The Lost Heiress
by Cyber Psychic
Summary: For as long as Tsunade knows, she was alone. Her mother left and never came back, abandoning her. She was dying of starvation as she didn't know how to cook but nearly dying removed a certain thing. Since then, things are different as she took to living in Mugenjou, finding family in Shido but her past is catching up to her...telling her she's a Mafia Heiress. GB-XOver
1. Chapter 1

Mugenjou's Lord of Flames

It all started on the day Reborn came to the house.

He put a flyer in...nobody came out.

The lights are closed for hours.

He checked to see what's inside, only to learn that the house hasn't been cleaned for years due to a pile of a thick layer of dust.

What was eye catching, was the shattered photo frames and torn-apart family photos, and a letter written in crayon by a child.

 **Mama went out and never came back.**

 **Does she hate Tsu-chan too like the whole town does?**

 **Does papa hate Tsu-chan too because he never came home?**

 **Is it because I'm dame-Tsuna like everyone says?**

 **Everyone in town hates Tsu-chan for being dame.**

 **Its not my fault I'm dame. I hate being dame and clumsy**  
 **because everyone enjoys being mean and horrible to me.  
They say they got every right to because I'm no-good and  
stupid. Does this mean in all schools everyone hurts who  
doesn't do well in school and they can do it with the  
adults fine with it?**

 **I want to be good like everyone too. Do well in school and  
not tripping every few seconds. So nobody would hurt me.**

 **Tsu-chan's leaving.**

 **This place not home anymore. Mama and papa left me too...  
wait, why am I calling them that, they're not my parents  
anymore. **

**They don't want me anymore.**

When Reborn reported that home, utterly furious as the letter was clearly tear-stricken, written by a heartbroken child who clearly put up with unjust abuse due to the blotchings on the paper and traces of salt on it that there was a frantic scramble in search of Vongola's lost last heir...after grilling her father good.

The reason Iemitsu never came home after about six years of Tsunade's childhood was to protect his family from afar and phone calls are very few in fear of being hacked and traced thus doesn't have any idea what happens at home since. He was horrified that his daughter came to such conclusions but Nana did tell him that she was doing poorly in school and he encouraged her when he could.

They had to investigate Namimori by force using Bouche to force people to talk.

What they hear is not pretty.

The neighbors know full well that Sawada Nana has a useless daughter, and a husband who never came home so people formed their own theories and speculations, most of which, were insulting to downright cruel. At school, the teachers clearly don't care and could care less about that 'stupid girl'.

Iemitsu was furious and wanted revenge on the town after he finds his wife and daughter. He wanted it razed to the ground if not for the Ninth Generation trying to drill sense into the distraught advisor.

But Nono would gladly help him on the matter but first things first, finding Sawada Nana and Tsunade...and get Nana to talk on why she abandoned her daughter and their house.

xxx

Meanwhile...what happened years ago was this.

From a no-good girl to a drastic change even Sawada Tsunade herself thought its abnormal.

Since she nearly-died from hunger before suddenly motivated into surviving, she lost her clumsiness and could normally remember and learn things again.

She just lamented that it happened too late when the world already hated her.

She was convinced she was all alone, friendless and homeless(she defines home as a place to belong not a house to go back to).

She dropped the Sawada in her name and took to just using Tsunade.

She learned how to survive the hard way with a kitchen knife and a smaller knife she took with her in her backpack.

Her feet led her to Tokyo, to Shinjuku...to its slums.

But her feet led her to the worst slums of all in Tokyo.

To Mugenjou.

Her instincts led her to safety thus far. She came here as well, she has nothing and can't exist in society anymore since she quit school.

She made a home for herself in an abandoned building.

At first she was alone.

She thieved and pickpocketed, and bought cheap food for survival. Its everyone for themselves but one day, her instincts told her to pickpocket a certain Beastmaster but he grabbed her wrists. "Eh?"

'Hooo? My friends told me that a kid is trying to slit my back pockets.' he said.

'What friends, you're all alone!' Tsunade cried, trying to wrench her wrist out of his firm grip.

'Iya, I'm not alone kiddo.' the teenager chuckled as he turned to face her by squatting down. 'Honestly, I just got into this shitty place and even a kid here holds knives. Tokyo sure is crappy.' he snorted. 'So, what is this place anyway?'

'...its Mugenjou...where people who have no one and nothing go to. Everything and every unwanted person is thrown here. This place is also perfect for crime to thrive. The people here does not exist in society.' said Tsunade. 'Its what I learned from looking around when I came here five months ago. Crime is pretty much normal here since you can't exactly get a job anyway. If you don't like that leave this place.' she said. 'There's many gangs too, banding together to survive this place because there are times that this place is painted red in blood. The other kids say the monsters from Belt Line, wherever that is, come down and spread disaster cuz' they could. We tend to hide when that happens and the gangs fight these guys.'

The boy with her frowned at that.

'Well, I got nowhere to go to either twerp. My family and clan is massacred. How about you?'

'...my parents abandoned me. They don't want me anymore.' said Tsunade glumly. 'I left my town and my feet led me here.'

'I see...well, you know this place the best, so I'm counting on you twerp.' he said. 'Wanna come with me?'

'Y-you want me?' Tsunade croaked out. 'You want dame-Tsuna?'

'I don't see you as no-good if you can creep up on me with a knife.' the boy snorted. 'I wouldn't know if my animal friends didn't warn me.' he said as he whistled...and a whole zoo came out of hiding. Birds, canines, felines...

'Hey! You're a whole zoo by yourself!' Tsunade exclaimed, eyes popping out incredulously.

The older boy laughed.

'So...what's your name, oniisan?' Tsunade asked him.

'Me? I'm Shido. Fuyuki Shido.'

'...I'm Tsunade.' said Tsunade. 'My parents don't want me anymore, why should I keep using my surname anyway.' she stated glumly. 'Even my name is a lie...they said my name is written as 'to connect hands' but they let go of my hands and left me.'

Shido learned of the girl's past. It was enough to drive anyone to the brink of despair and it was unfair to the poor kid. And she's clearly not lying as he and his animals can sense liars.

He took pity on her so he said, 'Well, we're both newbies, we should stick together then.' he said.

'I don't know Shido-san...you'd probably leave me too for being stupid and clumsy.' Tsunade mumbled gloomily.

'Well, ever heard of late bloomers? Nobody's perfect. Good things come in time. Now then, let's find us a big place to house us and my family.' Shido told her. Tsunade reluctantly accepted his hand because of her fear of being abandoned thrice.

On one condition.

'A condition?'

'Never abandon me like they did and change how my name is written.' Tsunade demanded. 'My name is a filthy lie. Change how its written.'

'Alright. I won't leave you no matter what and as for the name...I'm not changing it.'

'Eh?! Nande?!'

'Its a beautiful name...and besides...I held your hand. Our hands connected.' Shido told her kindly. 'People meet and yeah, they do hold hands but there are times that they let go and sometimes they don't. Just because your parents left you doesn't mean nobody will hold your hands anymore. You will meet people who will hold your hand and never let go. That means they're your true friends or people you can happily call 'family'. That's why I'm not changing your name and I gave you a reason to keep it.'

Tsunade cried, and found resolve in staying with the first kind person she met and decided to live her life with him.

They lived a tough life together and Shido learned the hard way how Mugenjou sucks.

Goons attacking them because their bodies are valuable in the black market for money...the belt line monsters...and...

'What the hell?!'

Their surroundings changed to that of another street.

'Don't believe what you see...this sometimes happens.' said Tsunade. 'Had I told you about it, you wouldn't believe me. However, this illusion is dangerous.'

'How dangerous?' Shido asked her seriously.

'If you believe what you see, you're a goner.' Tsunade warned him grimly. 'Once the place changed that I'm about to fall off a building rooftop while I ran from some guy I stole from. Naturally I was scared but my instinct says its a lie. The place I'm in is a lie and don't believe it so I didn't...so I didn't fall and die. If you believe the illusions, they'll destroy your mind...and your body too. For example, the place changed that you fell...what will your body do if you're a normal person, not a fighter with good reflexes?' she asked him seriously.

'If I was a normal person...I'd fall in a bad way and...get a few bruises or if I'm unlucky, get a concussion or pop out a joint...or go splat on the ground...' then he froze as he realized the dangers of the illusions. '...ah...'

'Yeah.' Tsunade nodded grimly. 'This way.' she grabbed his hand and led him towards a wall. 'Shut your eyes if you can't believe. It'll help. I'll guide you.'

Shido did and shut his eyes as he followed her as she pulled his hand...and he didn't hit a wall at all. 'Eh?' when he opened his eyes, its the street back home to their apartment.

'See?' Tsunade smiled. 'Mugenjou's a very good lying slum world but it can't lie to me! Nuh-uh!'

'...I think this'll take time to get used to...' Shido grumbled, utterly bamboozled by the situation.

'Well, that's not all...some people here are illusions too. These illusion people tend to die horribly when the belt line monsters come out. They're also easily caught too.'

'HUH?!'

Indeed, Tsunade came to be a very useful partner for Shido...her instincts never led them wrong as he taught her to fight...that even joining VOLTS was her decision because she sensed really bad things ahead way beyond just the two of them. That, and they were attracted to Ginji and the hope he gave everyone in Lower Town.

Nobody knows when VOLTS was formed.

When Tsunade came, Fuuga led by Fuuchouin Kazuki was the strongest gang. There was no VOLTS back when she and Shido met.

And she's not kidding when she said things will get worse!

There were times that Tsunade herself nearly died as well but she pressed on because Shido needs her and being the only person who has been there for her since the beginning. She was more loyal to him than she was to Ginji...and some more fights later, enabled her to awaken to flames with...unusual abilities as her abilities were different from that of Ujiie Kaoru's. She can fly ala rocket boosters on her feet, and fire would appear on her forehead and eyes turning orange, akin to a glowing poker. But in this form, her personality also changes, being very clinical and logical to the point of cold-heartedness and knows no fear. That, and her ability to 'see through' is amplified.

She was called the Lord of Flames as her powers were stronger than that of Kaoru's and cause destruction in her wake. However, she was still the weakest fighter due to her young age but has potential to rise when she gets more fighting-savvy. She usually trains with Shido. She was usually a long-distance fighter as she would not last two hits from the Belt Liners who are just too strong.

Shido and Tsunade also brushed up on things need-to-knows for surviving the underworld while also living as Freelancers for money to fund the gang. That, or if nobody's hiring, Shido would go to a gambling ring for her and she would guide him into winning millions of cash for them. She was given another nickname the 'Gambling Lord' because she, through Shido, never lost a gambling game not even once! She can bet heinous risky bets, and earn hundred millions that nobody in the gang complained about necessities ever again.

They met many people and Tsunade finally met the famous Fuuchouin Kazuki but it was beyond her that he dissolved his gang that was around longer than VOLTS was and subordinated himself to Ginji. When she asked he kindly told her, 'You came and joined right? You have to see and feel him to understand since Shido chose to follow him.'

Tsunade just couldn't tell him that its HER who dragged Shido to VOLTS out of _Self-Preservation_!

'...do we tell them what we know?' Shido asked Tsunade when they were on a rooftop.

'Its a bad time even though I want to tell some of them. But like you yourself, truth is stranger than fiction. And these guys are city folk, far more skeptical like you who's attuned to nature. They're tougher to deal with that its the hard way for them I guess.'

'...'

Shido rose in rank, becoming the third King of VOLTS, the Beastmaster.

And then came the golden era of VOLTS. Prosperity for poor folk like them.

And among her peers, one rose to being King as well, the boy computer genius Makubex and she learned computers and about various security systems from him too to better help Shido in future jobs one day. He was a genius and nobody could rival him in computers.

She may be a kid who are among the rare few who can fight, but due to her young age and the frailty of a child's body, its what kept her from becoming a King as unlike Makubex who was a King through Intellect, she can only be a King through battle. However, she was the financial backbone with Shido as she never goes anywhere without him, never leaving his side akin to Juubei never leaving Kazuki's side. VOLTS has a vast fortune but she says they are to never trust any security in Mugenjou. So they guard their money themselves.

However, one day, Ginji left Mugenjou...and among the Four Kings, Flash Master Kurusu Masaki was the first to leave.

Next was Kazuki...

'...Shido, VOLTS came to an end with Ginji-san leaving.' said Tsunade as they settled on a rooftop with security railings. 'Good things don't last long huh?'

'No kidding there.' Shido griped. 'Ever since that man came, Ginji changed and now he upped and left! Why did he leave with that man?' he fumed.

'You make it sound like he had a clandestine affair and eloped.' Tsunade sweatdropped causing Shido to sputter. 'Really, be careful what you say or people will misunderstand!' Shido just harrumphed. 'But really...why did he leave a gang who needs him? He's our symbol, the Light of Lower Town.' she frowned. 'Who the heck is that guy?'

'Beats me but he caused Ginji to leave and VOLTS to decline...' Shido sighed. 'People are starting to leave.'

'Its your call...you know that I'll follow you no matter what, except for the urinal.' Tsunade told him. 'I'm worried about everyone because our boss just upped and left and two of our Kings leaving.'

'...what does your instincts say?' Shido asked her. 'Your instincts never led our partnership wrong. Not even once.' he said. 'But when Ginji left...I felt that I lost a piece of myself.' he swore, clenching his fists. 'Its like a void created a hole in me. Everyone probably feels the same.'

'...Ginji-san must have a very good reason, otherwise he'd never leave.' said Tsunade. 'Why would he leave to parts unknown when in VOLTS, he's wanting for nothing? Our gang is billions rich, we're a strong force, so that guy must have offered something he can't pass up on...something we'll understand someday. But until then, those attracted to him will have to deal with that hole left behind.'

'...'

'Its something everyone will understand one day and forgive. Its what I feel.' said Tsunade softly. 'Until then, even I can't get a grasp on that glasses guy. He who charmed our boss.'

'...we figure something out then.' said Shido. 'We're going, Tsunade!' and they too, left Mugenjou.


	2. Morbid Reunion

A:N- Due to being pressed for time, I could not say last time that this is an AU.

The world of GB is NOT Virtual Reality, just Mugenjou. The world outside Mugenjou is the real world as the KHR will be here in later chapters.

Tineline: What should have been Tsunade's Grade 6 year

* * *

Morbid Reunion

Years later...January...

Tsunade is now 12 years old and Shido, ten years older than she was.

Like her partner, she wore a cloth-wrap bandana, a yellow-orange cropped top and an orange sleeveless denim duster ending mid-thigh. She wore short brown shorts and lace-up mud-brown boots. On her hands were a pair of red biker gloves.

They live in a nice farmhouse together outside Tokyo...with a really big backyard with a barn to match for all the animals Shido has.

They make a living by gambling and Freelancing, being multi-millionaires who spend their money wisely considering how things cost in Japan. With Shido doing the action and Tsunade his support, earning notoriety together in the Japanese Underworld. They live as Thieves-for-Hire or delivering contraband for gangs and such. They don't like it but hey, money is money.

One day, Kazuki paid a visit to their home.

'Yo.' the beautiful 20 years old greeted.

Fuuchouin Kazuki is a very beautiful man due to how his family works. He is very slim and slender with shapely feminine legs, well-manicured, beautiful hands and ankle-length hair which he secures with wrappings and strings. There were two gold bells on the right side of his accessory where his strings are stored. He tends to wear very loose tops to hide the fact _he lacks a certain thing up there_ while emphasizing his beautiful legs with form-fitting pants as he uses his looks to charm need-to-knows off of people. Its to the extent that he's the most knowledgeable King in VOLTS.

Their martial arts thrive in beauty, gracefulness and femininity.

They can make koto strings lethal weapons with these traits, imitating the flow of wind and water...to lethal degrees.

When Tsunade asked if beauty ran in his family, he says that to encourage the traits, the family must marry only beauties.

Wow.

'Yo, Kazuki.' said Shido. 'Its just like you to find where we live when nobody else managed before.' he said as Tsunade set down dinner. 'No wonder Tsunade wanted to cook for three tonight.'

'Oh my, Tsunade-chan's instincts are as sharp as ever.' Kazuki chuckled. 'Ojamashimasu.' he said as he settled down in an armchair after taking off his shoes. 'How are things on your end?'

'Well, its apparently not easy to own a house and property in a city unlike the mountains where my tribe used to live in where we could settle in any flat land we wanted.' came the grumbling of the Beast King. 'Money makes society go round, and a lot of complicated paperwork.' said Shido. 'We paid in full up front, renovated and furnished, home sweet home.' he said, waving an arm around the living room.

'Heee...'

'How about you?'

'I live in a penthouse in Shinjuku. The rent would be cringeworthy if not for Tsunade-chan's help in our earlier years.' said Kazuki. 'But such wealth won't last forever so I have to work as well.'

'Heee...but Kazuki...'

'Hmm?'

'Why'd you leave Mugenjou after that guy?' Shido asked him. 'I made the same decision since VOLTS began to fall apart about five months after you guys left. Everything fell apart at the seams.'

'Because I still need to know the mysteries of Mugenjou and I can't bring Juubei and Sakura with me.' said Kazuki. 'If I barely survived the Belt Line years ago before I disbanded Fuuga...they got no chance.' he said. 'The Belt Line is a world only monsters can thrive in. I've seen and dealt with unbelievable things, easy to get lost or fall into deadly traps...if I wasn't me, I'm dead long ago.'

Among three of the Four Kings, Kazuki was the weakest in combat. Just take away/burn his strings, he's cornered. So he made up for it with his intelligence, being the smartest of the three adult Kings. Yet he can survive the Belt Line, a place not even Ginji braved to go?

'I wanted to know why we put up with what we have to put it every other day.' said Kazuki softly. 'Seeing many of our people die...pushed me into this.'

'I see...does those unbelievable things involve scenery changes?' Shido snarked as he sat down as Kazuki glanced at him. 'The places around you changing all of a sudden which was why its damn easy to get lost? One minute you're in this street and the next you're in an unfamiliar place?'

'Eh?'

'Tsunade likened it to illusions. But very lethal illusions.' said Shido sourly. 'She was my eyes in Mugenjou long before we joined VOLTS two years after we lived together. Something in Mugenjou is controlling these illusions.' Kazuki's eyes widened in disbelief. 'The thing is, if you believe what you see, you're dead meat. Getting lost is nothing compared to suddenly finding yourself on a building rooftop and about to fall down to your death. If I believed I'm gonna fall down, my mind will 'crash' and and injuries I believe I got, will reflect on our bodies making a lie damn real.'

'Sonna...why didn't you say anything about it?'

'Just like your case, truth is stranger than fiction...who'd believe us?'

Kazuki pursed his lips in deep thought.

He can't really argue with that.

'...you're right...in Mugenjou...truth is stranger than fiction.'

'Beast Mimicry: Bat Ears has long since my best friend in Mugenjou when Tsunade's not available.' Shido continued. 'She acts as my eyes and ears as to her, the lying town of Mugenjou will never work on her. Nobody and nothing can lie and hide to her in Mugenjou if you're created by Mugenjou. And the people who tend to die horribly in Lower Town when the Belt Line goes out to play? They're illusions too.'

Kazuki wondered how many times he'll get shocked today.

'There's very few real people in Lower Town. Most of the population are illusion citizens.' said Shido darkly. 'I had to leave Mugenjou and re-train myself to reach Tsunade's level of senses and instinct. Its her inborn talent. My own abilities aside, I'm training her shoddy fighting abilities too. One day we'll come home to Mugenjou but as we are? Not now.'

'I see...looks like I have to train my own will and senses too.' Kazuki mused. 'Our free will doesn't exist in Mugenjou if we believe these illusions. Or I should say the only free citizens...are the two of you.'

'That's right.'

'Shido! Kazuki! Dinner!' Tsunade called out.

'Coming!'

Dinner was very extravagant. Vegetable and Mushroom Hotpot with Tofu, Hamaguri(shells removed of course), large prawns, and on separate individuals were beef steaks, already cut and dressed with a very fragrant sauce.

'Oh my! This looks wonderful!' Kazuki exclaimed as he looked at the extravagant dinner with an amazed expression with pink tinges on his cheeks out of anticipation.

'Hehe~ I learned how to cook more since cookbooks are easier to get by now!' Tsunade chimed. 'I had to do some adjusting though since I want my own style. Its Yosenabe since its still winter!'

'Itadakimasu!'

But after eating, Kazuki said, sighing blissfully after drinking tea. 'Shido, I think Tsunade-chan's spoiling you so much.'

'Oh, you think so?' Tsunade's eyes glinted in amusement. 'But I just tweaked the recipe books and wrote it in my notebook since they're not good enough for me.'

'That's her instincts talking.' said Shido wryly. 'When she read the cookbooks she brought home, she complained on how bland the turnout was and rewrote her version in notebooks.'

Kazuki approached Tsunade with a sparkle in his eyes.

'...can I have your notes regarding vegetarian and seafood cooking? That's about what my clan is allowed to eat though I won't pass up on beef if I'm offered some by a host family.'

He ate well since in his penthouse.

xxx

Not long after that...Shido gets jobs that involve the darker side of the mafia lately that he's not letting her come. But at around the beginning of summer...at June, he took her with him to a cafe in Shinjuku.

'Ne ne Shido, why're we going to this cheap area when we can go to higher-class places?' Tsunade asked him. 'I heard Marble's has its yearly anniversary where everything is half-price just for today.'

'What does your instincts say when you stepped in here?' Shido asked her.

Tsunade thought about it...before shrugging.

'I think we'll step foot in home soon.' she said.

'You're being cryptic again.' Shido snorted as they met up with a blonde woman in a revealing outfit and a teenager in blue spandex.

'Welcome, Shido-kun.' said the woman. 'And uh...you're bringing a kid along?' her eyes fell on Tsunade who was a bit shorter than the girl she was with.

'She's my partner for four years.' said Shido, patting Tsunade's head. 'Her age is nothing compared to her competence. Her name is Tsunade.'

'I hope so because its a big, dangerous job.' said the woman worriedly. 'This is Lady Poison, Kudou Himiko. You will be working together with the Get Backers, Kazuki-kun and one other.' she said. 'Ban-kun and Gin-chan won't be happy about this guy though but I'll take what professionals I can get.' she said as they arrived at...Honky Tonk Cafe. 'Wait here a bit.' she said as they heard,

'Listen, I don't want you getting any ideas, got that?'

'Oh, about that...'

'Its that obnoxious urchin.' Shido sighed as the blonde came in, saying, 'I called him over. Right, Ito no Kazuki?'

'Hai, yoroshiku.'

'Come in you three!'

'Shido, Himiko-chan and Tsunade-chan too?' Ginji gasped out.

'Its been a while, Ginji-san.' said Tsunade.

'Hey, who's the kiddie?!' Mido Ban sputtered, eyes popping out. 'Since when do you employ grade schoolers?!' he demanded from Hevn.

'I didn't, Shido-kun brought her.'

'Fufu, that 'Grade Schooler' is _one of us_ , Mido-kun.' Kazuki smiled. 'In a few years, she will be Mugenjou's Lord of Flames after Ginji-san being Lightning Lord.'

'Yeah, she fought with us in the past.' said Ginji, remembering the old days. 'As support while we fought at the front though.'

'I find that hard to believe...' Ban twitched, wondering if the Mugenjou Residents are trolling him with a kid.

'Anything's possible in the world these days.' Tsunade snidely remarked with a sneer on her face. 'You even managed to **make our boss elope with you after a clandestine affair**.' everyone went chibi and spit-sprayed, shocked from what she said, eyes popping out of their sockets.

'Is that what a kid is supposed to say?!' Ban sputtered, almost in shrieking levels. 'Oi ito-maki! What're they teaching kids in Mugenjou, eh?!' he demanded from Kazuki, grabbing him by the shirt.

'Tsunade-chan that's not good for my heart at all!' Ginji cried, going crying Tare-Ginji on her. 'That's disturbing!'

'Ahahaha, Tsunade-chan has a tendency to say shocking things even back when she was _eight years old_...' Kazuki laughed sheepishly as Wan Paul, Mizuki Natsumi, Hevn, Ban and Himiko turned into cracked granite, utterly floored with the string master's words.

'Yup, that's her alright.' Shido pinched his nose. 'You really won't let that eloping theory go wouldn't you?'

'Nope!' Tsunade chirped cheerfully.

"Really, what's child upbringing like in Mugenjou?" the outside residents all thought.

'Oi Hevn, what's with this mismatched crew together?' Ban frowned. Hevn went serious at this.

'There's a big job going down.' she stated seriously. 'I'll have the client explain once our final member is here.' she said. 'This job is huge, the client asked me to assemble the best people I know. To be honest its really dangerous, you might not want to accept it.' she warned them. 'But Gin-chan, Kazuki-kun, Shido-kun and Tsunade-chan probably won't be able to turn it down.'

Hevn was more worried for the kid, despite Shido vouching for her.

'Its Mugenjou, is it?' Kazuki frowned.

'Gee, no wonder Tsunade said she feels like we're going home.' Shido snorted. 'Her instincts made her think of Mugenjou when we came here.'

The door opened again.

'Ah, he's here.'

'My my...' a smooth voice spoke as a gentleman came in. 'I've never been fond of this slum city Shinjuku.'

His mere presence got everyone wary of him.

'What an interesting group...seems to me it'll be an amusing job.'

'Hey boob-lady, who's this guy who feels like Jack-the-Ripper and Mr. Hyde's brother-in-law?' Tsunade bristled, the hairs on her back stiffen. Hevn twitched at being called 'boob-lady'.

'That assessment is too damn accurate.' Ban muttered darkly, clearly unhappy with this man.

'That's pretty mean, ojousan. Your intuition is accurate though.' the man chuckled kindly, impressed that a child sensed the danger that he is. 'But for the record, I'm Akabane Kuroudo. Dr. Jackal, they call me. What's your name?'

'I'm Tsunade.'

'E-ehem,' Hevn coughed awkwardly, wanting to dispel the tension away. 'Chill out guys! Break it up! There's no babysitter here, grow up!' she spoke commandingly, wishing that some of them can just be damn professional. 'You're all gonna have to work together to make this happen and show some example to your junior.' she said.

'Hevn-san, who are the clients?' Ginji asked.

'They refuse to name themselves either.' Hevn frowned. 'They contacted me as 'anonymous'.'

'Well, must be some big-time contraband, they lost said contraband and they don't want us knowing the idiots who lost said contraband or the law will be on their ass. What's new.' Tsunade huffed.

'Yup, nothing new for two of us.' Shido snorted.

'H-hey, I haven't even known or mentioned anything yet because they'll explain to us upfront!' Hevn gasped out as Shido and Kazuki began to walk out with Tsunade so the others followed suit.

'Tsunade-chan's instincts are always right on the money. It never failed VOLTS not even once we sometimes think she can see the future in vague ways.' said Ginji with a grin. 'If she's not being the young Lord of Flames, she's also the Gambling Lord. She never lost a gambling game not even once.'

'Kids aren't allowed in casinos!' Ban yelled at him.

'She makes Shido play for her and he plays to her instructions from afar. VOLTS was rich thanks to her.'

'WHAT?!'

'If VOLTS is so rich, how come you have a 20 yard long tab here?' Paul muttered.

xxx

Slums, a street away from Mugenjou...

'Meeting clients out here...how classy.' Akabane commented with a smile.

'Outsiders like our clients can't survive a few hours in Mugenjou. If they had a meeting in there, this job would end before it can even start.' Tsunade snorted. 'We can't talk to corpses after all but at any rate, we have quite the welcome wagon though its kind of insulting.' Ginji, Shido and Kazuki stiffened, a fact not lost on the others.

'Welcome wagon?' Himiko frowned.

'It means our clients wants to test us.' said Shido with a grin. 'A welcome in bad taste eh?' he said, cracking his knuckles.

'They intend to test our skills.' Kazuki sighed. 'Oh dear.' he got his bells ready.

'Hevn-san, its best for you to stay out the door until the welcome's done...' Ginji sweatdropped.

'Looks like the brat's word is gospel.' Ban snorted. 'If the Kings of VOLTS and Lightning Lord take this seriously.'

'...let's go. I'll announce ourselves but I'll stay by the door then.' said Hevn as they went in ahead of her. 'We're here! It's me, Hevn!'

The door shut behind her, leaving them in pitch darkness.

Chaos ensued as many masked men jumped on them in the darkness.

'Hmmm...quite a production.' Akabane said, amused. 'Looks like Tsunade-jousan's words are right on the money.' he said as his own mooks are chopped to pieces.

"Flames...huh?" Ban mused. While it looks like a typical power, he cares more for why she looked the way she is when using her powers. 'But at any rate, they're taking us way too damn lightly if you ask me!' Ban griped as it was chaos at once, being attacked in the dark that Tsunade's flames were the only source of light as they all fought and the youngest member is just as competent as they are. Just that what's obvious is that due to her age, she's clearly frailer than they are that she compensates a lot.

'WAAAAH!'

'PUT IT OUT! PUT IT OUUUUT!' her victims were panicking and flailing, being lit on fire.

'...Lord of Flames, huh?' Akabane mused, intrigued. 'When you grow up one day, I wish to fight you, Tsunade-jousan.'

Suddenly, a spotlight flashed up above, shining light on three masked men.

'Well done. Your assembly is even better than we expected.' he spoke coldly and clinically. 'Won't you introduce them, Hevn-san?'

She did and had to shut up Ban when he got pissy about the attitudes of the clients.

The clients were also very evasive, calling the object IL that they heard it as the english word 'Ill'. They were all also paid five million apiece for downpayment.

'...'Ill' or is it 'I.L'...who the hell are they fooling?' Tsunade scowled as they left the building that was demolished afterward. 'That's a rather pathetic attempt at concealing its an acronym but for what, we don't know...'

'No kidding...anyone think of what can I.L stand for?' Ban asked the others. 'Its a big bad contraband stolen from the government's no-no places since they said they suffered a lot of losses to get that envelope to us.'

'Yeah but considering its a top-secret government item...we'll probably get killed just for knowing what it is and the fact it exists. Real cool.' Shido chuckled darkly.

'Well, considering the chumps they chucked at us? Highly unlikely!' Ban sneered.

'By the way boob-lady...here is the safest spot but also the boundary to Underground Shinjuku.' said Tsunade to Hevn. 'From here on out, its a strip-kill. You'll be stripped of everything you have valuable to your death. Go home.'

'V-valuable...all I have is my handbag and my watch...' Hevn croaked out.

'What she means by strip-kill is a bit morbid here...' Kazuki sweatdropped before going serious. 'Wallet and watch aside, your organs and blood will fetch a high price as well as your bones in a hospital you know. They'll literally butcher you and sell you piece by piece for money, and that's after taking turns raping you while filming a snuff video out of it that'll soon be in the market's porn industry.' Hevn paled at the grim prospects if she stays. 'Only the strong, cunning and crafty can survive here. Those who lack all three die.'

'I'll escort her to safety. I know my way around Mugenjou so I'll catch up.' said Tsunade. 'Take care of the fakes by the entrance!' and she pushed Hevn out as she guided her out to safety.

Later...

'THIS IS WHAT SHE MEANS BY FAKES?!' Ginji freaked out as the 'statues' that jumped on them are in fact, well-disguised goons!

'Our first prey in two weeks!'

'Strip them of their valuables! And organs! Hyahyahya!'

'I'm really starting to think that brat is a seer.' Ban swore, twitching.

'Not really, her instincts and intuition can come up with weird stuff that is always right on the money but she insists she's not a seer so we better start thinking what I.L is.' said Shido as they fought off the statues. 'She's my partner since she was eight years old, I know her the best. What she says, we gotta take seriously no matter what.'


	3. Mugenjou

Mugenjou

Honky Tonk...

'OK, now that you're here I'll go back to Mugenjou.' said Tsunade, having escorted Hevn to the safety of Honky Tonk. 'Really now, while in society the stuff you wear is OK, in Mugenjou your appearance and the fact you can't fight back spells your death in call capital letters you know.' she said, eyeing Hevn's outfit. Its an off-shoulder jacket, a tube top that's way too small for her assets and a miniskirt. That, and she's a beautiful half-japanese woman whose assets would be the envy of many porn stars as her assets are clearly, not doctored.

'But are you really going to be OK in there?!' Hevn sputtered. 'Its Mugenjou!' and the Lord of Flames, is what, 12? 13? 14? Clearly the youngest among her chosen agents and Kudou Himiko is months away to fifteen.

'I'd know that place. I lived there since I was eight after all.' Tsunade winked. 'I'm among the strongest guys in there though I'm nothing compared to the Four Kings, Mido Ban and that Jackal guy. Ginji-san I can handle because he's too kind-hearted but if he went Raitei, I'm charcoal.'

'...'

'I'm off and don't you dare follow because all your capable saviors are in their hometowns, too busy worrying about their own asses.' and she left.

'...that kid had better come back alive.' Hevn fretted. 'Kudou Himiko is a stretch already if not for her reputation...'

'Don't worry...that kid can clearly take care of herself and knows her fights.' said Paul, offering her coffee. 'She clearly sensed Akabane's true nature when most kids her age with ability will overconfidently foolishly challenge him. She on the other hand, wisely backed out.' he said. 'She thinks he's the long-lost relative of two serial killers at first glance alone.'

'...'

Hevn recounted her experience in Mugenjou to Paul and Natsumi that got them exchanging looks.

When they looked at the files in Kazuki's possession, its vague in several riddles though Tsunade implied its a 'big bad contraband' they can be killed for just for knowing it existed after the job. She sensed they have a test of their mettle beforehand...and she was warned that unless she leaves, she would be strip-killed, all by the same kid.

'Well, Ginji did mention the top-tiers of VOLTS trusted her intuition and instinct as it never failed them.' said Paul. 'That, and Ginji even called her the Gambling Lord that VOLTS is rich thanks to her...but how come Ginji never paid his tab bills here if he's loaded?'

'Well, given how _unwise_ Ban is with money, Gin-chan probably kept it secret which would be wise of him.' Hevn scoffed, sipping her coffee. 'That, or he stupidly didn't take some when he left Mugenjou.'

'Given its _him_ we're talking about...we can believe that...' Paul sweatdropped. 'The residents of Mugenjou are extremely skilled at surviving and fighting and criminal activities known to man...yet sacrificing all else. They don't know basic common sense, among all things yet knowing horrifying things even the law and horror movie directors would puke over.'

xxx

Mugenjou, nightfall...

Tsunade easily tracked down her partner who was with Ban.

'Ara, bad day with junkies?' Tsunade jumped down in front of them.

'Understatement of the year. The Magami twins.' Shido stated with a dismissive air.

'Ah, druggie boy and implant boy. Never liked them much.' said Tsunade in distaste. 'They act so high and mighty yet when things go hairy they hide behind our backs.'

'So how's Hevn?' Ban asked her. 'No incident?'

'Of course. Who'd want to be human barbecue in my hands after all.' Tsunade chuckled darkly. 'Well, looks like even our kin is against us. I guess that's what we get for leaving them behind.'

'Why did you?' Ban asked her.

'Ginji-san eloped with you...'

'Oi!' Ban twitched. 'Quit it with those unfunny jokes.'

'After that, the Kings left one by one and with each King, morale plummeted and despair skyrocketed that Shido took me out of here to train me as things got so bad when the others left. Its impossible to train me in Mugenjou the way things are here when VOLTS lost 60% of its power so I'm the reason he left.' Tsunade continued. 'With Ginji-san around, Lower Town's evil presence is 70% less than that of Ura-Shinjuku as the worst sort are that skilled at hiding themselves lest be roasted by us.' she explained.

'VOLTS never approved of crime and exploitation. Lower Town was _heaven_ with us around. But when Raitei and three Kings left though I don't know if the fourth left too since I just got here...things must have gotten so bad that they stole the I.L thingy. Desperate times call for desperate measures.' she said, glancing at the men from behind. 'If you are a resident of Mugenjou, you'd understand the weight of these words but as an outsider, it has yet to sink in. Or rather, you don't understand the weight of those words.' Ban narrowed his eyes.

Indeed, as far as he knows, Mugenjou is a hotbed of hoodlums but the reason for it, was beyond him.

'Makubex didn't leave.' Shido groused out. 'In fact, he now rules Lower Town and things changed for the worst that he's even allowing what we'd never have.' he scowled. 'Just found out the hard way from those twins.'

'...I see...what drove him to that...I have a grasp of his personality as I studied with him on computers. Things must change a lot in a couple years in a place like this that his skills are leaps and bounds by now that if anyone asks me to duel him in computers, I'll lose hands down. But Shido...I have a bad feeling that what we know of this place just went from bad to worse. And we're in borrowed time.' Tsunade looked up at the sky. 'The longer we take...the more unpredictable things will be. My ability can hardly catch up with a genius brain but even a genius can get desperate. If he's pushed too far...'

'Well, fuck me sideways.' Shido sighed harshly. 'We gotta hurry. C'mon snake-boy!' and they ran for it. 'If you wanna survive, follow Tsunade and don't question!'

'Great, I have to follow a kid now?' Ban complained.

'With her around, we'll avoid all traps prepared just for us so we can get to Makubex faster! Quit bitching!'

xxx

'Heheh...'

In a barely-lit computer room, lit only by the light of many monitors...was a boy of fourteen with a young woman.

He wore baggy clothes and a long, flowy bandanna as well as goggles against radiation from the screens.

After clicking on many buttons on a keypad, the images of Magami Ryouma and Ayame appeared and got crossed out.

Then on several other screens, are the separated retrievers. Shido, Ban and Tsunade, Himiko and Kazuki, Akabane and Ginji.

'Fufu...your intuition is as scary as ever, Tsunade.' Makubex commented. 'Indeed, Fuyuki Shido and Mido Ban are the safest when its with you. Lucky them.' he chuckled. 'Then it simply means...levels of dealing with you must go up a little bit. Show me the results of your training with Shido as I set your new stage...for you are the future Lord of Flames.' he said as he began typing rapidly.

'Makubex, its impossible to surprise her.' said Sakura. 'Loads of us tried in the past but her movements are always as if she knew.' she said, going down a lot of memory lane regarding experiences with the girl.

'Yeah. That's what makes it interesting.' Makubex grinned in glee. 'We are geniuses on different fields. With her instincts and intuition, she is a budding genius of battle that she could support our Kings in battle without being a burden and she was _ten_ at the time. A feat nobody in our age group can do.' he used to be jealous about that too until she pounded sense in his head. 'And my genius is data-based with machinery. She'll sense great trouble but can she tell as to _what_ extent?'

xxx

By sunset...

'Damn, you're spoiled, monkey boy!' Ban groused out as in an abandoned place somewhere...that's really not abandoned by how it looked...

They're eating a big dinner.

Good ol' home cooking! But enough to feed four people apiece on their plates of the proportions were any hint...

'But still, are we alright here?' Ban asked as they pigged out, literally scarfing down food.

'We're damn alright. This is one of our secret bases long before we joined VOLTS.' said Shido. 'If Tsunade can afford to feed us, we got loads of time till everything goes downhill so eat while you can.' he said with a swallow. 'As we are now, we're Public Enemy No.1 getting the chance to eat or even go to the urinal will be sparse.'

'Yeah but why is the food fresh if this place is abandoned long ago?' Ban pointed out.

'Yeah, now that you mentioned it...' the two men looked at Tsunade who was eating.

'Huh? I snuck in on the week you were gone.' said Tsunade. 'You were in one of your jobs you won't let me join in on since I had the strange need to fill our bases with food and first aid for some reason back then.' she said. 'Let's bring some just incase.'

'...right...but you can't bring these on a plate unless you made something else?' Ban asked her wryly as she cooked typical home cooking on their dusty table. That, and its been ages since he last had a full stomach at that!

'Yup! I made Kebabs. Since we had a big dinner, I made kebabs just for the others.' Tsunade chirped. 'Portable, easy to eat and not much weight on my back along with bottled water. I'll be a bit handicapped carrying food and first aid but that's not enough to stop me.'

After eating dinner and not even bothering to wash the plates, they left the hideout.

xxx

'Its night now ah?'

'If you think daytime is bad enough, good thing we had dinner.' Shido griped. 'We'll have one hell of a workout soon. We have Tsunade on our side so Makubex will amplify the difficulty level of the crap he'll chuck at us. Tsunade?'

'Well, if you want a workout, I can guide you there and if you don't, I can keep us safe, so you got options boys.' Tsunade chirped cheerfully.

'Get us to Ginji and Himiko.' said Ban.

'Himiko's compromised.' Ban stiffened. 'As for Ginji-san, he's very fine. Too fine...its what my gut tells me.'

'Himiko first.' Ban grunted. 'She has a gimmick for when if she's ever captured. We need to find a trace so we can track her down. She has the Tracking Perfume. Those who knows its smell can never forget it for life. If they smell it, Himiko's calling out for help.'

'That's convenient.' Shido marveled, amazed.

'OK! Time to find Lady Poison!' and Tsunade led them through Mugenjou...

xxx

'That Tsunade...she evaded my sensors thus far...she's not to be underestimated.' Makubex mused. 'She knows our blind spots.'

'No kidding there, its _her_ we're talking about!' said a cheerful jovial voice. 'Nobody can pull a fast one on that kiddie even if its us! We're faster and stronger than her years ago and yet...'

'But they seem to have found something that she's even willing to be within our sight again. Interesting.' Makubex smirked. 'Fudou Takuma, I'm giving you Mido Ban..' an eyepatched blonde man in a suit grinned in manic glee. 'Emishi, I'm giving you Fuyuki Shido. Kagami Kyouji, i'm giving you Tsunade.'

'Oh dear, a kid?' a spiky-haired blonde man asked, amused. He was the kind who'd do well in a host club than in a slum world.

'Don't underestimate Tsunade, Kagami.' said Juubei coolly in a warning manner. 'Her intuition and instincts border on paranormal, forming the backbone of VOLTS. If we are the power, she is the pillar of support. Take her down, and the retrievers will be blind as a bat in the palm of our hands. Mido and Shido have done well so far if only because of her. But take her away...'

'Hai hai. I'll be sure to treat the little lady well.' Kagami smiled. 'Sooo where do we go?'

'From the path they chose...they're going for something her feelings banked on. I can predict actions but not even I can predict the human heart.' Makubex mused. 'Have fun everybody.'

xxx

Outside...

'Hey Shido, Mido, are you up for a workout about five minutes from now?' Tsunade asked her partners.

'How bad?' Shido asked her.

'We'll have considerable workout with injury to match.' Shido and Ban exchanged looks. 'You up for it?'

'We're more worried about you to be honest.' Ban pointed out.

Firepower or not, she's still a kid.

'I trained you but there's still the difference between physical maturity of a fighter's body.' Shido said anxiously.

'I'll be fine, really. We'll be seeing old faces soon enough but I got a feeling I don't know mine.'

As they ran, Tsunade whistled as she stopped and so did they, in time to avoid something lashing in front of her.

'That whip...Emishi?!' Shido gasped as they looked up to see three men...and only one of them is VOLTS.

'...who're the other two?' Tsunade blinked owlishly.

'I know one of them...' Ban scowled, glaring at the eyepatched blonde. 'Its clear who's facing who here.'

'No kidding.' Shido grunted. 'I don't know host-boy though.'

'He's mine.' Tsunade quipped. 'Emishi's yours Shido since eyepatch-kun is eyeing Mido like a piping-hot juicy steak.'

'That's just freaky!' Ban yelled at her in chibi-freakout. He can't deny its true and that's what pisses him off.

'Let's meet here again after our fights then,' said Tsunade as she ran off.

Up above...

'They noticed who's theirs.' Kagami smiled as the retrievers split-up. 'Shall we gents?'

'Ohhh yeah! We shall!' Emishi flexed his whip as they gunned for their opponent.

xxx

In a street northwest...

'Hello, ojousan.' Kagami greeted the sitting girl with a backpack. What was it for was anyone's guess. 'I heard many good things about you.'

'Good things or things you can use against me?' Tsunade raised an eyebrow. 'Makubex might be pinpoint in all he knows but hey, people change in years.' she said with a cold smile.

'Ah, sou?'

'Yup. You may as well put all the data he gave you about me in your mental trash can.' she stated, standing up as the two fighters approached each other...and disappeared in speed...rain of blows ensued.

"Well...she did warn me to throw all I know in the trash..." Kagami chuckled as they're going well...for now.


	4. Realization

Realization

Kagami was getting impressed by the minute.

He can clearly see that she was giving it all she has, and took him seriously at the very beginning.

She showed her full speed and hits her hardest, as hard as a kid her age can do.

Did she sense how strong he truly is under his nice guy facade?

However, she has yet to change into what Makubex called 'Flame Lord' mode.

A state wherein fire would appear in the middle of her forehead and her eyes would glow like a hot poker on metal.

Granted, she can use her flames any time but only in Flame Lord mode can she _fly_.

However, she seems determined to go far just by _herself_ though.

Cute.

But a very tough cutie whose ability was tougher than Fudou Takuma's Insight Power.

Everything he does, she counters instantly with well-placed blocks and parries...albeit barely.

He's physically faster than her after all even if her mind is faster than his. But still, he could hardly land a hit on her while his own experience makes it a tie. With age comes wisdom was a saying created for a reason with his 'wisdom' being _battle wisdom_.

'Why not show me the Lord of Flames, Tsunade?' Kagami asked her nicely. 'I want to see it. They say your flames are beautiful.'

Well, they had a lot to say about her flames.

'Its something I only use when I truly want someone dead.' Tsunade grunted as she turned him down.

'You had a lot of people you want dead when you were a kid from tales I heard.'

'That's _justified_ , jackass. Who wants to be toyed to death by those bastards?' Tsunade growled in anger as she grabbed his knee with her left hand when he tried to knee-kick her. 'They come out of nowhere out of the blue spreading disaster and blood in their wake just for kicks! They're a bunch not even a _saint_ will forgive!'

'Hummm...then, if I ask Emishi to play with Shido-kun, will you finally use your powers?' Kagami's smile turned chilly.

'Hooo? You wanna be human barbecue that badly?' Tsunade growled in warning at the threat given to her just to provoke her into using her powers. To Tsunade, Shido was her most important person in the world. 'I dare you to try and I'll have you delivered to Makubex a la _Kentucky Fried Host-Boy_!' she warned with killing intent to match that made Kagami whistle on how potent it is.

'Uwaa, scary~!' Kagami whistled. 'Oh, and I'm not a Host-Boy...' he said in amusement. 'I live here too you know.' he laughed. 'I just dress like this to look cool.' "Do I really look like a host?"

xxx

'That sounds interesting, Tsunade.' Makubex listened on, amused. 'It looks like you grew up a bit more last time we saw you.'

The Kakei siblings were silent as they watched the fight.

Make that three fights.

Its difficult to get a true grasp of Mido Ban and Fudou Takuma as both are too fast for the computers to get a grasp on. They can at least get a grasp on Emishi and Shido.

But what's shocking was Tsunade's progress.

She couldn't fight with an adult three years ago but now, she can actually manage to catch up to Kagami. And that's _without_ using her powers.

'Hooo? She's not using her flames.' Juubei mused. 'She could have easily dominated the fight had she had.'

'She's not that kind of person though.' Sakura said. 'She judges if people are 'worth it' and they usually die if they're worth it.' she stated. 'If Kagami did go for Shido, she just might.'

Just how many buildings did that girl atomize with her flames aiming to kill when she thinks Shido's about to be killed by the Belt Liners?

'Oh yeah, they're joined at the hip aren't they?' Makubex commented. 'She once told me that she's the Juubei to Shido's Kazuki.' he said. 'And she's serious about it.' he added after a short pause that got the siblings doing a double-take.

'Hooo?'

'Yeah, tell me about it. Its how she sees their partnership.' said Makubex.

xxx

'What is Makubex planning? What does he want with a contraband he stole from the government?' Tsunade asked Kagami as she fought him.

'Wouldn't you like to know?' Kagami smirked. 'He intends on using a Lens to bring Sunlight to this murky town. Wouldn't that be interesting?'

The L of I.L stood for Lens, that much, Tsunade managed to piece together. 'I had fun, Tsunade-chan but next time...show me your flames. I wanna see it.' and he vanished into mirror crystals, forcing her to shut off her eyes and covered her nose.

'...'

She went to grab her backpack to look for the others who were...banged up bloody as opposed to her really smarting in her arms and the palms of her hands.

'Good grief! Did you go through a food processor?' Tsunade gasped as she used bottled water and tissue to clean their wounds off of blood before Oxydol followed making the men hiss in pain, and then the wrap-up. Last thing she did, was burn the soiled tissues.

'Ah shaddap kid.' Ban pouted. 'But at any rate, I figured it out now.' said Ban. 'We really are on borrowed time as Tsunade feels.' he said, remembering the vague words of precognition Tsunade spoke of hours earlier and its certainly come to pass.

'Did you figure out what I.L is Mido? The most I could get from Kagami was 'Lens'.' said Tsunade.

'Its a big bad thing they stole from the government.' said Ban darkly. ' **Implosion Lens**.' he spoke the words in English.

'What's that?' Shido and Tsunade clearly looked clueless but the girl clearly felt incredible apprehension.

'Basically, an Implosion Lens is the trigger to an Atomic Bomb.'

Shido and Tsunade paled in horror.

'What?!'

'Then what blondie said when Makubex is using the Lens to bring Sunlight to Mugenjou...the light he referred to is actually an explosion?' Tsunade croaked out, her throat growing dry on her as she spoke out of horror.

'Aa.' Ban swore. 'The principle is pretty simple.' he said. 'You need to get a fissionable material like Uranium-235 or Plutonium-239 and compress it with a normal explosive causing it to fission.' he explained the mechanics to the clueless pair. 'But it won't work unless the energy from the explosive is transferred to the fissionable material in the center. You have to skillfully lay out various explosives with distinct ignition temperatures according to very precise calculations, forming a detonator called the Implosion Lens.' he said. 'The Implosion Lens is only the complicated, secretive part but once you have it, even an idiot can make his own Atomic Bomb.'

'Precise calculations...' Tsunade frowned. 'Waitaminit...' she thought deeply and shook.

It came to her.

'Did your gut say somethin' princess?' Ban asked, lighting a cigarette.

'While I get that Mugenjou residents can easily steal the Implosion Lens off a facility that the stolen-from hired Freelancers like us...do they have the _strength_ to grab some Uranium or Plutonium and make their way here without an army after them as just one of those can really alarm the army into pursuit as even the lowliest officer in command would freak out about it especially if they know how it's made?' Tsunade stammered out as she and Ban realized one thing.

'Fuck. We have a Judas among us.' Ban swore as that, is bad, they all thought. 'Someone among us is hired by Makubex, mixed in with us well carrying either of the two and making their way to him with the final piece of the puzzle. Borrowed time indeed!' they stood up. 'We gotta scram and figure out who it is, destroy the material and problem solved.'

'Dammit...even I heard what an Atomic Bomb can do...its not just Mugenjou, all of Tokyo will be toast with radiation spreading from beyond a la Chernobyl!' Shido choked out. 'Just what happened to Mugenjou while we were gone, that drove Makubex to this?!' he was near-hysterical by this point. 'No wonder that after the job, the government'll kill us!'

'That's why we run!' Ban grunted. 'I'm worried about Ginji! He's naive to the point of _stupid_! Mugenjou's against us he probably thinks they're still buddies and you can guess how well will that go...and I can guess who the Judas is! This is the worst!'

Run they did.

'Hey, let's go under!' Shido told them. 'The mice found something good!'

'Ooh, our brigade found something?' Tsunade squealed excitedly. 'What is it? The others?'

'Yeah! Let's hurry!'

'And we're the only ones above ground? You gotta be kidding me!' Ban fumed.

xxx

Thus in twenty minutes...they all gathered in a room full of numbered doors.

'Hey, where's Ginji?' Ban asked as he bashed through the wall with Shido and Tsunade but earned deadpan looks from everyone else.

'Er, Mido? You're literally on top of him.' Shido deadpanned as Ban looked down to see a hand shakily go out under the rubble.

'H-heavy...'

'Oops.'

'Hey, I know you guys went off together but don't take being on the top too seriously...' Tsunade giggled impishly, earning an annoyed look from Ban.

'Shut it, twerp!'

'Shido, just exactly what is she doing, when you're not around?' Kazuki asked a bit warily as Tsunade's been making gay jokes lately. He was glad he's not on the receiving end yet...for now. For now, she's doing it on Ban's expense.

'How should I know?! She's staying with Madoka when I'm on a job with shady bastards!'

'Well, I'm glad you guys aren't that injured, but before we go face what's behind those doors...how about dinner since I doubt you guys had any?' Tsunade took out many paper boxes and bottled water.

'Oi oi, we can't exactly get messy before a fight...' Himiko pointed out.

'Its not messy if its kebabs you know.' said Shido. 'Be glad my partner's considerate.'

'Ah, not messy then but...' Kazuki swooned as Tsunade handed out three long boxes per person. 'Tsunade-chan's cooking is simply on _divine_ levels...she can probably make something like a kebab seem more luxurious than it usually is.' he's already her fan, especially as he enjoys her cooking through her notes.

'Ah, Ban-chan you guys don't get any?' Ginji asked as he got his own boxes yet Ban, Shido and Tsunade has no lunch boxes. And the Kebabs are delicious!

'We already ate when we hid in a nice blind spot, don't mind us.' said Ban. That, and compared to Ginji, his stomach is much fuller than what those Kebabs can do anyway.

The Kebabs are all cubes of melt-in-the-mouth beef, with a delicious sauce.

But Ginji found something.

'Oh, what's a dice doing here?' he mused as he picked it up.

'That wasn't there on the floor earlier.' Tsunade frowned. 'So...you discovered it and can now use it huh?' she muttered to herself.

'We can use it to decide what door we can pick!'

'Ahou! As if that'd work!' Ban scolded at his partner's stupidity.

'Maa maa, its already predetermined which was why it was _put there_. That wasn't on the floor earlier.' Tsunade told him snidely as several eyes widened. 'If we roll that dice, none of us will get the same number which means our fate is decided from the start.' her colleagues all looked at her. 'We'll all have a play date soon enough.'

'Well, ain't you guys glad you got a midnight snack?' Ban deadpanned wryly. 'We got a date after this.'

'Well, I go where Shido goes.' Tsunade shrugged.

'Yeah but next year, you'll try for independence, alright?' Shido told her. In the clan of Mariudo, you're classified as an adult when puberty hits. Tsunade hit puberty hard when she was eleven but...no means no, thirteen is thirteen!

'Hai hai.'

Thus after a meal, Akabane picked the dice.

'1, is it? So this is my fate.' he mused. 'I'm going on ahead.' Ban glanced warily at him...and Kazuki was next as Akabane entered his door.

'Kazu-chan?' Ginji mused as Kazuki took his turn.

'Fate huh? If its a fate chosen by Ginji-san, then its a fate worth fighting for.' he tossed the dice to show 2.

Shido picked up the dice to show 3.

'Sounds fun.' Himiko tossed hers to get the number 4.

'Since this was my idea I get to roll now!' Ginji beamed happily as he got 5. 'Alright! I got five!' Tare-Ginji cheered, waving white fans with the red circle, a japanese flag fan. 'Wait a minute, are we getting separated again Ban-chan?' he fretted as Ban picked up the dice.

'You shuddup and be quiet.' he said as he tossed it...bounced three times...it landed on six. 'Heh, nice one Makubex.' Ban scoffed, pushing up his shades. 'Let's go.'

They went for their doors.

xxx

At door no. 3...

'Its weird Tsunade.' said Shido. 'Its dark in here yet I know by gut where I'm going. If its another controlling system I'll be mad...'

'Its not but there is interference in the atmosphere somehow that makes us go where they want us to go. Another illusion.' Tsunade sighed. 'What's new. But according to our gut, blackness aside, its a straight room.'

'Yeah, its what my Bat Ears tells me.' said Shido, his ears picking up bouncing soundwaves by echolocation caused by their steps as a guide of sorts.

'Since Makubex knows I go where you go, he probably has something in store though I won't meet host-boy this time.'

'What's your feel of host-boy?'

'He's as good as Akabane in combat but the weaponry...Akabane's five steps above him. Host-boy uses broken mirrors and crushed mirror shards while Akabane uses scalpels.'

'Yeah, I can see that in a fight in my head. That won't go so well.' Shido nodded at the sheer insanity. Who's using broken mirrors without cutting themselves?

'Well, see you later.' said Tsunade. 'There's a gimmick in 3...2...1...'

Shido braced himself in all directions but a chute opened under them, making Tsunade fall.

He knows she'll be alright since she accepted falling down below...

xxx

After quite a slide...Tsunade arrived in a room...well, the end of the chute was a glass prison.

That's in a room.

'Why am I in a bottle?' she croaked out, blinking owlishly.

'Simple. He wanted you out of the way.' it was Sakura. 'We designed this special glass prison just for you, Tsunade. It heats quickly so using your flames inside is a bad idea and its so durable you can't break it.' she said. 'Your intuition is too problematic.'

'Oh dear, I'm being underestimated.' Tsunade pouted indignantly as Sakura narrowed her eyes. 'As the Lord of Flames...my own fire or anything heated by me, cannot harm me, y'know?' she grinned as she touched the glass walls and it became orange-ish red, the state that glass can be re-shaped after being melted...

The glass melted.

'That can't be! That glass is specially-treated which was why its so hard to forge just for you!' Sakura gasped out in disbelief that the glass prison made for torture to make her unable to escape was undone so quick.

'I am the Lord of Flames.' Tsunade purred as she instantly appeared behind Sakura, landing several blows on the woman from top to bottom but not lethally. Its enough to subdue the older woman. 'Anything, I can burn, melt and evaporate.'

There was one thing about her that only Shido knows that was Tsunade's ultimate secret.

Her flames aren't just ordinary fire.

Not even she herself knew its true nature but she felt she can overcome impossible odds if she wishes it so.

Not even she herself knows why her flames is weird but she's grateful its as weird as Ginji's Lightning that rapidly heals him.

She mummified Sakura with her own cloth and found her own way out as she has nothing to gain from her supposedly-prison room...and she found herself leaving the underground to a building, following her instincts to safety.

Well, she did injure the girl, her feet wound up leading her to a clinic she didn't know existed till now.

The old man is real, the girl with him isn't.

'Gramps, we have a guest!'

'Lord of Flames, Tsunade.' the gramps mused as Tsunade's eyes fell on the man's computer.

'Makubex is feeding everything to every frigging computer in Lower Town?' Tsunade frowned. 'Anyway, I got a patient for you. I sorta banged her up a little or she'll never let me go. What happened in the three years that we were gone that Makubex wanted to threaten Babylon City with an Atomic Bomb?'

'A what?!' the girl yelped as the man gulped.

'Atomic Bomb...'

'Yeah. But that'll never work gramps.' said Tsunade. 'Babylon City can create a world of lies, and control its people the way they want unless you're damn perceptive enough to keep your will to yourself. And with an Atomic Bomb...the head honchos can make it so that it never happened...erase this fortress of lies and start anew like resetting a computer to reformat it. Only, there's no backup drive. Mugenjou is like a twisted game of Sims, if you heard of that game. You create places and people, control their actions, you decide who they can be with, etc. Even how they die.'

'...you knew that far...' Sakura choked out, groaning from her injuries, regaining consciousness. 'Do you understand what we are fighting against, Tsunade?'

'I was the first to know for years and I told Shido...but we had to keep it to ourselves because truth is stranger than fiction.' that was to Sakura's shock. 'Had we told you years ago, would you have believed us?' Tsunade pointed out and she got nothing but awkward silence.

'That's why we didn't say a word. We had no choice. Then there's Kazuki...never knew he went to Belt Line but he described insane stuff Shido and I can't believe him either, if not for the fact that he also saw illusions. And these illusions are deadly enough to shatter our minds and reflect it psychosomatically on our bodies. In Mugenjou, truth is stranger than fiction. But its shockingly all real.'

'I see...so its hopeless from the start...?' Sakura whispered somberly.

'Its not hopeless...but Makubex the moron started things wrong when he too, discovered the ugly truth the hard way as we had. Its so easy to get our freedom if its him. He has the smarts, he must figure out the right answer and it is certainly within his capability as the genius brain of VOLTS. If he figured out what I had in mind...Lower Town will effectively separate from the upper levels. We can live independently in freedom. Our own actions and feelings are decided by us.'

'...I wish we knew that sooner...' Sakura lamented. 'Things wouldn't have gone this way but you're right...who'd believe you back then?'

Soon, Shido came with Emishi.

'Ah, you fought Sakura?' Shido asked, as his partner was with Sakura.

'Not much of a fight...they tried to keep me out of the way in a supposed inescapable special heat-conducting glass prison so I can't bust my way out...didn't work.' Tsunade snorted with a shrug.

'Its impossible to keep you away.' Shido snorted. 'You're a person who's the very definition of 'free'.' he said wryly. 'Nothing can deceive you and nothing can contain you.'

Tsunade beamed with a peace sign.


	5. The Downer

The Downer

After Shido came Kazuki and Juubei.

Tsunade pointedly stared at the pair, her intuition sensing what only Juubei knows as of now.

'Kazuki...if you're willing to take 1 billion from me to fix his eyes, you can still save it within the week, you know.' she piped up as she earned incredulous looks.

'1 Billion?!' Kazuki yelped in a high-pitched voice at the horror of the amount she's willing to give away. 'And his eyes aren't hit...wait...' he quickly looked at Juubei. 'Juubei?!'

Given the man's knowledge of the human anatomy and his fighting style, that's possible!

'Ahaha, I hit a pressure point that causes blindness...'

'YOU MOROOON!' was Kazuki's horrified outburst.

'...he's our samurai boy alright. A true moron.' Shido scratched his head. 'I guess that means its Kazuki's turn to play in the casino for you to earn his money for those eyes.'

'Sigh...traditional folks sure are a pain.' Tsunade shook her head.

Suddenly, the gramps' computer went on a fritz with a powerful electric surge. 'Wah?!'

That, was no ordinary surge and they recognize that bolt anywhere...

'That surge...no mistaking it...its Raitei.' Emishi shuddered as he had several memory flashbacks on how dangerous the man is when against you. 'Ginji-han's back to his old self now, nobody can stop him now...' he murmured in terror.

Its not just him. They all had horrifying memories that they were glad Ginji was on their side.

'Looks like we got a job.' Shido grunted as he and Tsunade stood up and got around the shop's furniture to head to the door. 'Only one man can stop him now but the thing is he's being stalled.'

'No shit, we break up their date now so he can stop Raitei or he'll be the one to toast **us** first before Makubex gets to use his gizmo!' Tsunade gasped out. 'Eyepatch-kun clearly has a history with him...ride me on my back Shido! I'm gonna fly!'

'Right!'

'...does she have any idea how weird that sounded?' Emishi sputtered, red-faced as the two are outside. 'Ride her on her back, she says! She could have just said 'let's fly'!'

'...I can see why.' said Ren, looking out the windows. 'He's on her back like a magic carpet. I knew she could fly but seeing it first-hand...wow...' she crowed in amazement.

'Can they really stop him?' Emishi wondered helplessly. 'If he's that same Raitei, he's nigh unstoppable until all he deems an enemy is _dead_.'

'But one man stopped him.' said Kazuki softly. 'They'll give that man a chance. Only he can stop Raitei.' he said. 'I think I'm starting to understand now...why Mido Ban took him away.'

xxx

Back in the Underground...

'Mido! Reinforcements are here!' Tsunade yelled as she and Shido arrived. 'Stop Raitei now!' she cried frantically.

'Thanks! I can't get away from this bastard!' Ban yelled back.

'LOOK AT ME AND ONLY ME MIDOOO!' Fudou howled as he was about to stab him with the remains of his prosthetic blades as Ban festroyed his entire prosthetic arm and broke some organs in the process but Shido and Tsunade jumped on him. 'AAAARGH!'

Ban bolted for it.

'Let's stop this rampaging beast, shall we?' Shido grinned as he and Tsunade utilized the Wolf Form to utterly kill him. 'Hmm, you're learning well Tsunade.' he said, seeing her version. 'You'll be a clansmen in all but blood in no time flat.'

'Really?' Tsunade perked up, happy that Shido considered her _family_.

'Really.' Shido chuckled, ruffling her hair. 'Well, we have little time left till your thirteenth birthday, lets work a bit harder because your Independence Age is coming soon.'

'Independence Age...huh...?'

In the Mariudo Tribe, you're considered a young adult. You are to move out of home, and live your own life as you perfect skills taught to you. At 15, you must marry and create a family. Life was simple: women looks after the nest, men provides for the family with goods enough for living. There are also festivals once in a while but in the now-destroyed Mariudo Clan, that is now impossible...so Shido takes her out to festivals in Tokyo instead to compensate.

Tsunade wanted to stay with Shido forever but given how things work...at least, she supposed, he gave her the happy family she wanted that those four years...were a bliss to her.

They proceeded for the next room but...

Fudou multiplied. So did his insane obsession for Ban.

'Uhhh...?' Tsunade gawked. 'Do I let loose now?'

'You should because we got no time for this.'

Cue a powerful tornado of fire that melted the walls and the ceiling of the room they were in, destroying the illusions. 'There! With no way to project his illusions in this room, we need not worry at all!' Tsunade grinned.

'Melt the next couple of rooms too while you're at it!' Shido yelled as they left.

Minutes later, Emishi and Kazuki arrived to see the melted room.

'What the?!'

'...Tsunade-chan's strong enough to melt _concrete_ now? Scary...'

That, and they were glad she has no split-personality like Ginji does. They prefer electrocution over...what this room went through.

xxx

En route, joining up with Akabane, Ban and Ginji...there's so many Virtual Akabanes all over the place.

'OK? Aren't you honored that Makubex thinks you're the strongest so he's using your copies to deter us?' Shido asked him wryly as they fought the clones.

'Well, its pretty weird that I'm killing _myself_...' Akabane purred, rather enjoying it. 'But really, I wish he could have done better.' he said as in an instant, the whole room is cleared.

Soon, they arrived at a door with Kagami in front.

'Yo.' he greeted.

'What now, Host-Boy?' Ban frowned. 'You here to pick a fight with us?'

'Ahaha, I'm here to observe, along with one other task.' said Kagami. 'Only one is not allowed entry. The rest may proceed.'

'What?!' Ginji gasped out. 'Who's not allowed in?' he cried indignantly.

'Its me.' said Tsunade. 'If he is the brain, I am the heart. He can never calculate what the heart can do, can't do, will do, won't do, and might do. He wants me out of the way.' she said blandly. 'A special glass prison only the likes of Mido and Akabane can physically break can't contain me, he decided on a human prison next. Honestly...'

'That's how it is so we'll just be spectators for now.' Kagami smiled. 'You may proceed.'

'Maa maa...even without us around, as long as the Get Backers are here, we win, hands down. My being left behind here, is pointless.' Tsunade snorted. 'Go.'

They did.

'They left you just like that?' Kagami pouted.

'Of course. We're professionals. They see me as their equal and I'm capable of taking care of myself so they need not worry about me.' said Tsunade as she took out a box of Apollo Choco-Strawberry and opened it before twitching. 'I-it melted...'

'Well, you use fire after all, of course it'll melt.' Kagami snickered and he dodged said chocolate chucked at him. 'Well now, I'll see your flames another time, ojousan. Watching it through a computer just isn't enough for me.'

'Jeez, aren't _you_ obsessed!'

'They said its beautiful compared to typical fire~'

xxx

Later, there's clearly a hacked broadcast, reason why Makubex did what he did...to the point that it pushed him into creating the bomb.

'Well...that's how it ends, huh?' Kagami mused.

'That's why I said it'll end with our win.' Tsunade smirked. 'So what're you gonna do next?'

'I've seen enough.' Kagami chuckled. 'Next time, I want to see your flames. They make it sound otherworldly ethereal that in a world like Mugenjou...truth is stranger than fiction.' and he walked away.

'...heh...' Tsunade then went inside to join her colleagues.

Later...

'Akabane's mad about something...' Tsunade mused as the last job was for Akabane and Himiko to deliver the goods to the client.

'No kidding, why is he so mad?' Himiko mumbled as they left to meet the client Ban contacted Hevn to contact since they got it back.

'What is it Kazuki?' Shido asked as Kazuki looked behind them.

'Ah, iya...it fet like somebody called me. Must be my imagination.'

'Huh.' Shido scoffed as in reality they heard nothing, someone certainly did call Kazuki in Mugenjou. But they were far enough that they can only be heard by 'imagination'.

They can't hear the voice of a person who is not real.

'So what do you think about the I.L the transporter is carrying?' he said.

'With that disk, anyone can create a Nuclear Bomb.' said Kazuki. 'Having it fall into the hands of the government would ensure Japan will join the Arms Race.'

'I don't like the sound of that.' Shido remarked. 'According to Makubex, that disk has powerful Copy Protection so that's the only I.L there is.'

'Yeah, we can't let it fall into the hands of our clients.' Kazuki agreed as its for Japan's own sake. 'Tsunade, we're going to meet our client but what do you think?'

'They'll try...and fail...to pull a fast one on us.' Tsunade smirked at them.

By the meeting area where Hevn and the masked guys waited for them...

'To do this job in two days...good work.' said one of the masked men. 'Now, give us the disk.'

"Hey Jackal, are you really going to give them it?" Himiko wondered nervously as really, none of them really wanted to give it back...

'Ban-chan, are you sure about this?' Ginji whispered to Ban.

'Shut up.' said Ban. 'Haven't you noticed the bloodlust under our feet?' he said as the men checked its certification.

'Mm. This is the real thing...now, time for us to finish our job...' said the leader of the officials darkly. 'Since you all know what I.L is, I'm afraid we can't let you leave alive.'

'I'm afraid its YOU who won't leave here alive.' Tsunade stated coldly as she burned the clients alive as men jumped out of the ground, armed to the teeth.

'UWAAAAAHHHH!'

'H-hey you can't kill our clients!' Hevn cried.

'To be fair _they_ were gonna kill _us_.' Ban lit up a cigarette. 'Besides...its as they say...' he said as Akabane handled the kill squad after them. 'Those who know of I.L can't leave here alive. We just choose who's gonna die, that's all. Tsunade, make sure they're ashes.'

'Yes yes.' Tsunade burned the corpses to ashes with a snap of her fingers.

'Well, this job was great fun, that's payment enough.' said Akabane as the flames consumed the bodies. 'Perhaps you can find uses for the disk now.' and he walked away.

'Gotta go, I got a next job too.' said Himiko as she left as well.

'Let's go home too.' said Shido. 'In the end, we never got paid or then again, the pay is chump change anyway.'

'Sou ne...and I have to work for Juubei's eyes too...' Kazuki mused but Tsunade's smile is too...creepy...

He found himself feeling the chills, and he gulped nervously.

Kazuki found himself dressed as a classy lady in a casino, flirted at by men left and right as he played for Juubei's hospital money.

"Why do I have to wear a dress?!"

'That's mean of you, Tsunade.' said Shido as they watched from afar.

'But you gotta admit, doesn't he look gorgeous? He looks better than models on runways and catwalks.' Tsunade squealed as she she turned on the radio for relaying instructions.

'Yes but...he's a guy.'

'Who cares?'

By the end of the day, Kazuki earned over one billion yen, and Shido escorted the blinded Juubei with Sakura to a hospital room Tsunade procured. A private room with Cable TV, aircon, and big sofas for Sakura and Kazuki to sleep in at night.

'Well, here we are.' said Kazuki. The place is big enough for about five people to visit at a time. 'Thanks for all this guys.'

'No problem!' Tsunade chirped. 'I got my pay for my help anyway!' she squealed, caressing her cell phone happily that made Kazuki twitch and a strain on his smile showed.

'Eh? How much did Kazuki pay you?' Juubei asked her.

'Well...'

'ITS A SECRET!' Kazuki yelled as he really did NOT want them to know 'how' he paid the Gambling Lord for her help.

xxx

One day, in Madoka's Mansion...

'I wonder why Madoka-chan called us over.' said Tsunade. 'She doesn't need to, you come every day if we don't have jobs.'

'Beats me.' said Shido with a shrug as they made their way in.

Madoka's Mansion since she became Shido's girlfriend, is that she gained a formidable security detail that her mansion also became a zoo somehow, but at least unlike typical zoo animals, these animals know their manners, and actually go out into holes Shido dug up to do the nasty so the servants had no complaints, really.

Their instructions were to protect the mansion and servants. But if anyone were to harm Madoka, even if its a servant or a relative, they're fair game.

'We're here!' Tsunade called out. 'What can we do for you Madoka-chan?'

'Well...I have one request of Shido-san.' said Madoka shyly.

'Request?' Shido blinked.

'Yes...' said Madoka shyly. 'I have a concert tonight...I'd like it if you could come.'

 **Just say yes and don't make excuses!** came the flame-written words in front of Shido.

'Eh? S-sure!' Shido said nervously. 'But are you sure? Someone like me won't fit in among those rich snobs...'

'As long as you can come...its OK.' said Madoka with a beaming smile.

'Well, time to go shopping!' Tsunade chirped. 'For tonight, Shido will be a classy guy for the night!'

'What part of me looks classy?!'

'Change your clothes and hairstyle doofus!'

And so...

'Jeez...I listen to her play in the yard all the time...why'd do I have to go to a concert?' Shido pouted as they browsed for some suits.

'The yard and concert are TWO different things!' Tsunade grunted, bopping him on the head. 'That, and you're her BOYFRIEND! Your presence in her concert is significant to a musician girlfriend! So you're gonna come even if bugs chase you to the venue!'

'Oi oi, that's one joke that's not funny...' Shido frowned.

His tribe and bugs do NOT mix well.

'I'm serious about the bugs part.' Tsunade frowned. 'I felt eyes on you not long ago so leave the garbage to me and be a dutiful man to Madoka as if nothing happened, OK?'

'OK...but nothing better happen, alright?'

'Its me you're talking about!'

That made Shido snort.


	6. Tsunade's Bond

Tsunade's Bond

While ensuring Shido goes to the concert safely...

Tsunade made herself bait.

She's not Mariudo by blood.

She was Mariudo by adoption.

Shido adopted her into his clan, giving her a family.

He took her in when her own family abandoned and rejected her.

Her loyalty to him was solid because of that and he knew it.

He taught her some skills. The Whistles needed to control and the ability to understand animals as well as the Mimicry Techniques.

With this, she can pass off as a Mariudo.

She whistled many Beast Whistles to lure the enemy to her...

'So, its a child this time.' many adults in suits came out of hiding.

'Hehe, I was hoping you guys will show up.' Tsunade spoke.

'Our mandate is not to let a single Mariudo live.'

'You can only blame your misfortune for being born as one.'

'Fools...its you who's not gonna leave alive.' Tsunade smiled as a swarm of rats came out, flooding the park. 'Leave not a scrap on their bones!' she commanded with a sadistic smile as the swarms of rats did her bidding

'UWAAAARRRGHHHH!'

'Did you seriously think I'm playing around with Beast Whistles? Morons.' Tsunade sneered. ' **I was gathering my army**! Sucks to be you.'

The rats soon left, leaving nothing but clothed skeletons behind.

She vanished.

"Wha?!"

Whack!

The mysterious figure got knocked out by Tsunade from behind.

She took out her cellphone.

And so...

'Really, you called me all the way for _this_...' said Himiko as she made the last guy forget his memories with one of her perfumes.

'Sorry but today is an important date for Shido and my future sister-in-law, can't let these guys get in the way.' said Tsunade, paying Himiko up with crisp 10000 yen bills. 'Really, they just had to come on a concert day.' she huffed.

'Concert...' Himiko blinked as she accepted the pay for her services.

'Yeah. She's a musician but the development is so good she'll be family soon.' said Tsunade with a wistful smile. 'So these bugs can't be in our way.' she snapped her fingers and Himiko could see tiny fireballs in the place they were in.

'H-hey...'

'We're a tribe of beasts...and these guys are a tribe of bugs. Our enemies.'

'I see...' Himiko frowned. 'Well, this guy won't remember a thing for 24 hours, OK? But they might come after you and Shido later.'

'Actually, they don't know our faces so they were roaming around for anyone who can Beast Whistle.' said Tsunade. 'As long as we blend in well they can look for us in a hundred years and never find us.'

'If you say so...'

xxx

That same night...

Out of desperation, Ginji called her for financial help.

The catch?

Paul will be the one playing and will be the one to decide if 'its enough' and there's something else for the duo.

'Hummm...so this is your tab?' Tsunade looked at the loooooong tab list. 'How on earth did it get to this point?' she sweatdropped.

580000 tab on food and drink.  
30000 for the car.  
105000 for Akabane-induced injuries back in Mugenjou that Paul paid for.  
Cigarettes Ban smokes cost 16000 a month.  
Money Ban owes to a Music Club is 159269.

Total: 890269 yen

'Well, they're broke most of the time.' said Paul. 'Well, I'm ready, Tsunade!' he said as he wore a suit, ready to go to the casino.

'Hey! What about our money?!' Ban cried indignantly.

'Most of them will go to your tab obviously! And I'll play for about five million bucks.'

'You're using the Gambling Lord for a cheap chump change when she could earn you millions?! You're outta your mind!'

'Now now, greed is bad, you're good example of it as it is.' said Paul wryly. Ban is so driven by greed for money he tends to make extremely risky investments and gambling only for his bad luck to backfire on him that he gets more debts. 'Now, I'm off to finally get paid!' he whistled happily. Upon getting five million, he took half of it 'out of interest' for taking so damn long to pay him.

The cons?

'Clean your barn?' Ban twitched. This was the other half of the condition Tsunade set.

'Yup...my period sucks so bad and Shido went off to take Madoka-chan on a date so he begged me to switch chores with him when normally we run a tight fair schedule.' said Tsunade sheepishly. 'I'll start my period tomorrow morning so clean the barn for me to the point it looks brand new and no smell whatsoever and you get a free bath, laundry and dinner~!' and she left them with the tools needed.

'...good gawd, we get only 2.5 mil to clean a stinky, smelly barn...' Ban wanted to cry real bad. 'We should get at least 7 million for this...'

'Maa maa, at least our tabs are fully-paid and we got extra money...we can finally sleep in a nice 2K Apartment Ban-chan, stay strong...' Ginji whimpered, patting Ban's back as the barn is...utterly messy **in a really gross way**. Poo, pee, stains of either of the two, blood as some females gave birth recently...as well as messed up, old and filthy hay nests.

He supposed for owning all those animals, this much mess is to be expected.

'Yeah.' said Ban half-heartedly staring gloomily at the gross mess. 'Stay strong, riiiight...'

xxx

That night...

'Uwaaa! You did a really great job!' Tsunade beamed happily, coming out in a plain black dress with a hot compressor strapped to her stomach. The barn is sparkling clean and no smell remained. 'Well, take a bath first boys! I'll have your clothes in the wash! Dinner's long ready!'

'Hey hey Tsunade-chan, Kazu-chan asked your help for 1 billion right?' Ginji asked as Ban's ears perked up at the amount. 'What'd he do in exchange?'

'Ahaha, he swore me to secrecy Ginji-san and its on my honor to keep these lips sealed.' Tsunade giggled, clearly looking amused. 'But he's willing to do it for Juubei. Idiot made himself blind with his needles.'

'What an idiot.' Ban sighed. 'I wonder what ito-maki did now if for 2.5 mil we get to clean a really gross barn after Paul walked away with interest...'

Really, the interest he took was huge in his opinion!

After a nice hot bath and grooming, their filthy clothes are newly-washed and ironed.

Then there's a biiiig dinner.

'Wooow! Food!' the pair drooled as on the table is full of food. Inch-thick steaks with sauce, bowls of curry, bowls of Soba noodles, plates of fish fillets and shellfish and vegetable hotpots.

'Well, considering our lifestyle, we have to eat healthy.' said Tsunade. 'Training is really hard you know.' she said as the hungry pair scarfed down what they can reach on. "They're not even listening..." she sweatdropped. "When did they last eat?"

That, and it was good she did shopping beforehand otherwise their pantry will be emptied by two hungry idiots who haven't eaten in days...

After a large meal and putting the dishes in the sink...

'Yeesh, when did you two morons last eat properly?' Tsunade asked them wryly.

'Ah, that's four days ago with your food actually.' said Ban, remembering the meal he had in one of their bases.

Tsunade sweatdropped.

'Man I'm jealous of Shido...' Ginji pouted. 'He gets to eat Tsunade-chan's cooking every day...'

'Well, its either home cooking or take-outs.' Tsunade scoffed. 'Besides, I'm a much better cook than even a high-class restaurant anyway!' she huffed snootily. 'Learn how to cook because its cheaper that way.'

'What made you a good cook?' Ginji asked her after she poured tea.

'It perhaps came fro my trauma as a child so I'll have to tell you my past. Shido adopted me into the Mariudo Tribe.' said Tsunade. 'He adopted me after I told him how I ended up in Mugenjou. At the time I was there for months after leaving my hometown. Though I can't really even call it home.' her gaze went sour.

'At first, my life was happy. My parents doted on me and loved me. Not to mention I remembered that I was a normal kid. I was who I am today. A fast learner that my parents had high hopes for me in school because when I was four, I mastered Japanese Grammar so fast and I learned Grades 1 and 2 Kanji by the time I was five, and Grades 3 and 4 at age 6. I was also taught English and Mathematics. But suddenly, one day there was a blank in my memory and somehow, I became so clumsy I trip even on air to the point I'm a joke. At school, it was the reason for the heinous bullying I endured and the fact that I had trouble remembering my classes. If not for my advanced lessons before school, my situation would have gotten worse. I failed all my subjects that weren't Japanese and Math.'

'My mother was baffled and my father was overseas in his job...she gets calls from the school on a daily basis a month into school because of my clumsiness, poor performance in my other subjects, and the trouble I get into because of the bullying on me.' she continued. 'My homeroom teacher tried to help me but the other teachers could care less, so the kids thought its OK to make my life hell since nobody's stopping them. I go home with my things severely damaged. She tried to deny reality...and then the neighbors started gossiping about us, all of which are so untrue. It was cruel, those things they said.'

'Its perhaps, too much that one day, she told me that she'll go out on a trip and she'll be back in a few hours.' said Tsunade as her expression was something the guys couldn't describe. 'But for several days she never returned. I never left the house because I hated the neighbors who talked bad about us and we did nothing wrong. I can't go to them for help. Since I can't cook I just drank water. Perhaps my skill at cooking came from the desire to learn how to cook since I remember how helpless I was back then. One day water just didn't cut it anymore. I was delirious and ill from hunger...I learned what dying was like back then...I thought that was it.'

'I learned that after several weeks...mother abandoned me. No phone calls from my father either. I realized that as I was gonna die from hunger.'

'To leave you for a dumb reason like that...' Ginji choked out. 'They could have gotten you some help!'

'I got really angry about that you know.' said Tsunade bitterly. 'I was their beloved genius and yet so quick to drop me if I'm no good all of a sudden. It was my only worth to my parents. Those six years are all a lie. When I thought that was it...I think its at that moment that my incredible intuition woke up and energy surged my body, urging me to do all means to survive. I left home at night because that's when groceries and supermarkets dump bentos into the trash since only fresh stuff are sold after all. When they were done, I grabbed some, ran home, and reheated an armful of bento and ate them all. I also decided to leave too. I tore apart family photos, left behind a letter and left. My feet led me to Mugenjou somehow...and it was already too late. I regained my former genius self, but not the blank in my memory when I tested myself by reading books in the library after I lost my clumsiness somehow...and I met Shido since I made a living by thieving, I was gonna slit his pants. He was eighteen back then.'

Ban and Ginji tried to picture that imagery.

She then told them how she and Shido met and first talked...and how they came to join VOLTS.

By then, she was already learning Mariudo skills until another near-death awakened her powers.

'So that's how you got to be with monkey-boy huh?' Ban mused. 'So you regained your genius when you were near death. You were somehow sealed away.'

'Me? Sealed?' Tsunade blinked.

'There's a blank in your memory and then you got no-good all of a sudden.' Ban frowned. 'Maybe the seal is of a shoddy work it affected your body too. Question is...who and why?'

Silence ensued.

'And to think you realized the truth about Mugenjou back then too, your ability is that formidable.' Ban continued. 'Just that, you were steps away as neither you or monkey-boy know computer stuff at the time until you studied under Makubex in getting past security and no more than that. Had you studied more under geek-boy, you woulda realized Mugenjou's screwing us around with Virtual Reality.'

'Yeah, I heard you guys on that hacked broadcast.' Tsunade said wryly. 'Realizing that...I thought that some twisted bastards in Babylon City's creating people and places like the Sims game on Playstation. Its a game wherein you design your characters' house, design your characters, and then control their actions. Only, in a Playstation game, you don't create psychos who kill your characters while Mugenjou sends Belt Line bastards to toy us to death.'

Ban's eyes glanced at the TV by the living room to see DVD Player and Playstation Console.

'Hooo? Monkey-boy knows how to use those?'

'It was hard teaching him.' Tsunade giggled. 'Apparently in the mountains, no such thing as technology. The tribe only cares for strength, survival, strong bonds of family among clansmen and balance of life and nature. I said that if his bride will be a modern girl, he has to learn how to use the appliances and electronics or married life will be hectic...if not for Madoka-chan he wouldn't even _bother_ learning how to use the TV. He's serious about her she's definitely going to be a sister of mine one day.'

'Serious with Madoka eh? and how old is he again?'

'22. He's 10 years older than me y'know.' Tsunade smiled. 'And Madoka-chan's 17. Not much of an age gap, and they hit it off a mere three days after they met that we spend most of our days in her mansion despite having this house. He trains me over there physically by leaving me instructions and teaches me skills at home...because the Mariudo Martial Arts Style can only be taught by clansmen to clansmen. It'd be bad if the servants picked it up and stupidly used it and a member of our enemy tribe is around, the Kiryuudo.' she explained. 'If not for that, we'd be in her house most of the time.'

'Heee...when does Shido intend to marry?'

'Traditionally in the tribe, you move out of home at 13, and marry by 15.' said Tsunade. 'Shido would have married earlier but the Kiryuudo happened and attacked his village. He's the only survivor of his tribe's branch. So yeah, he's pressed for time while at the same time, being considerate and understanding of how society works for Madoka's sake. He has to adapt to the new situation.'

'Moving out at 13...when will you be thirteen Tsunade-chan?' Ginji asked her worriedly.

'In October 14 this year.'

'That's a couple months away now...' Ban frowned. 'So you'll be leaving this house then?'

'Nope...Shido will live full-time with Madoka leaving this house to me.' said Tsunade. 'Because he'll be marrying as soon as she goes legal. Besides, we're wealthy by our own right. He's also looking for ways to enter College, Graduate and start a business because its a man's duty to provide. But out of necessity for survival, he broke many clan rules that it'll be obsolete with the two of us while still remaining Mariudo in power. As the clan head by default, he decided to literally trash most of clan rules for Madoka's sake. The only thing that didn't change, was the rule for Independence that will end with me and after that, no more clan rules and we're free to live as we please without compromising our powers and bonds with animals.'

'Heee...'

'Well, long before I met him I was doing fine on my own anyway.' said Tsunade. 'And despite moving out, I can still visit and stuff like normal families do. As for marriage...well, since clan rules are obsolete now, I can marry anytime I want. I can't imagine marrying at 15!'

xxx

'Wow...we learned a lot in Shido's house huh, Ban-chan?' Ginji mused as they drove for home.

'We learned about Tsunade, not Shido.' said Ban. 'But by understanding that kid...I got the gist of her character. Abandoned for a stupid reason instead of doing right by the kid, and distorted by the world around her plus _Mugenjou_. If not for monkey-boy, the Lord of Flames would be a distorted, twisted mess hating the world and with a power like hers? It'd be bad if she was found by the wrong person and her talents against us the good guys. She already has moments of Akabane-level cruelty in the short time I've known her. Perhaps, her intuition making her target Shido was a means to lead her to a good person who'd do right by her.'

'I guess so...but she's a genius again...'

'Yeah. Who sealed her and why?'


	7. Unlikely Ally in an Unlikely Job

Unlikely Ally in an Unlikely Job

Come around the end of May...

'Tsunade! We got a job!' Shido called out. 'Let's pick up one more willing to come with us.' he said. 'Normally I'll ask Kazuki but he's off somewhere with Juubei so let's ask Emishi.'

'Alright, go call him, I'll check on the house before we go.' said Tsunade as she ran to her room to get dressed in her job outfit for the summer, basically the same outfit without her duster and instead of her usual leather boots, its a pair of ankle boots comfortable for the heat, baring most of her legs and a red-orange bandanna wrapped around her head.

xxx

Mugenjou...

'Really?! Oh wow! I'm coming baby~! I'm not gonna miss out on earning pocket money!' Emishi cheered at the phone. 'I'll meet you guys outside Mugenjou alright?'

'What was that about Emishi?' Makubex asked him curiously.

'Oh, Shido-han invited me out on a job since their mediator said get a partner who's available! Apparently the Get Backers turned her down for some reason so she called Shido, Tsunade and they're bringing me along!' said Emishi. 'Something about the Venus de Milo...'

'Venus de Milo?' Makubex looked it up the internet. 'Ah, in the society they're usually involved in, there's an auction to be held on a cruise ship to take off from Okinawa. A Miss Hera somehow found the genuine pair of arms of the Venus de Milo and attaching it to the goddess will be broadcasted worldwide. On public it claims to be an auction for wealthy folks, but _do they look like high-class society to you_?'

Emishi and Sakura looked at the monitors, at photos taken.

'Oh my! They're the Underworld aren't they?' Sakura exclaimed as they saw the faces and expressions...and bodyguards involved.

'Yup. I looked into the background of Ginji-san's mediator...she tends to get big-paying jobs off of people like them. This is gonna get hairy so listen to this...'

xxx

Outside Mugenjou...

'Jeez...she didn't tell us those!' Shido swore, twitching at the extra info he got off of Makubex. 'Lucky us!' he griped grouchily.

'She probably wasn't told either so her Freelancers will accept it and then let the risks peek-a-boo on us while scrooging all of us off our dues.' Tsunade sighed. 'After all, the riskier the more a client has to pay.'

'That's life.' the older men groaned unhappily.

'Well, a job's a job.' said Shido. 'We gotta be pros. But fiiirst...we gotta get rid of some rivals! If they get to our booty first we won't get paid. Hevn saw them take Clayman as a client for that same Venus when she looked into it!'

They set off to get plane to Okinawa thanks to Makubex hacking for them.

xxx

Okinawa...

'Man its so hot down here compared to Tokyo...' Tsunade gasped out at the searing heat wave they all felt upon landing. 'The heat is so nasty Mugenjou's much colder in the summer!'

'It makes Mugenjou twice as cold in winter as a setback.' Emishi shuddered as they got off their plane. 'But will he really come?'

'He said he'll try and that's all we got.' said Shido. 'We can only bank on it. Otherwise we'll have to use a _shark_ just to get away. Tsunade's the _only one_ who can _fly_.'

'Eeeee...I'd rather not ride a shark...' Emishi went pale.

'At any rate, let's do 'dispose rivals'. I wonder if they got a niiice pig farm...' Shido wondered as his eyes glinted mischievously. 'This is your first job Emishi.'

However, hours later...

The 'rivals' were two pigs in wigs and a pair of shades with a note that read, 'got any good dreams lately?' complete with a caricature of Ban himself.

'Looks like he got you.' said Tsunade as she could understand the pigs saying, 'Poor guy!' and 'What a dope!'

'I'm so sorry!' Emishi wailed apologetically on dogeza. 'I totally screwed up!' he then bounced back, flailing angrily. 'Next time I'll show them why I'm called Bloody Joker!'

'Maa maa Emishi, making him spend one Jagan is good enough.' said Shido in amusement. In a battle, spending your trump card early on is stupidity to the max. And Ban just used it on Emishi just now.

'Yeah, I guess I did...'

'Heh, things are just getting started...right, guys?'

'Its a cool power but a really sucky setback.' Tsunade giggled. Then she looked thoughtful. 'But what happens if he used it a fourth time or can he even?'

'Who knows?' Shido wondered as well. 'But at any rate, I'm counting on you to get us on that ship.'

'Right!'

And so...the sneaking around began.

But...

'...why did we have to steal a costume for you?' Shido asked, baffled as Tsunade walked into a clothing store that sells costumes, and a shoe store that sells ballet flats.

'I felt I need it for some reason! This time, we really go in!'

But sneaking in...is another whole story.

Because the sole entrance was guarded, they have to get on the ship by using Dolphins...and Tsunade guided them to a Circus Troupe.

'Nice!' Shido grinned. 'No wonder you bought a costume! Let's grab ours Emishi! Get dressed Tsunade!'

'Right!' he and Emishi knocked out a pair of men and stole their outfits, and stuffed said men in a box.

'Goody, we can get by with these on!' Emishi cheered as he dressed in a bear costume while Shido dressed as a Beast Tamer.

'You idiot, you're a whip user, why'd you wear something so bulky?!' Shido scolded.

'I want to wear this once in a while and they'll never guess my size in here so I can dodge knives and bullets!'

'Somehow, we just can't buy your word for it...' the pair of Mariudo's deadpanned.

'You two are so mean!'

'At any rate, let's watch the entrance.' said Shido. 'We got in here but by using our Rabbit Ears, neither Mido or Ginji are onboard.'

'Well, while they're good fighters...they're idiots everywhere else!' Tsunade tittered.

'I can see that...let's go watch.' they took out binoculars...and waited.

They soon saw various attempts of posing as deliverymen only to get foiled time and again.

'Are they...idiots?' they all sweatdropped.

'There's no way the mafia will let them in, they know everything to expect getting in on this ship.' said Shido with a snort.

'Yeah, their delivery gag won't work...and where'd they get that sushi and pizza?' Emishi wondered.

'Well, we win before the battle even started, who cares?' Tsunade took to chilling around.

'Let's chill alright. After we scope things out more. Let's walk around.'

'It'll be dangerous after an hour so let's do this quick.' said Tsunade. 'Countdown begins now.'

They slipped out.

'How are we going to scope things out?' Emishi asked.

'If we have Bat Ears we also have Rabbit Ears.' Tsunade grinned. 'That makes us top-notch eavesdroppers!' she chimed.

'We'll fill you in later so for now, be absolutely quiet.' Shido told Emishi as they walked around dressed as performers.

And so...they walked around though they really can't avoid the kids, having no choice but to perform some tricks to please the kiddies and better blend in.

While they were doing it, elsewhere...

'Boss, that presence...' someone gasped.

'Yeah...that one's powerful...who the heck is _that_?' said his companion.

'No idea, but we better find that one. What are they doing flaring it around?!' said another.

'Whatever, we'll see who it is.' said a much-younger person. 'The problem is, with all these guys around...its hard to tell who's who. We'll deal with it later, this operation is more important right now...this ship is our only chance to nail it.'

xxx

By around 4 pm...

Was the only safe time to have dinner. So they went to stuff their faces as much as possible, and the chance to use the urinal ten minutes away from their next job...as performers as part of the masquerade.

However, Tsunade warned them of danger during the performance so they got ready because they were found out when their 'colleagues' made them take the middle of the stage during the encore.

'This is it eh?' Emishi mused. 'Those guys we knocked out ratted us out somehow.'

'No shit. Well, we do this by ear.' Shido agreed as a cage slammed down from above, trapping them in. 'We got company.'

The lights went back on again.

/Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome to tonight's Main Event!/ the announcer announced. /A staged battle between two giants VS a Beast Tamer, a Clown and an Acrobat! The acting in this show tends to be realistic and shocking so children and those with weak hearts, cover your eyes!/

'Yeah, right, they plan to dispose of us onstage!' Shido spat out with a sneer.

'Well, we do realistic best...riiiiight?' Tsunade said in a singsong voice with a dark smile at her partners.

'Guess these costumes aren't good enough...ah well.' Emishi chuckled. 'Sorry guys, but lemme go up first. Been a while since I last got a workout.' he said, getting out of his costume.

'Suuure...but be careful of that sewn-up horse intestine.' Tsunade warned, looking warily at the preserved organ that's sewn up after being filled with something. A rather morbid-looking, but effective weapon for blunt force trauma. 'Its heavy with a nasty gimmick that hurts the face.'

'Right, thanks. Anythin' else?'

'Let's just say you'll want to put them in a Food Processor. I dunno why though.'

'Guess I'll find out~!' Emishi psyched himself up. 'Time to laugh amid a rain of blood!' he cried, waving his whip around.

Soon, the men spoke in chinese.

So did Emishi.

'...he knows chinese?' Tsunade blinked. She didn't know that.

'Emishi is from the nomadic tribe of Rouran. Its in China.' said Shido. 'How he wound up in Mugenjou is beyond me.'

Emishi soon got pissed. He was yelling something angrily as he controlled the braids of his whips that somehow unwound and became strings! He wrapped the chinese men in it.

'Wow, he taking lessons from Kazuki now?' Shido whistled, impressed. He didn't know Emishi had that gimmick and had he used that move on him back in Mugenjou, he'd be a goner.

'Color me impressed!' Tsunade gushed out as Emishi spun them to lethal levels. 'Way to go Emishi!'

But its not over yet. Two bald guys came in with a Siberian Tiger...that they killed in front of them that pissed off both siblings.

'Emishi, sit this one out...this is personal.' Shido spoke coldly as Emishi gulped, wisely backing away.

After all, these guys killed a tiger in front of a pair of Beast Tamers!

'I take the one with the plastic-looking blade.' Tsunade called out.

'Fine, I take the other one.'

'Alive or dead?'

' _Roasted_ because we're really running out of time for our job so we vamoose for now, we deal with them later and have Emishi and the other guy run with the goods.'

'Right-O~!' Tsunade's eyes glowed as she raised her arm...and let out a massive flash of flames.

'WHOOOOOAAAA?!'

'That kid's the one from earlier?!'

'Shit, what's she doing here with strength like _that_?!'

'I don't know but we'll find out soon enough...they're clearly intruders after something that these guys decided to stage a show to kill them...not that it worked. Romario, you stay here with Adolfo, Battista, Cleto, Dario and Eliodoro. You guys will pretend to be all of us in illusions and participate. The rest of us will sneak out after those three.'

'Yes boss!'

Once the flames faded away, the bald twins sported second-degree burns and nearly naked.

xxx

'Jeez, we didn't get to retrieve the target before landing at the Auction Site, good thing we planned a getaway.' Shido swore.

'Heeey, lookit that island!' Emishi marveled as they looked at the island that's so dark its barely lit up with fireworks and giving a kind of a silhouette. 'What an interesting shape. Looks like a battleship.'

'According to the Mediator this place used to be a Coal Mine.' Shido quipped.

'Now its used by the Chinese Mafia and created an auction house for the rich and famous eh?'

'Something like that.' Shido answered him. 'Its no simple auction house though...its cliffs on all sides. Its an impregnable base where mafia from around the world make their deals...even an army would have trouble getting in.'

'Yeah, the only way in is that China Bridge thing but its the only way in and out, unless we're willing to jump over and safely land on our getaway.' Tsunade sighed. 'To get our way out, there's gonna have to be a lot of body count.' she stated grimly.

'No shit. Better them than us.' Shido scoffed.

'Hooo?' came the dark words of a voice they knew. 'So that's China Bridge eh?'

'Mido?!' they all hissed in disbelief, but Tsunade raised her arm as if to get them to stay back.

'...where the arms and Dr.-Fucking-Jackal are...'

"Arms? _Akabane_?!" they gulped at the second part though. None of them want to deal with Akabane. None of them were in the man's paygrade!

'5...4...' Ban turned to leave while Tsunade still counted. '3...2...1...' he fainted.

'...the hell happened to him?' Emishi wondered.

' _Akabane_ happened obviously.' Shido deadpanned, smelling blood.

'He sounds pissed...and in a bad mood too we have to wait till he fainted.' Tsunade mused. 'At any rate, he's a deadweight if we lug him with us the way he is now so I guess we shove food down his throat. A couple Eel should fix him.'

'Yeah, let's eat too.' said Shido. 'Honestly, and where IS Ginji? They clearly got separated!' he swore as he worried about the blonde idiot.

'Oh, he's fine.' Tsunade informed them. 'If Mido's worrying about Ginji we should worry but his words earlier were all about Akabane while all pissy. Had he mentioned Ginji things would change. However Mido's delirious from blood loss and severe exhaustion so we should make some distance to be safe.'

'Sou da na...let's grab us some nice, big eels. I'll whistle for five each of us.' Shido whistled...

xxx

In a safe place somewhere...

Ban woke up to the smell of food. "Food?" not just any food, grilled Eel!

'Yo. Finally awake, Mido?' Ban turned to face Shido who was with his group.

'Monkey-boy?' Ban frowned as Shido was with his group.

'We already ate, so that one's yours.' Tsunade pointed at what's near and below Ban's eye level: a banana leaf full of grilled eel. Big. Fat. Eels. 'You said something about arms earlier so we have no reason to be rivals with you.'

'Haa? I don't get you?' Ban asked, discombobulated as he noticed his injuries were wrapped up as well. Well, that's proof he doesn't have to fight them for money now... 'But aren't you after the Venus too? That's what the clown said earlier!' Emishi looked rather flattered.

'We're after the body, not the arms.' Shido clarified, sitting elsewhere as Ban started munching on his food.

'The body? What the hell?' Ban was even more confused than ever. 'Its a fake replica that'll be thrown away once the arms are tested!'

'I guess Clayman didn't know this, being solely an art thief.' Tsunade giggled. 'That body is worth about more than hundred billions in yen you know~'

'Yeah. To all the mafia on this island, the arms is mere chump change compared to the body.' said Shido darkly. 'I'll tell you the true secret of that Venus.' he said, tossing Ban a vial. 'Here.' Ban caught it with his hand. Its a corked glass vial with some white bits in it. 'You know what that is?'

One look alone and Ban knew.

'Drugs huh? Looks like some serious shit...' he muttered darkly.

'An ultra-refined drug known as Aphrodite.' said Shido, just as dark. 'Even in Mugenjou you rarely see that devil powder.'

'Heee...so how much is this worth?' Ban looked at the small, round clumps inside the vial.

'About 2 million yen or 14000-something Euros.' Tsunade informed him before pausing. 'Wait, why'd I mention euros for?' she wondered aloud.

'No idea, your intuition usually runs your mouth you end up usually saying vaguely prophetic stuff that usually comes true 100% of the time.' Shido chuckled.

'So you're saying that the statue has Aprhrodite buried in it?' Ban asked him.

'No. That _statue_ itself is the drug.' Shido clarified as Ban's gaze turned nasty. 'They created a statue out of that drug.'

'Have you any idea what that statue can do to Japan alone as well as countries around Japan's size?' Tsunade asked Ban, wondering why her mouth is running vague words on her again. 'That statue that can sell for several billion yen, can turn Japan into crazed junkies with no hope of even rehab while plunging our citizens into a deep pit of debt in a desperate bid to get some in their withdrawal of despair.' she said anxiously. 'If this auction succeeds, they can get more funds to make art pieces out of these drugs to sell disguised as art auctions, the police and the law are helpless as they can't interfere in people's hobbies.' she explained.

'This drug trade is so set up that they can't do squat. Our client wants us to get it before it changed hands...and before Japan is screwed in all ways literally Mugenjou will look like an innocent Kindergarten Playhouse if we fail here. Japan will fall to madness while that bastard swims in money and victimize more countries, starting small...until he can move to the bigger fish to the point he makes an enemy out of various intelligence organizations and by then millions of people can only be given Euthanasia to give them sweet relief.'

'Who's behind this?' Ban swore darkly.

'Liu Meng-Yan. I'm sure you heard of that name, being a fellow Underground Shinjuku Citizen.' Shido pointed out as Ban clearly recognized the name.

'Liu Meng-Yan has used his drug trade to become one of Ura-Shinjuku's Big Bosses in the Black Market.' Ban mused. 'The police and other drug kingpins have their eye on him. Making a huge deal like this to change the landscape of the drug trade is something very hard to pull off unless precise conditions are made leading to where we are today.'

'Yeah, that's what Hevn-san said too.' said Tsunade. 'That's how it is guys...and you guys in the shadows!' she called out as Shido, Emishi and Ban looked alarmed as from the dark tunnel...out came a young blonde guy and bodyguards in black suits.

'Whoa! Who the hell are you?!' Ban yelped shrilly.

'Well, we're not bad guys just so you know.' said the blondie.

'Well, I can believe that for now.' said Shido. 'Tsunade mentioned the words 'countries around Japan's size'. Her power knew they were there before she herself realized it.'

'Dammit, I wish I can control this more.' Tsunade moped. 'Who're you?'

'We're security from Italy if you will.' said blondie. 'I'm Dino Cavallone, nice to meet you.' he told them. 'We're after that thrice-damned bastard ourselves and proof to nail him. Underground Italy...is not in a good shape.' he said in utter vexation. 'We tracked the trace all the way here that we came here guised as wealthy elite with bodyguards.' Shido, Emishi and Ban looked at Tsunade as one.

'Half true _half lie_.' that got them bristling. 'You lied about your identity but you're reliable.' her partners relaxed. 'We'll let it slide for now since we gotta be pros and save our own countries but we answer to our client OK? I hope we're not rivals for that statue since as long as its proof to nail Liu Meng-Yan, its destroyed afterward.'

'Ahaha, don't worry, we handle his drug ring, you can have the man and the statue.' Dino smiled.

'But we got formidable enemies...beyond your paygrade.' Tsunade told Dino. 'Leave the bodyguards to us. As you are now...you're dead in a blink.' she said seriously.

'What?!'

'Boss is strong!' the bodyguards protested.

'But not good enough even if all of you team up.' Tsunade told the guards seriously and the offended guards bristled. 'Hell, even Mido who's our best fighter has to use all he's got or die against Dr. Jackal. In the Freelancer world of Japan, give it all you got or die on the get go. You can't be slow or hesitate. Heck, even the weakest in Japan can easily kill you guys and that person is in Mugenjou. Mido, other than Akabane and the baldy twins since Emishi already killed the descendants of his sworn enemies, who else is on the line up? I need to make tactics fast.'

'There's seven more.' said Ban. 'The Seven Miroku siblings. From bottom to top, Yukihiko, Kirara, Tokisada, Tsubaki, Ukyou, Hikage...and Natsuhiko.'

'That many?' Emishi shuddered.

'That's age, not power level...right?' Tsunade quipped as her eyes started to glow, utilizing her other form to the best.

'Power too with Natsuhiko being the most dangerous. Oh yeah...Jackal is mine...OK?' Ban growled in pure anger and loathing as they could see a snake coil around him.

'Yeah yeah, have fun with Kaka-bane.' Shido snorted. But still, why is Ban so pissed?

'Now that we ate well with some eels, time for a fight of our lives.' said Shido, cracking his knuckles. 'How's Ginji, Tsunade?' he asked as Tsunade shrugged.

'He's one lucky bastard, I can tell you that much...I sense him alive and well.'

'That's good enough for me.' said Ban in relief. 'But I wonder what shenanigans he got into since we got separated. Tsunade, from my words earlier, determine who you can't and can't fight.' he said. 'Let your intuition run your mouth.'

They didn't notice Dino's group take note of what he just said.

'Let's see...for you, its Jackal, Natsuhiko, Hikage, Tsubaki and Yukihiko.' Tsunade declared. 'None of us can handle them but _you_.'

'Gee, that's pressure much?' Ban twitched but it also gave him clues on how strong the others are...

'For Ginji, its Yukihiko, Tokisada, Kirara, the baldy twins. For him its convenient he's a long-range fighter but because he's so damn nice, he's severely handicapped. Otherwise he'd have won easily with no trouble. He can handle Ban-Class opponents if he went Raitei though but we'd need Mido to stop that fighting machine side of his afterward.'

' **That's Ginji alright.** ' Ban, Shido and Emishi deadpanned in a half-hearted, amused manner.

'For Shido, its the twins, Ukyou, Tokisada, Tsubaki, Yukihiko to an extent because he's Ginji-class nice but unlike Ginji, when he goes 'its out of necessity', **run**.' Shido gulped.

'Emishi, the baldy twins, Ukyou, Tokisada, Tsubaki to a limited extent. Everyone else, run.' Emishi balked.

'As for myself, with my flames, I can deal with anyone but Mido-class guys can easily kill me while in speed, Kirara and I barely match as she's better than me and my intuition compensates me in where I lack and I'll barely survive her as her fighting level is a couple notches better than me. I'll run from others but deal with the mooks to give the older boys more room. Yukihiko will let me go while its still him so I gotta run before the others take over. That's IF we meet them alone but if we're together, we can team up and compensate and at least, survive with a win.'

'Its decided.' Shido nodded. 'We'll handle the Freelancers _with our lives_. Cavallone can get the goods outta here. We better give Kazuki a phone call, he's our getaway guy who'll take them to our client.'

'Wait a minute, how old are you, Tsunade?' Dino asked Tsunade apprehensively. 'Handle the freelancers...with your lives...?' he asked in disbelief.

'Soon to be 13 in October 14, why?' Dino balked.

'You're only twelve and you're in a job like _this_?!' Dino cried shrilly in disbelief.

'Hey, I didn't grow up in a kingdom of roses like most kids my age, OK? I grew up in a dark, dank place with my older brother where **death** _is just normal_.' Tsunade glared at him. 'That made me who I am today in terms of stuff like this. We're pros. Age is nothing compared to competence in our world so don't give me some sympathy or pity or I'll be _insulted_.' she growled, her hackles raising. 'Be a pro because our countries are on the line here, got that?'

'...fine...' Dino sputtered as his bodyguards looked at him helplessly. 'But I don't like this. I can accept the reality of death if its just us adults but...'

'That's how it is dude. Explore your world some more.' Ban told him. 'Underground Italy is just a piece of the puzzle of the underworld and we're very active in Japan. If you look it up, you'll see Tsunade having records with Shido. These two always work as a pair being siblings. And she's easily our equal in terms of professionalism and reliability even if she's one of our weakest fighters but she can still kill you.'

'Yeah, been that way since four years ago.' said Shido. 'Although four years ago she's my informant while I do the fighting but now, she fights by my side. In a couple years she'll surpass most of us. She's a fighting genius who learns quick. Let's go.' and they ran for it.

'...'

The Italians reluctantly followed.

They're not sure about this one...

Their morals refuse to accept Tsunade willing to die for a job even if she's clearly professional.

But there's something else.


	8. Game Start

Game Start

In their hotel suite...

'My god...that's the side of things here in Japan with those Freelancers?' Romario gasped out as Dino told him his tale.

'Yeah. I'm worried about the kid.' Dino fretted. 'What a spanner in my graduation job!' he exclaimed in dismay. 'For that girl's sake, we should be in our top shape for tomorrow. They're willing to lay their lives for Japan. Those guys she's with I can understand but her? Even Neophytes her age aren't that crazy! Even they would retreat.'

'Boss, we're in a country _where **suicide** or **sacrificial death** is **normal**_...them Japs are whacked-up that way.' said another guard with a cringe.

'No kidding...we plan and get the statue outta here so they won't have to fight much.' Dino decided. 'If that happens, we all get out alive. They said they got a getaway guy, a guy they named Kazuki.' he said. 'They said if we see a long-haired beauty with bell accessories on the hair, that's our guy. Emphasis on the guy, they said we'll understand if we see him. We get away no matter what. And after that...we investigate Underground Shinjuku if even a kid is this twisted in this country. We'll meet up with them in the coal mines, they asked us for some pen and paper while they layout the coal mines as a potential escape route. We'll meet them there.'

xxx

Coal Mines, sometime later...

'OK...its like this.' said Shido as he drew the map using a marker pen while labeling distances with a mechanical pencil.

'This short a time?!' Dino marveled, impressed at the very detailed map. 'It normally takes half a day to map the whole place out, you guys took only two hours?!'

'Its no sweat to us, _we got good friends here_.' Shido snorted as there's a rat on his shoulder. 'Right now we're locating the places we can use to sneak in for a shortcut to the auction stage and get the hell out afterward.'

'But still, that technique is useful I'd want to learn it too.' Emishi pouted.

'For normal people like us, spend ten years in the mountains and learn to understand animals before I teach you.' Shido snarked.

'Ehhh?! But Tsunade-chan learned it so fast!'

'Like I said, genius. She learned all our clan techniques in a scat four years, all she has to do now is master them all and make it _hers_. With strength and speed required to match.' said Shido. 'It took me until I was 19 to reach clan standards for men of the clan.'

'That's amazing...' Dino croaked out. 'So in personality, what do we expect from the enemies? If all of you are pros, then that means as long as you're not in the way, they won't touch you?'

'Precisely.' Ban quipped. 'They won't touch you Italians until you make your intentions clear. But I'm no good with personality though I know the Mirokus well. Tsunade, Jackal's personality? The chinese goons are heavily involved with drugs, no use reasoning with them.'

'Got it...Akabane...he's a polite, soft-spoken gentleman and a consummate professional. He'll only pick a fight with you if one, job interests clash. Two, his client orders him to. Three, you're strong and interesting. Four, you're an idiot who decided to jump him. Once those conditions are met, body count will skyrocket and you're dead before you know it. We've seen how he does it. Otherwise he'll ignore you and merely pass you by as he doesn't care for anyone who can give him the pleasure of deadly combat. He also won't touch women and children. He told me he'll fight me in a couple years since he considers me a child and worth the wait.' she scowled. 'The only time he'll fight a woman is if they're noteworthy.'

'That means Ginji and I met conditions one and three on instances he's hired and he's only mellow when all of us are gathered, that damn Kaka-bane.' Ban grumbled. 'He destroyed my shoulder again and I just completely healed not long ago!'

'And you want to kick his ass in that state? Should we prepare a eulogy?' Emishi asked him incredulously.

'Shut up.'

'Well, one of my guys can heal you at least.' Dino offered. 'Filberto, fix their injuries, we need them to be in top shape for the auction...come to think of it, I never got your names.' he said, wanting to file it for later as one of the men moved to go to Ban's side, and use white-ish yellow crackles that come from his hands. 'You know my name so I'll introduce my men. My right-hand Romario, Adolfo, Battista, Cleto, Dario, Eliodoro, Gerardo, Ignacio, Jacinto, Lauro, Marcello, Nestor, Orsino and Pietro. They're the strongest of my group.'

The guy has way too many subordinates at his back, the retrievers thought.

'Wooow...that looks cool...' Emishi marveled in amazement, admiring Filberto's power.

'Yeah, works fast too.' said Ban. 'I can feel my sliced insides mend itself.' he said as he felt himself heal.

'That, and I can jumpstart your blood reproduction since by your pallor alone, you clearly lost a lot of blood and you're forcing yourself to move which is reckless of you.' Filberto added chidingly. 'My ability is Activation. I activate your regeneration faster by exposing what needs fixing to my power. You're lucky your bones are only cut, not broken to pieces or I'll have to do Field First Aid and that'd be painful. By the way, eat some food lest my power taxes your bone marrow without nutrition to draw from.'

'Heee...I'm Mido Ban.' said Ban. 'The blonde idiot you might meet using electricity is Amano Ginji, he's my partner.'

'Fuyuki Shido. I'm Tsunade's older brother.' said Shido. 'We're both Beast Masters from the Mariudo Tribe but Tsunade's unique that she can use flames somehow. She woke it up when we nearly died some years back.'

'Emishi Haruki at your service!' Emishi beamed. 'I'm a whip master!'

'Nice to meet all of you.' said Dino. 'According to my boys, thanks to your antics, they will increase security and decided to hold the Auction at midnight instead of 9 pm.' Shido began rapidly typing on his cellphone. 'In a way, its to our advantage as well to have our injured recover and we can make more plans that way but that depends on your clients' orders. We got the gist of Shido's group's orders but what of Ban and Ginji?'

'Our orders is that we get the arms before they get to the goddess.' said Ban. 'That art weirdo Clayman said if the arms are attached to the statue, the beauty of the Venus' mystery and legend will disappear forever as being armless is what makes the Venus alluringly beautiful. So our deadline is before auction begins. We won't get paid if its tested.'

'Ah...'

'And your deadline is the same as after the auction as a mafia boss will ensure he gets the statue, then its broken in pieces, distributed evenly among every shitstain, and Japan's gonna be a zombie-junkie in no time flat.' Ban added grimly. 'Next will be all small countries in Asia before Europe though Italy's already got damaged by that baldy. For now I agree that we recover because tomorrow, its all out war. Where's that Ito-maki?'

'He said he's on his way though we annoyed him with constant boat size changes and plan changing...how should we know we'd end up with Italians on the same goal? Not like he can blame us for this you know.' Shido grumbled. 'This is this, that is that.'

'Hey guys...I feel the need to go someplace just now...' Tsunade piped up. 'I'll be back in a few minutes.' and she ran off.

'Probably the toilet.' Ban commented but later, she was back with Ginji on her back.

'Ginji!'

'H-hi...' Ginji said weakly. 'I managed to get out but all my joints are dislocated...save for one shoulder I fixed in a jiffy.' he said. 'Nearly-drowned back at sea too.'

'Filberto.' Dino called to his subordinate.

Once Ginji was fixed...he told them his tale.

'Damn...who'da guessed that Kaito's old girl was involved?' Ban mused thoughtfully.

'Small world isn't it?' said Ginji cheerfully.

'Its no coincidence, moron...Clayman...why'd she come to us? Clayman and Kaito are connected.'

'Clayman and Kaito-san?' Ginji croaked out. 'Come to think of it...Kaito-san's stopped coming to Honky-Tonk hasn't he?'

'Ginji...do you know what Kaito's up to these days?' Ban asked in a somber air. 'I saw him in the central park.'

'Eh?'

'...he's gone into Black Hole hasn't he?' Tsunade frowned. That was the feeling she got though she has no clue what happened to this Kaito fellow.

'Yeah...and there's no getting him back to Earth now. Well, in his memory, Ginji and I have one more thing to retrieve.'

'Gone into Black Hole?' Ginji, Emishi and the Italians crowed out. Baffled by the random sentence.

'She meant he's stoned outta his head.' Shido clarified. 'Tsunade tends to use outer space comparisons if someone she's talking about takes drugs. The nearer you are to Earth, you're salvageable. The further you are...the worser you are. Black Hole...nope, no hope for you.' he explained. 'That's the fate of anyone who snorts Aphrodite. You're in love with Aphrodite forever to the pit of despair.'

'That's how it is.' said Ban. 'You guys go back to your suite. It'd be too suspicious if you're gone for long. We'll be alright here.' he told Dino. 'We'll prepare our battle as well. We strike on the promised hour.'

'Alright...I got us a plan and we'll use the media itself for this shindig.' Ban grinned. 'I got us a plan that we gotta follow come what may regardless of bodyguards. The main goal is incriminating proof and getting to ito-maki's getaway boat and we win.'

'Well, your job is to eat and eat Mido.' said Shido. 'Tsunade will grill stuff for you for your blood recovery.'

'Sweet~!'

'H-hey, me too, I haven't eaten in hours other than the ice cream Yukihiko-kun gave meee...' Ginji whimpered. 'I'm staaaarving...'

'YOU WHAT?!' Ban yelped, eyes popping out.

xxx

In the hotel suite...

'Hey guys, common knowledge is that we know ALL Skies active?' Dino asked his men while his chin rested on his entwined fingers.

'Yes, they're even in Vindice records as Skies are so rare attacking one is criminal unless justified.' said Romario. 'Yet Tsunade slipped the radar. She's active and the most powerful Sky surpassing anyone we know.'

'Let's use our free time to investigate this Mugenjou place and Ura-Shinjuku.' said Dino. 'I want to know _everything_ about them. Contact our team in mainland as we can't do squat here. We'll be found out if we hacked, then we wait. I really want to know what kind of place Mugenjou is that if Aphrodite became available, Mugenjou would look like a daycare center in comparison...and she and her sibling grew up in the darkness together. And I'm hesitant to open Pandora's Box because that will set Don Vongola's ass on fire and for that fire not to be at us, we need hardcore proof that there's an unprotected relative if Fuyuki Tsunade's indeed a Vongola.'

'Yeah, no kidding boss. Sky Flames and near-prophetic Intuition? We understand because there's implications of a bastard child on the loose and not secure doesn't really go well in our society.'

'Yeah, but in the present date, the strength of the infamous Hyper Intuition is weakening.' said Dino. 'Proof of that is Don Vongola's sons dying so easily. Yet Tsunade...I don't know. Her older brother Shido is around my age and she's 12. The age gap may be big but they're siblings...they don't look alike though. But something is nagging me that we don't have the full picture...so we need need-to-know information.' he stated with a frown.

'Tsunade's a Sky with Hyper-Intuition. The previous Dons might have had a fling with some hooker and never realized she's pregnant, and she went on to bear the kid and we know how the tale goes. But Shido's not a Sky. He's a Dormant Cloud but he harmonized with Ginji who's a Dormant dual-element yet Shido didn't harmonize with his active sister which is weird. His flames are not active. Ginji harmonized with Ban who's a dual-element as well, being a Cloudy Sky whose Sky is stronger than his. Ahhh fuck, I need a drink.'

'No can do boss, we're on a sensitive case, you can drink when we're out of here.' said Romario wryly. 'We got a couple more hours till end game. And for harmonization to happen, Sky Attraction must happen first, followed by Courting. Tsunade doesn't know these things and Ginji's personality did the job for him.'

'I guess.' Dino moped. 'There's still some things bugging me. I gotta figure out what. I wonder if the siblings are willing to do a blood test?'

xxx

2.5 hours before the promised hour...

Ban and Ginji ate enough boneless Eel and Fish, as Tsunade burned off the undesirables they can eat without stopping. As for water, its water delivered by Dino's men when they met earlier.

The men were on disguise, fiddling with the media equipment. However, they were covered by Illusions assisted by Dino's men...

By the time they were done, they crept away with five minutes left.

'This is it guys...' Ban grinned wolfishly. 'The promised hour!'

'Is this really going to work, Signor Ban?' Orsino asked him. 'Can your ability really be broadcasted?'

'Of course. Did this for several years now for kicks after my old hag of a grandma said it could! Its foolproof!' said Ban confidently. 'You guys make nice constructs of your pals among the crowd and the real dudes come here with us so they won't get affected...and we make a getaway. We handle the noobs and you guys will meet up with our getaway. We'll meet in Okinawa and both our countries are A-OK.'

'R-right...'

Well, Ban made his broadcasting antics clear minutes later...

'Er...?' Dino croaked out as the audience was baffled while retrievers bolts with the goods.

'Hurry up, we only have one minute to get out!' Tsunade cried as they all ran for it.

xxx

'Its that bastard!' Miroku Natsuhiko swore as elsewhere, they watched the TV.

'Looks like they got us...heehee, that was amusing.' Akabane chuckled. 'Our job's not over yet, so shall we give chase?'

'Obviously!' Ukyou snapped. 'That bastard's ass is MINE!'

'Hey no hogging to yourself! Share!' Kirara complained.

'Either way he WILL die in our hands.' said Hikage as he switched to Natsuhiko.

Akabane really finds these switchings really entertaining.

'Let's go!' and the two men dashed out of their spot to give chase.

xxx

By the cliffs...

'There!' Ban yelled, spotting the boat. 'The get away boat! Move it!'

'Jump!' Tsunade yelled. 'The enemies are on their way fast! Move or I'll push you myself!'

'Y-you won't do that, won't you?' Dino squeaked fearfully.

NONE OF THEM wanted to jump off a deep, steep cliff all the way down below even if there's a boat below!

In response, they were forced to jump because of a wide blast of fire.

'That girl is so cruel!' one of the boys sobbed.

'W-well at least she got us to jump...'

They landed awkwardly on a boat manned by a long-haired, slender beauty in an oversized shirt and gorgeous legs hugged by tight pants. She was GORGEOUS.

'Seems everyone is OK.' that voice is clearly _male_ and barely halfway cracked into manhood that shattered many fantasies and forced a memory jog in their minds that the retrievers emphasized that their getaway driver, is a MAN. 'Let's go.' and he drove at full speed.

'But what about the others?!' Dino cried.

'Oh, they'll be fine.' said Kazuki jovially. 'Shido and Tsunade-chan can summon a whale to give them a ride to Okinawa.' Kazuki smiled. 'Its convenient being a Beast Master, no?'

'...what's your name, signor?'

'I am Fuuchouin Kazuki, Dino-san.' said Kazuki. 'Never thought Italy's not happy with the drug kingpin as well.'

'Do you know about Tsunade?' Dino asked him. 'She exhibited an ability only a certain family in Italy can possess...if they get wind about her, they'll investigate her background even if it meant turning a city upside down because that family is so powerful the knowledge of bastard children has to be thoroughly-checked and be kept under check.'

'That would be impossible.' Kazuki shook his head. 'Shido-kun and Tsunade-chan are from the tribe of Mariudo in the mountains, specializing in forms of Beast Taming and martial arts imitating beasts. They've been there...until the Kiryuudo Clan who uses insects massacred Shido's branch of the tribe, leaving only two of them as survivors.' he said somberly. 'They ended up in Mugenjou like I did four years ago though I was in Mugenjou for eight.'

'Oh...I guess its highly unlikely...' Dino drooped. 'At least she's safe but she really should not let her powers be too public or wrong conclusions will arise, threatening her safety from Underground Italy. Can you at least, tell them that? Her abilities are really eerily similar.' he asked Kazuki. 'And what kind of place is Mugenjou that a kid is willing to die in a job? Its madness...its against all we've known...'

Kazuki wore a stiff smile.

'There are many words to describe that place we had to call home not by choice.' said Kazuki softly. 'And none of them are child-friendly. And in Mugenjou...truth is stranger than fiction.'

'I'm all ears.'

'Well, you seem innocent, Dino-san...but what you're about to hear, will change your world.'

What Dino and his men doesn't know, is that Kazuki does not know the full truth about Tsunade. But has clues about Shido's background and given how Shido and Tsunade made themselves known, its easy to make assumptions.

Only three people knows the truth about her.

xxx

Hours later...Okinawa...

In a hotel where Kazuki and Dino's group stayed at...

KNOCK KNOCK!

'Its them.'

When the door was swung open...was a rather nasty sight.

All of them sported heinous injuries. Kid included. Tsunade also lost a chunk of her long hair, rendering her hair cut very unevenly.

'Wow, you guys must have had quite the trouble.' Kazuki commented as Dino started yelling frantically in Italian and Tsunade found herself yanked away to be treated first.

'No shit...it was tough getting away.' Ban spat. 'That damn Akabane...bad enough the Miroku's are there!'

'Yeah, while we know Akabane, we never thought a nastier guy is in the woodwork too!' Emishi complained. 'We barely survived long enough for Shido-han to summon a whale to give us a ride back!'

'At least you guys are alive and its what matters.' said Kazuki. While in a job injuries can and WILL happen, he was glad his friends are OK.

After getting treated, they took turns taking a bath and getting dressed.

Ladies first as Tsunade wanted a haircut. Kazuki helped her cut her hair evenly as she's now wearing a casual dress with flip flops.

Tsunade's hair was one hip length but now...its a mess that her hair had to be really cut short for the sake of letting it grow evenly in a few months.

'Muuu...its so short...darn those Mirokus, don't they know hair is a girl's best friend?' she swore unhappily as she burned her hair off the floor. 'Unbelievable!' Tsunade went teary-eyed chibi. 'Its a nightmare! My hair!' she wailed on Kazuki.

'There there, you can regrow it back any time you know.' Kazuki patted her head. 'At least its just your hair and not a limb you know.'

As Kazuki mothered Tsunade, the Italians were having their own talk, phone calls made...until its time to set off for Tokyo.

The Law Enforcement...

'My god...its all real...'

The various police officers made a big fuss out of the drug statue.

'That man, even Italy got involved because of him.'

Dino had to talk with the police just for the sake of having that statue destroyed before their eyes while Shido and Emishi walked away with their pay.

'Lessee, we got a million up front, and the rest of our pay we gotta give Kazuki-han his share.' said Emishi as he and Shido began calculating sums.

'That's 3.5 million for the stress you made me go through.' Kazuki smiled a tad too sweetly. But with a dark aura coming off him.

'Someone's mad.' Tsunade giggled. Kazuki had a lot of trouble securing the italians' get-away boat.

'Hey don't blame us, the situation kept changing!' Emishi whined. 'Its not our fault!'


	9. What You Should Be: Tales of the Past

What You Should Be: Tales of the Past

A month after that job...

There's visitors to the Fuyuki Residence.

'I sensed I'd have loads of visitors today...' said Tsunade as she already has tea and chilly pudding ready. 'Never thought it'd be you foreigners.' she said as Dino's gang paid her a visit.

'You know, seeing you dressed like that...its hard to imagine that bloodied girl I had the misfortune to see a week ago.' Dino commented with a sad smile.

Tsunade looked like a typical twelve years old girl.

Her hair in a very short bob with choppy layered fringes framing her face, and she wore a casual pink dress. In her house, she's barefoot of course.

'Well, blending in, is a must as those stupid bugs are looking for survivors.' said Tsunade. 'Otherwise we'd be happy wearing our tribal robes y'know. We had to burn anything that screams 'Mariudo'. We even avoid Beast Whistling but at least we can still understand our family.'

'F-family...huh?' Dino sweatdropped as there's animals in the house that should belong in a zoo. There's even a lion in the house that's fine and dandy with a couple kittens playing on its body! 'Must be rough looking after them all and how come the law hasn't called you out on this yet?'

'Ah, forgery skills in Mugenjou of course!' Tsunade beamed shamelessly that got them utterly deadpan. 'We didn't know you need a license to keep family around in a city which is stupid but we had to get some or lose our friends.' she said with a sad smile.

Dino and his men had to get a grip on what the little jaded Sky was. She was from a tribe of Beast Masters who consider animals as friends and family than as pets, source of food, medicine, hide and fur or zoo attractions. So the siblings aren't happy with needing licenses to be with 'family' which they see as idiotic and a low low view of society in utter disdain. They hate bugs though.

'Society is so troublesome and annoying but the best place to hide from the Kiryuudo. The law checks in on us every now and then to make sure they're treated well though. They say they've never seen a really friendly lion as friendly as a pussycat and very intelligent...well, Shishio's been in the family since he was a cub, rescued off a poacher that's so neglectful and rough with him niisan basically kidnapped him and he's far happier with us.' she said. 'We kidnap animals from the Black Market, rehab them then give them a choice after giving them the strength...to go back to the wild or stay with us.'

'I see...but what of your enemies?'

'I can tell if they're not the police.' Tsunade smiled though in her LoF mode. 'The smell of bugs and bloodlust is poorly hidden by them. They simply just die in my hands.'

'Oh yeah, I came to warn you about something so please take me seriously.' Dino told her firmly.

'Hmm? What about?'

Dino had to tell her he had to make a deal with the Italian Mafia Law just to be able to warn her about her safety from the Italian Mafia.

And she met one of the Vindice that freaked out the animals in the house into acting cornered.

'Hey! Calm down! Caaaalm down!' Tsunade cried as the animals began howling, yowling and roaring in both warning and utter dislike. 'What's with you guys?!'

The animals sounded 'complaining'...or that's how they put it when they made yowls at her.

'Wow, is it me or she's actually listening to the animals?'

'Its not just you...'

Tsunade turned to the Vindice.

'...I have a feeling I should not say what my family just said but could you go? My family doesn't like your unusual presence.'

'Heheh, our presence inspires fear to those who committed heinous crimes and breaking Omerta, little Sky.' said the Vindice with a threatening purr but at least its not at her, but his voice was a warning. 'Never thought one Sky can slip the radar since they're all under protection from various crimes but also under watch since Skies can commit worser crimes as well. But really, we should have that blood test.'

For some reason, warning bells rang like mad in Tsunade's head.

'On one condition...only those in this room and your group will know the results. I feel that I'll be...extremely angry when I learn the results and the info dump that follows.' Tsunade grunted curtly. 'After that, I prefer my brother and I, and our associates be left alone or anyone who goes after mine are dead by my hands I'll kill indiscriminately. I'll also kill anyone who forces themselves and their will on me and I'll get no repercussions. After all, do not do unto others what you do not want done to you. That rule is sacred.' she warned.

'Hmm, we'll talk about it...' the Vindice produced a syringe that caused the animals to howl and back away, bodies pressed against the wall in utter terror.

'...do we want to know?' Dino sweatdropped. He's never seen animals so terrified of a needle they hate it more than they hate the Vindice.

Can't blame them.

'They hate going to the Vet.' Tsunade looked sheepish as the Vindice stuck the needle in her and drew blood. 'They see Veterinarians as demons in human skins and a syringe as pitchforks. But they only had to put up with it as babies...but that fear and dislike stuck till adulthood, apparently.'

'Got the blood test...we'll see you in a couple days, Tsunade Fuyuki.' and the Vindice was gone.

'OK, that's my cue to tell you need to knows that Shido is allowed to know, being your brother and all...'

Tsunade thus learned many things about the Italian Mafia and the powers they hold...and Flame Relationships between her associates.

Ginji was a Lightning-Sky.

Ban was a Cloudy-Sky.

Kazuki was a Rainy-Sky with four fractured bonds and one on the mend.

Shido was a Cloud.

Emishi was a Lightning.

Shido and Emishi have a fractured bond that's also on the mend.

Ginji harmonized with Ban whose Sky attracted and latched to him. Their bond was solid.

Kazuki latched to Ginji as did Shido and Tsunade supposed 'that guy' did too other than Shido. Emishi apparently was 'halfway done' with Ginji.

The strongest Sky was her, being a pure Sky but due to her young age, those older than her had stronger wills than she did when it came to being leader and she was fine being a subordinate thus she didn't 'bulldoze her way through' and ignorance of Dying Will Flames prevented Discords and Scorchings from happening. How was she supposed to know she was meant to _lead_? Then again, her word was gospel when it came to what's necessary...

And ignorance caused VOLTS to bulldoze what Mafia Italy's known and accepted for so long and hadn't known such things, were actually possible. It was an Achievement in Ignorance.

Then the Vongola Famiglia whose abilities she resembled with was why Dino wanted to warn her.

To date, she was the strongest Sky in record with very powerful Hyper Intuition as the current generation...can't even be called weak. They were 'weaker than weak' that only the power and history of the organization kept Vongola's influence afloat in Mafia Italy. But there were naggings that Vongola Nono should retire and let a younger and stronger heir succeed him if he had any as all his sons are killed and fourth one in House Arrest for the coup he pulled called 'Cradle Affair'.

This was why Dino wanted to warn her as they know full well what it means.

That it was best left unsaid.

'By the way Tsunade...why do the other VOLTS guys have fractured bonds?' Dino asked curiously. 'Kazuki told me about Mugenjou and VOLTS, the gang you all belonged to so I can understand you better.'

'Well...Kazuki originally belonged to a previous gang he led.' said Tsunade. 'The gang was called Fuuga, or Eleganza. It consisted of four other members. When Shido and I lived for two years in Mugenjou, Fuuga reigned for a couple years in Lower Town, starting when Kazuki was fourteen. But two years after that, VOLTS came to being that Kazuki disbanded Fuuga to join VOLTS. Only two came with him, Kakei Sakura and Juubei. The other two are gone. They left. They probably can't accept that Kazuki disbanded their gang and subordinated himself to someone else or there's a deeper reason...who knows? As for one on the mend...'

'Ginji-san left VOLTS three years ago.' Tsunade continued. 'Its reign was even shorter than Fuuga's. Did Kazuki tell you what happened in Mugenjou a few months ago?'

'Yeah, heard of that...'

'Before that, everyone was upset that Ginji-san left Mugenjou with Mido without telling us anything...it was seen as abandonment by everyone.' Tsunade told him. 'One by one, the older Kings left. We don't know why one disappeared, Kazuki went to investigate Mugenjou on his own again, and Shido took me for training as its impossible to train in Mugenjou. A place that messes with your head and perception by Virtual Reality. Its probably the computer equivalent of Mist Flames. And three years later, that Rebellion Incident happened...and only then did we learn why Ginji-san left us. It was to protect us from Raitei, his other personality.'

'Not even Kazuki understood the nature of Raitei...he says so himself.' Dino frowned.

'He wouldn't. He asked you to ask me if I knew or felt anything?'

'Yup.'

'Yare yare...this is what I get for having superhuman guts.' Tsunade shook her head in bemusement. 'Raitei is an entity. Entity more than 'alter ego'.' she began. 'Raitei was born from Ginji-san's suffering and the combined hatred of Lower Town's citizens no thanks to the Belt Line. It is Pure Fighting Instinct seeking to destroy what causes him pain, grief, anguish and sorrow. In a world like Mugenjou, Raitei was more dominant than Ginji-san at the time. But while scary to enemies, Raitei was also kind and gentle to those he feels he has to, and must protect and care for. Because he is also Ginji-san who doesn't have a single bad bone in his personality so Raitei was the coldhearted necessity who will do what Ginji-san couldn't bring himself to do. His heart was that pure and spotless.'

'The thing is, Ginji is god-class powerful and immortal in solely Mugenjou. That also leads to ahem, power incontinence.' Tsunade explained. 'Places would get wrecked without warning that Raitei often goes far away to let loose...then he met Mido who fought and defeated him...and quickly deduced what's going on, and took Ginji with him. Raitei willingly followed Mido and let Ginji-san on the driver's seat and left without telling us anything thus. When we learned the truth months ago...we forgave Ginji-san.' she said softly with a gentle smile. 'It was not abandonment as we all believed. It was to protect us from himself. Ginji-san then cemented Makubex as Leader of Lower Town since Makubex did a good job even though it caused him pain too. Makubex was a good leader but didn't need a Raitei who will willingly dirty his hands for him. Makubex stained his hands himself. He learned what Ginji-san had to do for VOLTS.'

'I see...' Dino loked thoughtful. 'Due to your young age you accepted a subordinate position but Tsunade, a Sky must lead. You cannot stay a subordinate forever, its just not done. Had you been a Sky-Secondary, that would be understandable like Ginji, Ban and Kazuki but you're a pure Sky. For now because you're young its OK but there will come a time for your time to be Leader. It will be in your instinct. Heck, I didn't want to be boss, but I became one because I was needed and everyone wanted me to lead them, not wanting anyone else as their leader so I did my best. I had to be a boss. Get the gist?'

'I get it, I just don't want it.' Tsunade deadpanned. 'I'll see what the future brings me but for now, I'm content with my life here.'

'Heh, you're saying that now...what does your gut tell you?'

'...that you're right and my time will come very soon.' said Tsunade with a gripe. 'I'm a Mariudo Woman. Age of Independence is at age 13. I'll probably get my leader instincts by then.' she chuckled. 'But who will follow me, the Lord of Flames?' she snorted. 'Hey, its a title given to me, I didn't choose that, OK?' she added wryly. 'If anyone's stronger than me they can have it for all I care.'

'Er, the thing is, you're the strongest Sky on record so you got the right to that title.' Dino pointed out. 'Your Fiamma Purita in our measurement...is in the six digits nearing a million.' he stated grimly, holding up a small device that read **999.990**. 'Fiamma Voltaggio can go beyond millions to ten millions in term of power but in Purita, _nobody's reached close to a million_.' he said. 'Not even the Sky Arcobaleno reached 900.000. She was 799.411.'

'...well...shit...' Tsunade groaned. 'I had to be the weird one.'

'That's why be careful.' said Dino. 'If anyone outside us knows...they'll do all means to have you despite the Vindice breathing on their backs or you might end up the next Sky Arcobaleno as being the Sky Arcobaleno means your lifespan is very short, so reel it in. Shido and Madoka will be used against you to force you though I'm sure you'll burn them to death anyway. Its pretty legal as its seen as 'self-defense' but that can get very grating. Find your guardians and complete your Flame Family.' he said. 'I'll try to have someone go your way but its up to that one to choose you. Guardians choose their Skies. Its simply despicable for Skies and Guardians to force themselves on the other. That is why we have Attraction and Courting. Its like a normal relationship that starts as friends but the addition was for your flames to attract and reach out...and then wisely back out because in this world, there are those meant and not meant for each other.'

'Riiight...'

Her phone rang. Its Ban. 'You called, Mido?' she asked as she put her phone on Loudspeaker.

/Yo, Tsunade! Wanna join us on this job?/

'What job?'

/A bunch of runaway kids who ran away from home and never returned. But what was in common is that they all attended the same Elite Cram School that's the most prestigious in Japan and they all played the same Card Game promoted by the school, saying its to further develop intelligence. The card game is called Divine Design. I don't like this occult shit but something strange is going on./

'Strange?'

/Yeah. One of the parents showed us the cards. Weird shit. We were gonna have you tag along and is monkey-boy available?/

'Mido, Shido can't come along.'

/Ah? Why?/

'He's gonna try to persuade Madoka-nee to take eye surgery and he's the one paying. We don't know if Madoka-nee will go for it or not. For all my intuition, the human heart can't be predicted y'know.'

/Haha, that's true...with you being the Gambling Lord earning billions for her eyes is too easy. Madoka's too young to access her inheritance right now afterall being on a stipend from the bank. So you gonna come or not?/

'I'm in since I'm bored but there's one guy I want to invite. I wanna bring Dino along!'

'/E-EHHH?/' Ban and Dino gawked as his men gaped at her.

'I want him to taste our world since I like him a lot.' Tsunade chirped. 'Don't worry about paying him, he's way waaaaaaaaaay richer than us! Hell, he's richer than Japan's government, I can tell you that much! You guys don't mind, right?' Tsunade asked Dino's group.

'Well, I suppose I can come since I did all my backlog jobs that piled up since I poured a lot of time and effort on Liu Mengyan as my graduation exam as a boss from my tutor...' said Dino sheepishly. 'I'm up for adventure.'

/You're probably the only dude we know who thinks adventure is vacation!/ Ban snorted. /Welcome aboard! We'll wait for you in Honky-Tonk!/

xxx

Honky-Tonk, a quaint cafe...

As Tsunade checked, its a small cafe with a sleeping space. Monthly Rent: 300.000 yen.

It sells cigarettes, alcohol, coffee and some food.

'Tsunade-chan, Dino-san!' Ginji greeted jovially.

'By the way Mido, you didn't invite me because our targets are my age group, right?' Tsunade asked him with a twitch.

'That, and you'd understand them better so the easier to convince them to go home.' said Ban. 'You're a fellow genius to boot you'd be a shoo-in at Cupid's Tower, the most prestigious Cram School in Japan.'

'Oh shush!'

'They got my side since I'm a normal, unpressured student to understand the situation they need to get yours, Tsunade-chan.' said Natsumi. 'I got a good balance of school and freedom since my grades are really good but I'm no genius, we need to understand the feelings of a genius.'

'Sou da na...well, as everyone and their ancestor knows, its tough to live in Japan. Due to that, there is pressure on kids by parents to do well in school as you cannot function in Japan without full mastery of kanji, and high accolades in Elementary, Junior High and High School in order to get a place in University. And out of 100, only 10 percent gets to reach university and less than 1 percent get the chance to enter prestigious universities. The more prestigious the university, the sweeter your job is upon graduation and the better your financial stats come adulthood. In the end, money rules lives.'

'Ain't that the truth.' Paul chuckled.

'Underperforming students get nagged to kingdom come to the point of abuse, and excelling students get pressured by parents who keep wanting more and more to the point they do crazy means to keep their kids cracking books and virtually, no freedom to even _breathe_. By that, I mean, have fun.' Tsunade continued. 'Stress builds up like an inflating balloon till it goes 'pop'.' she snapped her fingers at the word 'pop'. 'The parents who came to you probably didn't tell you the whole truth as they pushed kids to the brink they ran away, fed up with it all. Their actions caused that and now they want their kids back.' she said wryly. 'I hear its even worse in China in school pressure.'

'Heee...we gotta get fed up cranky genius kids back to demanding parents now, this is one TV Drama that's going to suck...' Ban grunted as he began smoking. 'Its the parents who should change otherwise the twerps will keep running away. Let's start at the school and see what its like there.'

'Lemme see the cards.' Tsunade asked Ban who shuffled the cards and gave her the deck.

She pulled out several cards.

King of the Evil Eye, The Lightning Lord, Sacred Flames of Heaven, Odin's Steed, Witch of Perfume and Master of Strings.

'Ban-chan...didn't we pull out Evil Eye and Lightning Lord earlier?' Ginji croaked out audibly.

'Yeah, I can see Ban and Ginji in those two cards.' said Paul. 'Flames of Heaven is obviously Tsunade. Witch of Perfume would be Himiko and Master of Strings is Kazuki but Odin's Steed?' he remarked, baffled.

'Ahaha, they call me Bucking Horse in Italy...I was clumsy and Cavallone in italian means 'horse'...' said Dino awkwardly.

'How'd someone like you become the boss of an anti-crime agency?!' Ban sputtered out. But still, this bothered him.

A lot.

xxx

'These cards are pretty freaky huh?' Dino commented as opposed to Ban and Ginji's Subaru 360, he drives a rented car, a black Toyota Mark-X. Its a full-sized 5-seater car that costs 27000 yen per day plus 20500 if there's an additional day overdue as Dino chose to rent by day, not by hours. He took occasional glances at the cards Tsunade has.

'No kidding, I pulled out those cards in random parts and I end up getting cards related to us all.' Tsunade frowned. 'I can tell Ban's hiding something too...the way he looked at them, I thought he'd set it on fire. He really, really hates these cards already.'

'Heee...cards have a long history since middle ages.' said Dino. 'When I think of 'cards', its greeting cards, birthday cards, business cards, gambling cards, credit cards, debit cards, license cards, IDs, tarot cards, and isn't the Yu-Gi-Oh Card game in vogue now in this country's students?'

'I wouldn't know what Yu-Gi-Oh is as I never went to school, I care more for Playstation.' Tsunade snorted. 'I also have a card game in my Playstation, Monster Rancher Battle Card. Middle Ages huh...cards back then are occult stuff and said occult is used by scammers to cheat dumb people off their cash...and there's rarely few legit fortune tellers who actually have the ability to predict one's fate and future. Heck, superstitious people let these results rule their lives to the point of stupid such as divorcing based on a card reading, and Onmyouji of Ancient Japan are the go-to by Emperors, Daimyos and Shoguns just to know if their time in that seat of power will be good or bad.' she said. 'And as a gambler, cards can also determine your financial luck. Win big or be flat broke.'

'Yikes...' Dino chuckled as Ban's car stopped outside the school and they parked behind him as well. 'We're here.' he turned the car off and they got out.

They entered the school gates, coming to an electronically-locked door.

'Ah, an electronic lock.' Ban mused. 'Ginji, can you open it?'

'No problemo!' Ginji charged up a nice handful and then injected it into the lock but...it was a tad too much he ended up roasting his companions.

'That's a bit much...' Dino coughed up black smoke. All of them were comically charred head to shoulder.

'S-sorry, I've been off recently...'

'Dumbass...' Ban grumbled as the roasted trio took out a white cloth and cleaned themselves up.

Inside...

It was eerie and empty.

'This is spooky...I won't come here even on Kimodameshi.' Tsunade shuddered as its spacious and empty. 'Its empty!'

'They cleared out for some reason.' Ban agreed. 'It looks like a quick rush job in the middle of the night and stuff.'

They walked further but sensed two presences.

'Guys...' Ginji froze.

'Two of them.' Ban frowned as they all dodged assaults of fire and an unseen force.

Tsunade pulled Dino away from something shimmering that Ginji got into.

'What's that shimmering thing, drugs?!' Dino freaked out as Ban looked their way.

'Aw jeez...'

The culprits came up.

It was Himiko and Kazuki.

'Hey, who's that blonde?'


	10. Divine Design

Divine Design

'So he's an old friend from a previous drug case huh?' Himiko mused. 'You already know these guys, so I'm Kudou Himiko, Lady Poison.' she said, introducing herself to Dino.

'Nice to meet you Himiko. I'm Dino Cavallone, boss of my Squad in SISMI.' said Dino cheerfully.

'So why's a VIP hanging out in this job now?' Himiko wondered. 'Shouldn't you be uncovering some shady stuff by now?'

'I'm here on both work and personal stuff and Tsunade had me along.' said Dino. 'She wants me to see what kinda world you guys deal with in Freelancing. I want to understand how far you guys go to ensure Mission Complete and see if I can get some ideas for my squad.'

'Heee...'

'By the way Himiko, who does these remind you of?' Tsunade took out two cards without looking and showed the older girl.

The cards were Witch of Perfume and Master of Strings.

'What're these?' Himiko frowned, taking the cards.

'We got them from parents of the runaway kids we were trying to find.' said Ginji. 'Tsunade-chan drew out cards and they end up cards that's somehow similar to us.'

'I got a really bad feeling about those cards.' said Tsunade. 'I feel that there's something deeper in this than a mere card game.' she said. 'Look at your cards.' she said as she distributed the other cards. 'And look at it carefully. I feel terror grip my mind.'

'If Tsunade's here for her _wonder gut_...we should take this seriously.' Himiko commented. 'Witch of Perfume eh?' she mused, looking at her card. 'I'm not the only one using perfumes to hex or heal. Aromatherapy is in vogue in spas these days.'

'Same with ito-jutsu, there's 27 types in East and West Fuuchouin alone.' Kazuki added. 'But Tsunade-chan...you feel deeply scared for some reason?'

The youngest Freelancer is indeed, utterly terrified.

'...normally, I ain't buying this shit.' said Ban with a scowl. 'Its thanks to this shit that there's tons of con artists and scammers and a lot of victims. But since we have Wonder-Gut with us and her Intuition Fool-Proof...whaddya think?'

'Yeah, reeeeaaally lucky~!' a newcomer spoke up. 'Knowing Ban-kun who wouldn't have done much research, he won't take this seriously _and **die**_!'

Dino saw the Coordinator the guys usually take jobs from. Hevn. A blonde foreign woman with S-Grade T&A(according to his men). Used to be a scientist but did a career switch.

But really, her appearance can be best described as 'covering' not an 'outfit'. Who dresses this woman, honestly...

'Aa? What're you talking about, Hevn?'

"F-fast!" Dino gawked as Ban was behind Hevn in a blink, groping her melons that's clearly not a boob job by texture alone, earning him a face-bash into a concrete column.

'I was here to gather info on runaway boys!' Hevn grunted as she slammed Ban face-first into the column. 'I originally planned to hire you guys but I thought since its just runaways it wouldn't be necessary...'

'We can get jobs on our own you know.' Ban grumbled.

'Yet you didn't research those cards thoroughly.' Hevn snarked mockingly. 'If not for Tsunade-chan with you, you're dead by now. So good knowledge in dealing with this, is a must.' she said, taking out the deck she had, tossed it up, scattering it and randomly grabbed one with her eyes closed.

'...you got what's basically your job description.' Dino said as Hevn opened her eyes to see the card she got. Intermediary.

'That's it!' Himiko, fed up, grabbed Hevn's scattered deck, including her cards and put them up in neat rows. She began speaking a language they can't understand as the cards glowed and floated to their amazement. It swirled up, mixing with each other before falling down limply, but a card flew straight to Himiko being the only one glowing.

'Immoral Capital?' Himiko looked at the card.

'Huh? You a fortune-teller now?' Ban snarked while Tsunade quickly put a Flame Barrier over their group as Ginji said,

'Ban-chan? That looks bad...'

Cue the school crushing down on them.

'...lucky us...' Hevn gulped as being protected by a Flame Barrier saved them all as the rubble turned to ash on contact.

'Immoral Capital...in the bible, there were two sinful cities destroyed by God personally.' said Dino, frowning at the card. 'Sodom and Gomorrah. Only Lot and his family were spared and made to leave but Lot's wife looked back, thus she turned into a pillar of salt. It appears there's more to Japan's supernatural than Ban's fancy eyes, Ginji's electricity and Tsunade's flames. We even got a fortune-teller now.'

'I'm a witch.' Himiko corrected. 'A witch specializing in cursing and healing by using perfumes.'

'So this is the prophecy of Divine Design...huh?' Hevn gasped out as Tsunade turned off her barrier.

'This is going to be one dangerous job...' Kazuki smiled nervously.

'Hey don't wuss out, they probably got explosives in advance.' Ban scoffed.

'If there were, there should be explosions.' Dino pointed out in contradiction. 'Yet the building crumbled on us as it usually should when there's an earthquake. Cracks appeared on the building itself before it crumbled on us.'

'This looks troublesome already.' said Ban as he scratched the back of his head. 'So Hevn? Wanna team up?'

'I'm thinking of bailing already...' Hevn shuddered.

'You can't do that now, the boat already sailed! Besides, you ain't jumping ship that easy, you'd do anything for yen.'

Hevn muttered mutinously.

'But at any rate...' said Ban as he grabbed a card that flew straight at him. 'We better buck up if this is the fate that awaits us...how kind of them to say so!'

He showed them a card that reads Hill of Execution.

'Hey, does anything goes go in Freelancing?' Dino asked nervously.

'It does, all the time. You investigate your enemy and your quarry. Expect the unexpected and never let your guard down, and adapt to come what may then come up with a winning game plan. That's how we roll.' said Tsunade. 'We're not like SISMI who gets need-to-know by Mission Control or something.' Dino sweatdropped. 'As long as the client gets what they want, they don't care what we do or how we do it. Simple as that. Anyway, run. Don't ask, run.'

They did back to their cars, with Hevn, Kazuki and Himiko riding with Dino and Tsunade whose cars are bigger.

xxx

Fuyuki Residence...

'Good thing we ran...the police got there a few minutes after we bailed out!' Ginji exclaimed as it was on the news, the crumbled school.

'Yeah or that's three years in prison for the adults in the group.' said Tsunade. 'Himiko and I are OK being underage but everyone else? Charm your way out of jail if we stayed longer.'

Ban, Ginji, Hevn and Kazuki choked.

'But still, back to square one with these cards.' Ban frowned as he looked at his card.

Tsunade on the other hand, stared at hers, deeply in a trance.

'G-guys? Tsunade-chan's a little out of it...' Hevn said in concern as Tsunade was...way out of it.

'Oi!' Ban snapped his fingers at her that woke her up. 'You're _way_ into it, Wonder-Gut.'

'S-sorry...just that...when I looked at my card again...' said Tsunade. 'I saw a blonde man take Kazuki away when we weren't looking.'

'A blonde man?' Kazuki asked, now interested.

'Yeah. He's wearing a suit and clearly knows you.' said Tsunade, pointedly looking at him. 'Normally in hostage choices, it'd be Himiko for her knowledge of witch magic as she'd be able to counter them, or Hevn-san who can't fight. But he specifically looked at, and took you.' she said. 'The next we saw you, you're under his control.' she fretted. 'When and where, I can't tell.'

Kazuki looked thoughtful now.

"A card game can do that?!" they all thought.

"After drugs its the occult this time." Dino frowned. "And her card gave her some precognitive powers only the Sky Arcobaleno can do. Could that be her future or did the card enhance her power to give her a bit of precognition?" he wondered curiously.

'Well, here's what I know.' said Hevn, giving them some files. To Dino and Kazuki.

'Tower Arts Building?' Dino blinked.

'Its the company that created the game Divine Design.' said Hevn. 'Now, the game itself isn't very well-known compared to Yu-Gi-Oh or Pokemon since only Cupid's Tower students knows the game...for now.' she said. 'The game is said to be very difficult as you need intensive mythology know-how and high skills in word games to play it so only smart people can play it. From what I dug up, 18 kids and their families got involved into dangerous incidents after playing these games.'

'Dangerous incidents?' Ginji asked.

'Two weeks ago, a ten years old boy committed suicide by jumping in front of a train.'

'This article?' Kazuki looked up a glued newspaper article to a bond paper.

'Authorities found an apparent suicide note next to a card in the boy's room.' Hevn spoke. 'The note only had one line that read **I have no future**.'

'That can mean anything.' said Dino. 'He probably messed around in school that he has no job or a job that sucks or got a terminal disease or he got into an incident...so many morbid possibilities to mean five words.(boku wa mirai ga nai)'

'What he saw is up in the air isn't it? Nobody knows what he meant by that.' said Hevn. 'But its enough to cause a child sheer despair enough to kill himself.'

'There's another boy who insists the cards saved his life. That was the Plane Crash Incident last month.'

'Last month...we were at Battleship Island at the time.' Tsunade pointed out.

'Oh, there's that weird news about two kids claiming the cards saved their lives.' said Himiko. 'They and their families were on that same plane but for different trips, but cancelled at the last minute...and then the crash happened. Apparently they foresaw the future in their cards. But in the article I saw they said 'tarot cards' not Divine Design.'

'Tower Arts apparently has power over the publishing industry.' said Hevn, after taking a bite out of some Castella. 'They pressured the tabloids to change the details. For a design company they have great power to control the publishing industry. I heard they've grown tremendously since their recent entry into a popular field called Art Therapy.'

'Art therapy huh?' Himiko huffed.

'The creepy thing is that the editor and publisher disappeared for writing that article before it got re-edited.'

'Well, how about we pay Tower Arts a visit?' Ban suggested. 'We can get some clues there.'

'You guys go but Kazuki will be a goner.' Tsunade warned. 'I'll defy that future I saw by going where my gut tells me to go but the fact that blondie will take him won't change. I'll find another way because I have a bad feeling about that building.'

'I see...' Kazuki frowned. 'Mido-kun did say one day curiosity will be the death of me but I still have to know. Curiosity may have killed the cat but satisfaction brought it back.'

'You're going to risk it huh?' Dino frowned worriedly. 'Tsunade, any more scenes?'

'No...the helping power I got is weak.' said Tsunade. 'The visions are also blurry, like a TV with bad reception. Kazuki's kidnapping by blondie is the only thing that showed up.'

'OK, let's move out.' Ban decided. 'Itomaki, with a future like that, watch out.'

'Of course.' Kazuki nodded. 'I have a feeling I know who it is. I must meet this man.'

'It's decided then.'

'We'll drop him and the girls in Honky-Tonk and we go to where Tsunade wants to go.' said Dino. 'We'll meet again in the house unless something's come up.

xxx

Mugenjou...

'Man, you used to live here? It's damn creepy...' Dino fretted nervously.

'Don't show nervousness. Don't show you're a prey.' Tsunade scolded. 'In Mugenjou, all sorts of black jokes can and will come true. Normally I'll call by phone but this is something that can't be spoken of by phone. We need to deliver the problem personally.'

'Right...'

'At any rate...it got peaceful when usually, we'd be attacked every five minutes~Makubex's done a great job being boss!' Tsunade chimed, impressed.

/Ahaha, thanks Tsunade! Its not easy though./ a speaker near them rang out. The voice was that of a young boy who has yet to 'break' his voice. /Come to visit?/

'I wish it was a normal visit, Makubex.' Tsunade sighed as Dino did a double-take. This voice is Ginji's successor?! 'One of our own, is in grave danger. Is Juubei available?'

/I am./ a deep baritone voice spoke. /Is it Kazuki since I'm specifically asked for?/ he asked anxiously.

'Aa. Our case is a bunch of runaway kids involved in sinister occult powers.' said Tsunade. 'Do you have a blonde friend among Fuuga? According to the power of the Divine Design card that represented me, I saw a vision where blondie kidnapped him. It will happen in the near future.'

/URYUU DID _WHAT_?!/ Juubei thundered angrily.

'He's _about_ to do it...' Dino squeaked, his ears ringing from the angry roar.

/That makes no difference! I'm meeting you immediately!/ came the angry retort.

/...he just ran off...wait for him where you are./ said Makubex. /I'll have to ask Sakura since I have no data about Fuuga. This looks complicated. The occult is beyond me./

'No kidding. My gut tells me to go to Ura-Shinjuku's Fortune-Telling Alley. We'll be there for quite a while and by then, Kazuki's long gone.'

/Oh dear...I hope to hear from you soon alright?/

'Yeah, truth is stranger than fiction and its about to get stranger from here on out. Look up Cupid's Tower Cram School and Tower Arts Building and any info about the Divine Design Card Game. That should give you a clue on what we're up against.'

Soon, they met up with a furious Juubei.

'Juubei, join our group. We'll meet an important person who can help us combat this unusual power.' said Tsunade. 'Our powers and combat abilities is nothing and only Divine Design will work against Divine Design. We need to know how to play this game to get Kazuki back.' she said grimly.

'I see...then let's move it.' said Juubei. 'Before the Red String appears.' he said as they began walking in haste for their destination.

'Red String?' Dino inquired.

'In our allied clans wherein the Kakei serve the Fuuchouin as personal doctors and guardians, the Kakei member who studied Acupuncture and Hari-jutsu will be assigned to a Fuuchouin who they will serve for life. That Fuuchouin will then bind themselves with a Red String jutsu. When the Red String appears that only we can see, it means our liege 'strayed' and we must get them back no matter what.' he explained. 'Being clan heirs, we are bound together.'

'But if the other way around?' Dino added.

'They in turn get us back of course.' Juubei snorted. 'Its a foolproof system so when we're in danger, we'll be rescued immediately. We can still marry and have families but our priority will be our partners. I can find Kazuki on my own thanks to this thread but its as Tsunade says, I have no clue how to fight sorcery with martial arts...' he swore, utterly vexed. 'Uryuu Toshiki...he was a member of Fuuga who joined the four of us, attracted to Kazuki's grace and kindness. Unlike us who used strings, needles and cloth, he uses qi attacks to the point he can puncture a big hole in the wall with a fingerpoke. He was known as Hell's Knight in our heyday for his ruthless streak in battle and will never attack an enemy from behind. But I wonder about now if he's using sorcery when he was a proud warrior years ago...by the way, who's this?'

xxx

Ura-Shinjuku, Fortune-Telling Alley...

'Fortune-Telling Alley?' Dino eyed the place. 'But its empty.'

'This is just a front, Cavallone.' said Juubei. 'This alley's customers are people who are a step away from suicide.' he told him. 'Otherwise they come here for drugs and other illegal things in the Black Market. The things here are mild compared to what's usually sold in Mugenjou. But if not drugs, those who are so broke yet cannot get a job nor even succeed in a job that nobody'd hire them sell their organs for money. Its the sort of place this is but why're we here, Tsunade?'

'We're gonna meet the person who can help us.' she said, leading them to a place called Card Shop Kartas.

 **Hello there...** was a woman's voice that echoed all over the card shop. **Welcome...to Card Shop Kartas.**

'Holy macaroniii?!' Dino freaked out as things started to float.

'Show yourself!' Juubei demanded, his needles out between his fingers ala Wolverine.

'Can it, lady, you already foresaw that we will be here.' Tsunade said snarkily. 'What do you know of Divine Design?'

 **Heehee...I foresaw that too...wait for a bit longer because more people will come...I'll tell you then. Its a pain repeating twice you know. Ten minutes.**

'Well, we're helping ourselves to some tea then...' said Tsunade nonchalantly. 'We're paying of course.'

'Er Tsunade...the things are still floating...' Dino stammered out.

'Its Telekinesis, don't mind it.'

'Don't mind?! If Psychic Research Societies get wind real psychics exist, society's gonna turn upside down and she's using that power willy-nilly in Ura-freaking-Shinjuku?!'

 **Hey, I'm not that stupid! I hate scientists you know...**

'There's your answer Dino.'

'...'

Ten minutes later, Ban's group came with considerable injury.

'Nanda, you're here with Needle-Boy.' Ban stated and he's in a Foul Mood. Capitalized. 'Its as you said, that ito-maki got Kamikakushi and those fucking SOBs got us. Its good Dino wasn't there or there'll be an International Incident by now! But for you to be here...'

 **Ooh, what could the biiig baaad boy who ran away from home ten years ago want with li'l ol me?** then a woman in her thirties appeared. She's a tanned hispanic beauty, tanned skin with wild, wavy hair and...what's with the women of Shinjuku wearing coverings and not real clothes, Dino thought. Sure she has a waist-down but that fishnet top should be frigging illegal as her nipples are visible! He was HORRIFIED with a capital H.

'You should have foreseen it with your cards Maria.' Ban said in a tone that means he doesn't want any more nonsense. 'Teach me how to use these.' he held up his card.

'Oh well well well.' Maria smiled. 'Take out your cards though shades-kun doesn't have one so he can watch.' she said as when they took out their cards, Maria took them and...went for the candle.

'Hey?!' Ban yelped.

'No!' Himiko cried in alarm.

'Oi Tsunade, you didn't say anything...' Ban cried as Maria burned the cards...and flames came out.

'Whooaaa?!'

'Kyaaaa!'

'Ban make her stop!'

'You damn old hag!'

'Jeez, chillax. We won't die.' said Tsunade calmly, ignoring the flames on her own body. 'That's why I didn't say anything.'

'What's going on with you guys?' Juubei asked, utterly baffled. 'And why did you all go on fire?!'

'Powerful magic cards are spread among kids of a certain school in the form of a Card Game.' Tsunade told him. 'These cards we have are copies but still has enough power to cause trouble and the cards Maria-san burned represented us that's why flames appeared on us when she burned them. Kazuki's card the Master of Strings is an example.'

'That's right~!' Maria chirped. 'These cheap fakes doesn't have enough power to materialize your burning to death~you have talent, little lady~!' she praised. 'On the other hand, the adults freaked out so much...at this rate, Lucifer's gonna kick all your butts~!'

'...what do you know of that goatee-bastard, Maria?' Ban asked gruffly.

'Follow me...I'll show you the real Divine Design.' she said with a smile as she led them to a back room full of magic books. She reached for the top of a shelf and took out a book. 'Here it is! I haven't used them in ages so the dust layer is pretty thick.' and she opened the book, showing worn-out cards.

'Wow...they're all beat-up...' Ginji croaked out, picking one up.

'Now these, are _authentic_ Divine Design cards.' Maria told them. 'Only three sets ever existed...I have one, Lucifer has the other and the third set is with your grandmother.' she told Ban as she picked up a card.

'Sooo what's so great about these cards?' Ginji asked her curiously.

'Heehee...good question...'

'He just had to ask that?' frankly, Dino really doesn't want to know.

'Let's see...how about this?' Maria placed her hand on Ginji's chest...and it went _inside_ to their horror, and pulled out his heart! And it's _beating_ in her hand!

'Wha?!' Himiko gasped as the others were stunned, horrified.

'What're you doing, old hag?!' Ban cried frantically, worrying for Ginji's life. 'Ginji!' he howled. 'Put it back!' he knew its a ploy otherwise if she was working for Lucifer, Tsunade would have incinerated the ol' hag if Ginji's threatened but that doesn't make this any less dangerous!

'My heart! My heaaaart!' Ginji wailed, bouncing around in panic. 'W-wait Ban-chan, what happens if you lose your heart?' he cried, going Tare-Ginji as while the Freelancers are in utter deadpan, Dino was like 'WTF?'

"How stupid is he?!"

'You usually die.' said Juubei.

'You die.' said Himiko.

'Nooooo!' Ginji cried, reaching for...an unplugged vacuum cleaner.

'Awww he's so cute!'

'...life would be easy if that'd fix you...and that's unplugged, moron.' Ban griped at him.

'Heehee, OK~' Maria giggled as she put the heart back. 'So boy, how does it feel to have your heart ripped out and put back?'

'V-very heart-racing...' Ginji stammered out.

'You have some talent~' Maria purred.

'Gin-chan, you're fine?' Hevn asked anxiously.

'Y-yeah...'

'Heehee...'

'So that's what Divine Design can do...but how do we save Kazuki with it?' Juubei asked Maria.

'The only way to rescue your friend is to become a better card player of course.' said Maria.

'Explain and quit being so vague!' Ban snapped.

'Oh my, poor ignorant Ban...is the Jagan and Asclepius Spell the only things you inherited from your grandmother?' Maria pouted. 'You can do it if you bothered, you're just stubborn.'

'Isn't he?' Ginji was quick to agree, earning him a retaliatory bop from Ban.

'Shut it!'

'That was a little trick using Divine Design.' said Maria, sitting on a chair. 'Simply put, humans think the world they see is all that exists, but that's not true...if the world we normally see is Reality, then the world of the Divine Design is called Upper Reality. And whatever happens there leaves a mark on Reality. An example of that would be when a spirit chokes you in your sleep and when you wake up you find a semblance of a hand-shaped bruise down your throat~'

'So what I saw was the other world?'

'Yeeees! You have talent!' Maria squealed happily.

'Wait, then that means...' Ban gasped out.

'Once you become a powerful card user known as the Dominator...you're able to access, create and show your version of Upper Reality to other people and pull them in the world you create. And if Multiple Dominators get together, they can then control you like pieces on a board.' came the morbid explanation. 'Meaning, the battles some of you got so far is part of that game. By using your cards, they can control you however they wish.'

'Its a fight of strong wills and imagination in other words...' Dino theorized. 'As long as we have our authentic cards and imagine an Upper Reality where we won't go the way they want us to and instead dominate that world.'

'Bing-bong~! You have talent too.' Maria smiled at him. 'Now follow me won't you? If you want the power of Divine Design, then I'll lend you a hand...though whether or not you master it, is up to you.'

Ban glowered at her as her final words are aimed at him.


	11. Power of Card Magic

Power of Card Magic

The Supermarket...

'Er...are we here to help you shopping?' Juubei blurted.

'We didn't come to be here to be pack mules, hag!'

'That, and a rather easy exam.' Maria smiled while skillfully ignoring Ban. 'Everyone has their cards, yes?'

Everyone took their cards out.

'You wouldn't understand with explanation so its time for a hands on.' said Maria in her cutesy, cheery voice while effectively treating Ban like a child who was glowering at her.

'We only need to learn how to use the cards!' Ban grunted.

'Tsunade was pretty close to it.' said Dino. 'She was able to see Kazuki being kidnapped.'

'Both you and she are a _special case_ , Dino-kun.' said Maria. 'Your kind...can all use the Sacred Flames of Heaven card as your Master Card but Odin's Steed was more your match, so fate chose it for you instead.' she explained to Dino's astonishment. 'For Tsunade-chan whose power in flames is the strongest in the world in conjunction with her Master Card, she can effectively see what she wants to see and that cheap card she has earlier can't accommodate her immense powers.' she pointed out. 'Only the authentic card can accommodate it and give her desired results. Indeed, her intuition instinctively taught her how so she pretty much passes already though _I can't say the same_ for everyone else yet.'

'...his kind?' Hevn blinked.

'Er let's not get into that...lest the law of my kind will breathe on your back forever.' Dino said with a smile that warned not to pry any further. This was a sharp contrast to what they've seen of him. It was a smile that sent chills.

Then again, he's a mafia boss...

'But really, precognition given by a card? That's really handy.' Juubei commented, impressed. 'Before, all she can do is burn and keep out what she wants and fly.'

'Fire exists everywhere Samurai-boy.' said Himiko. 'In Japan, ancient mikos of the past do Fire-Reading Sorcery as a form of fortune-telling or as a medium for spying because people relied on lamps and torches for lighting until light bulbs became in vogue that the art died and she wound up doing it in her card. She has potential to learn fire-related sorcery easily if she can use the card for it.'

'Fufufu...exactly~!' Maria chirped. 'So for the rest of you, as a beginner, before you can learn you must _understand_. That's how the Witch Queen taught me.' she stated in emphasis.

'I have to do it too?' Hevn asked.

'You gotta. You're already a board piece.' said Tsunade. 'Even if you retreat now, as long as your card that's essentially your life is on the brats' gaming board, you got nowhere to run and you'll just be another hostage if you actually left this group. You're the safest with us right now.' Hevn choked at that. 'That's what this told me at least.' she said, holding the authentic version of her card.

'Exactly!' Maria nodded in approval of the youngest of the crew. 'But dear, you're a brat too you know.' cue collective sweatdrops.

'I grew up too fast in the head, lady. I had no time to be an actual kid and mope about family issues.' Tsunade scowled. 'I moved on, the _end_.'

Dino really felt she's hiding something and kept what happened not long ago in her house in mind...and Ginji was the most worried about her for some reason and Ban was ready to shut him up.

'Hmm hmm. Hold the card in your hand, then while imagining being absorbed by the picture of your cards...grab the eggs here and stack them up one by one!'

"Huuuuuh?!"

'Like this!' Maria stacked a tower of eggs in a straight line with her card.

'Ooh!' the others clapped, but not Ban who just looked annoyed.

Not Ginji...

He was happily going for it.

'Yay! I did it!' Tare-Ginji cheered as he stacked four eggs to their shock, especially Ban's.

'Wha?!'

'Er, what's the point of this?' Juubei asked, discombobulated and in a rush to save his best friend.

'Like I said, this is a beginner's exam.' said Maria, making a point by holding up her hand in a pointing position. 'If you can't do at least _this_ , you won't stand a chance against the children and you can forget Lucifer who mastered Divine Design you know. The children while amateurs in combat, mastered Divine Design. You must master Divine Design as you have what they don't, making their defeat easy. But as you are now, they can defeat you.' she said. 'Tsunade's the closest to Lucifer right now but not even she can beat all of them. Divine Design is exhausting if played for too long by amateurs who hasn't the witch training to strengthen their spirit. In that regard Himiko is stronger than Tsunade but her weakness is doubt.'

'To properly play Divine Design, not even an iota of doubt must be in your hearts.' she continued. 'By removing the doubt in your mind, opening your heart and believe, you will come close to Divine Design. Believe in yourselves. You each have an immense potential you haven't realized yet.'

Dino felt she really has this big motherly air for one being a witch that even he felt like he was encouraged by a parent.

'Ginji-san let's play.' said Tsunade. 'Let's make weird shapes with eggs.'

'You're on!'

'Oh my~!'

Ginji was doing well but...he was reluctant to use more eggs. Tsunade already made a heart-pierced-by-arrow out of eggs with the 'arrow' floating through the heart.

'Wow!'

'Very well done!'

'Raitei, why are you hesitating when before you happily stacked four eggs?' Juubei pointed out.

'But Juubei!' Ginji cried childishly. 'If the eggs crash, we'll have a debt bill in the supermarket! I'm not rich like Tsunade-chan you know and a single egg costs 28 yen!' Ban had a comical anvil crash on his own head since debts are nothing new to them but he didn't want another long damn bill!

'Muu, like I said, believe or your fears will come true Ginji-kun~' Maria pouted. 'In Divine Design, what your mind and will creates will happen. If you believed you'll rack up a nasty bill out of eggs...' and she left that hanging that caused sheer fear in the blonde.

'EEEEEEKKK!' Ginji literally panicked and bounced all over the place. 'NOOOOOHOHOHOOOO!'

Ban looked utterly cross at the mere idea while everyone else sweatdropped.

'Yare yare...you got lots more to work on, Ginji-san.' Tsunade giggled as with a snap of her fingers, her eggs flew back to the egg stacks in the eggs section. 'Fear of debts is holding you back.'

'Alrighty, I'll try my luck.' said Dino, motivated.

'Me too.' Himiko added.

'I'll give it a try...' said Hevn.

"If I can't even stack a few eggs, I can't defeat Uryuu, that bastard..." Juubei fumed.

'Really, I thought it'd be easy as pie with Ginji-san but I guess he's traumatized with debts.' Tsunade giggled as she stood on the side watching the others as Ginji was comically struck by an arrow by the truth of her words while Maria did shopping. 'Its easy for children who still believes in fantasy to master this brand of magic as well as for people with pure, spotless hearts like Ginji-san.'

'Huh? I have a spotless heart?' Ginji blinked. 'Did Maria-san wash my heart with soap earlier?'

Everyone went (-_-)'.

"How stupid is heee?!"

'...nevermind...but the point of the fact is, our opponents are _runaway kids_ fed up with their folks who emotionally and spiritually exhausted these kids with school pressure or other bad home factors.' Tsunade told them as they were trying to stack eggs. 'They'd want the power of freedom magic can grant them and that determination enabled them to easily learn magic. They're already _witches in training_.' she stated as that got the older guys pausing.

'They got a taste of power at any rate and they'll do anything to stay out of the house by keeping hold on to their powers as a form of 'independence'. This in turn makes them loyal to Lucifer who will teach them magic if they defeat us. The more they do well, the more they'll learn magic. And if they have magic, they can live the freedom they wanted and live in the world and money can no longer tie them down to society. This is potentially bad, especially for super-powered damaged kids with magic powers who might take their hate out on the targets of their hatred and commit their first act of murder or something...on their own families before enacting the freedom they desired.'

That was something she'll do herself actually, so she was no better than them. She hates her blood family as much as they do theirs. This was the reason Ban had her tag along to help understand their quarry. _She was the closest to them in mentality_.

'T-that's bad isn't it?!' Dino squeaked out. 'Tsunade, in Mugenjou, how old were you when you killed someone? Your opponents are all junior high schoolers and one grade schooler.'

'I was _nine_ years old.' said Tsunade, a fact that horrified most of her colleagues. 'But unlike me who has Shido who supported me through my first blood trauma, these guys don't have that kind of emotional support after a first kill. Things will get psychologically and emotionally hairy if that happens so guys, hurry up and master it already.' she grunted.

When she was abandoned, she left her house and found a family in Shido who was there when her own parents dropped her. But do these kids have that kind of support to be happy again like she did? Is Lucifer actually being a good savior to them as Shido was to her? That, was her worry.

By the time Maria was done shopping, Himiko got three eggs, Hevn got two, Ban sucked, Ginji got nine, Juubei, out of bull-headedness succeeded in making a circle and Dino, not wanting to look lame to his junior, made a _house_.

'Won~der~ful~!' Maria squealed at Dino and Juubei, hugging them so hard they each got a face-full of her boobs. 'I wish I can say the same for someone though~'

'Shut it, hag!' Ban snapped at the obvious jab at him.

xxx

'...its frustrating we can't see a thing because of that flame barrier.' outside on top of a building across the supermarket, five kids can see that the building was engulfed in a barrier. 'Even coming here personally don't help.' said a bandana boy.

'The Flames of Heaven is most powerful. We need to plan well on that one.' said another wearing a cap. 'We can't even draw her on the board along with Odin's Steed. Its got strong protection.'

'Well, she's just our age...its easy to have magic at our ages while adult newcomers are just stubborn until they accept it exists.' said the lone girl among them.

'Hmph. We'll have to be a bit more forceful then.' said another who wore earrings. 'Let's go.' and they vanished.

xxx

Madoka's Mansion...

'Good grief, what you got into is something else...' Shido pinched his nose. Kazuki willingly met the man who kidnapped him which is STUPID, and now they're all learning Witch Magic!

'W-will you guys be OK?' Madoka asked Tsunade worriedly. She's still at home with Shido...

'We'll be fine but they got a long way to go.' said Tsunade. 'Dino and I mastered the basics but we got more tests to become Dominators before we face our opponents. Stay here with Madoka-nee alright? I already asked Dino for animal transport help so they'll be here soon. That way everyone's OK.' said Tsunade. 'Wanna see your first magic, Madoka-nee?' she asked. 'I'll create a dimension wherein you're not blind...and you'll see our faces for the first time.'

'E-eh?'

Next thing Shido and Madoka knew, they were in a world reflecting the picture of her card which was pristine-white flooring with greek columns, and in the middle of the room was a great white pedestal and on it was a gorgeous gold cauldron of flames...and Madoka saw what her boyfriend looks like for the first time.

'Shido-san? Is...that you?' Madoka gasped out as she saw Shido and Tsunade for the first time in her life.

'Yeah, its me...' said Shido nervously. He wondered if things will stay the same now that she saw his face.

She blushed though and looked genuinely pleased and she was all-grabby with his face. 'Its really Shido-san! I know this face!'

'Madoka...' Shido smiled awkwardly, glad that Madoka didn't find him ugly. This was what he was nervous about.

"They're getting way too lovey-dovey over there..." Tsunade thought, just as awkward in a situation like this.

xxx

Maria's House above the shop...

While her shop was creepy befitting of a witch, her living space was gorgeous.

'Heee...that's a kind thing you did for Madoka-chan.' said Hevn as Tsunade relayed what happened in the mansion. 'She saw your faces for the first time?'

'Yeah. That was what made her decision to take that Eye Surgery since she wants to see him more.' said Tsunade. 'Things are looking up.'

'Well ain't monkey-boy lucky she didn't think he's a monkey.' Ban snorted in bemusement. 'How much does the surgery cost?'

'Well, seven steps up Juubei's hospital bills.'

'More than a billion?!' Juubei, Ban and Ginji looked horrified.

'Unlike Juubei who got blind with his own needles, Madoka-nee was blind at birth.' Tsunade pointed out. 'So its a lot harder, but can still be done. We already found a nice pair of 20/20 eyes and reserved it as a precaution.'

'Lots more of tests to come.' said Maria. 'Rest up for tomorrow!'

Tomorrow?

There's this the next day, in the streets of East-Shinjuku before a pricy-looking boutique.

'Ooh that dress looks so wonderful~' Hevn squealed at the dress. 'Hopefully I can snag a man one day and...'

'Snag?' Ginji blinked, not really getting it.

'Are you really going to get married?' Himiko deadpanned.

'Let her have her fantasies.' Ban drawled.

'I'm only 23!' Hevn yelled.

"I better not say I'm rich and single." Dino sweatdropped. That, and he's younger than her, being 21 this year and didn't Ban just say she's a money-grub?

'I don't think I'll ever marry.' Juubei snorted.

'Huh? Aren't you already married to Kazu-chan, Juubei?' Ginji asked innocently making Juubei choke.

'W-what're you saying, Raitei?!'

'Well who's the one having honeymoons in the hot springs months ago?' Ban smirked.

'That, was for recuperation after I got out of hospital!'

Across the street was Maria and Tsunade, enjoying some ordered drinks.

'Are we really going to be OK with Mido here?' Tsunade wondered. 'He's worse than everybody.' she can do pretty much anything thus opted out.

'He can if he would...he's just stubborn.' Maria pouted.

Dino got to tug the skirt before backing out, satisfied, Juubei did everything to the letter, Himiko managed to strip the mannequin, Ginji the same, Hevn just wanted the necklace and Ban?

Tripped the alarms by smashing the glass!

'Mido, you suck.' Juubei lampshaded as they ran for it.

'Shut up!'

xxx

Maria's house...the incident was on TV.

/Earlier today around 4 pm, a wedding dress was stolen from East-Shinjuku. Witnesses say a sea-urchin broke a window and ran off with the dress,/

'Who're they calling a sea-urchin?!' Ban yelled at the TV.

'Ban-chan calm down!'

'Its always like this with you guys.' Hevn complained.

'Man, my feet are killing meee...' Himiko complained tiredly, having fled the scene of the crime by jogging fast.

'Really, at this rate you can forget about defeating this Lucifer guy much less bring the kids back.' Dino chuckled. 'You suck.' he said, playing with his cup of coffee and making the drink move with his finger.

'Jeez, even I can get through the glass like a ghost.' Juubei said wryly, adding his two cents. 'You suck.'

'Shut up!'

'Visualization is the first step to bringing the cards to life.' said Maria. 'A glass window is easy compared to getting peanuts out of the shells. Well, everybody spend the night in here, more training tomorrow.'

'OK~!'

'Ban, stay up to work on your eggs~'

'Fuck that!'

xxx

Kitchen...Maria was cooking with Tsunade when Dino went in.

'What is it Dino?' Tsunade asked him.

'Tsunade, this world is kinda...mind-blowing.' said Dino. 'Freelancers older than you don't have much common sense and stuff, I'm not used to this.'

'Ahaha...we're unique in that way.' Tsunade snorted as Dino sat on a counter top. 'Out of all of us, only Hevn has a complete education graduating College and chose the underworld instead of her glamorous ex-occupation for reasons to herself. Kazuki and Juubei mastered and are knowledgeable of all Japanese Traditions and Arts before learning what the deceitful world Mugenjou has to offer but both lived in the wrong century. Kazuki's doing better as he could drive a boat. The rest of us are self-study. We don't exist in society. We don't have files in the legal world but in the underworld you get papers about our reputations and success rates. To those who don't exist in society like us, we can't go to school since they'll ask for birth certificates and things only parents can have and sign. Self-study is our only option. But as our worlds remain separate, so does how things work for us. We know stuff no college graduate knows and we know how things work in our jobs but clueless everywhere else.'

'We're pros in our jobs but outside that, we live lives that's outside a normal person's standard of common sense which you have.' Tsunade continued. 'We defy common sense to get what we want as long as we meet our objectives and we are not normal. The longer you stay with us the more you'll understand that.'

'Ah...'

'Heheh, after this job, your homework is to write an essay about your experience about this job and give it to me.' Tsunade giggled.

'Oi oi...'

Dino's phone rang.

'Ops! Scusami...' Dino left while asking, 'Pronto?'

'Italian's a really cute language in its own way.' Maria chirped. 'Have you seen your future with your card...?'

'I don't like it.' came the scowl. 'I'm content with my life and yet...'

'Maa maa...face come what may...that's a Freelancer's credo, right?'

xxx

'...yare yare...I can't back out of this job even if I want to because the enemy can easily crash our plane killing us all. Its that bad. We have to defeat them first.' Dino sighed. 'Things got stranger I wish things were how our world works. We can't leave Japan until the danger passed by. I'll ask for protection OK? This is not going to be easy...you guys go back first once I got things set up.'

That dinner time...

'Aww, you're leaving?' Ginji pouted. 'Why?'

'Division Meetings.' Dino moped, using a euphemism for Alliance Don Meetings. 'The Chief wants us to gather so I gotta fly back home but I'm worried about the situation...we need protection so they can't make our plane crash! Please lend me some cards!' Dino begged Maria. 'I'm still on the game board!'

'Humm...I do have some cards in mind...but first, we need Tsunade-chan to cleanse you and your men to effectively remove you from the game board's hold.' Maria told him. 'Then I'll lend you your Master Card and safe travel cards so they can't crash your plane but I do want them back, OK?'

'OK. We'll go to my hotel after dinner. Romario's already booking us a flight and we'll leave at 1 am...'

xxx

Dino's Hotel Room, a really swanky penthouse suite...

'Damn, even your men live in first-class suites!' Ban exclaimed as they're in the penthouse. What he'd gladly sell for a month here!

'Well, we're only here for a couple days anyway, its not much expenditure.' said Dino airily. 'Let's begin the ritual.'

'What ritual boss?' Romario asked him.

'We ended up in a job involved with the occult and that meant real hexes and curses. And I got cursed already but it can be cured.' said Dino. 'By curing me, we don't have to worry about our plane crashing.'

'Er boss, that's a little farfetched...'

'Truth is stranger than fiction y'know...' Dino groaned. 'Tsunade, baptize us with your card.'

'OK!' Tsunade held up her card and materialized her world and what a world.

"Its not Mist Flames?!"

It also has a presence that does NOT belong in Illusions created by Mist Flames. They felt like they don't belong here either.

'This type of power materializes Upper Reality, the dimension where the power of Divine Design Cards are used in.' Dino explained to his men. 'I was in the board earlier and now we'll get help making me leave the game so we can get to that damn meeting.' he said. 'I really wanted to see this job to the end...' he moped.

'Its time.' said Tsunade. 'Dino, be butt-naked.' she instructed.

'SCUSAMI?!' Dino squawked, red-faced as Himiko and Hevn gasped out.

'We have to burn your current outfit before we cleanse your body with my card's flames to make you retreat safely and imbue travel protection.' Tsunade told her. 'After I cleanse you, Maria-san will do the rest, she says.'

'A-alright but don't look!' Dino choked, red-faced.

Tsunade looked just as red-faced and embarrassed.

'I have to, dimwit! Or I might do my job wrong and cook you instead! D'you think I wanna see your willy, dumbass?!'

'Getting naked in witch rituals happens all the time darlings.' Maria giggled, anticipating Dino's 'goods'. 'Now get stripping!'

'...I need to get drunk after this...' Dino swore. 'Darn it, if not for that meeting I won't have to deal with this awkward embarrassment!' he whined as he reluctantly stripped.

Ban, Ginji and Juubei turned around, not wanting to see a fellow man's bits, Himiko and Hevn turned around because it was mortifying and they're not perverts.

Dino's men very reluctantly looked on because its to make sure no foul play happens but its weird looking at a naked guy...who's a decade/more than a decade younger than them.

Tsunade chanted the spell as she gathered flames from the altar that coiled around Dino starting from his feet and worked its way up and burned his clothes. She maintained her concentration while trying hard NOT to look at Dino's...assets. She was very red-faced and looked constipated as she chanted the spell she was casting. Needless to say its easy to feel sorry for her.

It was Maria's turn and she clearly liked what she saw. Taking out four cards out of the deck, she said, 'Dino-kun, place your Master Card on your heart.' she instructed.

'Like this?' Dino stuck his card on his chest where his heart was. Maria began chanting a long spell, while placing the four other cards on his torso and melded with his flesh, looking like tattoos.

'Its done.' said Maria. 'By merging the cards with your flesh, you can activate Divine Design anytime at will, and access the powers of the cards so you can travel back and forth safely but after the meeting, I want the cards back, OK?'

'Right, can I wear clothes now?' Dino stammered out.

'You can once I get us out of here.' Tsunade grunted as she brought them back to reality, back to the hotel room. 'Get dressed already! I'm having a hard time NOT looking!'

'I like what I'm seeing~' Maria giggled. 'He's soooo manly~!'

'Can it you cradle-robber!' Ban yelled.

xxx

'Hey! Odin's Steed is gone!' boy-in-a-cap cried. 'He vanished!'

'What?!' they looked at their cards and indeed, the card that represented Dino vanished in all their decks.

'He got out...such a thing is possible?!' the girl gasped.

'There are things we don't know just yet. Like the fact you can leave midway unscathed...how did they do it?' earrings-boy swore.

xxx

In a hotel room...

Lucifer looked at the game he was playing by himself with his real cards.

'Hoo? One retreated for good?'


	12. Prepare for Battle

Prepare for Battle

Training continued.

The park, by the fountain...

'OK~! Everyone ready~?'

'Yes~!'

Hevn, Himiko, Ginji, Tsunade and even _Juubei_ raised their hands and answered back like kids.

Ban was still trying to stack eggs, having pulled an all nighter.

'Then on your marks, get set...GO!' they all jumped into the water.

This earned them 'WTH?' 'WTF?' and 'What're they thinking?' looks from passers-by.

'Mommy I wanna do that!' said a boy to his mother.

'You can do that in our bath tub at home sweetheart.'

'That's bigger than our tub.'

'And that's dirty with icky moss and whatever bugs in there you could get sick, so no.'

'They did it though.'

'They're idiots and my cute widdle Shouta is no idiot.'

That shut her son up.

From afar on a park bench were two old men.

'Swimming in a park fountain?'

'Young'ins these days...it sure ain't like the old days.'

Back to the group...

'Go! Go! Go! You can do it!' Maria cheered, waving a pair of maracas around.

After a few seconds, they got up.

'BAAAAH!'

Tsunade was NOT wet at all, Ginji only had a bit of his hair wet, Juubei looked like he dunked his head in water, while Himiko and Hevn are soaked...or so it looked.

'Tsunade-chan's a perfect score!' Maria squealed, glomping the girl who blushed since...how long has it been since her last hug by a mother figure and _praised by **one**_?

She was severely affected by this parental gesture and looked ready to _cry_.

Maria, oblivious of this was praising Ginji next.

'Gin-chan's 95%!' she waved Ginji about with strength nobody'd think a granny would have. 'Juubei-kun 93%!'

'I'm doing it again!' and Juubei jumped back in.

'Jeez, only my underwear escaped!' Hevn whined as her lingerie's dry, everything is wet.

'My upper half's done for, at least not my waist-down and shoes.' Himiko griped, squeezing her top dry nevermind showing bits of her breasts in public.

Ban was worse than Hevn, completely soaked and even carrying the park koi somehow.

'Oh my, what a bad boy Ban, you're completely soaked!' Maria giggled, amused. 'Oh, I see one strand of hair that's not wet, your grade is 1%...'

Juubei got back up.

'Oh, 95% this time Juubei-kun~'

Juubei jumped back in until he's no longer wet.

'My my, you should learn from him, Juubei's such a good boy~' Maria pouted at Ban. 'Everyone, try improving your dunking grade, Tsunade-chan no need.'

Tests went on.

Gambling wherein Himiko and Tsunade MUST appear as adults wearing fancy dresses before they could play, and everyone must play believing they can win in gambling.

Tsunade had to look into the future just so she'd know what they'd look like as adults and she used a full-body mirror to show Himiko what she'd look like.

This show however, unknown to the others, greatly relieved Ban and Maria...considering what Himiko was, if Tsunade can see Himiko's future as an _adult_...

Tsunade and Ginji were the only ones to hit the motherlode and the others were stumbling, being new to gambling. Ban's luck sucks.

Boiling Water drinking...Ban's mouth was scorched, Hevn, Himiko and Juubei was utterly disgusted in drinking hot water hot enough for tea.

Fresh water only feels and tastes great when cold after all.

Horse-Racing with outrageous bets...walking on a string...getting marbles in an aquarium full of leeches, bathing in boiling water...the tests got more and more scary for a week until eventually...

In the streets...

'OK, time for the Final Exam!' Maria chirped as they were in the streets. 'You're all sooo talented! Looks like everyone but Ban is getting the hang of it!'

'Maybe you should sit this one out Mido.' Juubei quipped, 'And leave the mission to us.'

'Shuddup!'

'Now, shall we awaken the step wherein you'll fully awaken as Dominators?'

'Yeees!'

'What do we do here, shisho?' Juubei asked her, awaiting orders eagerly as they were nearing mastery.

Maria took out long strips of cloth.

'Everyone, please put on these blindfolds~' said Maria as she took out a card. 'And now I pull out this card Magic Cape, so normal people can't see you.'

'Ah, its like my Invisibility Scent.' Himiko recalled she had one as she saw the resemblance of effects.

'Yup! So now the people driving cars can't see you.'

Awkward silence...

"D-does that mean...?"

Before Hevn, Himiko and Juubei freaked in terror as Maria confirmed the damning suspicion by saying, '-and now you'll walk this street blindfolded!'

'W-we'll get hit by the cars!'

Ginji was utterly nonchalant by now, fully-confident of himself.

'Ginji-kun.' Maria handed a blindfold to Ginji which he took with a confident smile.

'H-hey Gin-' Ban choked out in worry as this one test is no joke.

Maria inwardly sighed.

Really, after all of Ginji's feats he can't even believe in his partner for this?

While she's fine with Ban being stubborn for himself, she draws the line in lack of faith in his colleagues's progress in witchcraft when he really shouldn't talk as even Hevn was better than he was.

Tsunade sensed she was annoyed.

'Be quiet and watch, Ban.' she said firmly in a tone that broke no argument that shut him up.

Everyone watched in bated breath as Ginji took his first step on the asphalt, and walked forward...and the cars only brushed past him, never hitting him and got on the other side.

'I did it!' he cheered. 'C'mon guys!'

'I'll sit this one out.' said Tsunade with a smile. 'I can cross the street blindfolded even without my card.'

'That's true~maybe Ban should sit this one out.'

'Shuddup!'

'Alright! Mastery is at hand!' Juubei grinned confidently.

'Me too!' well, with a taste of power, Hevn was confident of her success rate.

'I'm doing it too!' Himiko wrapped her eyes up.

Ban did as well and they all crossed the street.

However, when a boy came...

So did Dino who swept past in high speed and knocked the boy out with a chop.

'Eh?' Maria and Tsunade turned to see Dino behind them with a kid...holding a card.

'Phew, I made it...' he gasped out. 'I tracked you guys down and saw this kiddie try to curse you guys.'

'Aaand you got one of our targets to boot!' Tsunade chirped. 'One down, four more to go!'

'But still, I never thought I could run that fast though. I researched mythology and why not give it a go?'

'Odin's Steed, the mythical horse Sleipnir...the greatest of all mythological horses.' Maria smiled. 'Good job on using your powers as Odin's Steed.'

'Yeah, I tried training more too...crossing a deadly chasm blindfolded, bullets bouncing off me and no blade pierced my body, finishing all my paperwork without a mistake and without falling victim to tiny-footnote-prints, rooting out spies in my organization with hardcore proof and hiring formidable loyal replacements, not getting crushed by a truck and even managing not to be clumsy without my men for once...I think I gave my boys nightmares for days.' Dino used his powers to bring prosperity to the Cavallone House with more deeds and had Romario enact them all while he was out here though he was present with recruitment of highly-skilled and talented individuals into his famiglia. What he's done, was sufficient to quadruple his current wealth and to think he was already third richest and strongest in the Vongola Alliance when Reborn left him!

But there was a time when he sensed he must stop using witch powers to further do the impossible. His cards warned him so he stopped with what he currently has and only a few people knew what exactly he did and kept quiet since the prosperity they enjoyed was a boost in their monthly paycheck and that meant happier wife and kids back home, as well as happier men with more money to burn. The last he did was inquire how to maintain his newly-gained status until he dies, passing on the torch to his kid.

'Now that's an idea...' Maria frowned thoughtfully.

xxx

In a chapel...

'Odin's Steed is back and has captured Gabriel.' said bandana boy. 'Didn't he quit?'

'...for all his abilities, he's no match for a newbie?' said cap boy.

'At any rate he is compromised but he must come back...he knows what will happen if he fails to return.' said the lone girl.

'He must return...no matter what.' said earrings-boy darkly. 'For there's a fate that awaits deserters.' he said. 'The units are in motion.'

They all prepared their cards.

'Who wants to take on the youngest?' the girl asked, looking into her cards. 'The strongest is the Flames of Heaven. Its only fitting our strongest angel must go.'

'Flames of Heaven...she's formidable right at the start.' said the earrings boy seriously. 'I'll take her on. Who wants Lightning Lord, the second strongest and Odin's Steed the third strongest?'

'What about the others?' bandana boy asked.

'They're weak, its up to the rest of us to dispose of them. Master of Strings is recently perfected isn't he?' earrings boy asked him.

'Hound of Hades really wants that guy...' the girl squealed giddily. 'Can't blame him! How can a beautiful guy exist? I never thought beautiful men can exist!' she gushed out. 'He doesn't have muscles at all and...how'd he have legs even a model would kill to have?'

'Er...he's a homo?' bandana boy piped up.

The other kids paused.

'...let's not think about that, my fellow archangels...' earrings boy coughed awkwardly. 'Such unbecoming issues is unbecoming of us, we should be way better than that. Prepare for battle. Let there be glory to us all and pray for Gabriel to return home. Remiel, your nose is bleeding.'

'Huh? It is?' the girl called Remiel blinked. 'Sorry...' she wiped herself clean.

'Maybe you should have that checked out.' said cap boy worriedly. 'Its getting chilly now that summer's over and that dress don't help matters.'

'I don't want to get rid of this dress, its what Lord Lucifer gave me when I became Remiel but I'll go see the doctor...'

xxx

'Wah, isn't that Ten-Yen-kun?' Ginji crowed as Dino got back, and saving them from being cursed.

'He's one of the kids we gotta get back.' said Ban.

'There's four more in our list.' said Hevn. 'The ones I got are older ones.'

'Me too...they're originally mine and Kazuki's job.' said Himiko. 'One down, a few more to go, huh?'

Ten-Yen-kun was knocked out on bed.

They're all in Maria's resthouse protected by a barrier.

'Yup, its him.' said Dino. 'I managed to get away after formalities are done and Romario's covering my back.' he said. 'Nooow what do we do?'

'I'm keeping him here of course, and convince him that the way he does is a no-go and talk to him.' said Maria. 'By the way, let's try crossing chasms and getting run over by trucks!'

'HUUUUH?!'

'If I can do it, so can you you know.' said Dino wryly. 'Bullets from all types of guns, being stabbed, struck by blunt weaponry, finishing my paperwork with no mistakes and even getting promoted, eating poison that passes out harmlessly...' the last two was a lie of course. It was just to spook the others.

'Let's try let's try! Ooh I know! Since I live by the sea, try walking on water like Jesus!' Maria squealed.

'...'

'Well, Dino graduates.' Tsunade smiled in her declaration. 'Ginji-san and Juubei are full-graduates too while everyone has good marks.'

'Let's celebrate!'

xxx

That night...

'Dino...the last two are a lie, right?' Tsunade asked as they sat by the edge of the cliff not far from Maria's house. 'You're your own boss and how come the Vindice hasn't showed up yet? Blood Tests don't take that long.'

'I had to tell them you're on a job.'

'Ah...'

'Well, this power is amazing...I managed to quadruple my famiglia's wealth, did some house cleaning and hired highly-skilled people to replace the moles I found...I'm now the second-richest in the alliance.' Dino grinned. 'Everyone was wondering how the hell I did it. I earned a lot of jealous enemies now so I need training tips for my men. My prosperity has consequences and we all knew it but we wouldn't trade it for the world. I had to stop because my cards warned me and I realized what my supernatural jump brought me.'

'Sou ne...eventually you'll threaten Vongola with your incredible jump in power and those old fogeys won't like it.' Dino shuddered at her knowing smile.

'Yup. I backed out and listened to my cards.' he said with a cringe. 'If I jump in wealth further, Vongola will call me into inquiry if they feel threatened...I'm rich but I lack in security which they have in spades since when my famiglia was about to go bankrupt and dad overworking to keep everyone afloat, most of our 'power' left us for ahem, greener pastures.' out of spite, Dino did not hire them back!

'Ah...it doesn't help that their security is vulnerable cuz' they have no more heirs no?'

'Yeah. Have you seen your future more?'

'Yeah. Dino...' Tsunade looked troubled that worried him. 'My future is a _Mafia Boss_ , but of what, I _refused_ to see because I refused to accept that future for myself.' she told him in a choke. 'I'm happy with my life here. I'm with my family and friends, that's all I need. Is it because I'm a Sky I became a Mafia Boss? You were there too giving me advice. We're allies which is what I'm happy about but I'd rather go Freelancing. You can even hire me if you like.'

'If I did, that means risking you becoming the Sky Arcobaleno by whoever chooses them if they see how pure your flames are if I had you work for me in Italy.' said Dino. 'Your lifespan will be pitifully short when you could have had a long happy life. I don't want you to step foot in Italy as everyone knows who Skies are there and everyone in our society all over the globe is recorded. You're under the Radar of the Vindice which helps keep you safe. While I'm happy we're allies since I got to know you, its not worth losing 3/4 of your life for. Being an Arcobaleno...cursed infants is just not worth it. You're definitely a shoo-in for the post.'

'...'

'Think on it, OK?'

'...'

'I guess I can't give you the gift I have in mind if it'll put you at risk on being possibly a candidate for that post.' Tsunade sighed. 'Dino...I know why you're clumsy.'

'Huh?'

'Its not your fault just as its not my fault when I was a kid I was clumsy too and can't remember anything new. At least your intelligence was not compromised unlike mine.' Tsunade gave him her card. 'Look at your future. Particularly the future of your 32nd year of life. From start to finish.'

'Eh?' Dino focused into her card to see his future...he looked for the truth of her vague words...and he saw it.

A diary when he was out cleaning one day.

He got curious and read his mother's diary.

Her grandmother was friends with a Sky Arcobaleno before he was succeeded by Luce and learned what it meant to be one and how one is picked. They were THAT close of friends she was privileged with that secret.

Dino was born with Fiamma Purita of 720.886.

Skies with purity scores of over 600.000 are always chosen as the Sky Arcobaleno. In fact, all Arcobaleno are chosen out of that criteria. Out of that fear, his mother begged his father to at least, seal half of his power and kill all who knew his flame levels and edit records in the hospital out of fear for her son as her dying wish as birthing him caused complication as he was a big baby and she doesn't have long.

His father feared the consequences of sealing a Sky as Sky is all about Harmony and Balance, fearing for Dino's life, but for his mother, she could care less as long as Dino lives a long life and not a short, cursed one. She wanted her son to be free, marry the girl he loves and give them grandkids, the happy things being a cursed infant could not give him. Crippling him was merely a price to save him from a worser fate so he would be happy! She did not birth him just for him to be cursed!

He quickly sought out his father's diary who watched him grow up, lamenting his clumsiness he couldn't be left alone for long and he blamed the seal...but sacrifices had to be made as Dino was all he had from his wife whose dying wish was to protect her son regardless of the costs.

Dino apparently burned specific diary entries and called her future self to cry about it in private as she was the only one he could trust regarding what he saw in his father's old things.

'What the...hell?' Dino shook. 'My Fiamma Purita was 330.500...it was doctored all along?'

'At least your mother loved you she was willing to risk one thing about you so you'd be happy.' said Tsunade.

Her parents only loved her because she was special, but take it away...it was why she was here today.

'I didn't know...I'm a Sealed Sky...its the cause of my clumsiness...' Dino stammered in shock.

'But it was to protect you from the very thing you were trying to protect me from. You and your mom are alike in that regard.' Tsunade smiled at him kindly but sadly. 'At least look at you. You're a tall, handsome man, Your chances of finding a girl and marrying are high. You can't do that in a cursed baby body. I don't know if the Sky Arcobaleno is still alive but do you seriously want yourself cursed if that person expires?'

'Well no, just that, this is shocking...all who knows of my true score are dead.' Dino shuddered. 'I'm safe but I'm worrying about you so lay low in flames, OK? I dodged the bullet, so should you.'

'Hai hai...'


	13. Rejected Child, Broken Child

Rejected Child, Broken Child

Next morning, in a cafe called La Brise de Valle...

'Use the cards I'm about to hand you in conjunction with your Master Card.' Maria told them as before each Dominator, is a pack of cards. 'These should now be powerful weapons to you.' she said. 'The total number of cards you can hold at once is seven. You can create various combos based on what you hold.'

'Hey, you didn't tell us that!' Ban complained.

'Combinations with the Divine Design are according to the user's imagination so not even I can teach you combos as you know yourselves better than I do.' Maria giggled. 'Adapt to whatever situation you are in.'

'Is Kazuki OK I wonder...' Juubei fretted worriedly.

'He's alright...because he doesn't like his friends fighting.' Tsunade reassured him. 'If you and blondie fight, he'll bash his way to freedom and stop the both of you himself. That fight will be the key. Unknown to them, he's fighting from the inside and mastered Divine Design as well. He's just biding his time fully-aware Lucifer is the better magician.'

'Alright. But that won't stop me bashing his face.' Juubei grunted.

'Maa maa, don't hurt Toshiki too much Juubei. He probably has a reason why he's changed.' Ginji told Juubei. 'Poor communication kills, ya know?'

"For someone so stupid he could say wise things which is shocking..." Dino sweatdropped.

'...'

'Well I can't blame blondie...Kazuki's too gorgeous he puts most girls to shame.' Tsunade sighed wistfully. 'He can easily wear fake boobs and get a job as a model and nobody the wiser.'

'Kazuki won't do that...' Juubei choked, fully-aware of what effects Kazuki's appearance has on those who have no idea he's a man. He's often mistaken for a beautiful woman 'albeit flatchested'. 'Sure he wears feminine things but he would never wear fake body parts.'

'Wanna see my treasure?'

'Treasure?'

'Yup! Don't tell Kazuki I let you see or he'll kill me.' Tsunade giggled impishly.

NOW that got them curious.

'Fufu, that can wait another time.' Maria chuckled, wondering what exactly Tsunade has that will get Kazuki upset with her. 'The enemy has already started the game. You guys will become one with your cards and go out into the city. The kids will appear before you as opponents and the battle will commence.' she said. 'There is only one way to release them from Lucifer's hold and that's to destroy his Divine Design deck.' after taking their cards, they all moved out through the windows.

'So shall we have our revenge guys?' Ban spoke as he pushed up his shades.

'Yeah!' Ginji, Hevn and Himiko grunted.

'...is it me or are they a little TOO happy about that?' Juubei mused.

'They got trashed by the twerps while Dino and I came to rope you on a rescue job so we weren't trashed.'

'Ah...'

'But at any rate...we should bring in insurance but all my men are at home.' Dino frowned. 'I'm the only one here today powered up by my cards so **for once in my life I'm not clumsy and I'm enjoying it**.' he said as Tsunade nearly tripped in amusement. 'But Maria will be in danger for being our backer. She can defend against magic but what about guns and other assassins?'

'...let's find a phone booth.' said Juubei. 'I'm recruiting Emishi.'

'Ohhh! Been a while since I last saw him!' Dino perked up before quickly deflating. 'Er, he can whip away bullets right? He's got no card and bullet holes are no joke...'

'He can do it or he won't live long in Mugenjou.'

'After that phone call we split up. The twerps won't approach if we're in a pair.' Tsunade pointed out. 'Being a kid I know kid mentality well in that regard.'

'Riiiight...'

xxx

Dino looked at his cards.

He has the fewest cards as being Odin's Steed, his speed and agility were incomparable, he's got the strength of two tons, superhuman durability, stamina and the fact he was a shamanic spiritual guide. His fighting ability is top-notch and he can get by with mythical-granted psychic abilities he really doesn't need anything else and with this card, he's stronger than even _Akabane_ as long as he has it, but he really REALLY does NOT want to gain the guy's interests any time soon. Tsunade gave him enough warnings about him and he was no 'Mido-Class Fighter' without the cards.

His other cards got nothin' to do with his Master Card. The cards were meant to keep him alive to obviously avoid international incident if an Italian National died in Japan and a high-profile one like him. His cards were Phoenix's Blessing, a card that can bring him back to life immediately if he dies, Beiwe's Embrace that enables him to heal and protect from spiritual corruption as well as protecting him from all forms of control and possession and possibly cure Kazuki if he was his enemy, and Panacea, a card that automatically heals any injury and poison, a universal cure.

He could tell that much just by looking at them and understood the description even without his little friend's help as he returned his safe travel cards to Maria.

Having them as tattoos was weird and tacky, however grateful he was for their powers and his men FINALLY believed Witchcraft existed when they saw how the cards became tattoos as they were fused with his body and the fact he used the power for their prosperity and his powers with the cards are tested in every way imaginable.

Romario once said he wanted to try recruiting Maria but Dino put his foot down, saying, 'For all her appearance, she's a centenarian! She won't last long here and Witchcraft is spiritually taxing which is why I hardly use it myself! If I can barely use it longer than an hour for paperwork and increasing our famiglia's strength, what more for a granny who's on her last legs?'

When being an apprentice is suggested, he looked at Sleipnir for advice as he materialized his horse before his men... 'Bad idea. Shamans will hunt me down and possibly curse my bloodline if I truly became a Witch. No way. Divine Design grants _temporary_ witchhood so I'm safe from their radars and without it, I'm a normal man again so I'm beneath their notice and I like it that way.'

Tsunade also has the fewest cards as being a Sky combined with her cards, nothing can deceive her and get in her way. If any, her cards are fewer than his because she was a better fighter than he was. Proof that they were powerful...if they used the cards right and believed in it.

They split up after recruiting Emishi for the cause and he wondered who's brave...or dumb enough...to face him.

For all his being a nice guy to those he likes, he can be a downright asshole to the deserving.

He's a Mafia Boss after all.

He wants to be able to do his part of this job himself. And maybe find a way to fix himself for good without undoing his seal...

xxx

For Tsunade...

She went to Ura-Shinjuku for her battlefield, a terrifying place for kids who don't know nasty places such as this existed.

She waited here, dressed in white clothes with gold designs and trim, and golden jewelry she stole as well as gladiator sandals to give her the appearance of a priestess of flames just for fun. Besides, Japanese are into cosplay these days, right? And she felt beautiful in these clothes she felt playful.

Her inner kid came out because she gets to live and reenact fantasies.

'You chose a filthy place like this? Pretty shocking for one with a Guardian Card that belongs in Heaven.' a coolly-spoken voice of a boy spoke behind her.

He was taller than she is, around mid-teens she guessed, with choppy hair and into yellow-ball jewelry with crosses on them. He's kind of cute, but with a cold gaze in his eyes.

'Heehee...naturally I'll choose this place.' Tsunade went all cutesy on him. 'I grew up here my entire childhood after all. What's it like growing up in a proper house?'

'Hmph, what's that?' the boy scoffed, as they took out their cards. 'I'm the Archangel Sariel. The strongest of the Archangels.'

'Your opponent was supposed to be Mido-san but you chose me instead.' Tsunade giggled. This HAS to be his biggest mistake...

'Hmph, why waste my time on someone who can't even stack eggs?' came the scoff. 'You on the other hand...'

'Don't kids normally gun for who's weaker? Kids always pick on those weaker than them just to look good.' said Tsunade with a rather pained smile.

'You'd know that best do you?'

'Yes...I was hired because I could relate to you guys better. My home life was no good...' Sariel materialized her past with his powers in a bid to psyche her but as he saw her past, she wasn't one bit unnerved. He saw her past with her parents, her school and what she came to believe. He even saw her tear apart family photos and crying while writing a letter using a crayon and broke it afterward...and her life as a thief in Mugenjou. 'But then...the one I could truly love as family saved me and gave me the love o family I always wanted without any form of catch. My big brother(oniichan).'

Tsunade now controlled the dimension, showing Sariel how she met Shido and their life together as siblings. 'I became his sister. He genuinely cared for me for me, not because I'm special or with natural fire powers. Family doesn't end in blood. Sometimes blood is poisoned as you yourself would know...true family is born as strong bonds forged in fire. Didn't you have friends when Lucifer picked you up, your fellow Archangels? Just what did Lucifer promise you?'

'A neverland where we don't have to suffer anymore...a world where nobody would hurt us anymore...that's a world promised to us and you won't take it from us that easily.'

'Neverland...Peter Pan's world where kids never grow up...so you view adults as crappy yet Lucifer _is an adult_.' Tsunade pointed out the hypocrisy there.

'He was the first adult to actually give a damn about us!'

'Ya think? Then what's that... _fancy tattoo under your clothes_?' Tsunade burned his top in the upper world with her card power with a snap of her fingers that startled him. 'You look like a birdie scratched you real good.' she said, frowning at the black scar-like mark on his chest down to his navel.

'Those who betray Lucifer-sama gets their heart ripped out of course.' Sariel grunted. 'But we will never leave!'

'That's not good you know...if an adult truly cared, they will care for their kids _without a catch_. Love must be given unconditionally.' Tsunade frowned. 'For you to have a terrible catch despite your loyalty...I don't think I like him at all, Sariel.' needless to say, she burned him and being engulfed in fire TERRIFIED him.

'AAAAHHHHH!'

'I will not hurt you...as the Sacred Flames of Heaven, I can burn away evil with a mere flick of my wrist. Flames both destroy and purify depending on how it's done.' Tsunade told him kindly, yet with a smile on her face. 'And now...show me your pain as you saw mine.' and she dove into his heart. 'I need to understand you for you to have salvation.'

She dove in his mind by using his own power against him with her card, Athena's Shield that can reflect back eye-based curses based on the story of Perseus and Medusa which by itself can only reflect back curses but considering how Divine Design works...she can do the impossible.

Had this been real life mythology powers, what she did would be impossible.

She saw his past.

A little boy in a small apartment room who gazed at his mother's dead body dripping in her own urine as she hung on a rope tied to the ceiling. Dead by hanging herself.

At the time, a little child would not understand what death meant nor why was his mother hanging there with a look of emptiness on her face. When neighbors got concerned how their neighbor got TOO quiet, they checked in and called the police after seeing a little boy try to pull down his mother by her ankle.

'Mama won't come down...why?'

'...she's too far gone now kid.' said a male neighbor with a grimace. 'She...left you all alone. That's really horrible of her.'

When the police came he was in custody of the law for a week until his relatives came. His relatives who he once called uncle and auntie, are now his new parents who gave him a big brother.

His world changed.

Warm food, warm house, warm conversation. He was able to smile again until one day, he was old enough to understand his world and what his neighbor meant by his mother left him. As far as he knew, he has no father. Just his mother.

But one day in Junior High, just as he was about to board a train, he got a phone call from his uncle, saying his brother got into a hit-and-run by a truck and is critical.

But when he got there, his mother was sobbing.

His big brother Osamu was dead.

'Mom...' he tried to console his mother who, in a fit of anguish, burst out,

'Why? Why did he have to be the one to die?'

Those words led to a nasty conclusion that got his father furious as he cried, 'How can you say that?!'

He felt that why did her real son have to die and why not him instead?

He left the hospital room despite his father's frantic calls. He had by then, become deaf as he was deeply affected by those words. He felt that everytime he thought of his mother...bad things happen.

Funeral came and went and it was back to old routine where he found himself smiling more to hide that pain. But there were times he wondered what was death like...and started having rather morbid fantasies about death.

His mother hanging herself for who-knows-why. His brother dying in an accident...and his stepmother's hurtful words.

But when he was about to graduate Junior High...he got into a career talk with Lucifer. He hoped to become a doctor like his stepfather...and he got his first-hand and rather morbid experience with Divine Design...

Ironically, by tasting death, he felt Lucifer gave him what he truly wanted. He wanted to DIE.

'...so your ideal neverland is death.' Tsunade mused softly as Sariel collapsed into her arms, free of the curse but severely exhausted as they were back to the Real World and Sariel has his shirt back as his shirt burning only happened in Upper Reality. 'Really, what a troublesome boy...if you chose death so young, you'd miss out on the good stuff in life that will eventually come to you. Good and bad things come and go and yet leave a mark on our lives. Bad things drop by and be annoying to the point of hurtful enough to be hateful...but good things will stay and never leave.' she told him kindly.

'Don't give up on the world and people yet, Kakeru-san. I say this as a fellow kid who was also abandoned by her own mother, yet saved by a good person. Let me save you and accept the fact that you got a second shot at life. You are not a witch or an angel. You're a normal kid just like me if these cards are gone.'

'Says the one who's a pyro.' Sariel...no, Kakeru scoffed weakly.

'Ahahaha...I can never be normal. I grew up in Mugenjou but you still have the luck to be normal. Do you have any idea what I'd give to be you most days? You have a loving stepfather while my father's feelings for me was fake. It took my near death to regain what I lost you know...and you're similar to me in that regard. You regained your lost freedom and your normal life. Purified of Divine Design. My card can help players retreat safely. That's what nobody told you.'

'...'

'Saa, I'll take you to a place with a kind adult. I like Maria-san, Lucifer's rival. Her help never came with a nasty catch.' and using Upper Reality to travel, she flew away to where Maria was.

Though WHY is she in a playground with Emishi?

'Whoa! You appeared outta the blue!' Emishi exclaimed as Tsunade appeared out of thin air with her quarry, startling him.

'Well, I can count on Maria-san to protect him.' said Tsunade. 'I helped free him from the game and a nasty curse but as long as Lucifer has his Guardian Card, he might get roped in again.'

'That's true...' said Maria. 'Ginji-kun and Himiko-chan got back Gabriel and Remiel but they can't free from the Cursed Claw Mark and we only got until sunset...and its four in the afternoon now.' she said. 'They're in Honky-Tonk.'

xxx

The Chapel...

On the table, the replica of Archangel Sariel turned to dust.

'Sariel was defeated...the Flames is _that_ strong?' bandana boy choked in horror.

'He was supposed to fight the Evil Eye but he's just an idiot so we chose her as his enemy. Apparently that's the biggest blunder we have done...' said cap boy in vexation. 'We have to make up for this mistake Uriel. We already lost three of us.'

'No kidding, how could we lose to newbies when we've been doing this for weeks? I don't get it...we should be stronger, Raguel!' Uriel, the bandana boy fumed.

'We'll do foul play if we have to. We can't blunder any more. They better come back...' Raguel shook. 'They have to...or...they're gonna die.'

Those who betray die.

That was their contract.

They all have that Black Claw Mark on themselves.

It was why they can't leave even if someday, they want to. They got that kinda insurance.

They don't know that Sariel was very safe though.

xxx

Fuyuki Residence...

'Jeez, why do I have to wait on you to change clothes?' Kakeru grumbled as Tsunade flew home just to change out of her get-up. She now wore a new outfit. A maroon jacket and a yellow-orange tube top and brown miniskirt with leather shoes.

'Hey, had we been in a fairy tale world, my cosplay would go well but we're in modern society you know?' Tsunade pouted. 'Cosplay is only normal in Harajuku and Akihabara, not anywhere else in Japan unless there's Cosplay Conventions...'

'...'

'Let's go, we're flying to a reliable location next. I do need to cure Gabriel and Remiel off the Black Claw and maybe when there...you three decide what to do with your lives together.' Tsunade advised. 'However short it was...you are still friends who gained bonds through pain and magic. You can only understand each other and help each other. Well, there's always Maria if you really don't wanna go home.'

'Why her? Isn't she an old biddy who's got a few years left?'

'Yes but magic kept her going. She'll stick around as long as she knows she's needed. But without magic if she finally lets go...nature will take its course...and this world will lose one of the few, rare, kind mothers it can have.' Tsunade told him softly.

'...'

'You need a parent, I don't. I can fend for myself. Can't say the same for you since money makes the world go round. Criminals and shady guys hire me so I get paid. They could care less as long as I can get the job done. Heck, Lady Poison is 15 this year, same age as you but went through hell and back to survive. We who are thrown away had to do all means to live and accept the filthy world for money. We don't like it but hey, we want to live. This house we got? Food we eat? Comforts? We got it from filthy money from a filthy world but we don't have a choice. Can you do what we had to do? Can you imagine _living my life_?' Tsunade asked him seriously.

Kakeru knew.

She had to become a thief and a killer to live together with her foster brother. And due to trauma of dying from hunger, she worked hard to become a good cook. She's capable of kindness but also cruelty. She can burn people to death in an instant, into a pile of ashes to any who raises a hand against her and her comrades who looked at her as their equal despite being several years older than her and even a feared individual took interest in her, willing to wait years before he battles her. No mercy because its kill or be killed.

'Go home. Your stepparents still love you and that instant of tactless insensitivity of your mom in that hospital room is a thing of the past...she personally came to hire the Getbackers to bring you back to her.' Tsunade egged him on. 'She must have known how much her words hurt you that she came personally.' she said. 'Mido said that a bunch of mothers came, yours included.'

'...I'm hungry.' he said. 'What do you got in your fridge?'

Tsunade got blindsided.

What's with that random request all of a sudden?

xxx

In the venue of the Final Battle...

Dino arrived, riding his Guardian Card.

'Yo! You guys looked like you went through the ringer.' Dino greeted.

'And you look damn normal.' Ban griped in annoyance as Dino clearly is unscathed.

'Nobody came to fight with me at all!' Dino pouted. 'The most I did was that little kid and removing their curses when Maria sent me to Honky Tonk and then made me go here. _Somebody_ has to fix you guys...' he said as he took out his cards. 'I got healing cards and a bring-back-to-life one. I hope it works on that guy.' he said, worried at the dead Toshiki in Kazuki's arms.

'You got a what?!' they all yelped, wide-eyed.

Dino went to the dead man who's only dead in Upper Reality.

He took out Panacea to restore the body, then Phoenix's Blessing to bring the guy to life.

First one worked, second one didn't.

'Didn't work...' Kazuki choked, crestfallen.

'Cuz' he's cursed and I don't have an anti-curse card on me. How should we know the curse is still there post-mortem?' Dino swore as he materialized Sleipnir. 'Go get me Tsunade!' he ordered his horse. 'I can't use my Phoenix Card while he's still cursed.'

'Of course!' Ban gasped, 'Her Master Card can burn the curse!'

 **You can't use the Flames of Heaven.** the horse made words appear in their heads. **The Curse of the Black Claw has already taken effect and his heart ripped out by Divine Design and is currently lost in Upper Reality. The only way to bring him back is a complete, formal revival ritual aided by powerful witches and pure blood of a witch. Using the flames is only possible if it has not yet taken effect. And she is looking after a child she cannot leave.**

'Darn...I guess winning against Lucifer is the only solution now...' Juubei swore as Sleipnir disappeared.

'Well, I'll heal you guys now. The most I can do is watch the body after I fix you and see the final fight to the end.' said Dino, taking out his Panacea card. 'Honestly, I guess after Tsunade stomped their strongest guy nobody dared come after me.'

'Someone's lucky.' Ban snorted as Dino fixed them all. Even clothes.

'Ah, I wish I knew magic but Sleipnir told me its a bad idea...ah well, be happy with what you have they say.' the blonde italian sighed but his words got Ban and Himiko who are witches wary of what he'd say next.

'Why would it be a bad idea?' Kazuki asked him cluelessly.

'My days will be numbered if I became a witch and I wanna live past 21, thanks.' Dino stated flatly. 'Sleipnir ain't a shamanic guide for shits and giggles and I know wise godly advice when I heard one.'

Well, Ban thought, there have been Witch Hunts for centuries past that even he had to live on the run and in hiding and even he had to kill his own stalkers...


	14. A New Member

A New Member

After that case, the Get Backers picked up Sariel from Tsunade's house but he was fast asleep on her couch.

'Ohya? Uppity-boy's fast asleep on your couch.' Ban commented as he came in with the others through hi-speed travel by Upper Reality.

'Well, he wanted to eat actual home-cooking and not restaurant stuff.' Tsunade crossed her arms in amusement. 'He ate a lot and fell asleep.'

'Naaa Tsunade-chan's cooking is the best too...' Ginji went tare on them.

'Well, I figure eating heavy stuff eaten by rich folk isn't for growing bodies after all.' said the flame-user. 'If he liked it he could have asked me to take him to a restaurant instead. Well, I got some things ready too, for Toshiya-san and Reiji-san too. Kakeru-san told me about your time under Lucifer...I can't even call that happy living, honestly.' she went to the kitchen...and took out two plates of works of art that are clearly dessert.

Two fluffy souffles with a dollop of butter and maple syrup on it decorated with a whipped cream that secured black tuiles in place, and small flowers.

Everyone GAPED at it.

'Its beautiful!' Kazuki, Hevn and Himiko gushed out.

'Here, you boys eat it. Its a taste of home.' she said as beside the dish is a small fork. 'No restaurant or not even a first-rate chef can ever replace home-cooking.'

'Is this even home-cooking?!' Toshiya and Reiji exclaimed in disbelief.

'This is something you'd find in high-class pattiseries!'

'Ask him, he ate that too and saw me make it.' said Tsunade. 'I became a good cook out of necessity you know.' she said. 'Besides, take-outs are more expensive, budget unfriendly and the irony to a buyer sometimes, your cooking tastes better. Come on eat up, they're still warm.' the boys exchanged looks and dug in.

Their expressions on eating the dessert were priceless.

'T-this is...'

'Fufu, I get that a lot. Eat up boys because after this, you're going home to your parents...though Rena-san refused to go home.'

'Eh?'

'Unlike you boys who have it good...she doesn't.' Tsunade shook her head in dismay and utter disgust. 'She told me her tale since she wasn't sure she could tell Paul-san, being an adult _male_.'

'What happened to Remiel?' Toshiya asked her worriedly.

'Her mother's boyfriend who her mother remarried was molesting her when her mother's not around. Apparently he only married her because he was more interested in her daughter than the woman herself.' the Retrievers and the boys choked and balked from disbelief. 'As for her tutor? Worse. She trapped them in her dolls in a bid to get rid of them and be free because her mother never believed her and refused to divorce for her sake. She latched to Lucifer for freedom.' she stated grimly. 'She hated her mother for failing her and doesn't want to go back home. Even if it meant giving up school and a possible bright future because she has excellent grades. I took back her cards and begged me to never let them go if she gave me her cards, and the porcelain dolls she trapped them in. All she took with her when she ran away, was her biological father's photos that she held precious.'

'My god...' Hevn choked out at the terrible tale of the girl.

'Remiel, she...' Reiji choked out in horror. 'What can we do?' he asked anxiously.

'Right now, there's no evidence of rape to pin on those men which was why nobody believed her.' Tsunade shook her head, upset. 'At any rate, what can we do about a case like this? Those two are still comatose in hospital.'

'Her mother was the one who hired the three of us.' said Kazuki. 'I think we need to handle this case more...delicately.' he said with a cringe. 'And how do we explain those men in coma? There's no proof of drugging or injury to excuse it away. They just fell down one day a day after Rena ran away from home. Even doctors can't explain how and why two perfectly-healthy men fell down comatose and no forms of scanning came up with anything. Family visited them and tried other treatments, nothing obviously worked.'

'We'll find a way around this somehow. This case ain't over yet.' said Ban. 'We'll talk to the little lady herself in Honky-Tonk.' he said darkly. 'She's the last one to be retrieved back but we won't let this go. She needs a closure she'd be happy about. These twerps must all have good endings so they'd go home for good. What of the Ten-Yen kid?'

'Ah, Mamoru-kun neh...he also has mother issues.' Tsunade quipped. 'He has perfect grades, his mother showed him off like a trophy and began heaping pressure on him to look good to the neighbors according to him, and at school, he gets brutally-bullied by kids jealous of teachers praising him. After school was brutal. His mother refused to believe him and simply told him to deal with it for the sake of his grades. No wonder he's pissed and even called her a bitch to my face he wished he was never her child and lamented why couldn't he have nicer parents who cares more for his feelings and well-being than numbers on a test paper. That's two kids, guys.'

'Riiiight...' Ginji winced. 'We need to talk to our clients first because they need to reconcile or they'll just run away again.'

'Sooo Tsunade, look after the boys alright? We'll leave the older boys here.' said Ban.

'Oh yes, Dino-san, the person you said you called over arrived as well.' said Tsunade. 'You may want to talk to him in the kitchen.'

'Ah, he's here? Goody!' Dino beamed. 'Have you gotten along?'

'Its a little awkward...' said Tsunade awkwardly. 'He treats me like I'm some godsend after I gave him dinner and calls me 'hime-sama' and its impossible to dissuade him.' she said, twiddling with her fingers and blushing as she got teasing looks from the adults and Himiko. 'But he wishes to become a Freelancer as well when I told him stories...its apparently more fun in Japan for him and decided to stay.' Dino laughed and merrily went to the kitchen. 'So Dino's not coming with you guys.'

'That's settled, we're leaving!' and they left.

'Don't forget to ask Paul about the two Casette Tapes I left him!' Tsunade called out. 'You're gonna need it!'

'Ou!'

'...I'm not sure I wanna go home.' Toshiya sighed. 'It'd be back to that life again.'

'No shit. I really don't want to go back.' Reiji groaned.

'So why do you guys not want to go back?' Tsunade prepared a recorder hidden with Divine Design to record their tale on why they left home.

xxx

'So, what do you think of Tsunade, Gokudera?' Dino asked Gokudera Hayato, age 14 having become 14 very recently.

Gokudera Hayato, the Smoking Bomb has heard of Tsunade from Dino.

At first Gokudera thought he was just shitting him until he saw her in person. He arrived by around dinner time wherein she's alone in her house with some guy.

Boyfriend, he thought...but she has a lot of food ready that's too much for two people to eat and last he checked, her brother is in hospital to watch over his girlfriend who underwent Eye Surgery so he won't be home until she's out of hospital.

Then she called him out so he had no choice but to join her and the guy.

She was very attractive but has a dangerous air about her, considering what Dino just told him about her. The Japanese Freelancers are more powerful than any Don and Guardian in Italy and she was the weakest due to her immature body that was frailer than that of her companions' and inexperience, but can still kill them and made up for her physical setbacks with her instincts and intuition that never led her wrong that he was asking her for tips.

He felt the need to assign Gokudera whom he hired to stay by her and become her Guardian since he sorta 'adopted her' as a sister figure and the stuff she gets into gives him nightmares he felt he'd feel better if there was someone to watch her for him. He'd get paid 7400(990.580) Euros a month for his job and he gets to keep any money he gets for his Freelancing Work. Besides, he'd get to learn a lot from her and get stronger here!

Not a bad deal.

But when he ate her cooking...it was as if heaven opened its gates to him because its THAT good.

She cooked a lot, knowing their appetites and it has NOTHING to do with the fact that there's a lot of people over.

'I only met her today but...she has this very unusual air I can't understand even though she's nice.' said Gokudera. 'Although there's no denying she's dangerous...she smells strongly of burnt smell and blood, things only our sort can detect.'

'Well, once the boys are gone, the Vindice will show up with her Blood Test Results.' said Dino. 'Our joint-job this time around is out of this world.' he shuddered but grinned. 'But it was fun! Their world and how they work is fun however crazy it was.' he said before going serious. 'You'll find this place more your alley. You're _wasted_ in Italy when you have potential.' he said as Gokudera tried to protest but Dino raised his hand to silence him. 'Gokudera Hayato or should I say Hayato Gokudera della Torre?'

'I'm not a friggin' della Torre.' Hayato bit out bitterly, but Dino continued on as if he didn't say anything.

'You are a genius who scored perfect in Languages, Mathematics, History, Art, Music, Physics, Chemistry, Earth Science, certain subjects of Social, Applied and Interdisciplinary Science as well as Mastery of Understanding in how the Mafia works and a rather unusual level of occult interest. You would have mastered more if only you didn't run away from home.' Gokudera stiffened before scowling. 'If not for that, clients being racists and _a certain thing about you_ , you'd be an ideal heir more than Bianchi is. And you are held back by lack of resources otherwise you have the ability to fully-exploit your studies and become more than just the Neophyte you are now. You can grow in this country and get stronger.'

If most Dons dissed him because, how come Dino knew and expected a lot out of him that he hired him to watch someone and grow better in the process?

'So has Tsunade gotten to know you?'

'Not much chance. She gave me a knowing look but talked more to that kid on the couch we can't talk about why I'm here. Judging by what they say, kid has a troubled home life.'

'Ah, our job this time was to find and bring back runaway kids who got involved with the occult in hopes to get away from extremely pressuring parents...and two of whom have it real bad. But we convinced them to go home...well, three of them. The other two is a bit more problematic.' he sighed.

He told Gokudera what he just got wind of with the team and Gokudera blanched.

That pretty much sums up that the conclusion to the job will be difficult.

About three hours later considering the distance between her house and Honky-Tonk plus Traffic...the team and mothers saw the boys playing Playstation in the living room, and one boy asleep.

'Toshiya!'

'Reiji!'

The looks on the boys' faces were that of a grimace and swallowing a bug as their mothers went to fuss on them and apologizing.

'Kakeru!' three mothers cried that got them cringing while one woman went to the couch to gently shake her son awake.

'So, fixed the parents?' Dino asked them.

'Yup.' Ban stated grimly. 'I haven't seen Hevn, Fuuga and Himiko since they left with Sendou Rena's tape...but the youngest went home with his mom. Only these three are left.'

'Ah, sou ka. Here, casette tapes.' Tsunade took out two casette tapes with names taped on using masking tape and names in katakana. One said 'kakeru' and the other was 'toshiya and reiji'.

'Casette tapes?!' Reiji nearly shrieked in horror as he and Toshiya knew what it meant since **it got their names on it**. They've been recorded!

'Your honest feelings are on this tape for your moms to hear.' Tsunade glowered at them. 'Your moms _must_ **listen, understand and accept** how and what you truly felt so there'll be _positive changes in the house that will have both parties happy_! Got it?' she said as she flared her Sky Dominance on the boys and their mothers, something Dino, a Flame-Active noted but nothing harmful, just enough to cow them into doing what she wants them to do. 'Your moms WILL listen at a neutral place with a third party. Mido, back to Honky-Tonk with everybody since I have guests coming.'

'Alright. Come on folks, back to Honky-Tonk for our happy endings!'

xxx

When they were gone...

'Finally, we can get somewhere.' Tsunade sighed.

'Well, to be honest I prefer dealing with drug lords again than this.' Dino sighed wearily. 'This really isn't my forte. I'm not good with troubled home life stuff.'

'You're telling me...' there was this look in the younger Sky's eyes that worried Dino. 'Ah, they're here and we made them wait long enough.'

On that word, Gokudera freaked out as the Vindice are here.

'Its about time.'

'Yeah, we couldn't believe what we saw though.'

'Well in Freelancing, anything goes, fellas. Anything goes.' Tsunade grinned, plopping down on the armchair, nevermind the fact that her TV and Playstation are still on. 'This world has a helluva LOT to offer beyond what everyone and their grandma knows. And that's what makes it interesting.'

'Heh, well, we can now announce the DNA Test Results.' Tsunade, Dino and Gokudera braced themselves. 'You're of Vongola Blood and of Direct Descent through a Branch Family...the Sawada Family.' came the declaration...

That pissed off the young, powerful Sky.

Her flames erupted, blazed and raged, her fury clear but her fire didn't burn anything, she was merely on fire to express how angry she was that her full force cowed the whole house.

'Holy smokes...this li'l Vongola's strong boss.'

'They're lucky with this one considering the Main Branch is getting dried up lately.'

That, did it.

'Oh, I see it now...living the high life in Italy after abandoning me at seven fucking years old until the day Vongola finally fucking dries up and makes a puppet out of me, is that how it's gonna be?!' came the roar of rage.

'Hime-sama, calm down!' Gokudera cried.

'How about an explanation because what you said doesn't make any sense?!' Dino sputtered. 'Then what of the story about yourself you told me?'

The raging inferno slowly died down, leaving a broken girl in its wake.

'That came AFTER I was abandoned for weeks and nobody came for me obviously.'

After telling them of her childhood and what she believed in before Mugenjou happened...that was a shock to Dino AND Gokudera...and the fact that few people knew her past. Shido, Ban, Ginji and now, Kakeru, Dino, Gokudera and a pair of Vindice Messengers.

She vehemently told them Vongola can dry up and DIE for all she cared, she'd sooner die than be forced into inheritance or marry someone who'd become the next Don of Vongola or her kids and their kids and so on be forced to take the mantle. They abandoned her over things beyond her control so why should she let them come to her out of convenience to save their ass before Vongola collapses?

She'd sooner kill them herself out of spite.

'...where's your former address?'

'That house should still be standing since the bills are still being paid automatically as far as I knew.' said Tsunade as she gave them the address and they left.

'...wow, Tsunade...no wonder you connected to the kids so fast.' Dino choked out. 'Ban hired you on this case because he _knew_.' he shook in utter shock, his expression akin to a shaky-jawed goldfish if that was possible.

And her words during magic training...made full sense.

Gokudera was just as shocked.

The girl he called hime-sama for her cooking is a Vongola Heiress...who was willing to throw it all away out of vengeful spite for her abandonment.

Fully-aware that Vongola's got no heirs left, she was willing to damn it out of revenge.

It was a 'they abandoned me, they won't have me when it counts' sort of thing.

Then again...riiiight...abandoned for things beyond her control indeed. Who wouldn't be pissed?

He never imagined that the CEDEF Boss and his wife were that shallow.

But still, together with her foster brother, she considered herself a Mariudo Tribeswoman, adopted their ways, and became a well-respected person since age nine.

Then again, upbringing in Mugenjou and Martial Arts Clans are different from society standards. VEEEERY DIFFERENT.

That, and Dino was kinda close to the princess, consoling her of her feelings and telling her that she's not alone.

'You may have lost your family but you got a lot of cool older brothers and sisters who'd never leave.' he said. 'They're way better isn't it?'

xxx

Namimori, Sawada Residence...

The Vindice explored the house.

It was dusty with a thick layer of dust and indeed, there's so much evidence in the living room alone, and the master bedroom.

'Yup...her story matched about her home life at least, the living room alone has it.'

They saw the torn photos, and the letter she left behind.

'Vongola's screwed the pooch now if you ask me. We Vindice don't interfere in Internal Family Matters after all so she can actually do what she wants to any Vongola Member being strongly linked to it...'

'We gotta get popcorn ready, I want to see the show when the old man decides they need Sawada Tsunade.'

'You sound way too happy about this.'

'I liked TV Dramas before I became a Vindice and no TV allowed in our prison.' came the grumble. 'Can't I see live action? How many times did I try to petition for cable TV?'

'We CAN'T have TV all the way up there! Its why we have books and videogames, moron.'

xxx

Next Day...

'Here.' Tsunade gave a notebook to Dino. 'Do all this and you'll be fine.' she said before they went into the kitchen so she could cook.

'Thanks.' said Dino, taking the notebook. It was a training manual she wrote down for him.

'Well, Romario will be here soon to pick you up so have lunch before you fly back home.' said Tsunade. 'I'll return our cards to Maria-san later.'

'Well, it was fun having magic but we can't be witches or we'll be way worse off.' said Dino. 'Sleipnir warned me about the ancient war of Witches and Voodooists and there's been a fight behind society's back for it. We can't get into that crap as not even witch trainees and babies are spared in the hunt and murder. Its best to stay what we are.'

'Right...'

'I'm worried about Maria-san, Ban and Himiko.' Dino fretted. 'They're the only witches we know.'

'They'll be alright.' said Tsunade reassuringly. 'Maria-san and Ban are strong. Himiko has them to count on so she'd be OK. We should worry about ourselves more. Besides, I have a new disciple here since you asked me to take him on.'

'Yup.' Dino chirped. 'He's wasted back home. He should bloom here.'

'Alright, I'll teach him the ways of Japanese Freelancing!' Tsunade grinned. 'Oh, did you do your homework?'

"What is this, a teacher asking a kid if he did his homework..." Gokudera gawked as Dino cheerfully gave Tsunade a paper envelope.

After cooking a very large meal and prepared two large bentos...Romario came around 12:30 to pick up Dino and they went back to Italy.

Now its just her and Gokudera left in the house.

'Now then...its us now since Shido-nii won't be back until the bandages are taken off.'

'You mean he won't be home for weeks?'

'Yup. Madoka-nee's vulnerable right now and leaving my sweet in-law in out of the question.' she said, playfully flicking his forehead. 'She's a really sweet girl you'd like her if you meet her but we got enemies...my job is to burn them to death while he stays by her side.'

'So you've been hunting when off the clock?'

'Yup...I can only kill low-ranking members though...I can't kill those stronger than me. That's the rule Shido laid down since if anything happens, I'm the last Fuyuki left since if the worst comes, he'll be the one at the front lines.' said Tsunade. 'The Mariudo as a whole, has four branch clans with each a specific ability relating to life itself. Our ability is Awakening. Dang it was hard mastering it but damn worth it.' she chuckled.

'Before I begin training...I'll unleash your full potential first with our clan ability. That way you'll fully-absorb the grueling training I'm going to put you through.'


	15. Danger Close to Home

Danger Close to Home

Four days passed by since the Divine Design case.

That she got wind Ginji got into hospital for falling into a deep under-repair hole...

'Lightning Lord fell down a manhole?'

Gokudera asked as he was beginning his training...with 10 kg weights. He must make his body get used to the weights while moving as fast as he can while weighted down in doing 100 reps of basic punches and kicks, and flexibility training. That way, his body will get accustomed to fighting moves, raise his near-non-existent fighting skill that will improve and his weights will go level up. Granted, repetitive training can be annoying and boring but the pay offs are great.

'Yup.' said Tsunade while training with her own 200kg weights. 'Really, hasn't Mido learned by now that Ginji-san is very, VERY easy to maintain unlike mere mortals such as us? If Ginji-san is sick or injured, electricity-absorption fixes him. Even broken bones are fixed though if his joints are dislocated, he can't do shit. At least he's mostly healthy that way and resetting bones are easy.'

'That's convenient.' Gokudera drawled. 'And game-breaking unfair.'

'You think? Mido was bashing his head on something when I told him that and now they gotta pay 300k for hospital bills for inflamed deltoids, torn biceps, strained back and pectorals and internal bleeding. But the power needed to do so will blackout a part of a street or something...and if Ginji-san fell into a manhole on a bright sunny day like this, the idiot probably thought he still has Divine Design powers but we don't have it anymore, Maria-san burned the cards she lent us after freeing us from its influence.'

Gokudera sweatdropped.

Amano Ginji, the feared Mugenjou no Raitei, is a bubbly, cheerful, optimistic, naive, sweet, loyal and friendly person willing to do anything for his friends and the right thing but the downside to that, is his sheer stupidity.

Yet he got a lot of people loyal to him in his heyday...

'Well, I'll visit him tonight, visiting during the day will be a bad time...knowing those guys.' she chuckled. 'For all their smarts, talents and skills...they can be downright worse than a kid in a proper home in regards to childishness and immaturity. I'm giving you an option...visit during the day so you'd see what I mean or tonight when its peaceful?'

Gokudera grinned.

'We visit this morning!'

'Alrighty, let's take a shower and get a bento ready. We already fed the animals so nothing to worry about!'

xxx

And so, that morning...in West Shinjuku Hospital...

'Hi~!' Tsunade came to visit as Ban, Shido, Kazuki and Juubei are already arguing and bickering like kids. 'I can see that this room is pretty lively!'

'No kidding, those morons are at it in a hospital room of all things.' Himiko griped as Hevn sighed.

'Some things just don't change.' she said.

Gokudera took a good look at the two women.

Kudo Himiko, Lady Poison who's a year older than he is, and Hevn, a Job Mediator...who looked like she should be at the beach not in Tokyo's streets in her 'covering'.

'Ooh? Who is he, your boyfriend? He's pretty cute!' Hevn teased Tsunade as the two kids flushed. She and Himiko saw the good-looking teen who was dressed in an 'in-your-face-I-got-boy boy-attitude' fashion. In dark colors with accessories to match.

'N-no! He's my apprentice Dino-san asked me to take on!'

'Hime-sama is not my girlfriend!' Gokudera sputtered out.

'Awww...but who knows? With time it might be more...' Hevn grinned, eyebrows wagging. 'Teacher-student relationships happen a~ll the time! Fufufufu...'

'Hevn-san!'

'Naaa nice to see amiable visitors at least...' said Ginji weakly. 'I think from all the squabbling Himiko-chan and Hevn-san aren't gonna stay for long...'

'These guys give me a headache.' Himiko scoffed. 'They probably need more than a hospital stint to grow up.'

'Well, maturity don't come easy...' Tsunade giggled.

'That couldn't be any more truer.' Hevn rolled her eyes. 'Later Gin-chan. Sooner or later if these morons break something, the hospital might pin on me a bill I didn't even make.'

'Yeah, you should and come again tomorrow...'

'Here Ginji-san, bento~' Tsunade opened up a deluxe bento of goodies. Beautiful Temari Sushi.

'Uwaaa temari sushi!' Ginji drooled delightfully. 'Itadakimasu~but I really wish they give it a rest.'

'Maa maa, let kids be kids.'

'Er, hime-sama, what if they start breaking things?' Gokudera was sweatdropping as things are getting really violent.

'Their problem, not ours, neh, Himiko-san~? They won't make us underage kids pay for what they broke and with Ginji-san vouching, yup, not our problem!'

'That's one good thing about it at least.' Himiko snorted. 'But if things get too rowdy I'll make monkeys out of them! But at any rate, that Temari Sushi looks good...' Himiko drooled. 'Really, only 12 and you outgunned any first-rate chef thanks to your intuition...' she said, picking one up and popping it in.

'Yup~!'

Gokudera was starting to have stray flyaway hairs at the sheer ridiculousness of where he is right now.

To him, these guys are _utter freaks_ in regards to sheer immaturity and hime-sama thinks this is just a normal day!

'After the sushi can we play poker?' Ginji asked.

'Sure...by the way Hayato, hit the Nurse Call Button, its gonna get hairy in two minutes.'

Gokudera was GLAD to do so just to end this insanity...

And so, the adults got a loooong sermon from a matronly looking nurse that got them all cowed into submission and kicked them out.

'Finally, peace and quiet.' Himiko grunted as they went on to play while occasionally grabbing a sushi.

'Er, are there going to be more instances like this?' Gokudera asked Tsunade with a choke.

'Those shenanigans, Ban always starts, otherwise its peaceful _most of the time_.' Himiko snarked.

'Ain't that the truth!' Tsunade giggled. 'Sometimes, being a kid is convenient!'

However, Ginji has a very interesting visitor...

'Oh, hello Ginji-kun~' Akabane came to visit. 'I heard you're hospitalized...'

Ginji looked like he had a heart attack from terror.

'I could peel bunny apples as well, don't sick people usually like them?'

'Somehow, Jackal and Bunny Apples in one sentence is weird in all levels...' Himiko and Tsunade sweatdropped.

'No kidding, sis.'

'Well, see ya Ginji, one hour per visitor or group of visitors, its Jackal's turn this time.' said Himiko, pointing at the sign near the bed explaining the rule away.

Poor Ginji.

'Ohya? Where are the others though, Lady Poison, Lord of Flames?' Jackal inquired.

'Got booted out by the nurses for being rowdy and for fighting and stressing a patient out.' Tsunde quipped.

'Oh my, what a bad attitude...being a doctor, that rule is sacred, you know?'

xxx

'That Jackal guy gives me the heebie jeebies.' Gokudera shuddered. 'Cavallone told me all about him.'

'Well, we're safe around him as we're kids. He would never lay a hand on minors.' said Tsunade. 'That's why we could be calm around him but if we're legal, all bets are off.'

'That's not exactly reassuring.' Gokudera choked.

'That's why I'll be very strict on ourselves in training because we got a couple years left before we go legal and we gotta be formidable by then, OK? For now to him, you're anonymous but if you got his interest, you're on limited time like us.'

'That's Jackal alright.' Himiko sighed. 'We gotta get stronger.'

xxx

Come October...Tsunade's 13th birthday...but no party.

Its just another training day.

'Hime-sama, today's your birthday right? How come its just an ordinary day?' Gokudera asked in concern. No party, no big cookout, _nothing_.

'I no longer care about birthday celebrations, Hayato.' said Tsunade. 'Never celebrated it since I was six and in Mugenjou, no such thing. We were more worried about living the present until eventually, its only importance to me is that I'm a year older.'

'Heee...but that's pretty sad though.'

'I'm way over it.' he just got a sad smile from her. 'My only interest right now is living with my new family and since I saw multiple futures through my card. I'll fight tooth and nail not to be a mafioso. I've seen a future where I stayed Freelancer. I'm pursuing that future.' she said. 'Free to choose jobs and execute it in however you want. Not to mention you get to charge your client however you want but Hayato, I'll teach you how to read a client so you can charge fees they're willing to pay and do you know psychological attacks...?' she grinned. 'Desperation earns more.'

But come last week of November...

Shido sent Tsunade a distress call.

'Nani?! Madoka-nee got kidnapped?!' came the thunderous furious roar in the house that startled Gokudera into nearly a bad form of uppercut. Half an hour ago, Tsunade stopped training to cook their lunch. 'I'll burn all of Tokyo if I have to! Tell Shido I'm mobilizing with Hayato and I'm not gonna show mercy to anyone, even an _actual insect_!'

She's angry and who's dumb enough to kidnap Otowa Madoka, a girl who has the protection of two Beastmasters, one of whom, the infamous Lord of Flames?!

"I better get ready." he thought. 'Hime-sama, let's get ready to leave.' he said.

'No kidding so we're sharing a bathroom today! No arguments!'

Gokudera went pink.

Share a bathroom...? He understands they're pressed for time but...really, how did this girl grow up if she's fine and dandy with sharing a bathroom with a boy?!

Needless to say, he's embarrassed even though he appreciated her figure, especially her waist-down which was more impressive than her waist-up. Hey, he's a boy but also a **boy who respects women**...

It was something he did and decided for himself after learning who his piano teacher actually was.

xxx

Ura-Shinjuku...Chinatown...

'There's actually a Chinatown here?' he sweatdropped as the place is decorated like, well, _Chinatown_. People are in qipaos and changshans, though some dressed casual.

'Yeah, Chinatown in Ura-Shinjuku is slang for _Human Trafficking District_. Its not the tourist attraction you have in mind.' said Tsunade to his horror. 'Brothels, Slave Auctions, Bars, Nude Night Clubs, Orgy Host Clubs, Human Organ Supermarket, Peeping Rooms, Black Fantasy Arcade...' Gokudera choked at all those. That, and how blase she was at all this.

Then again, this was her world for years to her its normal.

'And Makubex allows these?' he asked weakly.

'No. Mugenjou is paradise to all outcasts remember? People have to make a living somehow. Besides, rich folks come here with their money assuming nobody's slitted their pants first. Mugenjou is Outcast Paradise except for drugs and human trafficking. Makubex draws the line on those. He really will rain down VOLTS on anyone dumb enough to break those two rules.'

'By the way, what's the Black Fantasy Arcade?'

'Its a place that caters to all sexual desires of people. And anything goes in there...for 1 million at the lowest price since clean-up can get _difficult_. That, and the people who run the arcade record all that goes on in their rooms and sell it as porn or snuff videos in the Black Market.' she said as he went green. 'Regret asking eh?'

'Well, I had to know even if I wouldn't like it.'

'That's true...you must know absolutely everything about what you're getting into as the most basic rule in our kinda lifestyle.' Tsunade told him kindly. 'We Freelancers have to know everything we could, even have the misfortune to know how humanity can reach various levels of depravity. Being surprised and startled is a no-no during our jobs. There is only the end goal of your client's wishes. You even have to obey their orders just to get paid even if we won't like it. However, if a job involved a threat to millions of people that a shady client wants, that's when you put your foot down.'

'Like that drug deal in Battleship Island?'

'Yup. At any rate, we have people to rescue, so show no mercy alright? Even to a woman or a kid as long as they use bugs. This area is under Kiryuudo control. My gut instincts feel it even if I don't know it.'

'R-right...'

They went into a street where two young women are mercilessly toying with Ginji. 'Yikes!' Gokudera gasped as Tsunade merely shook her head, and created many fire beams that stabbed the women in many places. Non-fatally of course

'F-fire beams?' Ginji gasped out as the women shrieked before falling, and bleeding heavily. 'Tsunade-chan!'

'Really Ginji-san, we're in Kiryuudo territory. Everyone's an enemy here, even cute girls and little kids.' Tsunade sighed. 'If you keep this up you're gonna die young.'

'E-eh but I just can't...'

'No means no.' said Tsunade firmly. 'I think most of your common sense went to your Raitei personality.' Ginji pouted at that. 'Any others in a pinch?'

'Well, Ban-chan and Himiko-chan should be here somewhere...is Madoka-chan here?'

'Nope. This place is a bust. We vamoose as soon as we...' Tsunade stated as she burned all bugs that jumped on them. '...rendezvous.'

'Wow...' Gokudera choked out. "Her reaction is fast..."

'Who are you?' one of the downed women demanded weakly, smarting from pain and blood loss.

'I am the Lord of Flames...Tsunade.' said Tsunade coolly. 'Let's move out. I feel one of our own is in trouble though they'll win.'

'Wait Tsunade-chan, I want to ask something.' said Ginji. 'Shido told me that they're in war for centuries until one side is wiped out...why?'

'Because that's how its always been...its a story passed on for years by the elders so for the next generation who inherit their will, its how it works and for tribes, disobeying elders is out of the question. Its the same for tribal folk everywhere in the world.' Tsunade explained. 'It must be an ancestral grudge but kids like us who know nothing just do what we're told to do while leaving crucial details out. Shido grew up indoctrinated that the Kiryuudo are enemies and its the same for the Kiryuudo who're indoctrinated that the Mariudo are enemies. The big fat question...is why and what for? Do these girls have the balls to ask that question?' she pointed out, looking at the fallen women. 'Not like Shido can ask anyone, since his tribe was killed years ago. All he knows is a grudge for the massacre of his tribe and family so at least he has a reason to hate and hunt Kiryuudo down.'

"Hime-sama was out for murder not long ago too and now she went rational and her murderous intent gone...is this the power of Hyper Intuition flowing down Vongola Blood?" Gokudera wondered to himself in awe.

'But why kidnap Madoka-chan...she's not a Mariudo...' Ginji blurted helplessly.

'Hostage for ransom obviously! They want something we have...but not even I know what it is. I'm not told anything too exclusive myself.' said Tsunade. 'I'm not strong enough for information like that just yet. The higher you are in hierarchy, the more stuff you're privy to. That's like Political Basics and common sense.'

'...well, she's right about that at least...' the short-haired girl wheezed out. 'Aren't you going to kill us or are you going to let us live with the shame of defeat?'

'I'm going to let you live, if only for knowing the truth if you ask around. Otherwise, your dying for not knowing anything would just be a useless death as your deaths aren't even justified. Then its up to you if you wanna slit your neck or something, I'm not stopping you.' she said as Gokudera picked up Ginji and they walked away.

'Where do we go now, hime-sama?' Gokudera asked her.

'We first treat Ginji-san, then we go where my gut tells me to go.'

'Hai hai!'

'...'

xxx

Elsewhere in another street...Ban just finished a fight as well.

'Ara, its the guy I knocked out...' Tsunade commented as she saw glasses man and a really funky guy. 'Small world.'

'Ah, met this guy?'

'Sometime after our job in Mugenjou a couple days later...he was roaming around with some flunkies so I baited said flunkies and roasted them...then called on Himiko after I knocked him out.' said Tsunade. 'For all Shido told me in how the Mariudo and Kiryuudo works, I can't bring myself to kill the guy. My gut says 'absolutely not'. So knockout and amnesia is the best option.'

'Izzat right?'

'Well, I was protecting Madoka-nee's concert day and it was Shido's first time in a concert wearing an expensive tux...he's a dope at dressing up.' Ban snorted at that.

'I see...you didn't kill Junior even though you had the chance...all because your gut says so?' funky man asked her incredulously. The younger girl shrugged.

'Yup. What my instincts and intuition tells me is my gospel. Never failed me in my whole life by listening to it though I never get any reason why out of it. The answers come eventually as events play out anyway so its a 'just-do-it-and-don't-ask' sort of thing.'

'...then I'm most grateful.' said funky-man in relief. 'I owe Mido and you a debt. Go to Web Tower. The answers you seek are there.' he said. 'Its the least I could do.'

'You two go.' Tsunade told Ban and Himiko. 'Ginji-san needed patching up first. We'll meet in the cafe.'

'Roger that!' and they split-up.

'Is telling them that OK?' Gokudera asked worriedly.

'Yup. It'll pay off eventually.'

'Haha...good thing we got you on our side...' said Ginji weakly. 'Where's Shido?'

'Ah, he told me to get cheques ready for people he's hired to help get Madoka-nee back, while he goes to find more survivors from Branch Clans to help us out...in order to form the Shiki.' said Tsunade grimly. 'Alone we are helpless but if we unite, nobody stands a chance was the motto if an individual from each four clans assemble. The Mariudo having four branch clans together is also called the Shikizoku.'

'Heee...'

'If four members are assembled...we win, hands down.'

xxx

Honky Tonk...

'There, all done.' said Natsumi as she patched up Ginji with Rena who didn't reconcile with her mother and chose being a waitress for the rest of her life than go home to a miserable home life where her mother cared more for men she misjudged on than her daughter.

Her tutor and stepfather are freed from Divine Design, but their experience made them insane and had to be in an asylum. Apparently she destroyed their minds permanently as insurance with a permanent fear of the dark and confinement and to society, being in a coma for long messed with their heads for some reason there wasn't much hope for recovery. Such is the revenge of a traumatized girl who was given magic if only for a short time. She now lives with Natsumi in her house and works for Paul together.

Though her cooking skills leave much to be desired...she does well in cleaning though.

'Owwie...'

'That's what you get for being nice in combat, and against the frigging Kiryuudo.' Tsunade deadpanned. 'They're a tribe of bugs wherein they eat what they kill. But in this case, they devour the vitality of their victims to stay young and powerful. Those two cute girls who trashed your ass are probably as old as Paul-san or something.'

'WHAT?!' Ginji and Gokudera choked.

'That's a rather disturbing thought.' Paul chuckled. 'Teenage-looking girls as old as me? What a scary power.'

'So Ginji-san, don't be a moron next time.' Tsunade quipped as she fired a fire beam that engulfed the whole cafe.

'Eek!'

'Relax, it doesn't burn.' Paul told the freaking out girls. 'We have bugs in here?' he asked Tsunade.

'Yup. DUCK!' they all did as something tried to slash their heads.

'Heh, that's a surprise!' said a man in a suit carrying a basket on his back and a moon-shaped blade. 'That's the first time I've seen someone see Saicho-sama's invisible butterflies! Not that it'd help you! DIE!' and he jumped up but Tsunade merely smiled as Gokudera moved to throw something but a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

'My thanks...Dr. Jackal.' she called out as their attacker died mid-air as she said so.

'Your instincts are immensely sharp, Tsunade-jousan.' Akabane greeted. 'Its good of me to choose to go with you instead.'

'W-why is Akabane-san here?' Ginji squeaked nervously.

'Ah, Shido said he'll hire all he knows to help get Madoka-nee back so I guess Akabane-san's roped in too...then again, I had to write down a lot of cheques this morning at the bank...'

'Cheques?' Paul blinked.

'Yeah. Because this will be a very dangerous job...its **50 million per head**.' several jaws dropped while Akabane just snorted.

'F-FIFTY MILLION?!'

'Hey, I know you're the Gambling Lord but just exactly how rich are you guys and _why are you still working_?!' Paul squawked out.

'We work to stay in shape you know. As for how much our net worth is, by paying everybody fifty million each, we're down to exactly **one trillion in our bank account**...'

Ginji and the Cafe workers went rock hard from the idea.

"How much did these guys gamble?!"

'W-wait a minute...if they all get paid fifty million and considering I get 30% from each of them...' Hevn croaked out, wide-eyed. She gets 15 million each. Multiply that by several heads, she could inwardly squee in delight.

'Saa, shall we go, minna-san?' said Akabane. 'Where is our next destination, Tsunade-jousan?' he asked as she took to her other form. Its still interesting to see that beautiful flame on her forehead and her eyes becoming beautiful as well, like burning coal or lava as his morbid mind sees it.

'We're going to Hell Valley, the Ancestral Kiryuudo Grounds.' said Tsunade. 'Madoka-nee should be there. She's not in Tokyo.' she said. 'With you with us, going there will be somewhat comfortable. I can deal with pests, but not anyone stronger than me.'

'Very well. Shall we go then?' and they left Tokyo in a hurry.


	16. Big Bad Buggy World

A:N- to those only familiar with the anime, there's so much fillers as by the time they made the anime, the manga wasn't updated much enough they HAD to improvise so what's in anime in episode 26 onwards is not canon. Then the Venus de Milo arc, only Natsuhiko and Yukihiko are shown, other siblings didn't make an appearance and the rest are made up arcs. The real GB Story that's now finished, is in manga. Go to (mangapark . me) for the actual canon arcs I followed off of. As of this chappy its now the 'Eternal Bond' arc.

This A:N is for those who PM-ed me that they're unfamiliar with stuff I wrote, even asking if I made it up when I did NOT XD...as a tip, follow the manga storyline, NOT the anime if you wanna write an anime fanfic.

* * *

Big Bad Buggy World

Outside Tokyo, the forests...

'The way you're going, you'll render species extinct...' said Ginji with a sweatdrop as they ran into the woods after leaving their taxi cab from the highway.

'Worry about US than the bugs!' Tsunade yelled at him with a big head. Really, Ginji's priorities are highly skewed! 'Put this in your head: in the Kiryuudo Domain, the bugs here are no innocent encyclopedia bugs...the bugs here enhanced with Kiryuudo powers as well as commanded by them count as bioweapons like in the movies! These bugs are ordered to eat intruders down to the bones and they'll be hard to kill, even worse if we meet actual Kiryuudo who succumbed to their Karmic Burdens!'

'Karmic Burdens?' Gokudera asked.

'Each Kiryuudo will become a bug hybrid from the tribe they came from. The only way to revert back to human is to die.' said Tsunade grimly. 'The Karmic Kiryuudo are stronger than those with still human forms...imagine this, a metamorphosed-hybrid with access to supernaturally-enhanced carapaces that serve as armor. Humans with access to a Mantis' claws that can tear human skin. Possess the jumping powers of a Flea. Even be the real Spidermen unlike in the movies! Anything goes! Due to that, Shido had me write a nice flowery cheque to get a lot of helpers willing to come here...because this job is _ultra-dangerous_.'

'There's the Butterfly Tribe, Bee Tribe, Spider Tribe, Mantis Tribe, Beetle Tribe, Water Bug Tribe and Cicada Tribe. Kiryuudo 7. As a warning, the more monstrous they are the more pain in the ass they are to fight, so really, show no mercy and I'm talking to _you_ Ginji-san. Hayato, you too.'

'So we have to have attributes to consider...Beetles have great armor, Bee, Butterfly and Spider are poisons and webs for the latter, we're instant human steak with the Mantis...' Gokudera frowned thoughtfully. 'By the way, why didn't we take another route? Going from above is faster than traveling in the woods.'

'I wish it was that easy but with bugs, mind control is easy peasy for them.' said Tsunade darkly. 'Controlling the pilot into crashing the chopper? Swarm us in to lose control? And kindly **remember** I'm the **only one** who can **fly** and I'm too small to catch all of you!'

'Well, there's that...I haven't seen you fly yet though.' Akabane quipped.

'Well, if we're being swarmed, you just might.' Tsunade snorted. 'Oh, and if things will go real shitty, don't ask questions, ride my back ala magic carpet and hang on tight, OK?'

'Uhm, hime-sama, I'm bred as a gentleman I cannot bring myself to sit on a girl...' Gokudera choked out. 'Bad enough I had to deal with showering with you in the bathroom today because we're pressed for time...'

Ginji had an imagine spot about that...

'Which is more important, life or manners?' came the grouchy question.

'I want to say _both_!' Gokudera wailed.

'For now hold your life more important than society manners! Society's not here anyway!'

'Hime-sama...' came the near-whine. 'My mom will haunt me if I don't repent for seeing you naked!'

'You're already forgiven AGES ago!'

'Oh my...' Ginji sweatdropped. 'Considering how they grew up, there's gonna be cultural differences...Tsunade-chan grew up in Mugenjou and Hayato-kun grew up in a disciplined home...'

'She's right though...culture means nothing in where we are now...here, eat or be eaten.' Akabane purred. 'Good manners won't save you here. By the way, where are we going?' he asked Tsunade who's on the lead.

'Shido will know soon we're here, just split-up.' said Tsunade. 'I don't know where my gut will take us, I just follow and it should be something good...for you at least!'

A lot of monsters jumped down from above.

'Its Karmic Kiryuudo!' Gokudera gasped out upon seeing their nasty forms.

'Akabane-san and I got this!' Ginji cried as he and Akabane took action to defend the teenagers as Gokudera took out dynamites, lit them up and strategically threw them around.

'This form...its cicada...we're in Cicadan Territory.' Tsunade frowned. 'We better find the head honcho.'

'If we kill a head honcho, their numbers will die?' Ginji asked her.

'Its not that easy. Kiryuudo Hierarchy moves by promotion by their leader, Kabuto.' said Tsunade. 'Even if we kill the current chief, he'll just be replaced anyway. But getting rid of one won't be too bad...'

Later...as they got further and further, they get to hear a melody clearer and clearer...until they came to a waterfall area.

Akabane chuckled at the sight before them.

'Nice one, Tsunade-jousan...your gut led me to an old friend.' he said as before them are Cicadan Warriors and a covered figure sitting on a rock.

'Long time no see, Kuroudo.' said the sitting man.

'I've been looking forward to our next meeting as well, Kanade Semimaru.' said Akabane. 'Everyone else handle the subordinates. Leave him to me.'

'No arguments there.' Tsunade agreed quickly. 'Looks like you got it personal so we'll make sure you get things done.' and two groups split up as Akabane gunned for Kanade while Ginji and the kids lunged at their pick of subordinates.

xxx

Elsewhere, a bird reached Shido who's with companions.

'Hooo? They're here eh? At least I know she'll be fine.' said Shido. 'Go tell her I met up with others. We'll meet at the final destination.' the bird then left.

'Your other friends arrived, Shido?' the woman asked him.

'Aa. I got my little sister round up powerful guys to help us out.'

'Sister? Last I checked you're an only kid.' said the guy.

'She's adopted obviously, Ryuuho.' the woman giggled as they sat on a tree's roots. 'Never saw this coming, Shido.'

'Well, I couldn't leave her all alone in Mugenjou...and doing a good thing paid off big time she's my equal in her own way. She's recently gotten independent she lives by herself now.'

'Heee...is she cute?'

'Yup. She's sweet. You guys'd like her.' Shido smiled. 'But still, even though she's adopted she's thrown in her lot with us. That's what I'm worrying about. Once she decided on something, she won't turn back.'

'She's willing to come here for you innit?' Ryuuho snorted. 'To be a Mariudo this much is expected. She better be strong.'

'She's below us by seven notches in fist fights but if she wants you dead, she can easily roast you with a flick of her wrist while you charge at her. She's a real killer with fire.'

'Fire and bugs...convenient!'

xxx

While indeed they defeated the Cicadas, Kanade retreated.

It was a difficult battle as they gave up individuality in favor of a patterned team-up attack like in a video game.

Well, not that it worked...but still, it was tough putting Tsunade's leadership to practice while ensuring nobody is in Akabane's way but he got a rather fatal stab by the end of it.

'Yeesh...these guys are tough...I see what you mean when Shido's fine with 50 million per head but what about Akabane-san?!' Ginji freaked out as Tsunade checked on him. 'He killed him!'

'He'll be fine in a minute.' said Tsunade. 'This guy probably can't imagine dying without getting a really sweet deal so he'll force himself to be fine...he does want a date with you at your best after all.' Ginji went sheet pale.

'Tsunade-chan that's not really healthy for my heart...' Ginji shuddered, going tare on her. 'You called my leaving Mugenjou with Ban-chan _elopement_ and now a fight is a _date_ with _Akabane-san_?' he choked weakly, sweating buckets.

Gokudera looked at his charge, gobsmacked.

She's not into _those_ , is she?

'That's not a bad idea.' came Akabane's smooth voice and Ginji let out an impressive shriek of terror.

"Hime-sama's scary..." Gokudera shuddered. He hoped she won't have gay fantasies of him with some guy...

'Well, its hard to imagine I'm dead so I don't plan on dying any time soon.' said Akabane. 'Where to next?'

'Lessee...this way!' and Tsunade took the lead again, northwest this time...into a land of spiders.

'...Cavallone will never believe me if I write my monthly report now...' Gokudera gulped at the spiders as big as cows.

'Haha, he'll probably kick himself for missing out on a big party, sucks to be him!' Tsunade grinned, activating herself. 'Hayato, time to see if you can pull it off cuz' dynamites just won't cut it here.'

'Hai!'

For Gokudera Hayato, training was pure hell on day one alone but he persevered.

He trains to the point of feeling his limbs fall off, but 'forcing himself to keep going' is the first step.

Second step was feeling like he was close to death, but raise his will to live and fight against death.

That was what Tsunade called 'Dying Will'.

It was to materialize his flames and its strength when called out, is based on his materialized imagination. If he wanted to burn down a forest, so be it! He can even choose what to and what NOT to burn as a perk.

This was after Tsunade used Chakra of Awakening on him to unleash his Full Potential. In both his brains and strength as a fighter. That means he has to explore his world and find his best talents, exploit and experiment as he studies, along with a body that will grow to its peak as he trains.

He materialized beautiful crimson flames in his hands.

However he has a limit...

'Let Akabane do most of the killing' as the man would rather enjoy slaughter than the actual money he gets as pay for his work. And a happy Akabane means they get to enjoy life more. It was his warning as soon as they left their house to go to Chinatown.

So he unleashed his first try on spider webs shot at him and his flames turned extremely corrosive.

'Oh! My flames are red! Its different from hime-sama's!' Gokudera exclaimed as the spiders that jumped on him vanished. 'What is this? All Cavallone said is that aside from watching you for him, I'd train under you too...'

'Well, your flames are different from mine Hayato.' said Tsunade as she did her fair share of kill. 'If mine enables me to harmonize, synchronize and assimilate all I wish as well as fly, yours can Disintegrate anything you wish...even poison inside a body, tumor cells, parasites in a stomach, you name it you can Disintegrate them all! I can't do that! The only similar thing between us is that we can burn and control what we burn or affect with our flames' special trait.'

'Huh? I've never seen you do that with your flames...' Ginji pointed out.

'Hey, its how I know and feel stuff incoming and its how I survived Mugenjou you know. And I learned Divine Design fast with it.'

'Oh my, that power is kind of interesting...' Akabane mused thoughtfully, intrigued. 'So there are different types depending on people eh?'

'I'm basically a _destroyer_ with it...' Gokudera choked at what his power can potentially do...if misused!

'If you use it wrong but if you use it right...' Ginji pointed out, 'You can save lives with it. Maybe you can even save someone we know...I'm worried about Hera-san.'

'Ah, about Kaito's situation huh? Apparently being forced to sculpt that Venus statue with pure ultra-refined drug mentally killed him since he had to breathe while doing the carving.' Tsunade scowled. 'We'll give it our shot but IF we survive this job! IF!'

Soon, they successfully slaughtered the 400 spider army.

'Hime-sama, I think after this I need more training.' said Gokudera. 'Because who knows what your next job will throw at us, this really defies all common sense I grew up with.'

They survived battling with giant bugs, as he took photos with his cell phone for evidence. All of them, are sooo banged up!

'That's why I said throw your common sense into the trash can didn't I?' Tsunade giggled.

'But Tsunade-chan...do we really need to kill?' Ginji asked in a pained voice. 'They used to be people you know.' he said sadly as he looked at the corpses that lay around them. 'This is senseless.

'Yeah but as long as they're indoctrinated to kill-and-don't-ask, its either them, or us who will die.' said Tsunade darkly. 'Ginji-san, there will always be a vicious cycle that will happen whether we like it or not and death is always at the center of this cycle. As I said earlier, I don't know what happened to start the war between the two tribes and nobody from that era told their kids who are instead indoctrinated to murder the other without knowing anything as to why. This then started a cycle of revenge as the new reason to fight and kill as the new excuse the elders gave their descendants while hiding the real truth away. Tell me, do you accept that?' she asked him harshly.

'Not even Shido knows why when I asked, he told me its how things have always been since his parents and grandpa told him that. But we'll get answers one way or another from these ancient bastards by force if we have to because this is pointless!' she grunted, angrily waving an arm at their battlefield. 'What if its something as stupid as two boys liking the same girl but either boy1 or boy2 won the girl and things escalated from there? And in the present date, with the convenient excuse of murder and revenge-killings, the ancestors can happily bury the truth forever as the tribes will kill each other. In this case, they wanna kill us for siding with the Mariudo and for killing their kin. In our case we killed them so we can live and rescue Madoka-nee who they kidnapped in the first place. Its a cycle of bouncing between 'reason to kill' and 'why I have to kill'. We don't like it, you don't like it, its how it works, sucks to be us, but we can't waste time to mope about it! All we can do is fight and work for the end goal.'

'Tsunade-chan...' Ginji wilted at how utterly blunt and blase she could be while stating horrible truths.

'Hime-sama...is that how things have always been?' Gokudera asked her. He really wondered how she lived her life with Shido since running away from home that she's gotten wise but the wrong kind of wise about life. She was jaded and cynical about life while balancing it out with her own kindness towards those she cares for.

But he felt weak.

'Shit...'

Its not just him...

'Crap, spiders somehow poisoned us...' Ginji gasped as three of them fell to their knees. 'I don't remember being bitten or anything!'

'Its the body hair you somehow inhaled.' said Akabane. 'Or their claws when they scratched us. Dear me, and we don't have antivenom...'

'And you're fine and dandy?!' Gokudera cried indignantly as Akabane was standing as if the fight did not happen.

'I can't imagine dying, I cannot imagine being poisoned as well, Hayato-kun.' said Akabane. 'That's how it is for me so worry about yourselves more.'

'O-oh yeah, I should try out what hime-sama spoke of but my head is spinning, I can't concentrate...' he forced himself using his flames and wound up setting himself on fire to burn away his own poison. 'OOOOAAAAAAHHHH!'

'Ahahaha, its like watching Dragon Ball Z when you do that...' Tsunade giggled weakly as Gokudera reached for her first to cure her of poisoning.

'I just wish we could fix our wounds too!' came the grumble from her student as he worked to heal her.

'What a tenacity for life.' a gentle woman's voice spoke. 'Your will to stand for another to live...perhaps it is not yet time for you to die.' they looked to see a beautiful woman in furry rabbit-eared hat, and a tasseled cloak. Underneath as shown when the wind blows is a miniskirt and knee-high boots. She also sported pearl and magatama jewelry.

'Who're you?!' Gokudera demanded while Tsunade's in his arms protectively.

'Its OK...' said Tsunade reassuringly. 'About damn time, Shido.'

'Don't you guys move.' said Shido, stepping out of the shadows. 'She'll fix you in a jiffy.'

'Open your heart and listen to the land.' said the woman. 'It should be possible for you.'

They did so...and they felt that they basked in warm, comforting water...as their wounds mended and their spilled blood vanished.

"It felt like I'm in a warm womb..." Gokudera thought as the warmth of a womb made him remember his mother.

'W-wow...' Ginji gasped as he looked up. 'A-are you one of the Shiki?'

'I am Shiki Clan's Haruki Leader...Haruki Kaoru.' said Kaoru.

'Shido...have you known the truth by now?' Tsunade asked him. 'Why did they kidnap Madoka-nee to lure the Shikizoku here? Its OK to say it since ever since we got here in _Spider-land_ , not even a single mosquito or flea bit us. They can't listen.'

'Man, you'd be great as a Mariudo since we live with nature and animals...and you're prime instinct and intuition.' said a rough, arrogant-sort-of voice. 'Indeed its OK. I put the li'l shits to sleep. Shiki Clan Agi Leader, Agi Ryuuho, nice to meet you.' said Ryuuho who was sitting comfortably on a branch. 'Tell em'. They're your friends, right? No information will leave this spot.'

'...alright, I'll tell you.' said Shido reluctantly. 'I'll tell you all I know.' he said as he got close to the group. 'And I'll say this first, I'm not the one holding the key to this battle. That would be the last Shiki member...the Grim Reaper, Natsuki Amon.'


	17. Forbidden Awakening

Forbidden Awakening

'Natsuki Amon...' Ryuuho droned lazily, 'You're saying he holds the key to this battle.'

'Yeah.' said Shido. 'What's been passed down to Amon is the key to the resurrection of the Kiryuudo Leader, Kabuto.'

'So we got a leader who wants eternal life somehow? That's crazy!' Gokudera cried. 'Nothing is eternal! Even styrofoam will rot in a couple hundred years!'

'Well, he doesn't believe that, does he?' Shido scoffed and continued his tale. 'I only heard the story from one of our elders so its not the love story you think, Tsunade.' he said wryly as Tsunade stuck her tongue at him petulantly. 'Even if he's over 200 years old, not even he's seen it so nobody can confirm the truth. So in a sense you're right that the truth is buried under many guises. That's how old the tale is.'

'Before that storytelling, we scram.' Tsunade told him urgently as she felt alarmed by somethng. 'One of us is in grave danger. We have to make it on time.'

'Lead the way!' Shido barked as they booted it as Tsunade barked orders for Gokudera to burn things for them.

They arrived in a castle where Himiko was fighting alone with two warriors.

'There! Haruki-dono, save that man on the floor, we got thirty seconds left!' Tsunade cried. 'He's with us! Hayato, burn the whole room for two seconds! There's invisible butterflies here! Get them outta the way!' she barked out orders frantically.

'Alright!'

'Hai, hime-sama!'

'Wha?!' Himiko, Ageha and Murasakimaru gasped at the arrival of a large group.

'Shit, more of them are here!' Ageha gasped out as to their horror, all Shiki are here with dangerous individuals and there's just two of them here now that Hakumon was killed by Miyama after being given a fatal blow.

'Don't mind us Himiko! You got the power to defeat them both singlehandedly!' Tsunade barked. 'You can do it!'

Emboldened by the confidence of Tsunade's Sky Charisma, Himiko did just that with a new perfume...a Red Death Scent.

'What about Miyama-san?' she cried frantically as she saw him being tended to by a woman in a rabbit-eared hat. Ginji and Gokudera are horrified that she's damn topless and quickly looked away. She knew that things will be alright, considering who they got with them. Tsunade who could sense anything going right and wrong for them, and now a healer woman to her luck.

'He would be alright...we barely made it in time.' Kaoru told him.

'...I never thought a Shiki would be willing to help much less touch me.' said Miyama Genshuu, one of the Kiryuudo 7.

'One of us sensed that you are now with us and insisted we help you...though we'd like the story behind that.' said Ryuuho sternly.

'I asked Himiko-dono to save us all.' said Miyama softly but weakly. 'We prospered for centuries because of powers but it is also a curse that we'll never know when we will succumb to our Karmic Burden.' he said. 'Himiko-dono has the power to save us...she can erase the insect within us. We're humans and yet Kabuto is telling us to do battle as insects.' he said angrily. 'We're not mere worker ants to protect the queen yet everyone else forgot we were humans the second our ancestors got these powers. But my tribe and I wish for this no longer...its either death or salvation yet one came before us...Himiko-dono is more important than my life now if it meant she can save us.'

'So the Beetle Tribe defected for Himiko-san is it?' Gokudera mused as Miyama nodded.

'We can't lose her...a chance like her happens almost never.' he wheezed out. 'They know full well to protect her and fight by your side regardless of whether I live or not.'

As if as one, they looked at Tsunade who gave a thumbs-up.

'Well, we'll rest for a bit here. Can I continue my tale now?' said Shido wryly.

'Yup, no bugs here.' said Gokudera. 'I felt I burned over a hundred just now and hime-sama placed a flame barrier on this place.' he said. 'As a precaution I burned the three bodies Himiko-san just killed.'

'Alright...'

Long ago, the Mariudo and Kiryuudo lived together in the Black Forest, protected by the mist of Yomi Lake within the Insect and Beast Palaces.

The tribes were originally one people.

They were united under one god and were given the Heavenly Chimera Heart that divided their tribes.

Thus the one who has it was meant to lead both tribes.

The conflict began when a foolish choice was made, that a foolish man named Kabuto was chosen as the next leader.

Because Kabuto got dangerously ambitious beyond what a Leader is meant and supposed to do, the Mariudo Elders of long ago stole and hid the Heart that was the cause of a centuries-old conflict.

'So in a sense, its true that the Mariudo started the conflict but this wouldn't have happened if Kabuto didn't get too drunk with power.' said Shido. 'Or rather, his predecessor should have made a better choice than Kabuto otherwise this war would never have happened. I understand back then that its the turn of a Kiryuudo to be chosen but really, the predecessor should have picked a better candidate among them.'

'Kabuto? Isn't he the name of Miyama-san's leader?' Himiko gasped out.

'Er, is the name hereditary or he's just damn stubborn to die?' Gokudera frowned. He really threw common sense out the window because really, the supernatural is involved! UMAs? Aliens? UFO? They got no shit on what he had to put up with!

'He's not alive...he's also not dead either.' said Ryuuho.

'He's a being who transcended life and death.' said Kaoru. 'He is merely now a strong desire to live. He no longer even has a body.'

'But he's possessing Madoka like Miyama-san told us earlier.' Himiko revealed that earned her Shido, Tsunade and Ginji's horrified looks. 'Even I saw it when I pretended he recruited me and Kagami to the Kiryuudo side! She was there!'

'He did what?!' Shido's nostrils flared in shock.

'Yes...he possessed the girl's body.' Miyama admitted. 'I was surprised too. All I know is that she was a hostage and next thing I know when all of us are summoned with our armies to the Palace, she was within the King's Cocoon, his voice coming out of her lips. It was Saicho's idea.'

Shido and Tsunade's anger couldn't be calculated. They were _that_ furious.

But Shido's emotions shifted to desperation.

'We have a rather difficult goal...but are we certain Madoka-san's soul is safe with that parasite in the driver's seat?' Gokudera asked as Tsunade touched a tree in her full form. She synchonized... _with the whole forest_.

'Unbelievable!' that power was clearly felt by them...what more about the whole forest?

'Don't disturb her now.' said Shido. 'She's reading the whole territory.'

'...her soul is safe.' said Tsunade to their relief. 'She wasn't destroyed but dormant. We really should worry if Kabuto has the power to destroy souls...'

'He can't if he still wants in her body.' said Kaoru. 'Her soul is most likely an anchor to stay inside. But he really can devour souls for power.'

'We'd rather not wait for him to change his mind!' Ginji cried, horrified at the idea.

'Yeah...there's two ways to get her back.' said Shido. 'By giving up the heart, or...'

His lips moved but the words that came out, shocked them all.

xxx

Later, Yomi Lake...

'You guys are late!' Ban scolded as he was there with Kagami and Fuuga.

'Excuse us for being late!' Ginji whined. 'At least we're all here you know!'

'Anyway Akabane, this dude's waitin' for you.' said Ban as not far from them was Kanade.

'Oh my, perhaps you won't flee this time, Semimaru?' Akabane asked him, getting his sword ready.

'Not this time.' said Kanade. 'Last time was on orders but now, things are different.'

'Everyone can go on ahead, I shall catch up by myself.' said Akabane. 'For this is a battle between only us and longtime coming.'

'Alright...we'll begin as well.' said Tsunade. 'Three at a time people and not exceeding 200kg please!'

'OK, let's state our weights and do the math from here so it won't go beyond Tsunade-chan's limit.' said Kazuki. 'I'm 59.'

Ban: 52  
Ginji: 62  
Shido: 72  
Kagami: 78  
Himiko: 48  
Juubei: 82  
Uryuu: 89  
Gokudera: 54  
Kaoru: 53  
Ryuuho: 90  
Miyama: 110

The first to go is Miyama and Ryuuho who are exactly 200kg together.

Next is Ban, Gokudera and Kaoru who are 159kg together.

Next is Juubei and Uryuu who are 171kg

Next is Kazuki, Ginji and Shido who are 193 together and to Kagami's delight, he and Himiko go last together, much to Ban and Himiko's chagrin.

Once the trips are done, Gokudera graciously dusted Tsunade's back off of footprints.

'That took a while.' said Agi.

'Yes but far safer...had you removed your spell the insects will be on us like starved cats over a single fish.' said Tsunade. 'This is far safer albeit time-consuming...it doesn't help that _Baka_ gami is singing Aladdin's Theme Song on my back...' this earned Kagami comical annoyed glares from the Shinjuku residents.

'I can't help it, she really is a magic carpet ride, its wonderful and romantic!' Kagami squealed while glomping Himiko who freaked out.

'I'll have you know I'm not a carpet...' Tsunade grumbled in a huff.

'Get offa her ya playboy!' Ban seethed as he knocked him off Himiko.

'...this is normal too?' Gokudera asked Tsunade who sighed.

'Professionalism aside, maturity tends to go see-saw up and down.'

"And a twenty-something guy is crushing on a fifteen years old girl." Gokudera thought in a deadpan. "Coulda waited for her to be legal..."

Then again in Mugenjou, anything goes.

To quote his charge, the saying was, 'you threw us away or rejected us so why should we care what you think and feel, prissy proper outsider?'

'Er anyway, move on?' Kazuki reminded everyone what they're actually here for that got the others recovering from their bickering.

They ran straight because it IS a straight road...

'Hey, I feel a presence up ahead!' Ginji cried.

'It's a friendly not a foe at least.' said Tsunade.

'Friendly? Who else could be here but us?'

'I DID call Emishi but he's taking his sweet-ass time! This could be him!'

'It had better be! He left ahead of us but the last to join us!' Juubei swore but when they got to a certain point...what was that on the floor?

A long white line written with GOAL! in capital letters.

/There it is! A new Japanese Record!/ Emishi called out like a race announcer with a megaphone. /The winner of the Hell Valley race is Juubei, warrior of Mugenjooouu!/

Juubei, annoyed, flung needles at him.

'It was a joke!' came the whiny wail. 'Can't you grow a sense of humor?'

'T-that was a joke?!' Juubei sputtered incredulously and turned to Kazuki. 'Kazuki, that's really a joke isn't it?' Kazuki looked utterly deadpan. Uryuu was sporting hitodamas.

'Kakei...'

Well, he was joke-training in Mugenjou and gawd, its SO BAD he was WORSE than Emishi but sadly, they can't shut him up because he was genuinely trying to be funny when Makubex complained he can't make a joke.

His training sessions are the best torture mankind can come up with.

He inwardly blamed the boy-king for their 'despair' in VOLTS base.

'Ohhhh nice to see ya Shido-han! How's it hanging?' Emishi greeted happily and jovially with needles still sticking on him. 'Feels like been waiting for ya forever!'

'Er, you should take those out of you first...' Natsuki Amon, the last of the Shiki deadpanned.

'Amon...' Shido croaked out, seeing the blonde dressed in a tiger-stripe shirt.

'So you're here now Emishi.' Kazuki smiled. Indeed, Tsunade called all who was available. 'So he must be...' his gaze fell on Amon. Yup, he's the last Shiki.

'I'm Natsuki Amon! Nice to meet you pretty lady!' Amon greeted cheerfully as he took Kazuki's hand. 'May I kiss your...'

Cue Juubei flinging a needle at his forehead. Well, he accidentally learned the Comedic Timing schtick. Then Amon saw Kazuki's adam's apple...

'Whaaa?! A crossdresser?!' Amon wailed as Kazuki looked pissed as he has a dark smile on his face while raising a bell with a shaky arm. 'Dude, you coulda told me sooner!'

'I wouldn't mess with Kazuki-han, you don't wanna piss off Juubei's lover.' said Emishi conspiratorially.

Cue strings lashing about.

'Eek! Kazuki-han its a joke! You get jokes right?' Emishi wailed as he literally danced to dodge.

'Emishi! Insult Kazuki and you die!' Juubei roared.

'Fu...' Gokudera turned to Tsunade who was blushing hard at the show and nosebleeding.

'H-hime-sama?!' he squawked, slowly edging away in fear as he knew...

He knew.

He **knew**.

She's into THOSE!

At first it was closeted but now, it came out FULL FORCE!

'T-this is...this is...' Tsunade has a really weird smile on her flushed face.

 **SQUEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

The others winced as they heard that dreaded _fangirl squee_.

Their youngest member was squealing...while blushing and nosebleeding.

'I found my reason to live!' she gushed out, hands tightly clasped together.

'Then why the hell is your nose bleeding?!' Ban yelled while creeped out by her expression. 'Oi! Wonder Gut!'

'...I have a feeling I don't want to know.' Himiko sweatdropped as she could GUESS.

'Er, can anybody explain?' Shido asked helplessly. 'She went weird on us!'

'Trust me, you don't wanna know!' Gokudera moped.

'My oh my, someone went to the dark side...' Kagami was nervous as well...with good reason.

'Tsunade-chan, are you OK?' Kazuki fussed over her.

'Oh I'm quite alright!' Tsunade chimed happily while drowning in her fantasies. 'I just got inspired!'

'...huh?'

Poor Kazuki.

He just doesn't know what Amon's antics caused to awaken and poor Kazuki is the center of it.


	18. Insect Palace: The Final Battle

Insect Palace: The Final Battle

After the little yaoi comedy debacle Tsunade definitely enjoyed on Kazuki's expense(secret to herself) no less, she was also inwardly annoyed with Ryuuho who was cold to Amon.

Granted, Amon has the power to cause Death but its not like he asked for its power.

It was minuscule but it was there. But the man is so long used to being ostracized and the fact nobody wanted him around he was a lonely man who hid it well under a mask of forced cheer. She could see it in his eyes when Ryuuho treated him coldly yet Amon brushed off his coldness, apparently so used to it but that didn't mean he completely let it slide.

She didn't even have a mask of cheer when she was little damnit.

If she was alone for months, the man must be alone for years on self-imposed loneliness to protect others from his own powers but that didn't make it any less...painful.

She had no idea how he endured it.

Ostracized by his own kin and he himself afraid for everybody that it seems that Emishi was his first-ever friend outside the tribe though her brother worried for him too.

She could not help but emotionally reach out for the man as she stayed silent, keeping her thoughts to herself.

She did keep to herself as she felt its not her place having met the man...but her flames decided it for them and she knew it.

For Amon who had years of loneliness and silence suddenly felt he was not alone anymore.

For Kaoru who knows how life essence works, felt it as well as something from Tsunade reached out to Amon as she healed the injured and they would rest for at least an hour before the End Game.

He felt himself basking in a presence that 'called him home'. The warm embrace of a presence that reached out to him and told him 'its OK to be here'.

And by instinct he knew who dunnit.

"...why would a wee li'l girl give me this comforting presence?" Amon wondered as he was at a total loss. They just met that he doesn't even know her name!

But it was warm. Wonderful.

His life was cold.

Alone.

Friendless.

Unwanted Presence as Ryuuho put it.

Since the destruction of the tribes, Shido was his only friend but they separated for years to survive for over ten years.

And now, his little sister's power reached out to him and gave him 'a place to come home to'...spiritually speaking.

He was so cold, so alone but now...

He was warm.

To be honest he didn't want it but it latched to him and won't let go.

He feared he would lose this wonderful feeling so soon because of this war. Either he will die or she dies as what they'll get into, is no joke.

It was a case of 'so near yet so far' and he hated it.

He distracted himself with Emishi as the girl was instructing her friend seriously among just themselves.

xxx

'Shido, a moment.' Kaoru approached Shido. 'In private?'

'Eh? Sure...' they went away somewhere. 'What about, Kaoru?'

'Its your sister.' said Kaoru. 'Something from her reached out to, and latched to Amon.' she said as Shido's eyes widened. 'If I wasn't a master of spiritual and life's essence, I wouldn't know either but I felt it. They...clicked. Her power embraced his spirit and won't let go.'

'Oh crud...why now of all times...' Shido pinched his nose. 'It gets better, she has no control when that happens since her power decides for her unless she formed a deep bond with someone that that person is the one to reach and latch.'

'You know?'

'I learned from a Friend about the true nature of her powers when he noticed what it was.' said Shido. 'She is in essence, the spiritual heart of all seven elements of flames, the core or should I say its her power, not her herself.' she said. 'It will reach out to those who is close to her in some way, give them a 'place to belong' and never let go. In turn, these people feel that they're never alone ever again, and a constant warm feeling comparable to a warm, comforting embrace of kindness and protection. They would in turn, be protective of who dunnit, not wanting to lose a place to belong or family. I can't even imagine what Amon feels now since those two are similar before I adopted her.' he said.

'Tsunade was a runaway from home. Because she lost her genius when she came to start school when before that, she mastered Elementary Kanji, English and Math when she turned six. But come seven, its like her genius vanished and she was horribly clumsy. Her peers enjoyed making her life miserable in school, severe malicious bullying simply because they could and because they were 'better' and the teachers couldn't be bothered to do the right thing.' he said in disgust.

'Eventually, her parents abandoned her in their house where she nearly starved to death, until when she nearly died...she gained her incredible intuition. She had been on auto-pilot to survive, and left her town...her feet leading her to Mugenjou where she eventually awakened to her powers. In fact, she regained her genius when she checked herself and no longer tripped when she was 'forced back to life' by 'something' when she was about to die in her house from starvation. She described it as 'a surge' when she felt it.'

'She knows full well what it means to be rejected, ostracized, lonely and unwanted but trying to compare is another thing entirely.' said Shido. 'While 3/4 of the tribe shunned the Natsuki, at least Amon has his family and fellow Natsuki friends before we met before the Kiryuudo took it all away. Tsunade was rejected by her parents when she's no longer useful for them and their reputations after six years of being doted on for her genius. Her school life was hell that even if we had money she told me to my face she'd rather die than step foot in school. Try living in society, you'd see how pressured children are these days she thinks that the love you get is based on numbers on a test paper or report card.' Kaoru gasped at that. 'She got that idea because of her abandonment by her parents.'

'I don't know what happened to trigger her power's Harmonization Factor and latched to Amon but some or possibly all of us will die. No telling who will, but if Tsunade dies, Amon will be in severe spiritual shock of loss it'll gnaw at him for life, nothing to fill that void unless he meets another who's got the same power willing to harmonize with him. If Amon dies, Tsunade would feel the loss of her 'family' and she would be spiritually scarred until somebody new comes to fill the void.'

'Oh my...are they going to be OK?'

'That depends on what happe-'

'Kaoru-dono! Shido-san! This is bad, real bad!' Gokudera yelled. 'C'mere pronto!'

'Now what?!'

xxx

'Are you serious about this?!' Miyama demanded as Tsunade synchronized with the palace ahead of them.

She found something horrifying when she synchronized with the grounds again to see what lay ahead of them and she said a heinous crime is about to happen and they're all set up to take part in it, effectively aiding the conspirators to massacre for them.

'Dead serious! This is all a set up!' Tsunade choked out in horror. 'Kabuto and Saicho betrayed the entire Kiryuudo...they know full well that against the Assembly of Shiki they're in a pointless war of one-sided carnage but its exactly what Kabuto wants! He intends to weave a tapestry of souls of the deceased Kiryuudo in order to be able to match the weight of his own soul to transmigrate! In return for his aide in this conspiracy of betrayal and mass murder, ensuring he's the only survivor, Saicho will apparently be greatly rewarded. After all, recreating the Kiryuudo is easy...kidnap babies with high potential, assign them to tribes so he can shamelessly edit history and indoctrinate the next three generations for the next betrayal, its a vicious cycle.'

'Those bastards!' Miyama cried in horror. 'Why...' this made him doubt his own origins in fact...

'This means we can't kill anybody.' said Shido grimly. 'We will deny him those souls. Miyama, what of your tribe?'

'I stationed them everywhere to aid you retrievers when I sent out my beetles but now I need Agi-dono's aid to awaken all beetles in this forest. I need to warn my people to leave Hell Valley...I'm a traitor by now, the other tribes will not listen to me.' Miyama said anxiously. 'I need to at least, warn my people to be far, far away from the reach of the Insect Call, not even a sliver of a whisper so their souls will not be stolen!'

'Well, better save a few than nothing!' Himiko told him.

'I suppose its my only consolation...'

'Then operation denial begins then...' Agi summoned his Chakra of Sleep. 'Awaken and assemble to your chief outside the Insect Palace, all beetles!' and he shoved his chakra into the land...

Miyama sent an urgent message to his tribe and ordered them to flee to the point they can no longer hear the voices of Hell Valley while he stays with the retrievers for revenge even if it meant dying, and if he died for real, he assigned his Second-in-Command to take his position.

After twenty minutes, they went in for real.

Before the Insect Palace, they came before a structure first.

'Where is this?' Kazuki wondered aloud as they arrived before stone grounds and a chinese-themed building up ahead.

'Its the Battle Arena.' Shido answered him. 'According to lore, our ancestors used to train together. Now its just to become a warzone. Amon, no need for death now that we know what's up ahead. We're not going to kill anybody.'

'Alright.' said Amon. But what about those they killed en route here?

'Ginji, I need you to accompany me.' said Shido grimly. 'It might be dangerous but I need you by my side. I would need your power at some point.'

'Eh? Sure.' Ginji agreed.

'All right, Ryuuho, Kaoru?'

'I'm fine with it.' said Kaoru.

'Do what you want.'

'Aaand this is where we stay back so we won't get caught up in it.' said Amon to the other retrievers while going by instinct to his Sky's side and wrapped an arm around her. 'Even with just three of us, its gonna be pretty big, yanno? So everyone stay back.'

"Hey?!" Gokudera squawked to himself as everyone raised an eyebrow to the gesture. Tsunade blinked at her new Guardian who just beamed at her back.

'In the name of the Chimera sent to us by god we now give you a bright awakening...'

'A dark sleep...' Ryuuho called out.

'And a wholesome cure!' Kaoru gasped out as they dashed into the arena, taking on hundreds of warriors.

'Oi, aren't you a wee old for her?' Uryuu frowned. He was the only one to verbally point it out.

'She classifies as 'adult' in our culture.' Miyama told him. 'Only at age 15 can we be ready to build families. Its normal for them and us.' he said casually.

'Seriously?' Juubei balked.

'But we don't follow those rules anymore.' said Amon. 'I mean, what's the point, right? I only stuck by since she's Shido's little sis. If we were to die, she'd be the sole heir of all Mariudo.'

'You mean you're not into _that_?' Gokudera looked very relieved.

'Nope. I had a betrothed before the massacres...I was ten, she was eight...I had to marry a tiny li'l girl that was like, 'what-the-hell'? when I'd rather have a girl my age!' Amon chuckled rather blandly. 'Its bad our tribes and families are gone, but it gave us survivors freedom. Freedom we've never known. Everything was predestined. Even who I'd marry, what social class, what we're allowed to have and how much, all that jazz. But saying no to our elders is akin to disrespect to God as well. Now, we don't have such worries anymore.'

'Minna, its time just so we won't have regrets either that we haven't given it all we got.' said Tsunade as she flared her own chakra. 'Chakra of Awakening...awaken all hidden powers and talents to full potential!' she commanded as those left behind felt an immense surge of power.'

'What the?!' Juubei gasped out.

'What is this?!' Himiko cried as they all felt...stronger. A warmth of power they can't even guess as to how much they got stronger.

'Its the Chakra of Awakening, the power of the Fuyuki Clan.' said Amon as he shuddered. 'This power depends on how much you got sleeping within you.'

'But what about Hayato-kun?' Kazuki fretted out. 'He didn't get awakened!'

'Ah, hime-sama awakened me weeks ago for my apprenticeship.' said Gokudera with a hand-wave. 'People can only be fully-awakened once and only once. It won't work twice since once you're awakened, you gotta retrain to reach your mastery and limits to fully benefit off this and there's only so much the blessings of our genes can give, y'know. You'd be lucky to get it real massive thanks to thickening of blood practices since you lot are all from ancient breeding stock.' he explained like a casual scientist who didn't care much for mumbo-jumbo.

'Hooo? What about you?' Ban grinned as he got a massive boost himself.

Gokudera grinned.

'My ancestry goes back 400 years, buster. Not as old as you lot though.'

Out of all of them, Ban has the strongest boost among the retrievers, but Amon was the strongest among the Shiki.

This was something everyone took note of.

'Wow, they defeated a whole army by KO.' Gokudera whistled. No deaths of course...

'Should we follow?' Uryuu wondered.

'Looks like its over anyway...I don't think even Kabuto can do a thing against the Shiki.'

'Not just yet.' said Tsunade. 'Its already too late. Its already begun though Kabuto and Saicho probably thought these guys died.' she snorted as their eyes fell on the sleeping warriors. 'All we can do is prepare ourselves for End Game. We got to give it all we got...and no idea if we'll live or die. We are close to death. To a being who wanted to transcend life and death by devouring souls. We managed to stop a lot of deaths but can what we've done here compensate for what we've done just to get here?'

'So its already begun.' Akabane arrived just now as from the forest, souls gathered at the Insect Palace, though nothing came from the sleeping warriors. 'Kabuto's Resurrection Ritual.'

Tsunade knelt to touch the ground to synchronize but Akabane stopped her with a firm hand on her shoulders. 'Akabane-san?'

'If you do that now, you'll be absorbed as when you do it, you merge with the whole forest with your subconscious, and you're stuck in limbo.' came his warning. 'You're between life and death and thus you're at risk to die first if you do it. Your soul is powerful, ojousan. It would make quite a treat for a lowly bug too stubborn to die. He deserves less.' he said silkily.

'...'

'I guess we're stuck here till its over...at least we didn't kill anyone here to keep souls away.' said Ban darkly. 'Unless you massacred some on your way here?' he glowered at Akabane as all eyes are on him warily.

'Fufu, Kanade warned me beforehand and there was no enemy on the way here. But he still wanted to die to go to his son. Can't refuse a man, can I?'

'...he's truthful.' said Tsunade to counter Ban's glower. 'Once that's done, I'll check again.'

When its over...Tsunade checked into the palace again as the other Shiki and Ginji gathered around her.

She spoke these eerie words with tone to match. It was dark, lustfully-ambitious sounding.

'The old battle between the Mariudo and Kiryuudo began when they stole my heart, the Chimera...many years of conflict followed, as the Mariudo went down the path of destruction...the Chimera is still protected by the handful of Shiki Members but once its in my hands again the world will be mine!' she spoke in such a manner that did NOT suit her at all. 'The souls of the warriors killed in these hundred years of battles will fuel my rebirth! Now, poor warriors...give me your sweet souls! Let me absorb your life force so that I may live again!' and she disconnected, shaken as she fell backwards on her rear, Gokudera and Amon quickly catching her.

'That, is just messed-up.' she shook from shock. 'Its not just the Kiryuudo souls in his twisted tapestry...the Mariudo too...' Tsunade stammered out incredulously as her team looked stunned. 'Three to four generations of souls! What we managed to save is mere chump change compared to what he amassed. Madoka-nee's soul is still safe...for now but for how long? Not even I can tell from all that power messing with my Synchronization's ability to spy and eavesdrop.'

'Let's go to the Final Gate then.' said Ban darkly as the picture their youngest colleague painted was utterly disgusting to him while the worst hit from shock, was Miyama who was in utter despair. 'We gotta kill this bastard somehow and we're already on the final stage.'

They ran up the final gate to be greeted by Jorogumo who wore a heartbroken smile.

'I lost everyone I loved...' she stated. 'We were merely only sacrifices...poor sacrificial lambs, only born to feed Kabuto's thirst for life.' she said in utter heartbreak.

'Birei-san?' Ginji spoke up.

'Iya, Ginji-kun. Its Jorogumo.' Jorogumo corrected. 'The warriors you defeated were sent to die so Kabuto could be reborn...how stupid am I to realize the truth only after I lost everything?' she sobbed. 'Onigumo...Kirihito...everyone I loved...'

'Whatever, we've suffered too.' said Ryuuho gruffly.

'That's how war is.' said Kaoru. 'Millions must die for the glory of a handful of rulers.' she stated in a matter-of-fact sort of voice.

'Its this way whether human or supernatural rulers. How many died for Emperors, Kings, Presidents and Daimyos as they want more lands, riches and slaves? As long as they wish it so, we die for them because we're told to, we can't disobey or die anyway for insubordination or treason. Only difference, you didn't die on the battlefield.' Tsunade scoffed cynically.

'This is wrong...' Ginji swore, shaking his head and refusing to accept their cynical hopelessness.

'Its wrong. Sick and disgusting.' Tsunade agreed with him. 'But whether you want it or not, its how things work. You can't fight it because society determined it so since humans formed civilization thousands of years ago. When we were still in VOLTS, we all fought under you. Many of our comrades died so that those who can't fight can be protected and live. Its no different.' she stated somberly. Kazuki, Shido and Emishi looked glum at that.

'The only difference between society and us is that you're a very kind leader fighting to protect what you could, not for thirst for power and not because you can boss us to our deaths like a tyrant. Everyone looked up to you.' Ginji gawked at her, utterly embarrassed and flattered. 'We followed you and believed in you and accepted that we'd die anytime for you. You inspired all of Lower Town, motivated us to fight and live against oppression from the Belt Line and Babylon City. You're the kind of man we'd gladly die for.'

'Tsunade-chan...' Ginji blushed because his friends from VOLTS were smiling at him. He was awkwardly bashful from embarrassment it was just so cute.

'She's right, Ginji-san.' said Kazuki with his sweet smile. 'You're a leader we all followed. If you do not wish for war, then decide what we should do.'

'Well, we go to the root of the problem guys!' Ginji smiled. 'Once its done...the Mariudo and Kiryuudo have nothing to lose ever again. We'll take it all back. The stolen lives of everybody and we can get back Madoka-chan too.' he declared confidently. 'Anyone chucked at us, I'd like for Ryuuho-san to put them to sleep. We can't kill anymore innocents who's none the wiser that they've been betrayed from the start. We should give everyone the chance to start over.' he said. 'Birei-san, the warriors outside aren't dead, just conked out cold since we got wind of the nasty truth thanks to Tsunade-chan. Everyone there is alive. We didn't kill anyone here.' he said cheerfully.

Jorogumo and Miyama could only lament that they had a cruel leader, not the man Tsunade highly spoke of.

It was easy to see why these guys were loyal to Raitei.

Jorogumo burst into tears that her spider tribe are all alive and not dead.

'Its not yet too late Birei-san, Miyama-san.' Ginji reassured them. 'We'll fight to get everybody back and our crook's just beyond that door.'

'Yeah, he's the enemy.' Ryuuho grinned as he smacked his left fist into his other palm. 'The Mariudo's enemy!'

'Iya, Ryuuho...Kabuto is the enemy of all existence.' said Amon. 'This fight will go on forever until his soul is destroyed.'

'He must accept death. That much is clear.' Kaoru quipped.

'So let's go together, Birei-san.' said Ginji.

'Oi oi, have you forgotten she's one of the seven chiefs?' Ryuuho frowned.

'Yes, her attribute is Tactician...she could just be deceiving us.' said Amon. 'She's not like Miyama here...'

'Its alright now.' said Tsunade. 'She knows full well the truth. She has no reason to fight us not to mention we didn't kill her tribe and family. With that kinda debt, she'll repay the favor but we gotta be careful...I'll lead the way and step where I step.' she warned. 'Saicho's destroyed the stairs, and disguised his work with his butterflies. _One wrong step...we're gonna go splat._ Well, not me, I can fly...' she laughed jovially earning her pouts and scowls.

'Gee, thanks, twerp.' Ban looked annoyed. 'Well, you make sure we won't go splat or I'll grab you by the heel while we fall!'

'Heeheehee...well, I'll show where to step on! Gokudera burn the butterflies where I didn't use flames on.' she enveloped her flames on the safe parts, showing that indeed, the rest are illusions. Gokudera fired his own flames at the rest of the 'stairs' showing quite, the precarious path in the end.

'Yikes...' Emishi gulped. 'The footpath is stable...right?' he whimpered.

'It is, so let's mosey!' with that, they ran downstairs. But Tsunade stopped halfway to the stairs she did not illuminate.

'I know this presence...' Ban smirked. 'Its that fucktard baldy. Leave him to me.'

'Saicho?!' Jorogumo and Miyama snarled in anger as they prepared to kill.

'We don't have time to waste on a weakling who hides behind others as he betrays!' Tsunade snapped. 'Let's leave him to Mido-san!'

'Such insolent words from a youngster.' came the amused chuckle. 'But can you really get past me?' indeed, he showed up.

' _You're weaker than even **myself** , fool_.' Tsunade flared her full sky powers, using Sky Oppression. 'You're so damn weak you can only survive by betrayal by betraying those stronger than you as you curry favor with your traitorous King. You're not even worth Mido's time but it seems he wants to make you pay for whatever heck happened between you so we'll let him enjoy making you _scream_. I'm not being insolent, I state the truth that you're damn weak!' she bit out coldly. 'Age is worth nothing to competence.'

Even though they weren't the target while Saicho collapsed from the weight of her oppression, the others could feel how terrible it was!

They felt as if they were forced to kneel into submission by a giant stepping on them. If this wasn't aimed at them, they can only wonder how Saicho felt, being the target of this horrible aura!

'Holy crap...she's this strong?!' Himiko choked out as they choked under the malevolent presence she emitted.

'In power, yes...she's almost comparable to Raitei at his worst.' Akabane purred in delight at the potential as he too, was forced to kneel before a budding young Ruler. 'But she has yet to mature but when she does, she'll be a wonderful delight.'

"Hime-sama...she's immensely powerful...I don't think this is because she was of Vongola stock, she's a descendant whose full potential was awakened that she's unlike her friggin' predecessors." Gokudera thought shakily. "I don't think Cavallone has a damn clue how strong she is!"

He had no idea Dino already knows.

As a Neophyte in the Mafia, the higher rank you get, the more information and privileges you're given. Its why very few in all famiglias can use Flames. But Gokudera who was assigned to watch Tsunade while training hard, basically skipped many ranks to obtain the power of Flames. Not that he knows that.

Dino wanted to see if Tsunade's Sky will latch him as her Guardian.

He already was though he had no idea.

As he lived with Tsunade who treated him warmly and kindly, he decided that he would follow her wherever she goes and what she decides even if his world would go upside down. It was he whose flames reached out to her not the other way around and he has no idea what harmonization even is.

'Really, my little sister grew up this much...' Shido whistled, amazed but still freaked out with her aura.

'You sure know how to pick em' in Mugenjou, Shido!' Ryuuho shuddered. 'I can't even compare her to a lion, she's a freaking T-Rex!' he exclaimed.

'My~! Those are kind words, Ryuuho-dono~!' Tsunade squealed happily, flattered as she lay off the technique. 'So Mido-san, have fun~'

'I sure will.' Ban stood up, cracking his knuckles as the others ran ahead.

'...if he's even weaker than a kid, how could he have massacred my tribe...' Shido swore angrily as they picked up the pace. 'He did it all by himself!'

'Its his invisible butterflies...making it easy for him to butcher all his enemies unseen.' said Jorogumo. 'Its not just for invisibility, at times, they create an image around a person to conceal his presence...at times they even make illusions like a movie screen. Those butterflies in his control are the reason he was promoted to a Chief.'

xxx

As they got closer to the bottom, the colder it was.

'Is it me or is it getting cold?' Ginji wondered with a shiver.

'Its not just you...we're deep underground, far beyond the warmth of the sun.' said Miyama.

'Yeah, been here before myself with Bakagami.' said Himiko gruffly. 'Its freaking cold down there!'

'There!' Kaoru cried as outside the shrine, was 'Madoka'.

She had the markings of a Kiryuudo, and stark naked desite having a robe hanging on her arms through the sleeves.

'Madoka...' Shido choked out in horror.

'So...you've come...insignificant life forms.' Kabuto spoke using Madoka's voice that echoed in an unearthly manner.

'He's gotten quite arrogant...can't even be bothered to give a girl some decency.' Tsunade swore. 'That's not Madoka-nee any more...' she shook.

Kabuto raised his arm, and Tsunade immediately countered with a barrier to whatever he did.

'Hooo? You can counter I, Kabuto?' Kabuto asked her. 'You refuse to bow to me, the King of all Existence?'

'Tch, you've gotten arrogant when drunk on the power of Chimera that you got deluded in delusions of grandeur, dipshit!' Tsunade spat. 'What did you do to convince the previous Mariudo King to choose you as his successor in the Kiryuudo I got no idea when the tribes take turns on having the Heart as spoken by the Gods. You did one hell of an acting to look good before him no doubt so you're in no place to act all high and mighty!'

'Hmph, he chose me for my brilliance just as I intended, girl.' said Kabuto coolly. 'For it is a power I deserve. I destroyed all in my way to get what is rightfully mine!'

'Ya think?! Hayato!' Tsunade barked. 'Burn down that cocoon now!'

'What?!'

'O-Oi Tsunade!' Shido gasped.

This was not what was supposed to happen.

He reluctantly betrayed his friends to save Madoka by giving him a body. He intended to sacrifice someone for Madoka.

But apparently, his sister has other plans...does that mean she instinctively felt what she was about to do and took matters into her own hands?

Gokudera flared up his powers and tag-teaming with Tsunade, sent a massive crimson fire towards the cocoon.

'Its useless! You cannot burn my beautiful tapestry of power...' Kabuto snarled as he raised his arms to use a massive attack on the two kids but the girl was far stronger.

And something unexpected happened.

'Look!' Himiko gasped as Gokudera's fire was burning the Cocoon...and souls are starting to seep out one by one.

'W-what?! NO! How?!' Kabuto cried in outrage as he tried to protect his cocoon by rapidly rebuilding but disintegration was faster.

'Heheh~I can Disintegrate anything I set my sights on, you fake King!' Gokudera grinned. 'Say goodbye to your power source, dumbass! Only a rightful one can earn the right to be called King if he rules his people with his own hard-earned power, not by stolen powers! You're lower than an insignificant life form!' he roared and he gave it all he's got until the cocoon was completely destroyed, sending all souls to scatter upwards.

'E-everyone...' Miyama croaked out as the souls are now all free.

'They're all free...the souls of our people and our ancestors...' Kaoru gasped out in awe.

'You...you damn brats!' Kabuto cried as with his remaining power, he lunged at them in rage. 'I'll kill you...kill you for your insolence!'

'Hayato, step 2! Now!'

'Hai, hime-sama!'

Gokudera then fired his flames at Madoka's body of all things to many horrors.

'UAAAAAAHHHHH!'

'HEY! You're aiming the fire at the girl we're TRYING to save!' Ginji cried in horror.

'Tsunade, no!' Shido cried in desperation.

'Its alright Shido! He's disintegrating his anchor to Madoka-nee...and I will synchronize Madoka-nee's soul to her body to kick him out!' Tsunade cried. 'This will definitely work! Once we free her, we leave the rest to you guys!'

It was a massive battle of wills and flames.

Everyone can only stare, dumbstruck at the teenagers who gave it all they got.

Kabuto's unearthly screams was horrible to hear...as he was pushed out of Madoka's body.

However, it wasn't over yet!

'CHAKRA OF AWAKENING! WITH MY REMAINING LIFE FORCE...' came the declaration of panic from the girl who sees all, 'AWAKEN THE TYRANT OF CHAOS! GIVE BIRTH TO OUR NEW LIGHTNING LORD! AWAKEN HIS INFINITE, SUBLIME POTENTIAL!' she sent all she's got at Ginji who received all her chakra.

'T-Tsunade...chan...' Ginji gasped out as he received all her chakra...and her own life...

It made him angry...and his anger was the key to rouse his Raitei persona, he who was willing to stain his hands to protect those Ginji cares for.

Raitei received her blessings but he did not like that it cost him a good friend.

'Hime-sama, that wasn't in the plan! What're you thinking?!' Gokudera howled in horror and grief.

'Plan?! What plan?!' Shido demanded frantically.

'Hime-sama talked only to me in using our special traits as a way to free Madoka-san without any sacrifice! But she didn't tell me about this!' Gokudera cried in dismay. 'Why?!'

Tsunade merely smiled weakly and pushed him and Madoka out of the way as the reason why, was because Kabuto possessed HER next at her moment of weakness.

Gokudera was weaker than her but she'd be damned if she let Kabuto inhabit him and have access to Gokudera's powers that can kill them all!

'Bye-bye...' she said the damning words softly.

Two words that weighed horribly on them.

'TSUNADEEE!' Shido howled in grief as they rushed to get Madoka and Gokudera away to safety. Kazuki wrapped the pair in strings and quickly reeled them in.

'HIME-SAMA NO!' Gokudera cried in anguish as Amon knew he lost the only other person who gave him a place to belong.

She was taken over as he and Gokudera lost what they had with her. Her soul was suppressed as he had done Madoka's.

'Foolish girl! I got the better deal in the end!' Kabuto laughed maniacally, possessing her body. 'Your sublime powers are now mine to wield! With your power and the heart I will soon regain, I will rule forever!' he unleashed both his power and her flames on all the retrievers, giving them a sound beating and burn injuries. 'My thirst for life is infinite!' he waved his powers around some more. 'A body is merely a container! I cannot be destroyed! HAHAHAHAHAHA!'

Raitei walked towards Kabuto, unfazed by his powers unlike the others.

'Raitei no! If you destroy that body, Tsunade will really die!' Amon cried in panic.

But Raitei...thrashed Kabuto around regardless.

'No! Don't kill hime-sama, Ginji-san!' Gokudera begged in tears. 'There has to be a way out!' he cried before collapsing. 'Damnit, compared to her years of training to my couple weeks...why am I so useless when it counts...?' he cried in sheer shame of himself. 'If only I didn't run out of juice...'

'You did all you could, Hayato-kun.' said Kazuki somberly. 'Our last hope now is Ginji-san...but I worry about Tsunade-chan...' he said helplessly as Raitei was beating the beating real hard on a frail thirteen years old girl.

They were really worrying hard for her survival prospects that's getting lower and lower.

"Is this what I get for betraying my friends for Madoka? My sister did what I intended to do..." Shido's hot tears cascaded down his face. "If it was me dying its OK...its alright with me...but not her! Why..." he choked out. "Did she sense what I was about to do and planned a way out so I won't be forced to damn Ginji?"

Indeed Karma bites back, and how!

No form of atoning can make up for his sister's sacrifice just so he wouldn't have to betray anyone. It was painful for him to see Raitei beat up his sister's body he feared for her life.

Indeed, Tsunade and Gokudera's plan was effective.

But she underestimated Kabuto and she knew it that was why she panicked into hastily awakening Ginji to his full potential as the Lightning Lord.

This Raitei is more powerful than the one they've gotten used to.

Even Kabuto was now terrified of him.

Raitei grabbed the battered body by the neck.

'Begone...you abomination!' Raitei spat in hatred as he held him up.

'Don't you get it?! This body is merely a container! You're only damaging your friend's body!' Kabuto's snarl was clearly laced with his fear of what Raitei is.

'I know that.' came the cold retort as Raitei gathered power in his fist. 'That is why...' he punched him. 'I'm merely hitting your soul!'

They could see a ghostly form shake within Tsunade's body.

'What the...' Ryuuho gasped out as they saw it.

They never imagined Raitei could actually hit a soul. Kabuto's soul and thankfully not Tsunade's.

'He's hitting Kabuto's soul without damaging Tsunade's body any further after he disabled her body from fighting!' Amon cried. 'They say the body loses a small amount of weight as a person dies...that's because the soul is made up of tiny particles even smaller than neutrons...but any physical substance can be affected by great magnetic fields and Raitei is using a massive amount to knock Kabuto out of Tsunade's body!'

'A-AHH...AHHHHHHHHHH!' came the tyrant king's death scream as it was over...and Raitei then carried Tsunade's battered body that he himself battered with his own hands, cradling her in his arms.

The cynical, jaded girl sacrificed herself so he could be reborn anew in order to have the power to save them all even if it meant a horrible beating for it.

After all, she was willing to die for his sake.

He heard her words that he was a leader she and their friends will gladly follow to their deaths.

It was why he kills to protect those he cared for but...was this battered form of a child in his arms worth it?

'I-is it over...?' Ryuuho wondered feebly.

'No.' said Amon as he who presided over death, sensed that Kabuto is still alive.

 **No...**

 **No...**

 **I don't want to die...**

This feeble, weak cry was different from his tyrannical, maniacal arrogance.

He's no different from a dying person in fear of his death.

'H-hey, that's...' Amon gasped out as they all stared in disbelief at what remains.

'Could this being with the massive power...be his true identity?'


	19. Returning to Normalcy

Returning to Normalcy

People can only stare in disbelief that Kabuto's true form is a little bug as revealed by Ban when he got downstairs eventually, though he wasn't happy with how it ended as to save one life, another had to die for it.

Or so they thought, when she woke up in Ginji's arms. It was at that point that Amon and Gokudera gained back what they lost.

'Mmm...'

'Y-you're alive?' Raitei gasped out, wide-eyed.

'Tsunade!/Tsunade-chan!/Hime-sama!'

'How? How did you survive that one?' Shido choked out as he was the first to get to her. He was relieved that she was alive.

'Heheh...my flames' special traits is Harmonization, Assimilation and Synchronization, remember?' said Tsunade weakly, wincing at her injuries. 'I gave my body and soul a really strong anchor and foundation so I wouldn't die at the last minute since I know what's coming. My thirteen years' old soul is so weak compared to Kabuto's. I had to strengthen myself as Raitei can do what's impossible to us and there's a great risk I'd die for real, so I gave myself layers of stability on our way here.'

'You didn't tell me that.' Gokudera choked out feebly. 'That wasn't in the plan. I thought you died for real...'

'Better me than you because if Kabuto got you, all of us will really die.' Tsunade snorted. 'Your flames' power is absolute Disintegration. You can only imagine what Kabuto can do with that power that me being possessed was a safer option.' Gokudera went green at the mere idea.

'Disintegration...that's true, he managed to destroy a container of souls created with powerful sorcery and willpower so easily...' Jorogumo mused as if that power was used on them...

Yikes.

'I don't like that idea either.' said Juubei as he glanced at Gokudera. 'You have a rather frightening power, Hayato.'

'Hey, its not like I asked for it since birth y'know! Its what I got when she taught me!' Gokudera sputtered defensively, raising his hands in surrender.

'Well, now what?' Ban wondered. 'Its not the end yet, we got overtime to do folks. And you, go to sleep.' he told Raitei kindly. 'Its alright now. Nobody among us died thanks to this crazy brat.'

Raitei dismissed himself, satisfied and Ginji's body collapsed into his arms. 'Monkey-boy.' he whispered darkly to Shido. 'I squeezed out of Saicho what you intended to do.'

'Nothing can atone for that. I nearly lost Tsunade over what I had to do to save Madoka.'

'Glad you know Karma bit you in the ass. Brat must've sensed something bad about to happen and decided on a third option. Having these powers saved all our asses.' said Ban. 'You got a lot of making up to do.'

'...I know.'

Ban then turned to Himiko cheerily. 'Himiko, time for you to do your job!'

'Right...I have to create a new perfume.' said Himiko. 'Hell Valley must be full of goods for insects since its the Kiryuudo Homeland!'

'What kind of perfume do you intend to create, Himiko-dono?' Miyama asked her.

'My Insecticide Perfume is incomplete and due to that, it has a nasty side effect.' said Himiko as Ban and Kazuki shuddered. 'If I complete it, it will become a wonderful perfume so Kabuto will finally let go. If he lets go, I can then tackle the second problem...getting rid of your Karmic Burdens.'

'My people and I are at your disposal, Himiko-dono!' Miyama knelt before her.

'Y-you don't have to do that...'

'...Nasty side-effects?' Amon blinked.

'That thing she has **can also make men impotent if a human male smells it**.' Ban shuddered as the men around them looked terrified at the idea.

'I-Impotent?!' Uryuu almost howled in horror as the men scooted dramatically far away from Himiko in wide-eyed fear. Himiko sweatdropped at this predictable reaction. She saw it coming but still...

'Noooo! I need my goods!' Emishi freaked out.

'Ahaha, that's IF we smell it so we just scoot away...' said Kazuki in a nervous laugh.

'You're a woman in all but assets anyway, you'd care _less_ about it!' Ban snarked.

Kazuki twitched.

'Mido, you!' he fumed. 'Are you calling me a woman again?!'

'All you need is a boob job and a surgery down there you're good to go!'

'I'll have you know I'm a MAN thank you!'

Bickering ensued.

'Tsunade...when you synchronized with the palace...did you know what I had to do?' Shido asked his sister.

'I knew...and I don't want you to do it.' Tsunade told him, causing him to take on a pained expression, utterly remorseful. 'It must be hard when you got no options left to save Madoka-nee and it doesn't help that Saicho has the advantage. But its also just as painful to betray one of us to trade Madoka-nee for this person. My idea was fool-proof, but I underestimated that bug. So in the end I got possessed.' she sighed wearily. 'My body hurts real bad...'

'C'mon, I'll take you to Kaoru...'

xxx

Himiko left with Miyama to complete her perfume.

The rest stayed in the palace to recover and Jorogumo had the sucky job of telling her tribe that they had been betrayed since birth, and the retrievers saved their generation so now the war they had been indoctrinated on since childhood to maintain a farce they just found out about, is over. So now the surviving Kiryuudo now made peace with the Shiki.

Kabuto was in a jar because he was the end game, in Ban's possession.

And in a room, Madoka and Tsunade rested off their possessions.

In the Mess Hall...

Kazuki was the one who cooked out of paranoia.

Out of them all, only he and Tsunade can cook. But in his case, its all solely vegetables, mushrooms and tofu. It helps that the Kiryuudo are solely vegans are well.

'Well, Tsunade told me about the fees she wrote up in the bank.' said Shido. 'So I asked the coordinator to hire all powerful guys she knew to help us out though I had to find my fellow Shiki. Not like she knows how to reach them anyway.' he snorted. 'She wrote up a 50 million check per head for all of you while I have to arrange stuff for Ryuuho, Kaoru and Amon.'

'Er, hang on a minute, monkey-boy, Hevn gets 30% off our fees...' Ban twitched. 'That bitch is gonna get 15 million from each of us so she gets 120 million in the end while the rest of us gets 35 mil each?!' he squawked. 'How is that fair?!' he howled with comical waterfall tears.

Everyone else got doom and gloom at the idea.

'Well, she hired quite the group fully-aware she gets 30% off your reward monies, nothing I can do about that either.' Shido shrugged. 'The only ones she didn't hire is Gokudera and my fellow Shiki. Tsunade roped in her student and I roped in my fellow Shiki **so they got no such issues**.'

'Damn, Hevn scored real good this time...' Ban moped gloomily as he imagined Hevn in a bathtub of yen bills.

'Well, that's life I guess...' said Ginji, going tare on them again while crying waterfall tears. 'But Ban-chan this is also the first-ever job we get paid more than 5 million because Tsunade-chan said our job is ultra-dangerous...we gotta enjoy what we can and that apartment we want is still available...'

'Shido, we don't need money.' said Kaoru. 'We lived in the forest for so long its impossible for us to live in the city so its worthless to us.' she said. 'I don't know how you managed when the environment is so drastically-altered that there's no way to gather pure life there.'

'And I don't like the fact that we need printed paper to live when forest resources, metal, food, medicine or clothes is much more valuable.' Ryuuho griped. 'Society's messed up in the head for putting value in printed paper.'

'I don't know how I managed either.' Shido snorted. 'Maybe its because one little girl needed me that I managed.' he said as its common knowledge that Shido adopted Tsunade. 'I'm too young to be a father so I became a big brother. And then I found love that I'm willing to do anything for her. Living in a filthy city is a small price to pay for these two girls.'

'Uhhh Shido, Tsunade-chan's independent now right?' Amon asked him.

'Yeah, she now lives in our house with Gokudera while its me who moved out to be with Madoka.' Shido blinked. 'Why?'

He knew why anyway.

'Well...how do I explain this...I can't live without her.'

'HUUUUH?!' Ryuuho, Gokudera and the other retrievers MISINTERPRETED THAT as they don't know what Amon actually meant.

'Yare yare...' Shido scratched her head. 'I guess I gotta tell you that there's more to Tsunade's flames than just its special traits.' he sighed.

'There's more?!' Ban squawked. 'What's it got to do with blondie here proposing?!'

'Its not proposing you dimwit...its a rare occurrence in a certain country. This one guy told me about it so when something weird happens, we'd know what to do.' said Shido. 'There are seven types of Special Flames with their unique traits. The other six reach out to the seventh who in turn provides harmonization of their flames and becomes a family. Due to the 'warmth of home' it gives and the sense of 'you will never be alone anymore', the other six will protect the seventh. How this happens? The seventh flame will reach out to those who are similar to its wielder and its beyond control. Once they find them, they will latch on and never let go. This bond _must naturally happen_.' he sternly emphasized.

'It must never be forced otherwise it will be a heinous crime that a group that maintains the law regarding these powers will come and drag your ass to their prison where its kept inhumanly freezing cold and pitch-black dark in solitary cells wherein the conditions are so bad these criminals will go insane.' Shido smiled darkly. 'Amon, you felt what natural Harmonization of Flames is. This is only possible if you have the potential to awaken these flames and you're clearly a Guardian-Element while Tsunade is the Heart of the Seven Elements. Those like her are extremely rare yet Guardian Elements are so common which is why these guys are sought after and protected...or exploited.'

'Its Dino isn't it?' Ban frowned. 'I can't think of anyone else.'

'I had to be vague and let you figure stuff out on your own so the lawmakers won't get on my case because this is a secret that must be protected.' said Shido. 'Amon is now one of Tsunade's Guardians. And Kaoru sensed that Gokudera's latched on too.'

'You mean Tsunade-chan's flames latched on to those similar to her? In what way?' Himiko asked Shido.

'Saa? No idea.' came his playful pretend-to-be-clueless sort of voice.

They knew he knew but its not their business to press on.

'But Shido...' Kazuki piped out. 'The Raitei that showed up in Kabuto's chamber was a lot different...how and why?' he asked. 'Had it been the Raitei we all know, Tsunade-chan would have died despite her precautions. Its a miracle she survived him.'

Ginji choked at that.

'Its because of Hamonization.' said Shido. 'She harmonized their hearts that they're now 50-50 of each other. Because of that, Raitei who only knows how to destroy foes out of anger and hatred and nothing else, can now be able to defeat and save. He can choose who to actually kill and not kill.' he explained. 'She didn't just double his powers and wake him up to save our sorry asses. The perfect example is him beating up Kabuto while taking care not to harm Tsunade's soul. Through Ginji, she gave Raitei a 'heart' as well that Raitei is now capable of being gentle like Ginji in battle. But in turn, Ginji might really let those who deserve it have it while still sparing innocents and those who changed their ways.'

'Somehow...that's hard to imagine...' Ginji sulked.

'Well, we'd find out if we find ourselves in a sucky job.' Ban stated wryly.

xxx

By around sundown, Himiko was back with her completed perfume and it had to be combined with the Jagan.

Its a perfume meant to teach insects.

She said that it teaches them that their home is in nature, not the human body.

Insects have roles to play as well as insects and plants create life together.

Kabuto finally let go and while Himiko created a perfume that destroys curses, it turns out that there's no need as when Kabuto let go, the tattoos that represented the Karmic Burden vanished.

But to be safe, Himiko left her perfume to Miyama.

It was also time to go home when Tsunade was well enough to go home but Madoka will have to rest some more. She didn't have the training nor the strength of will when she was 'pushed aside' as Kaoru and Tsunade did all they could.

Back in Shinjuku by Maguruma's truck(he got paid 12 million)...

Maguruma dropped Tsunade, Gokudera and Amon to their house while having to transport Shido and Madoka home to the mansion, the Get Backers and Himiko wanted to get off at Honky-Tonk and the last, was Mugenjou for VOLTS but not even Maguruma wanted to step foot in there thus dropped Kazuki, Juubei, Uryuu and Emishi in Ura-Shinjuku.

'Well, I guess we can call this our victory.' said Juubei.

'Yes...we defeated the Kiryuudo but we also have a battle of our own.' said Kazuki. 'We're also up against the God of Infinity Fortress who prophesized Ginji-san's death. But the spanner to that was Tsunade-chan. Not even they can predict or attempt to control her. Her power is more mysterious that she basically can defy at will.'

'Yeah. We worried for nothing...not only that, she made Raitei stronger. Give Birth to a New Lightning Lord indeed as she puts it and she meant it quite literally.' said Uryuu. 'We won at any rate.'

'Yeah. But we will watch out more...because they'll try again.' said Juubei. 'Let's go back home.'

xxx

However, at the Bank...

'W-what's this?!' Ban choked as instead of 35 million, its 4.5 less on their bank account! 'Aren't we supposed to get 35 mil from our job?'

'About that...' said the banker lady. 'That little lady said some of your reward money **will be spent to pay off your various tabs**. She gave us your many IOUs from a Honky-Tonk Cafe and the Traffic Enforcer's Tow-Away Department...and she arranged a 2K apartment already furnished with a monthly rent of 80000 yen that will also be automatically deducted. Its already furnished by the landlord so break anything in there, you pay.' Ban and Ginji suffered comical anvils falling on their heads. 'That, and you're now getting 350.000 off your reward money every month until its all gone. By the way, your rent is deducted from your monthly allowance so you'll actually get 270.000.'

Their jaws dropped.

'So its an allowance every month?' Ginji asked, going tare on the banker.

'Yes, because she said your luck at money sucks and you're prone to destroying things she arranged this precaution.' said the banker flatly. 'Then again, one look at you...I can believe that rich ojousama I guess.'

The pair went tare-gloomy, writing circles on the floor.

'So starting today on this very date, please come here for your monthly allowance~!'

And so...

At Hyakunincho, Asakawa Corpo Building, Unit 106...

'2K apartment of 80000 yen...' Ban mused as they looked at their new home. 'Its a goodbye to sleeping in the car after three long years since we started being the Get Backers.'

'Yeah...finally!' Ginji swooned as he jumped on the couch and hugged the pillows. 'A soft bed to sleep on~!'

'But that 38 million yen won't last us forever so unless we get more jobs, this place is basically vacation land for us and it'll be back to sleeping in the car again.' said Ban anxiously. 'We gotta take real care.'

'Y-yeah...I want to stay here forever too Ban-chan...' Ginji whimpered, not really wanting to sleep on a car again. 'We should talk to anyone who lives in an apartment.'

'That'd be Himiko and Hevn.' said Ban. 'We oughta pay her a visit since I don't wanna see Hevn for a while unless she has a job for us!' he grumbled. 'She got 120 mil off Monkey-boy!' he fumed. 'Friggin' fox...'

xxx

Himiko's apartment...

Its a swanky 1SLDK place. And kinda luxurious.

'Huh? Whaddya guys want?' Himiko asked them.

'Himiko-chan, what's life like in an apartment?' Ginji asked her. 'We just got us a new flat so we're at a loss on what to do.'

Himiko really dreaded teaching these two...because they're not good at anything else!'

xxx

At home...

'So this is where you guys live huh?' Amon mused as its a pretty big house.

'Yeah, its just us two here and since you're now joining us, you can have Shido's room since Hayato and I share my room. We have big rooms two people can share one room you know.' said Tsunade.

'We spend our time training though.' said Gokudera. 'Due to how society works, Shido-san is our agent and we do the jobs. But now that you're here, you can be our front face to our clients since you're society-legal.'

'Heee...well, I need to retrain myself anyway since Tsunade-chan awakened my full potential I didn't know I had...I mean, I knew but the privilege of being awakened by the Fuyuki is limited only to Family Patriarchs and Eldest sons and I'm the middle child...'

'Ahh, good to know then.' said Tsunade with a smile that Amon was also subjected to what Gokudera now endures.

They lived in peace together for several months...enjoying Christmas in Madoka's mansion and New Year's Eve...

Until one day...

Gokudera received mail from Dino in the bedroom.

 _Gokudera, from what my eyes and ears say, Vongola sent_  
 _my Ex-Tutor to Namimori. They're gonna find out the truth_  
 _about the house real soon._

 _Well, we'll let them work their way to Tsunade, not knowing_  
 _that the prize is beyond their reach since she's more likely_  
 _to roast them alive...so delete this message. Just mailed to_  
 _warn you._

'Yikes...' Gokudera gulped as he quickly deleted the mail.

If the Sky Oppression of months ago was so bad, what about the impending disaster?

"Hime-sama..." he thought worriedly.

He worried if the house will survive!

He sent mail to Dino.

 _Cavallone, I beg of you to warn me if they'll get close to  
Shinjuku, __I'll find an excuse to go to Mugenjou so our house  
will NOT __be trashed from her rampage...you know what I  
said in my __report months ago...right...? At least in Mugenjou  
nobody's __gonna miss a building or two!_


	20. Past to Present

Past to Present

Italy...

Dino had a lot of thought after freaking out from Gokudera's report about the Mariudo-Kiryuudo Betrayal Conspiracy case and the fact Tsunade nearly died for it that Gokudera described what it meant when he lost his Sky while the boy was still clueless about Guardian-Class Information. He'd think Gokudera was pulling his leg, but Gokudera took photos and even video records as well as Tsunade being beaten to near-death in a recovery ward. He can't record anything if Ginji was nearby lest he fry his smartphone and erase his hard-earned data. He even took videos of...rather funny moments and how everything concluded.

He did NOT envy the kid in the slightest for facing spiders the size of cows and hybrids better off working for Hollywood on high fees as unlike actors, they do NOT need costumes that takes hours to put on.

The good thing is that they got back the stolen souls, the tribes are free from a vicious cycle of betrayal and a fate worse than death(really, what happens to you if your soul is _eaten_?), they got Madoka back and Tsunade got a new guardian in Mr. Death himself, Natsuki Amon.

Since then, they were in a cycle of training and getting jobs, and Gokudera was happy in Japan as he never thought he'd get paid so much from Japanese Clients when before in Italy, he gets so little pay despite the quality of the jobs...maybe its because most of his clients were racist bastards despite the fact that he was competent and a newly-minted boss was the one who recognized his talents and chucked him here for training...and as he started an adolescent with his full potential awakening, his training progress was faster since he's got access to a lot of healthy food, and homemade herbal medicine recipes she got off of Maria Noches that helps strengthen the body through quick nutritional absorption, and for quickly healing sore muscles and joints in training while still keeping training progresses in muscle training.

One mouthful was sufficient per day, about the same amount needed to make a jumbo toy marble.

Tastes disgusting but worth it.

He grew into manhood too. Well, as manly as a fourteen years old kid can get. Dino lamented his men doesn't have access to Maria's medicine since when he asked Sleipnir, such ingredients are available in Ireland, Scotland, Germany, the Amazon Forest and Asia. He knows the recipe and locations of ingredients but getting them, was the hard part for mere humans like them that he hired Maria for 700 grand for her troubles and arrange for those in the know to meet her and get the supplies.

Tsunade cooks really healthy food and insists they stuff themselves and meat in Japan is freakishly expensive just as it was delicious and her cooking was 'straight from God's kitchens'. Then again, all arable land is for farming, not enough room for cattle herding...so Japan aimed for QUALITY. Gokudera was no longer skinny and Mr. Glowing Healthy in appearance, and has muscles when last he saw the kid, he's skinny with bare hint of muscle not like normal kids his age.

And Tsunade's Training Menu?

Why, its why he and his subordinates are getting stronger and faster and took to Stealthy-Guerilla-Style Warfare Training as they honed their bodies to peak physical shape capable of great physical prowess and in the standards of the 'crazy freelancers' of Japan. Thank goodness Tsunade liked him or his family will be 'rich, yet defenseless'.

Mists were employed as Security...they can check for who's wearing disguises and who's influenced into becoming moles or sleepers...and check on bad thoughts of everybody. Anyone with undesirable thoughts, they're also in charge of 'forced confessions' and work as the Investigation Division. They also work as hackers and control information. The Mists rather liked this new way of using their powers and how differently they were treated by Dino when usually, nobody trusts Mists unless a Mist earned it or if a Sky vouched for them. Other than that, people interacted with them as if they have a knife behind their backs ready to stab them when they turn their back. And now they're trusted with an important job: security! Nobody ever gave this job to a Mist!

Suns are either deadly assassins by using 'natural causes' to their advantage or Healers. The things Tsunade came up with are HORRIFYING Dino had to filter things out.

Lightnings basically learned how to be like Amano Ginji, except, Ginji can't harden his body for defensive abilities or harden harmless things, even paper into impromptu weapons. Lightnings had fun experimenting...

Clouds are Armored Tanks. Like Lightnings, they can magnify their own durability and their packing power to the point they can destroy a warehouse in one hit as standards. They were trained hard in Martial Arts, and using Propagation to their advantage, even in unsavory ways as instructed by their boss.

Storms work alongside Clouds as Front-Line Fighters and are the Clean-Up Crew. Other than that, they work alongside Suns as Healers in removing bad tumors and poisons.

Rains are also deadly assassins by simply stopping body functions. They can also use the Tranquility Aspect to be extremely silent, and scentless. Basically a ghost, making them scarier than Suns as Assassins as Suns at least, have a presence. But they can also assist Suns in the Psychiatrist Department by calming down patients, and help insomniacs go to sleep. They are also paired with Mists when information-gathering.

Dino also learned how to make use of Sky Flames the way Tsunade does it.

It was fun synchronizing with the whole Cavallone Base so when not doing paperwork, he enjoys being his own surveillance camera as a way to get to know his subordinates when 'he's not looking'. Harmonization is also used in creative means, too that he was able to effectively cure himself of his clumsiness by harmonizing his own body. He never felt happier after he discovered this when studying Tsunade's notes. He now maintains his clumsy act to let others let down their guard around him...till its too late.

Slowly, and unknown to other famiglia, the Cavallone are regaining the power they lost when the family was on the verge of bankrupt but now Dino's very wealthy he could afford to splurge on the training his entire famiglia is doing. And he was successful at keeping it hush-hush. Not only that, his famiglia is into Gender-Neutrality. Your gender has no place in the famiglia, only your loyalty, talents and competence. Dino even said they can be homos, transsexuals, MTF or FTMs and hermaphrodites for all he cared, it matters not as long as nobody's discriminated against and can live and work in both comfort and as professionals. If there's a conflict over these, the Mists will haul their asses to him for judgment as Dino doesn't allow gender and racial bias-based conflicts that would affect the quality of their work and professionalism.

Regarding standards of professionalism...they're allowed to goof around and joke or be playful, even indulge in hobbies as long as they've done excellent work in missions and office works that contributes to smooth runnings of the family as a whole, and kept their working areas clean, organized and NOT a pigsty. That, and said hobbies are NOT illegal or depending on the circumstance, it will vary from suspension to expulsion or execution on the spot.

Sure Reborn's done teaching him, Dino's had his PEACE but when the devil baby-tutor came to visit after a year, he has seen the changes.

Dino's got more employees of both men AND women, mafioso not in suits but in casual outfits that styles varied. Not only that, Mists clearly work the security.

He raised an eyebrow so he went to the office.

'So Dino, I can see there's more people than last time I was here.' he said.

'Haha, I gotta hire a lot of people after I quadrupled my fortune twice you know!' Dino laughed. 'Lots of money yet no security is just asking for it. I simply fixed what my family lost when grandpa declared bankruptcy and ran away from the family while dad overworked to an early grave keeping us afloat.'

'Indeed. I'd like to hear the changes you made but nothing security-compromising.' said Reborn.

'Well, somebody inspired me into doing new things and revolutionize how my family is run.' said Dino. 'I met this person during my graduation exam.'

'Hooo...who is this someone?'

'The younger sister of a Freelancer who specializes in Beast Taming. She's a Beast Tamer too but holds herself professionally compared to most young Neophytes her age in this country...she was 12 when I met her.' said Dino. 'Her other colleagues who are all in early-twenties have great respect and trust on her abilities and we found out how. She's insanely competent and skilled.' he chuckled. 'She was the reason why I threw away mafia traditions and prejudice crap that I grew up with into the garbage cans. If a little girl can be a Freelancer respected by men, why not women too? And it paid off big time. The ladies all love me for not being a sexist pig that thinks like most old fashioned mafia men do that all mafia women are good for are quiet comfort women or baby-poppers while their husbands go off into many affairs. Honestly, we're in the 21st century for crying out loud...' Dino rolled his eyes. 'Women are more than those! Intelligent, competent and talented if one gave them the chance and resources. I gave them all a place to flourish.'

'It gets better, the ladies are more hardworking in a bid to prove themselves and help me change the antiquated ways of our society and I told them to do it in an 'in-your-face' attitude but just to be safe, memorize the laws so they know what they can get away with. Although there's no way I'm hiring that crazy yandere girlfriend of yours, I got my limits!' he cried. Reborn snorted at that. 'Any woman but her!'

Well, Bianchi went so overboard that she lost herself a great opportunity, he thought.

'So since you're fabulously wealthy now though not quite on Vongola Levels, how much are you paying everybody by month?'

'Well, the lowest is 25000 Euros.' Reborns eyebrows shot up. That was already very high that mid-tier-level mafioso are privileged to it. Yet low-ranks are privileged to that pay in this house? 'The highest is 75 grand of course but if you're a Department Head that's 90 grand. The people I picked couldn't sign up fast enough. Right now we're all training hard to be a fully-established famiglia while changing how things are run under my roof. Happier employees, the greater their loyalty to me and productivity. It helps that I'm a really nice guy unlike some old fashioned bastard who's so set in their ways and refuse to change.' he snorted. 'My house is running smoothly thanks to revolutionary ideas. Vindice-checked, of course, though they think I'm weird.'

'Yeah. Mists for security? And don't get me started on what everyone's wearing.' Reborn looked amused. 'I saw a guy walking around in his pajamas with a beanie.'

'Well, I said as long as you do your job right excellently and professionally, I could care less how you look and what your hobbies are as long as its not illegal. When done with their jobs-of-the-day, they indulge in hobbies, training or extra nap hours. Its that fun here everyone basically made a tag that says 'Its more fun in the Cavallones'. And really, not all Mists are Daemon Spade!' came the scoff. 'Sooo post-graduation check-up?'

'Yes, otherwise its back to remedial with you.' said Reborn flatly. 'I got a new tutor student so I want to be sure things are smooth here before I go.'

'Student? How young?'

'13. That's all you can know. Well, I'll explore before I leave. I do want to be sure you're doing fine or it'll be a black mark on my record.' and Reborn left his office.

'...boss...13...very few can afford Reborn's rates and we know one person at that age ourselves...' Romario hissed nervously.

Dino's tutoring charges were 300 grand a year. For six frigging years ending at age 21. It was a risky investment and everyone held their breaths nervously if Reborn would make Dino a competent boss, and it paid off making that heinous expenditure worth it. But not even the man can cure clumsiness.

The only ones who knew he cured himself, were those in the know about Tsunade and witchcraft(but only Romario out of all his men knows she's Vongola).

'Just to be sure, I'll send some eyes on the King.' Dino narrowed his eyes. 'If we're positive...while I don't pity them, I feel sorry more for who and what gets caught up in her rage.'

Cue Gokudera's report to him earlier and now he chucked his Mists to Shinjuku and Namimori.

Not only that, since hearing Tsunade's childhood bitterness after the Divine Design case, he searched for Sawada Nana himself and found the woman living it out in Kyoto though she didn't have an affair. He also made her parents talk. Then again, what other husband sends home 5 million yen a month? She would lose that if Iemitsu finds out that she abandoned their house and child anyway for years, and get what's coming rightfully to her.

As for the maternal grandparents, they knew that Nana wasn't right in the head since she was young. Perhaps it was because they were a happy ideal family living a good life and they protected their kids too much. It started in Junior High. Anything that crashes her ideal of 'perfect world', she ditches and moves on without a care. This caused great social conflict in her school life that friends left her and nobody dared to go near 'that perfectionist airhead'. Their son who went to the same school as her, tells them what goes on.

It was a bad mix of selective obliviousness but when reality gets too much, she has unhealthy ways to cope and not even they can stop her because while meaning well, her husband sending her 5 million a month fueled her...coping mechanisms that they really don't approve of and they could not take it from her without causing legal issues, they can't even call her out on abandoning her child or send her for professional mental health care as they're relying on her financially as well for her younger brother's hospital fees who was still comatose from a bad accident he survived from they couldn't afford to be ditched by her as the parents are nearing Retirement Age they're saving up as much as possible with her help. They were forced to choose between a child, and one life hanging on by a thread and it depends on Nana herself as without Nana, three lives would be hit by an axe as the grandparents would be forced to retire in a couple more years and Tsunade's uncle would die without life support they were really hurting on finances that Nana kept them afloat. To be fair Dino didn't like it either.

They had to make sure that Nana's guard was down on a time she went on vacation with friends that they visited her home in Namimori to check up on Tsunade...but it was too late.

It was also heartbreaking what they saw in the living room. The first time they ACTUALLY saw their grandchild? On torn photos! What drove the stake of guilt in was her heartbreaking words on her 'farewell letter' that gave the poor girl the wrong ideas they worried about her. They took one torn set of a photo, and prayed hard that she would be alright while lamenting they could not help her as a family and cannot even actively look for her and take her in. The most they did, was take a photo of her letter and mail it to the media to light up a spark of revolution for justice and call out the educational system to do something about their teachers, and even sent a copy to the police and newspapers as 'anonymous' with a 500k bribe to make it Headlines.

Indeed, doing it sparked a fire in the media months after they mailed it when the grandparents originally thought nobody did a thing. Then again, how would they know that to be in the media you also have to be a good investigator? They thought the police would do most of the work...

Namimori's xxxx Elementary School was called out on when somebody in town revealed they know something and what was going on. Anonymous gave out names and saw everything Anonymous can't forget who and who did what or did not do. By giving out names, Anonymous basically caused 'Social Massacre' in their school. And nobody knows if Anonymous is a teacher or student because so many names are called out be it teacher or student.

It snowballed from there and Tsunade got her justice to their delight, though the media is still looking for Nana and Iemitsu as does the police. Dino debated letting Tsunade know or not...because one, Tsunade will not hesitate to kill her own parents but killing Nana meant her grandparents and uncle will be in financial danger and while Tsunade is wealthy, they might not accept 'dirty money' as Tsunade flat-out admitted it was, but hey, survival first. So he told the grandparents while omitting out details and told them how they met.

He gambled on it on the last week of October and told her about her maternal family's problem that prevented them from doing the right thing but they did expose Namimori through the media as their only way of revenge and kept praying she would be alright. It was all they could do, being dependent on their errant daughter.

Tsunade, knowing that her grandparents at least helped her and did not abandon her, as well as accepting what her reality was visited her grandparents herself with Gokudera, and helped them with their retirement fees while making it clear how she and Shido got their money and its up to them to take it or not. Gokudera told him that while they were shocked about how her life turned out, at least, someone did right by her though she did not tell them about the crazy behind Mugenjou and of her flame powers.

The grandparents however, choked that somehow 'by karma' as they put it, she was 'incredibly lucky' to earn the moniker _Gambling Lord_. She and Shido are incredibly rich that Tsunade left her grandparents a lot of money on the condition that Nana pays the bills. Mortgage, Utility, Grocery and Hospital and if they got hurt or sick, their hospital bills and they are NOT to spend a dime of their Retirement Money or if they somehow die before their son, their son gets everything and not a scrap left to her mother so they'd best make a Will in advance with a lawyer. She left them 1 billion yen and had Shido wear a tux and make bank arrangements for her that he too, met the grandparents. They also paid for the lawyer's services.

She wants to force Financial Pressure on Nana as a quick death was too good and easy. Tsunade left her grandparents her phone number as a precaution and since then, they frequently call her when Nana was not around. Gokudera said that the knowledge that her grandparents cared for her 'erased a good chunk' of her 'jadedness' and she smiles more. Perhaps gave her hope that she still has family. Tsunade asked Gokudera to mail Dino on her behalf that she was grateful he gave her hope that if he ever has mafia-issues in Japan, she would gladly help him free of charge as a Freelancer.

He knows a lot, thanks to his agents but he'd rather Vongola work for it. As the rising second in power in the Vongola Alliance, he need not kiss Vongola's toes for favors and power unlike others.

And really, he can't blame Tsunade.

Her fierce loyalty to her brother and VOLTS to the point of death itself and hatred of her own parents but what she doesn't know, is that Iemitsu's clueless...

That's when its gonna get HAIRY.

Despite her power, Tsunade would listen more to her heart and anger when her family's concerned.

So yes, he can't blame Gokudera for wanting to take the fight to Mugenjou...at least she knows she has her grandparents.

xxx

Come May...

Reborn found out about the house, and Vongola's Ninth Generation and Iemitsu had gone to Japan.

Dino was glad he chucked some agents to Kyoto, keeping an eye on the family there...indeed, what happened was as expected though Nana wasn't there when Vongola paid the in-laws a visit. He got videos of how it went that would go well in Mafia Drama.

'Hey Romario, do I send this to Gokudera so Tsunade can see it?' Dino asked Romario as the footages ended. 'Whaddya think?' he said. 'Personally, this would not have gotten so far had Iemitsu visited his family at least once a week every month but clearly, he focused more on his job since returning to work.'

'Well, I say we let Vongola sweat.' said Romario. 'They got too complacent and lax, basking in the weight of their reputation that its starting to bite them in the ass through their heirs. Let them work hard on the principessa. Combat and flame-wise, she's the strongest descendant and also the most neglected. Let them sweat.'

'Heh, you're evil.' Dino snorted. 'I'd love to see them try go to Mugenjou. I didn't give the grandparents her address and I told them not to tell that they know me.'

xxx

Upon leaving Kyoto...

'I can't believe this...' Iemitsu choked out miserably. 'Nana abandoning our daughter, lying to me for years while living it out while my daughter lives with gangs and works as a Freelancer in the slums?'

'Not to mention you married one heck of a woman who you thought was 'the perfect wife'.' Reborn snorted. 'Her idea of perfect only exists in the world of dreams caused by drugs and Nana doesn't take drugs but severely out of touch with reality and lives in her ideal perfect world. Moreover, I'm interested in how Tsunade wound up that way.' said Reborn. 'Your in-laws at least, did the right thing. However, they were dependent on Nana's money but when Tsunade gave them money, her revenge was forcing all financial burdens on Nana. And when the divorce happens, Nana knows full well what will happen try as she may to delude herself when you confront her later. Your in-laws are not allowed to touch their money until Nana eventually leaves their house and enjoy life behind her back, never letting her know your daughter fixed their financial issues in one fell swoop. Gambling Lord, huh?' he mused.

'But still, nobody will respect an heir without education.' he continued. 'She never finished Grade One and she's at an age when she should have started Junior High. But instead of school, she has extensive knowledge how the Criminal Underworld works. We should also pay VOLTS a visit.'

'Kids can't go to casinos so her brother does it for their sake, listening to her instructions.' said Timoteo. 'But this Mugenjou place...what a name for a slum district and I have a bad feeling about this...let's go ask around in Shinjuku.' he said.

Upon arriving there by night...

Timoteo drew power on his ring to aid his dwindling Hyper Intuition power as he was born with a weak family trait and a non-existent one in his sons because of blood thinning too much. He eventually guided their limousine to Honky-Tonk Cafe.

'Welcome.' Natsumi and Rena greeted.

'I don't think they're here for coffee or smokes...' said Paul wryly. 'Rich folks won't come in this district...unless they're clients for the Get Backers.'

'Get Backers?' Timoteo asked.

'Yeah, they're Freelancers who will get back anything you request of them and the pay depends on difficulty but they're currently on a job now, but I'll hear your story.' said Paul. 'I can pass on to the boys.'

'Actually, I was hoping for a guide to Mugenjou.' said Timoteo. 'We're looking for a girl.'

'She's my daughter actually and no thanks to my wife lying to me for years while I was working abroad, she ended up there after running away from home!' Iemitsu cried, showing them a taped-together torn photo of a family of three but what's interesting is that the bartender and two waitresses showed recognition.

'Boss...isn't that...Tsunade-chan?' Natsumi piped up at the smiling little girl in the photo that made the Vongola Party do a double-take.

'Yup, that's her alright...' Rena agreed.

'You guys know my daughter?' Iemitsu asked hopefully.

'Considering our connections, we'd know her.' said Paul. 'In Mugenjou's dog-eat-dog slum world, she's known as the Lord of Flames.' he noted that the clients raised eyebrows. 'Everyone in Lower Town respected her because since she was a little girl, she could support the main fighters as a long-distance supporter without being a burden to the other fighters there. She and her ahem, foster brother Shido usually come here when called for jobs to meet with clients. You want a guide to Mugenjou huh...I'm gonna call someone. If you go there without a clue...you're _so_ dead.' he shook his head, leaving the counter. 'Natsumi, Rena, go serve them drinks, I'll use my computer to contact Makubex to send Kazuki over. He will guide them to Mugenjou safely.'

'OK~!'

'So uhm, what's Tsunade like when you met her?' Iemitsu asked the girls nervously. 'I haven't seen her in years since she was six years old due to my work...'

'Well...I first met Tsunade-chan when the boys were gathered by Hevn-san along with more people to go to Mugenjou to take back a disk data in how to make an Atomic Bomb stolen from the government.' said Natsumi as their jaws dropped. 'Hevn-san has a lot to say too when she escorted her back here to safety.'

She told them what happened on the day she met Tsunade(see chap 2) and what Hevn's impression of her(see chap 3). All the while preparing drinks they ordered when Rena took orders.

'W-wow...' Ganauche III croaked. 'Looks like your daughter's grown up to be an interesting kid...'

'I'd rather prefer she have a happy childhood before getting trained on inheriting family business.' Iemitsu moped gloomily. 'How about you, other miss?' he asked Rena.

'Well...she was hired to help understand the mentality of runaway kids who they were tasked to get back since she ran away herself.' said Rena. 'I ran away from home because my mother never believed me that my stepfather and tutor were doing...things to me.' she said softly with a dark look on her eyes despite her sad expression. 'She counseled me but I didn't know she recorded our conversation together with Mamoru-kun, a fellow runaway until she produced casette tapes. She did it so mother would finally understand I mean business. In the end...she chose that man over me so I'm living and working here since. Too bad for her that monster is still comatose and out of my hair.' she sighed.

'Ironic that strangers are kinder to me than my own family. Treated me better too. I had to quit school due to financial issues though. Tsunade-chan offered to pay for my fees but its kinda embarrassing to make a kid pay for an older kid...and how can I go to school on her money when she didn't even finish Grade One and quit school? She told me she'd sooner slit her own throat than go back.'

'I see...' Iemitsu choked while the other adults looked awkwardly uncomfortable.

'Tsunade-chan has a rather interesting view on family and school too.' Rena chuckled darkly they thought this girl was a tad too dark about the topic. 'The love a child gets from family is based on numbers on a test paper and report card. She told me she was a genius that she mastered Elementary Kanji, English and Math at age six...but suddenly, she has a blank in her memories and she had trouble remembering things and became incredibly clumsy all of a sudden she was bullied in school for it and no teacher helped her. In fact, some teachers berated and verbally abused her so the kids thought its perfectly OK to bully her and destroy her things. Mamoru-kun and I are surprised when she revealed that...she stopped coming to school, slowly starving to death in her own house because her mother abandoned her and her father never called so she thought he abandoned her too.' That, was still dismaying to hear even though they heard it from the grandparents...

'I did not!' Iemitsu cried defensively in protest, but Rena continued as if he didn't interrupt.

'One day, when she felt that she was gonna die from hunger...she felt a weird surge that jerked her back to the living.' Rena continued. 'That's when her famous intuition woke up. She was forced to obey her instincts to survive. She left her house at night, and waited for the groceries to throw away bentos that are no longer fresh. She took some home and reheated it to eat...then she went to a library the next day and her genius was back. She can remember what she reads again. She lived as a pickpocket and thief, sleeping in the streets at night while reading books during the day in a bookstore for self-study until she came to Mugenjou, a world of hell as she described it but in that hell she got 'cool older brothers' she wouldn't trade for anything. She met Shido when she was about to steal from him but after they talked...he adopted her...and they eventually joined VOLTS...'

'Oh yeah, Gin-chan was so depressed about that...' Natsumi frowned. 'Ban-san commented the way she talked about that he thought she was sealed...but can anyone really seal a genius away?'

'Considering what we put up with while working? That won't surprise me anymore.' Rena shrugged. 'We have for acquaintances a guy who can cast minute-long illusions, a human electric eel, a guy who uses strings for weapons, a girl who uses perfumes to kill...' they earned a lot of raised eyebrows. 'I think Hevn-san and us are the only normal ones in our circle of acquaintances.'

'I get it I get it!' Natsumi giggled.

'That's a lot to think about...' said Timoteo, perturbed.

Tsunade believed that the love a child gets is based on one's report card. She hates her parents for abandoning her on a circumstance that wasn't her fault. While she won't kill Nana to force Financial Stress on her as revenge, she WILL kill her father just to render the woman penniless.

But surely she won't really do it...right...?

'I managed to make an arrangement.' said Paul. 'The fee to guide and bodyguard your way there is 3.5 million yen. You'll be paying Kazuki up front and there's a bank five minutes from here, turn right as soon as you left my door and walk straight.'

'Isn't that a bit much for slums?' Coyote frowned. 'And bodyguard?'

'We're already bodyguards ourselves, I think we'll be fine.' said Schnitten.

'Mugenjou isn't your typical slum Misters.' said Paul with a mysterious smile. 'Ura-Shinjuku alone will get you killed, what more about Mugenjou itself? I heard you guys talk while I'm hacking into Makubex's database to send a message...the guys there will do absolutely anything for money, even go into very depraved, heinous methods just to sell anything to the Black Market.' he said. 'Hevn's story should have at least given you some insight. VOLTS is keeping out the worst crooks out of Lower Town level of Mugenjou but its quite the effort. You got confidence now, I dunno if you'll still keep that confidence when you get there.'

Forty minutes later...

A beautiful, tall and slim woman walked in with a loose, off-shoulder shirt, and beautiful legs in tight pants.

'Kazuki-san, irrashai!' the girls greeted.

'Hello.' the woman, is actually a MAN that got the Italians double-taking.

'A-a man?!'

Their guide has to be the most beautiful Japanese they ever saw in their lives and yet this beauty is a genuine man and the beauty he has clearly did NOT come from a knife job...but...wow...

'I get that a lot.' Kazuki sighed in resignation. 'So my clients ask of me to take them to Tsunade-chan, huh?' he mused. 'She's there to train her student for a week who wanted a taste of Mugenjou in a bid to understand her more.' he said. 'Hayato-kun who grew up in proper society is really getting shocked by stuff she says and does sometimes. Then again, she's already saying shocking things at age eight...' he shook his head in amusement while shrugging. 'But still...we are shocked with what we just found out when for years we believed she really is Shido's blood-related sister...'

'Its a long story.' said Iemitsu. 'Will you take us to where she is?'

'Of course, but first we'll go to VOLTS Headquarters...Mugenjou's a big place, Makubex can easily find her instead of wandering around guessing...its already dangerous by day, the worst sort comes out at night.'

'Sure...but on the way, can you tell me how my daughter lived in Mugenjou? On your point of view of course.' Iemitsu asked.


	21. Understanding Her

Understanding Her

Honky Tonk...

'Before we go to Mugenjou...I'll warn you to be careful.' said Kazuki. 'Iemitsu-san, through Paul-san who heard your conversation and mailed it to us, you may have to prepare for Tsunade-chan's anger. Its not pretty when she gets mad...I'd show you how but I don't have illusion powers. Mido has it.'

'I do.' said Bouche. 'Please focus on that memory of Tsunade at her most scary. I will dive, copy and project those memories.'

'A-alright...'

'Wow, even foreigners have the weird stuff.' Natsumi marveled as the dark-skinned man's ring let out a purplish-white light and basked Kazuki in it...and soon, they were in illusions of events.

Kazuki's memories of Tsunade at her worst.

The days of gang wars between VOLTS and the worst crooks in Mugenjou.

They have no idea how old Tsunade was due to height, but what surrounded her were bodies and she was blood-splattered.

Her expression was cold.

 _'Tsunade-chan!'_

 _'Ah, Kazuki! What is it?' Tsunade asked innocently._

 _'Things on your end seem OK...'_

 _'Yeah...I'm close to mastering the stuff Shido taught me but my body sucks.' Tsunade huffed. 'Why can't kids be built like you anyway? You guys are strong and can kill more than I could.' she pouted childishly, poking petulantly at Kazuki's leg._

 _'Er, there's a reason kids are growing...' Kazuki giggled before frowning. 'Tsunade-chan...so far this is your first battle without relying on your flames for once...I need to know how you see and feel things.' he asked worriedly. 'You only supported us for over a year but has yet to kill until now.'_

 _'Well...strangely I find it real easy to kill and take lives but its so hard to live.' said Tsunade with a cold look in her eyes yet wonder on her face. 'Why?'_

 _'Because you fight to live. You also fight to protect.' Kazuki told her. 'You must never enjoy and take pleasure from killing, Tsunade...or you'll be no different from the Belt Liners.' he said with a dark look at the dead bodies around them_

 _'...isn't killing normal? Everyone here does it.' she asked casually._

 _'I know but the difference lies in 'why'.' said Kazuki. 'Tsunade...right now you have the wrong sort of feelings so I will now teach you properly.' he said, kneeling before her in order to place a comforting hand on her cheeks, 'When we must soil our hands with blood...it should be because we protected those we love and held dear. We're fighting for our home and our friends so that we may live another day. What were you fighting for?'_

 _Tsunade looked thoughtful._

 _'I'm fighting for Shido.'_

 _'Why?'_

 _'He's all I have. If I lose him, then what's the point of sticking around?'_ the audience can clearly feel Kazuki being horrified by her seemingly innocent, yet very dissonant words. _'He's my whole world. Losing him would mean I'll lose everything. I can just slit my own throat then.' she stated tonelessly._

 _Kazuki slapped her._

 _'There's more to the world than just Shido!' Kazuki burst out. 'Don't you give up on life for losing family!'_

 _Tsunade looked at him as if he's an idiot._

 _'Shido's the only one who cares for me, nobody else does. He was the only one who was nice to me, smiled at me and never hurt me. Everyone else was horrible. They hurt me simply because they could and nobody did a thing for me until Shido came to my life. Everyone else is a bunch of garbage...like this one.' she said, stomping hard on the head of a dead man near her left foot, crushing his skull. 'I hate them all. They hurt people for fun. Just because they could...now that I have power, I'd like them to taste my pain for a change. See how they like what its like to be tormented and humiliated in turn...right...' she picked up the floppy head of the man whose skull she just crushed by the hair. 'Trash?'_

The Ninth Generation, Iemitsu and Reborn were very reminded of a certain someone when she said that _one last word_.

End memory.

'That was the first time she spooked me.' said Kazuki as the memory vanished. 'She became a hateful creature because she was hurt by others and only her brother ever stood up for her. Shido told me she was hurt so much to the point she despised her own name, calling it a name of lies given by liars...' he could see how deeply it affected the man who claimed to be Tsunade's father. '...until he gave her a reason to love it again because he held her hand and made her his family. Tsunade-chan insisted she's a Mariudo like Shido so I thought she has a bad home life in their village before the massacre by the Kiryuudo Tribe...only for the truth to turn out so differently years later.' he mused with a frown. 'Rejection and Abandonment...huh?'

'I didn't know what my wife did...my uncle allowed me six years of vacation so I could raise Tsunade alongside my wife and see her childhood. We had a happy six years together.' Iemitsu told him sadly. 'After that, I have to go back to work doing my part in the family business...we learned the truth when Reborn went home to teach her as she's the eligible successor and we ended up discovering what my wife has done...six years too late. It was lucky my in-laws knew a lot or we'd never know she's in Shinjuku.' he swore in frustration.

'What happened at home?'

Iemitsu told him just what they discovered from his in-laws.

Kazuki can only shake his head in dismay and he was pretty sure that his fellow eavesdroppers feel the same as he wore a transmitter hidden by his hair.

'...next memory please.' he said.

In another memory...was an even younger Tsunade.

In yet another Blood Massacre...they were too late in trying to save her when there's an explosion of flames around her...and they saw that she took on her other form. Her dark brown hair went a couple shades paler to a tawny color. And she was firing massive beams of flames and went berserk in rage despite the brutal injuries she sported that the mere sight horrified them.

All turned to ashes in her wake she basically created a vast vacant lot, and those who near-damn killed her?

Soot on the floor.

 _'Er Shido? Do you know about this?' a blonde, older man asked the young teenager with a bandana._

 _'I didn't know!' Shido choked, worried. 'Tsunade!' he cried, trying to go to her but he was stopped by the others, be it physical or by strings and whip. 'Let me go! Tsunadeeee!' he cried desperately._

 _'Shido...don't.' said a younger, blonde boy. 'I know how it feels but she was just like me when I first awakened. It will be alright.' he reassured him._

 _'Shido-han I think you would NOT want to be history's first human barbecue...let's wait it out, OK?' another boy wearing shades stated nervously._

When it was over, Tsunade collapsed. The others let Shido go as they ran to Tsunade who was tired.

 _'Tsunade! Are you alright?! Say something!' Shido cried, picking up the young girl._

 _'I'm OK...I felt like I got back what I lost, Shido...my world is clearer to me now.' said Tsunade tiredly. 'So...tired...' and she fell asleep._

 _'...she's tired but we should get treated...they sent out a lot this time.' said Kazuki fretfully._

 _'No kidding...why do they keep doing this?' shades-boy sighed. 'What will they gain from hunting us down like its a game...? We tried going elsewhere but the law's cracking down on us that Mugenjou's the only place we can call home...'_

 _'With **them** for neighbors?' Kazuki griped before sighing. 'If only we could live elsewhere other than here...the police are so nosy but this is one place they won't harass us in...'_

End Memory

Next Memory was a stairway.

'Where is this?' Natsumi piped up as the guys were there.

'The Insect Palace of Hell Valley where Madoka-chan was taken to.' said Kazuki. 'Shido and Tsunade hired a lot of us to help rescue her.'

First was the Saicho incident...

Vongola and Reborn can definitely recognize Sky Oppression. They met many Skies in their lives but none caused this level of Oppression to the point others are forced to _kneel_. Intimidation and fear yes, but... _this_?

They saw the fight. Rather, only two ever fought. Tsunade and Gokudera...before Tsunade awakened Ginji because she'd be possessed next and cue horror of what she can do had she become evil. They could hear Kazuki's thoughts here.

 _"I'm so glad I managed to convince Shido to take her to Sakura..." Kazuki thought with a shudder, recalling all his memories of a jaded girl who cared nothing but survival and Shido with an utterly bleak and dark view of the world that she was turning 'dark with hate'. Convincing Sakura and Shido to have Sakura a part in Tsunade's upbringing as he suspected that Tsunade was really not Shido's sister. They don't even look alike in even a single thing!_

 _'I adopted her.' he said. 'She needed somebody who'd give a damn and do right by her.'_

 _'Did you teach her how to be a good girl at least?'_

 _'I wouldn't know what her life was like before I adopted her other than being rejected by her parents, I got no clue.' he said. 'I was teaching her survival skills and fighting skills incase we got separated. You know what this place is like. I want her to live past ten years old at least, the rest can wait.' he said helplessly._

 _Kazuki face-palmed. That said it ALL despite lacking full details._

 _However, there IS a damn good reason why kids are taught proper manners, good conduct and morals at home!_

 _'Sigh...we're having her learn from Sakura before she turns out like most people in Lower Town.' he said in exasperation. 'This place is a serious bad influence on children and we'd rather not it start corrupting your sister.' he said gravely. 'She's showing signs we better nip the problem in the bud.'_

 _'Who's Sakura?'_

They approached a beautiful young woman in kimono who was called Sakura who was willing to help raise Shido's sister into a proper good girl before Mugenjou totally corrupted the girl...and it paid off big time as she was much brighter and more cheerful. She even learned feminine skills even if they were traditional ones and got hooked on cooking that she spent more time on support than actively fighting, hence she now has a high moral compass and optimism levels that overpowered how jaded and cynical she was about the world.

She was also learning computers and hacking with an older boy, having access to impressive hardware and software. Stolen of course. Shido also brings her books with Kazuki and Juubei's help for her to read as a form of self-study. Junior High and High School books, History, Art, Music, Fields of Science, Business, Law, Weapons, Cars, Handyman Skills in Electronics, Appliances and Water Supply, etc. She also learned Martial Arts(by formal lecture, not training) just so incase she encountered one, she'd know what to do.

Upon mastering the books, Tsunade was VOLTS' Pillar of Support, creating many comfortable base of operations in Lower Town. She led them to create comfortable living quarters as the adults organized massive heists in stealing what they needed, operating at the blackness of night, and two kids literally disable security in shopping malls and streets the gang used...having taken over buildings, renovated, and now live in them. Tsunade, Kazuki and Sakura handled the decorating.

This really made them wonder what kind of world Mugenjou was, that they all know every crime in the book and know how to hack. And their fighting abilities are indeed, way better than anyone they know...but still it was weird. Strings? Light? Whistles for animals? Electricity? Needles? Fabric? And both Shido and Tsunade are fond of carrion birds _just to clean up_...

Now she was having fun and only joins fights when all hands on deck are really needed, showing a positive change in her personality and grew her hair long...and was experimenting in kitchens from what he was hearing thus doesn't see her much active nowadays...but six months into age ten...she began becoming active again and this time, she was fighting for the gang instead of just herself and began caring more for others.

Kazuki and Shido pushes her on Sakura when she lapses into her darker side when they see it, and they see how everyone worked hard to properly raise the Lord of Flames as they called her because she was ridiculously powerful and that, she was untrained. If anything were to happen to Ginji, she would succeed him next as the Leader of VOLTS when she matures. Everyone who was older than her by more than six years was in agreement on that.

Thing was, she goes where Shido goes...

For despite her dark personality that they were whittling away little by little, she was fiercely loyal to the man. Not surprising because he adopted her and was kind to her...

There were things Vongola noted in the last heir.

She lost faith in humanity at a very young age...until she met Shido.

Her faithlessness took a plunge further upon living in Mugenjou...and was cured by teamwork of proper upbringing. She was raised by a bunch of misfits with ideals.

She has hacking abilities that surpassed everyone they knew in Italy alongside her friend.

Her flames were...powerful. Very powerful. If she could cause THAT much trouble!

She also has an unusual ability that she used on Ginji.

'Seen enough?' Kazuki asked them.

'Yeah...I would like to thank all of you for raising my daughter well.' Iemitsu thanked him in sheer gratefulness. 'But I never thought my daughter would become a pyro.' he feigned astonishment because this IS to be expected of his bloodline...

'To be fair one of us became a human electric eel because of how Mugenjou is.' Kazuki said wryly. 'But really...while Mugenjou is home to outcasts, runaways and the worst sort of criminals...its also dangerous in another way.'

'Those Belt Liners you spoke of...who are they?' Reborn frowned.

'I've been to the Belt Line...but I was merely at the doorstep yet barely escaped with my life.' said Kazuki glumly. 'Everything, everyone...are all monsters.'

'Mugenjou is divided into three:' Paul spoke up. 'Lower Town where people can come and go but its no place for a clueless naive idiot...Belt Line where the worst of the worst live in...and Babylon City, the topmost part that nobody knows about. But the difficulty scale goes up as well. If Kazuki, one of the strongest people in Japan can barely survive Belt Line...what more about us?' he shuddered. 'Sometimes, things are just better off left alone. Kazuki...'

'Hai?'

'Was something taken from you when you ran from there?'

'Not that I know of...'

'Good...because some others are not-so-lucky.' Paul chuckled bitterly. 'Be glad you're not among those 'others'.'

'...boss?' Rena frowned. 'What will be taken?'

'I don't know what mine was but I certainly felt I lost something.' said Paul softly. 'A friend of mine lost something worse because it ended up in me being the only one to leave while he's stuck there forever in that den of monsters...don't tempt fate anymore, Kazuki. You might end up like he did.'

'...'

'Well, Tsunade-chan took Hayato-kun and Amon-san to Mugenjou for training...Hayato-kun got curious about the world his hime-sama lived in.' Kazuki chuckled. 'Oh if only he knew...'

'...er...they're not onto her, are they?' Iemitsu growled as Kazuki snorted.

'Heavens, no...Hayato-kun is clearly very loyal to her and the Rescue Mission got him more clingier than ever...as if afraid if he looked away she'd do something stupid again...as for Amon-san, the blonde in the tiger-stripe shirt...he got very attached as well. They've gotten overprotective. To Tsunade-chan, she just got two more 'brothers'.' he said. 'I'll take you to Mugenjou but you may want to meet Shido first.' he said. 'Since Tsunade turned thirteen which was Age of Independence for Mariudo, he's living with his fiancee while she stayed at home.'

'Right...I want to meet the man who adopted her.'

xxx

A mansion...

'A mansion?' they stopped in front of a fairly small mansion. Then again, Japanese are into minimal spaces...

'Yes. Madoka-chan is rich but still underage so by her parents' arrangements, she's living off a stipend from the bank. She was born blind so her parents made plenty of precautions but last year, Shido paid for her eye surgery so she can see now and their relationship got stronger.'

'Is that poor kid aware of what happened?' one of the men shuddered.

'She was. Kidnapped, her body stolen, set on fire to be exorcised and give her her body back...she wasn't scared though. She was still curious about her world since she finally got to see but she's not happy about being stolen from and forced to hurt her sister-in-law...not that Kabuto could anyway...as Hayato-kun put it, his power was something he stole, not rightfully his so he's weak. Well...to those two he's weak but to the rest of us, he's a monster only Ginji-san could beat when she was...compromised.' Kazuki cringed. 'Power-wise, she and Ginji-san are the strongest but in combat, understandably...reflects her age. She's been training a lot to compensate...'

Reborn thought he had a rather good deal IF she accepts her fate...all he needed to do now is teach her how to be a good boss.

The problem was she hates her family for abandonment of her. If she gets wind they're here to make her a mafia boss...all hell will break loose.

Her mother and her school...and Mugenjou caused her to lose faith in humanity.

Should she see her father whom she believed abandoned her too...its NOT going to be a pretty sight.

But suddenly, he got a Eureka moment. Its because he recalled a certain conversation.

'Kazuki...'

'Hai?'

'Did you guys come into contact with a foreigner as of last year?'

'What's with the question out of the blue?' Iemitsu asked him with a curious expression on his face.

'My ex-student mentioned meeting a _12 years old girl_ here in Japan that impressed him so much he revolutionized his group and threw all he knew into the trash can, and _it worked_.' said Reborn wryly. 'And I can see how well. His new employees loved him to bits, singing praises about him.'

'Well, there's only three foreigners we met.' said Kazuki. 'A SISMI squad who was on the same case as Shido, Tsunade and Emishi on bringing down Liu Mengyan...an Italian Man who owned Tokyo's most prestigious Cram School that closed recently and a Spanish woman who helped us out against said Italian.'

'That SISMI Squad, who is it?'

'Ah, led by one Dino Cavallone.' his clients did a double-take which Kazuki noted. Must be a rising young star in SISMI, he thought. 'He was very horrified that Tsunade-chan was a Freelancer willing to fight dangerous bodyguards even though her intuition made it clear who's bad to worse, who they can and can't fight, and since Dino-san and his crew don't have the fighting skill level of the enemy, it was agreed that they flee with our target that's sculpted out of ultra-refined Aphrodite. When they returned from Okinawa...er, another imagery please?' he asked as Bouche did so.

Kazuki recalled a memory of Ban, Ginji, Shido, Emishi and Tsunade coming back quite nonchalant despite having heinous injuries on their person...after seeing her in horrible injuries in Mugenjou this was no different but how can a young girl withstand what most men would howl about? Her long hair was also unevenly hacked up.

Another memory was the getaway boat...Dino's conversation with Kazuki about his worries...very accurate worries at that about Tsunade.

They can see that Dino and his men were horrified that Dino yelled for his Suns to prioritize Tsunade's healing.

After she was healed, she went for the showers first which was the last of the memory.

xxx

Inside the Mansion...Living Room...

'So...you're her family, is it?' Shido growled as in the living room, his mood, the animals reflected and its certainly NOT comfortable having a literal zoo growl at you. Especially when there's a literal LION in the house!

'Let us explain before you judge!' Iemitsu exclaimed as he explained what went on while he was at work overseas under his uncle's company. He really had no idea what happened at home since he left. How was he supposed to know his daughter was compromised, then abandoned by his wife who has severe psychological and mental issues that revolved in 'her world'? He hadn't known until his in-laws told him.

He was planning to reconcile with his daughter first, before divorcing his wife. Tsunade was his top priority even fully-aware she WILL roast him.

'...he seems to be OK, Shido-san.' said Madoka. 'His heartbeat is steady and determined.'

'The animals are OK so its fine I guess.' said Shido gruffly. 'Kazuki, Tsunade's in Mugenjou with those two?' he asked his friend.

'Yes.' said Kazuki. 'Hayato-kun wanted to see what Mugenjou's like and Amon-san was all for er...comedy stints with Emishi...I just hope Juubei doesn't join in.' he shuddered as Shido looked rather disturbed himself.

'R-riiiight...if we want to make a baby CRY, have Juubei tell the poor kid a joke.' he grimaced after making a grouchy statement.

'Shido-san!' Madoka admonished. 'You shouldn't talk bad about people.'

'Sorry Madoka but Juubei plain sucks at jokes...I hear they recorded his training attempts to get better at making jokes and using it as a torture tool played in an endless loop in an interrogation room and its enough to drive some idiot to tears begging to stop and start talking.' cue numerous sweatdrops. 'Its highly effective...er, Juubei hasn't found that out yet hasn't he?' Shido looked at Kazuki.

'No. Toshiki makes sure of that. He's in charge of interrogation now while Juubei's put on Patrol.' said Kazuki flatly. 'Well, time to guide them to Mugenjou next...and while I don't have Tsunade-chan's intuition, I will go for cover as soon as I deliver...' he said nervously. 'Will you guys be alright?' his clients are old and middle-aged businessmen...

'Well, with you as bodyguard, we should be but...how strong is Tsunade now?' Timoteo asked them.

'Well...last when I checked since I check on her every month as well as sparring...she's physically strong enough to punch the Isunoki, Japan's hardest tree and leave a good fist-shaped dent enough to cover her entire fist. She wanted to punch it in half eventually...but it'd take one heck of a training to do so but she's determined to see it to the end. As for combat skills...well, she's catching up to us.' Shido said proudly.

'Well, we're also re-training since she used the Fuyuki Clan power on all of us last year save for Sakura who wasn't there...so Juubei asked her for that favor.'

'Well, as long as its those who deserve it gets it.' Shido crossed his arms. 'There's a reason why our tribal technique is strictly regulated.'

'What's it about?' Reborn asked.

'Its strictly regulated with a damn good reason...for if we did it for the wrong person, all hell will break loose if he or she got too arrogant with the boons it brings. Physical and Intellectual Awakening means 'instant perfect human' in terms of physical prowess and intelligence.' said Shido.

'In my tribe, my clan only awakens eldest sons of families from the other three clans as a law. But we Fuyuki are exempt from that rule as we must know the technique since its our family heirloom. We are awakened upon birth in order to learn it as its very difficult without the help of being awakened. Its the toughest technique I had to tackle despite mastering Mariudo Techniques all by age ten.' he sighed. 'Tsunade too, mastered it at age nine because of her Intuition that helped her figure it out fast. She knows full well to only give the privilege to those who deserve the power or we'll have megalomaniacs by now. Society's got too many of those in human history which is why we tribal folk want nothing to do with countries.'

'Of course, you cannot cast it on the same person twice. No such thing as 200% y'know.' he added. 'The Elders say nothing will happen.'

'Hummm...you cast it on Tsunade?'

'I did. That was after she awakened her Flames and that wonder-gut of hers. When I awakened her for our training, the stuff she says is vaguely precognitive since what she feels when she runs her mouth actually happens and she swears time and again she's no psychic. She runs her mouth without control, sometimes saying things she doesn't know about, only to turn out right in the end. It took a while to get used to.'

'Right...may we use the room next door so we can talk how to approach our situation?'

'Eh? Sure, the music room is next door to the left, its big enough for all of you.' said Madoka as she looked at her maid. 'Tsukuda-san, please show them there.'

'Hai, ojousama.' the maid bowed as she escorted the men out...

Kazuki tossed a string at one of the men...

xxx

'That was...educational about my future student if she agrees to be your successor Nono.' said Reborn as they left the mansion. 'Given sour memories and access to her full potential...we won't walk out in one piece.' he said. 'I do hope you realize that. Plus Gokudera Hayato...'

'What about him?' Coyote asked him.

'When I heard Tsunade will be my student, I scoped out Italy's youths as guardian potentials and he came on my list but he wasn't anywhere in Italy. Turns out he was here already getting training from her and I bet Dino has a hand in this.' said Reborn. 'His full name is Hayato Gokudera de la Torre, the illegitimate son of that Famiglia. When I worked with Bianchi his older sister, she admitted to me that he was illegitimate and not eligible to be the famiglia heir despite his genius, but he ran away from home at age ten...he found out a nasty truth Bianchi won't tell me about and their father was upset. But when he began debuting as 'Smoking Bomb', a sabotage specialist at 12...he used it as a means to have Bianchi track him down but he's highly elusive...he's a young Storm I wished to introduce but Dino did it ahead. He's quarter-Japanese because his mother Lavinia Gokudera is half-Japanese, the opposite of Tsunade who is quarter-Italian as Iemitsu is half.'

'If he is being trained by her since they say they're training together, its safe to say Gokudera is 'privileged' as well. But that's if he registered in her senses as a 'good guy'. Dino is also probably the one who enlightened them about Sky Flames if Tsunade could use Sky Oppression. The technique she used on Saicho. But I never heard of anyone capable of forcing people to kneel when normally, Sky Oppression only induces a degree of being intimidated, a technique that's a favorite of Skies.'

'But still, he taught a civilian?' Timoteo frowned. 'He broke Omerta I'm surprised the Vindice let him off.'

'There's one way to evade that...as you know, our laws protect Skies unless its an Internal Family Issue.' Reborn quipped. 'He must have asked the Vindice if he could or he'd be in prison by now.' he said. 'Well, he'd have the sense to ask permission to break Omerta if its to protect a Sky.'

'I see...so Dino did some things for us unwittingly.' Iemitsu mused. 'He liked her enough that he's inspired to throw all he knew into the trash but what did he mean by that?'

'Yeah, I visited his mansion...its full of new hires from all races and genders. His employees had a tagline that said 'its more fun in the Cavallones' because he was a very nice boss who lets them do their own thing as long as they've finished their jobs excellently. Hobbies, dress code, etc are all very lax as long as its nothing illegal and criminal to the point one guy was walking around in pajamas and a beanie.' he said wryly as the Arcobaleno earned raised eyebrows.

'But they did say if there's guests over they'd be all-professional. His famiglia must be the only famiglia with the most females on employ because Tsunade showed him girls can be strong too. Sooo naturally, the Cavallone Famiglia is the second richest and biggest in the Vongola Alliance as he welcomed everybody from races and walks of life.'

'Did he even do a background check? We normally do background checks on individuals we want to recruit!' Coyote exclaimed.

'He probably did. Then again, when the Cavallone Famiglia declared bankruptcy, a lot of people left.' said Reborn. 'I checked who left. Dino clearly wasn't interested in deserters ever again now that he's second-richest. He's also redoing security as these deserters know how things are done so he changed routines. Very thorough and smooth progress. He's gotten his famiglia recovering but last I checked his grandfather is still alive.'

'Ah, Constantino I? Ugh, I lost respect for that man when he abandoned his son and grandson with the famiglia on bankruptcy.' Timoteo scowled. 'What about him?'

'Well, I got wind that when Dino's made great progress, he sent letters to Dino, only for Dino to banish him by reply but when he tried to visit personally, he had a Mist mind wipe him clean and chucked him to a Mental Home. He never forgave the man for abandoning his father and left him to overwork to death when they could have tackled the family issue together...two heads are better than one but he abandoned his family and famiglia. And now he comes back when they're rich again...?'

'Oh, come on, that's just thick of that man.' Timoteo fumed. 'First he ditches in a time of crisis and now when all's well again he intends to smooth sail on Dino's work? That's just shameless. It makes sense that that young man insists on changing his name. He was _Constantino II_ wasn't he?'

'Yes, Constantino II to just Dino. He had his name changed legally when he became Boss.'

'I want to talk to that young man if we survive Tsunade.' said Timoteo. 'He'll be a great ally for her someday.'

'How about we call him now?'

xxx

Italy...

'Huh, hello?' Dino answered his call.

/SISMI Agent. Really Dino? We know you met Tsunade...she was the 12 years old kid you highly spoke of./

'Huh? Why did you mention Tsunade all of a sudden?' Dino blinked, feigning ignorance. 'Aren't you there to teach your newest er...victim?'

/SHE'S my new student./

'Hey?! Hang on a mo', she's a civilian!' Dino was doing great acting job, Romario thought.

/Its complicated, but tell us what you personally think of her./

'Well, for a kiddie she's very professional which we've seen in that nasty-ass graduation exam you gave me.' said Dino. 'Normally, young Freelancers like her will go head on just to prove themselves but she was different. When she listed down enemies, she stated who can fight who and who to run away from since they're there to steal that druggie statue for the police. I had to ask Kazuki how strong they are because he knew people in the Japanese Underworld...and I understood why she made such judgments I'm impressed. You don't see junior freelancers like that most days and most Freelancers her age uh...don't live long for being idiots. But their world is crazy because anything goes and anything can happen in a job she once invited me along to do a job with her team just to experience their world...let's just say my world is pathetically small I should expand my horizons or my ass is grass.' he griped. 'We succeeded in that job of course and then I went to get plastered. Truth is stranger than fiction, let me tell you!' he rambled.

'By the way, why ask?'

/Well, she's the hidden heir of my newest client. If all goes smoothly, I was hoping you'd be a good friend to the kid. But apparently its long done. Or is it?/

'Aww we're good friends!' Dino laughed. 'Besides, I gave her a sweet deal of a birthday present she promised me that she'd do jobs for me free of charge as long as its in Japan sooo yeah, I'm giving her jobs since I was opening branch offices in all major islands of Japan. Her work is excellent she and her Guardians make a great team. She told me about the newest addition too.'

/Hooo? That must be one heck of a birthday present. Free Vacation in Mafia Land or something?/

'Its uhhh personal...its a secret between us but it means a lot to her in terms of sentimental. Mafia Land is too cheap for her to promise me she's a free hire as long as I'm the client you know!'

/Right. Over and out./

xxx

'...that was educational.' said Visconti. 'Young Dino did the principessa a favor she valued highly by sentimental value she gave him a big promise but what could be worth free service for a permanent setting?' he asked, puzzled. 'At least we know that if Tsunade agrees to inherit Vongola, they'd be good allies at least.'

'That would require great sacrifice.' said Iemitsu with a sad smile. 'If killing me will make her agree...so be it. This is also my fault too. I thought things are going well at home since I came back to work. I never doubted nor suspected Nana of anything when in reality our daughter is suffering. I'll gladly pay the price so you better find yourself a new External Advisor, Nono.' he said in resignation. 'Oh, and I better get the Divorce papers ready just incase...'

'Iemitsu...' Timoteo croaked out, dismayed that just to have one thing they must lose another.

'Looks like this is Vongola's darkest hour.' Reborn tipped his hat down as the Ninth Generation looked grim. 'For Tsunade to agree to become Vongola Decimo, you must accept her pain and anger. Let's move out and call Kazuki.'

xxx

'Well? Its over.' said Kazuki as Madoka finished writing on the small notepad.

'I will translate them later.' said Madoka. 'I learned Italian from Visconti-sensei but uh...' she looked awkward. 'Its not something we can send by mail...if Kazuki-san wants to know, you be here later yes?'

'Of course.' Kazuki nodded as he pulled back his string.

Kazuki then left the room.

'...that bad?' Shido asked his fiancee.

'Worse...will Tsunade-chan really...kill her father?'


	22. Spared by Intuition

Spared by Intuition

VOLTS Headquarters...

Makubex was translating what Kazuki spoke in italian to Madoka in his computer.

'...uh-oh...' Makubex frowned.

'Did the translation results come up?' Juubei asked him.

'Yes, and apparently Japan's not the only one with special powers.' said Makubex. 'They have someone who can dive into minds and project memories as illusions. Kazuki showed them memories of what he thinks was Tsunade at her most frightening. What did he mean by that?'

'Oh my, I would know.' Sakura piped up. 'Tsunade-chan's been hurt by her family before being adopted by Shido so she has a rather bleak, cynical and dark view of the world and living in Mugenjou made it worse, so Kazuki convinced Shido to let me teach her that the world isn't so bad. So she's become the girl we've come to know as our Pillar of Support.'

'W-wow...I can't believe that, you know?'

'People change in years.' said Juubei. 'Tsunade used to hate the world and only hung around Shido until we had to work together to raise her. Had she remained her old self and with access to her power...it'd be a disaster. Only Raitei can defeat her without harm while the rest of us are burned to death. It was imperative she be raised properly.'

'Oh...Tsunade, hate the world? That's kinda hard to imagine...but at any rate, I better investigate some terminology relayed before I can translate the whole thing. They spoke in specific jargon in some unknown language my computer registered as Italian just now. I'll get it done in a jiffy but...'

'But?'

'Lower Town will soon be messy.' Makubex sighed. 'Hayato asked Shido to ask me if there's a place here nobody'd miss because he managed to persuade Tsunade to train him and Amon-san in Mugenjou so I had to find the most vacant area and pointed them there. Madoka-san spoke words that worried me.'

'What did she say?' Toshiki asked him.

''Will Tsunade-chan really kill her father'.' Makubex shuddered. 'Good thing she knew Italian.'

Fuuga exchanged disturbed looks.

His screen blinked in warning as he played the footage. It showed a car stop by the entrance to Headquarters and out came Tsunade, Gokudera and Amon with a lot of grocery bags. 'Uh...did anyone ask them to shop for us or something?'

'Er no...maybe they just want to cook here before going back to training?' Sakura pointed out. 'Its past lunch after all.'

'Maybe...'

xxx

'Its been a while since I last used this kitchen...' Tsunade sighed as she worked in VOLTS kitchen. It was a big room with ventilation, complete with EVERYTHING in regards to equipment and tools, but the pantry...depends...

'Well, its been years since you were back here after all.' said Gokudera. 'Three years, right?'

'Yeah...some techniques can only be learned in a place of pure nature, stuff Shido can't teach me here in Mugenjou so he took me away from here.' Tsunade explained. 'To a Mariudo, a city where life is nearly non-existent will drive them nuts...the air stinks and cities are devoid of life, replaced by concrete buildings and electricity...and all this modern life making pollution its no wonder Shido bought us a house by the edge of Tokyo.' she said. 'Well, I knew what he felt when I lived in the mountains for three years then stepped foot back here. It stinks even in the gardens and parks!'

'Heee...' Gokudera sweatdropped.

'We have sensitive senses than most humans, having lived with nature all our lives.' said Amon. 'By knowing, understanding, accepting and learning about nature and life do we learn our martial arts.' Amon told him. 'When we taught you the Bat Ears and Rabbit Ears Mimicry, we had to be in an absolutely quiet place while making you understand two animals without a textbook.' he snorted. 'These two ears will be of great value if someone got a cheap shot on you through your eyes.'

'Hai, Amon-san.' Gokudera nodded as they cooked their lunch together, unaware of what's waiting after a hearty meal.

They had hot pot together since its still spring, still kinda cold but 'bearable cold' as its May now. It will be summer soon.

xxx

Mugenjou...

'Honestly, Tokyo's slums are so bad!' Coyote fumed as he lost count how many times they were attacked. One even tried to kidnap Reborn, a reputedly DUMB idea in the minds of the men, Reborn went 'BOOM, Headshot' on them to Kazuki's wide-eyed disbelief before shaking his head in dismissal, being used to the weird and crazy himself.

'Get used to this...then again, today is only a one-time visit, hopefully you're not driven to drink like Dino-san did...I heard from Juubei Tsunade-chan took him to Mugenjou once.' Kazuki giggled. 'Apparently the guys in Ura-Shinjuku are all monsters to him...'

'We agree with that sentiment.' came the flat, utterly deadpan choruses at him.

'Not all Japan's slums are bad, it so happens that the worst slum is here in Shinjuku since the Black Market is close by.' said Kazuki awkwardly. 'In other slums, the most you'd get are pickpockets and muggers or worse, rapists while just solely here, anything goes.' he said. 'Sooo before we go in, I'll tell you a bit about Mugenjou.'

'What about this place other than a nest of desperate idiots for money?' Reborn asked him. 'We tried searching for information but nothing.'

They hacked in all databases in Japan, nothing came up. At all.

It was as if Mugenjou did not exist.

But in the Underworld, it did but there's barely any information anyway, nothing to write home about, other than the fact that the VOLTS gang ruled Mugenjou. There, information was VERY extensive that even Tsunade was known by her moniker Lord of Flames and her accomplishments which spoke volumes on how she was known by the Underworld. Thankfully not the Mafia they know, but its a matter of time...

'Of course you won't find anything...one, the government could care less about it. Two, information might deliberately be concealed since despite how Mugenjou looks, there's more to it than meets the eye.' he said. 'Like I did to Himiko-san, I'll use Yin and Yang as an example to make it somehow easy.' he said. 'If Yin's extreme is Death, Yang's extreme is Life. For now we focus on Yang as Mugenjou's unusual atmosphere, causes people to heal seven times faster than for outsiders like yourself, muscles and bones get stronger here, children grow faster since we compared the growth rate of children in and out...I'm sure you've seen what Tsunade looks like at ten...'

'Yeah, what a big ten years old kid...most Japanese kids her age are at least a foot shorter than she was.' said Iemitsu, recalling how big she was and did mental comparisons in his head with average ten years old kids.

'The nasty part is if you got cancers and tumors, it'll grow quick so if you guys have Yang-type diseases, I'm afraid you'll have to go back to Honky Tonk before I allow us entry.' said Kazuki. 'I said heal faster right? **Cancer and Tumor cells grow seven times faster too**.'

'I don't think we have anything like that...right...?' Iemitsu asked the Ninth Family nervously.

'Nope.' said Ganauche III.

'I'm too young to have Cancer! I'm as old as you!' Brow Nie Jr. huffed at Iemitsu.

'Nothing in my genetical history.' said Schnitten.

'No.' said Visconti flatly.

'I had Intestinal Cancer once, but that was years ago, long gone.' said Bouche with a shudder.

'I had an early-detected Prostate Cancer three decades ago but that's long gone too.' said Coyote.

'None but my family has Myopia on my paternal side, lucky my sons and I didn't have it.' said Timoteo.

'With that, lets go.' said Reborn as they went into Mugenjou.

xxx

Mugenjou...

Its what you'd expect of slums with tall, half-way constructed buildings left and right. Nothing but 'concrete frames'.

People walked around in loose shirts and pants. Even women wore loose things.

'...all women here wears boys clothes...' Visconti mused as they see women in boys' clothing with short hair.

'Well, showing off your curves is tantamount of a death sentence here.' said Kazuki. 'So a girl makes themselves as unappealing as possible...unless you're someone who can fight off powerful rapists that is. Rapists here gained the boon granted by Mugenjou.' he said. 'Sakura and Tsunade can wear whatever they wanted with no consequence. Touching Sakura will earn a lot of revenge the slow and painful way, and nobody wants to be barbecued either.' he chuckled darkly. 'For a girl, getting to wear actual girls' things is a status symbol here in terms of freedom and strength, not how rich you are.'

'Oh...'

En route, they met with a blonde man who has impressive musculature in black spandex and tight pants with a sweater tied around his waist.

'Kazuki, Tsunade and her guardians are on break time in base. It'll be a bad idea to take these men there.' he said, casting a wary glance at Kazuki's clients.

'Oh...well, I'll take them to where they pitched training camp then. Thanks for the heads-up, Toshiki.' said Kazuki in a nervous smile as Uryuu left.

'...break time huh? Lunch.' Kazuki sighed wistfully. 'Tsunade-chan's a really good cook too...'

'Eh? Really?' Iemitsu perked up.

'She has talented hands in that regard...when I tasted her cooking for the first time last year, I thought I ate off the gods' tables on my first bite I ended up overeating to the point of bloating like a blimp. Its that good.' Kazuki sighed wistfully in a dreamy manner. 'I had to ask her for any vegetarian and shellfish recipe she had since my martial arts roots forbade meat consumption but the way she does it can make even those who prided hard on self-discipline break self-control like shattered fine glass.' he shook his head. 'If I'll ever break diet rules, _its got to be only for **her** cooking_.'

'Ahaha, I wish I could taste that...' Iemitsu chuckled sardonically. 'I don't think I ever will.'

xxx

An area in Mugenjou later, in a rather rubble-torn place...

'My goodness...what a mess they've made...' Kazuki tut-tutted as the place, was a total mess of environmental destruction.

'Looks like war went through here.' Timoteo commented as they looked at the place.

'We got word that Tsunade-chan wants Amon-san to train Hayato in combat because his style of combat was something she could not teach. She could only give him the physique and prowess for it.'

Well, the citizens here are violence incarnate...

So they waited.

Stakeouts was nothing new to the mafioso. Done this a thousand times in their youth.

Soon...

From their lookout point by the open windows, they saw her.

13 years old Sawada Tsunade, the only one left to be Vongola Decimo.

No.

That wasn't her real name. Its merely her civilian guise when her true name in their society was Tsunade Capricia di Vongola. In the Mafia, as long as you're an eligible heir, it mattered not whoever fathered you. Your surname by default is that of the Main Branch famiglia's name.

It was something Tsunade, Dino, Gokudera and Shido knew a long time ago thanks to the Vindice when they snooped around.

She was no typical Japanese kid. Sure her ethnicity and figure are of a typical Japanese in body frame but it ends there. Her physical development were as if she was a western teenager into sports but unlike a sports girl, she has the physique and bearings of a fighter without ruining her beauty as a female. Women into fighting or sports ALWAYS make the mistake of being too muscular in a bid for more physical strength at the expense of beauty and thus, their chances of attracting the man they like who are scared away/turned off by their muscles that its rare for them to marry unless its a fellow sportsman who understands.

She was 5'3 tall and can be mistaken for a high schooler and her hair is styled into a traditional hime cut different from Madoka's wherein Tsunade's was traditional, Madoka's was of the modern variety as her frontal fringe covered her entire forehead while Tsunade's frontal fringe only went as far as the tips of her eyebrows, allowing long hair to frame her face. She wore a flimsy, simple but elegant white dress and brown sandals, looking like an angel.

Gokudera has a very fit-for-a-boy his age but slender body. But unlike before when Reborn last saw his photos, his hair is now sleek and parted from the right(think Athrun Zala). He was 5'5. He dressed in his usual 'bad boy' style with accessories to match.

The eldest, Amon Natsuki, dressed in loose tiger stripe print shirts, platinum-gray pants, and gold jewelry crudely-carved...then again, it must be tribal work, not crafted by modern jewelers. His element was Sun. An active, harmonized Sun. Yet he was described by Kazuki as the Grim Reaper because the Mariudo's four clans represented an aspect of life. Sleep, Awakening, Life and Death. The Natsuki Clan was a clan who can cause Death on a whim. It was thus ironic that 'Mr. Death' has powers of life by Sun Flames in turn.

'Reborn, have you determined the nature of Mugenjou's atmosphere?' Timoteo asked Reborn whose animal partner took form of an elaborate, complicated computer linked to many devices.

'...its a rather unusual form of electromagnetic waves that respond well to the bio-electricity in our bodies. Even I'm completely stumped.' Reborn muttered as he recorded all he could. 'Verde would gladly enjoy the challenge.' he stated as Leon changed back to normal. 'This air we breathe is thick with it but it gets quadruple thick at the Belt Line...and another quadruple that of Belt Line in Babylon City. For now, its good for humans but trying to absorb it forcefully will turn it into deadly radiation ala microwave so its best to let things go naturally.' he told them. 'Our bodies are already being affected by it, especially Ganauche who is a Lightning-type.'

'According to Makubex, the only one who gets away with it with impunity, would be Fulmine del Imperatore, Amano Ginji. However, while he's immortal solely in Mugenjou, he had to leave because his body keeps absorbing this place's electricity making him a ticking bomb who goes off when he's too full. Ganauche can absorb these waves safely as well.'

'Alrighty, something I'd like to try myself, too.' Ganauche grinned.

'You'd be doing that when we face a pissed-off teenager.' said Schnitten, complaining. 'You're immortal in here, we're not.'

'Awww deal with it old man.' Ganauche grinned. 'We got two Suns here and three shields and you're also a shield, nothing to worry about.'

'Old?! I'll have you know I'm only 55!' came the indignant sputter.

'Jeez, get a grip.' Visconti scoffed. 'Its time for the moment of truth.' and they left, leaving Reborn in that room while they went downstairs to head for the grounds.

xxx

'Man oh man, nothing beats a great meal after a workout!' Gokudera chimed cheerfully.

'Like totally but are you ready to get beat up again Hayato?' Amon grinned at the younger guardian.

'Shuddup! I'm gonna get you this time!'

'That's what you get for spending years on bombs when in the end, your body is your bestest friend you know!'

'Really, you two are like big and little brother respectively its just so cute!' Tsunade giggled at her guardians fondly before going serious. 'As much as I'd like us to goof off and cause a mess...we have guests~' she said as they went serious immediately.

From a building's shadows, they could see legs of men first in black suits but as they came out, they're all foreign old men and a familiar face.

'Vongola...' Gokudera gulped as he and Amon could feel heat from behind them.

'Tsunade...its been a while,' said Iemitsu nervously at his daughter who was within a wild tornado of flames.

'You dare show your face here...?' Tsunade spoke calmly but her tone was so frigid. 'Good idea...I can kill you here right here and right now.'

As soon as she said 'now', she fired a giant beam of flames that gave them no time to react. It was too fast that they got considerable injury before erecting flame shields.

'Too slow.' Tsunade then sent her attacks as gigantic fireballs...that explode on impact. 'Hayato...'

'Hai?' Gokudera nervously looked at her.

'I've been having a funny feeling when you wanted to go train here...I see why.' she said while still focusing on murder. 'But really, give me a little more credit, I won't blow up our house you know.'

'Well, seeing _this_ I really wanted extra reassurance.' Gokudera shuddered. 'But still...are you really gonna do this?' he croaked nervously.

'1. The mafia. 2. I hate his guts and 3. I'm just pissed beyond help. So don't stop me, OK?'

On the other side...

'Sheesh, what power!' Iemitsu gasped out as they were struggling to erect their shields and it was all they could do. 'This is the result of Awakening of the Mariudo Tribe?!'

'No kidding, we might just die here from this alone...she really wants to kill us!' Coyote cried as he was countering the fireballs albeit barely. 'Schnitten Ganauche hurry up!'

'We're trying, OK?!'

'Iemitsu, break free!' Timoteo wheezed out as he too, was countering the bombardment. 'We'll handle this! Get close to your daughter!'

The attack pattern changed to bombs from above not just in front of them.

'Looks like she foresaw that too...' Iemitsu winced. 'These flames...have nothing but grudge...'

'No thanks to your wife.' Timoteo griped as he winced. They ain't what they used to be and worse, she really has great power and potential in spades, all channeled to hatred from her abandonment. 'It would also have helped had you actually visited home at least once a month.'

'If could have done that back then I could have saved Tsunade earlier! The backlog work I got kept me from flying home and all of them had freaking red tape(urgent: to be filed asap)! Not to mention everyone kept dumping work on me from six years back to intelligence updates! The most I could do was phone calls!' Iemitsu sputtered. 'How could I have known Nana was lying to me all these years?'

'Coulda start suspecting when she makes excuses each time you want to talk to the principessa!' said Ganauche. 'A few times is understandable but six straight years of being unable to talk to her? Get real dude!' he snarked. 'Reach out to her!'

'Tsunade!' Iemitsu called out. 'Your Intuition should know if I'm lying or not, right? I'm divorcing Nana!' he cried as that got them the reprieve they wanted as the assaults stopped. 'She _lied to me for six straight years_ yet _ensuring I couldn't even talk to you_ on the phone even once!' he told her. 'I heard everything from her parents...I'm so sorry!' he cried in utter grief and guilt.

'Hooo? So you heard what a _unique_ case she was.' said Tsunade. Her voice still stayed cold and void of anything. 'Ideal life, ideal marriage, ideal child, ideal lifestyle...there's no such thing as ideal or perfect yet it was enough to abandon me to die on my own. How you missed that is anyone's guess, given Vongola's proud bloodline limit.'

'It dwindled...it was weak in my mother...and I or my sons didn't have it.' said Timoteo ruefully. 'The blood thinned too much yet in you, its like seeing our Founder in you.' he said with a wistful smile. 'Legend has it that his intuition was such that he could 'see through' all.'

'...'

'Tsunade...I know the damages are done but let me make it up to you.' Iemitsu pleaded. 'I'm divorcing her. Its also highly-unlikely that you'll return to Namimori anyway so I guess I'll have to sell that house away...' he choked out as he worked hard to build that house and the happy memories they had in it will disappear. 'And what do you truly want? I'll give anything!' he pleaded. 'Just please...come home again...'

'I AM home.' said Tsunade with an eye roll. 'Mugenjou is my home, as well as the place I'm in now, with my boys.' she said. 'Somebody once told me home is a place where you're happy in. Well, I'm happy here. I don't need a fancy house or anything.' she said. 'What I want...is impossible to have.' said Tsunade bitterly. 'Shido was a very good big brother to me but not even he can heal the gouge in my heart she caused.' she chuckled. 'You don't know what's it like to be _rejected by a parent_. You have no idea how it feels. You can't help me. Nobody can help me. All I have is my anger. My bitterness. I once thought of destroying that fucking town myself but even then it won't make my pain go away.'

'Tsunade...'

'And no, remarrying will not work. How can you make a woman love a child not even hers? So predictable of a typical man.' Iemitsu sputtered at that.

'Oh my, that's not true Tsu-chan~' came a familiar, playful voice of a woman who stepped out of the shadows.

'Maria-san...' Tsunade croaked out as the men looked at the spanish woman whose outfit should be illegal. However, they noted her instant change in demeanor.

Tsunade clearly respected her.

'Due to complicated family matters, I raised Ban as a favor to his father and grandmother...I loved him like he was my own son but that bad boy ran away from home eleven years ago...' she pouted before smiling. 'Tsunade, there's a reason why its women who get pregnant. Every female has a maternal spirit in them in various levels. Its to the point that there will be one woman who'd happily nurture any children she felt would need her. As long as she feels she's needed by children, she would be there. In fact, you had that same spirit as well...until these old fuddy-duddies showed up, that is!' she giggled as said 'fuddy-duddies' twitched. 'But you get my point.'

'...'

'Sooo you're her daddy huh?' Maria asked Iemitsu with a curious look on her face. 'She's right though. But you can make up for it in your own way by letting her pursue what she feels can make her happy. She will heal in time. And she would know by her experience what _not_ to be as a mother.' she snorted. 'Tsunade-chan, just by being your boys is already helping you.' she said. 'Figure it out. Your intuition is a really incredible thing...and you will meet more people who will need you and help you heal your heart faster. In fact, pay a visit to the hospital.'

'Why?'

'You will meet a person who helped your grandparents with justice. You will meet 'anonymous' there.' Maria smiled. 'This one will join your family.' and she vanished.

'Anonymous...that person who reported to the media who and who did what to you back in your old school?' Gokudera blinked. 'That means he or she's in your class.'

'We know who it is but this person is in hospital?' Timoteo blinked.

'Who is this person?'

'...its one Yamamoto Takeshi. He was in your class.' said Iemitsu though Tsunade clearly didn't remember him by the look on her face. 'He was the one who sent a letter to the media. He's got one impressive memory. Then again, people tend to remember bad things done than the good.' he snorted. 'Shall we meet up with the kid?'


	23. The Boy Who Sees

The Boy Who Sees

West Shinjuku Hospital...

Tsunade paid the hospital a visit alone on her insistence.

She felt the unusual need to bring a sushi platter and two bottles of milk with her.

Upon going in, she went to log in to write her name on the visitation logbook of the boy she was visiting.

According to her father, he himself, was on the verge of murder when they had Bouche expose the minds of their neighbors to them. Save for a few, the town was toxic.

Toxic in terms of personalities.

He felt moving there after marrying Nana was the second biggest mistake of his married life, that the only one thing he got right was his child as he's now filing for divorce to wash their hands off Nana for their own justice to get Tsunade's revenge on her by rendering the woman penniless and making 'arrangements' so she would have the pain of living the financial life of a typical Japanese who had to live on a low income in an expensive country. Her parents would say 'they retired' and forced her to find work for her own good as they live off their retirement money for the rest of their lives. 1 billion yen is a really big money and the in-laws are nearing sixty years old.

An individual can spend about 30000 yen on food alone, transport is pricier than food, Utility Bills are thankfully below 25000 and Mortgage depends on the size of your house and lot. So its over a million yen per year...that Nana's brother really will inherit the remaining money when his parents pass away.

For Tsunade who suffered by her abandonment and abandoned when she needed her mother the most.

For Iemitsu who was lied to for years when in reality, Nana destroyed their family behind his back on her delusions of what's 'ideal' in her fantasy world.

However, she refused to be a Mafia Boss, ever, and perfectly fine with being a Freelancer. Because 'I'm not meant to be stuck behind a desk unlike some I can name! I'm an existence who's born to be free.'

And she's a powerful Sky and Gokudera and Amon were the strongest of their elements in the current century so they had to make sure she gets an education while doing things to ensure she becomes Decimo in the end.

She felt this was karma. Justice.

She could put that chapter behind her and now, a new book will open, starting by meeting her former classmate who only spoke when the damage was done.

However, she understood.

He could not defend her if at the time, he is also unable to defend himself.

Upon arriving to his room...he was almost like a mummy with a neck brace. He was awake but he's clearly...'not there'.

She looked at the nurse tending to him.

'What happened to him? I just heard he was here.' she asked.

'He jumped off his school's rooftop...but he wouldn't say why.' said the nurse. 'His father was furious, wondering if something happened in school as Takeshi-kun clearly has a good home life.' she said. 'Been staring off into space since and wouldn't respond to anything.'

'I see...for how long has he been here?'

'A week since that suicide...lucky the ground was soft but he broke his neck and a couple of ribs as well as internal damage since he fell torso-first.' said the nurse. 'Hospitals in Namimori are full so he stayed in the ICU there for five days before being transferred here...'

The nurse took her leave...so Tsunade settled down on a chair.

'Nee...do you remember six years ago...a girl being bullied by everyone...and you couldn't do a thing because if you do, your friends will turn on you as well?' she spoke up as while his face remained blank, his eyes said it all. He was reacting to what's familiar to him. 'They were among that girl's tormentors after all. While you did the smart thing...you carried that guilt to present day, hating yourself. But surely that's not enough to make you jump off, not after you helped my grandparents as 'anonymous' to the media. Took me years to find that out though.' she said. 'I came to see you. I never thought a former classmate of mine would be here...when I left that town. Its me...'dame-Tsunade'.'

Yamamoto's eyes widened as he looked at her incredulously with difficulty because of his neck brace.

He saw the little girl in his visitor as overlapping images. How she _changed_! From the slightly-chubby girl with messy hair to this...this...beauty! She's cute!

'You...' he croaked out. '...then why did you visit me?'

Yeah, why, when he couldn't do a thing back then?

'Its enough to stop being guilty when in the end, you helped me when you're sure nobody will find out its you. Its the thought that counts you know.' Tsunade gave him a sad smile. 'I ran away to Tokyo, never knowing my grandparents and you helped me. I never met them in my life until recently...its complicated. That, and fate works in funny ways.' she chuckled. 'I ran to Tokyo after that woman abandoned me when I need her the most. She was no different from the adults in that town. After that, I no longer existed in society and lived in the slums.'

'But...what about school?'

'How can I go to school when last I checked, you need money and your parents signing you up? I got neither. I was abandoned after all. Living in the slums is freedom but living one day alone was difficult. Ask your dad what its like living in slums for a person. But eventually, I got adopted by a young man ten years older than me who became my big brother. Life was simple but happy...he accepted me for who and what I am. He and his friends helped me. Ironic that a stranger did what my mother should have done, huh? If he was willing to take someone like me in...he'd be a wonderful father one day.' she told him with a wistful smile. 'And my sister-in-law is a sweet, kind girl. They rightfully deserved each other.'

Then Tsunade told him the edited version about her father but she was too used to living in the slums she could not adjust to society, what with never being in school for almost six years of her life and having no idea what kids her age normally do when she was so used to 'surviving every day' and her father was arranging for a home tutor until she was ready to step foot in school once more.

'I guess you found your happy ending then.' said Yamamoto with a strained smile. 'As for me...I seem to have bad luck with friends.' he said. 'Our town is toxic. The kids I had to share classrooms with are nothing to write home about. The few good kids lied low to avoid getting bad attention by pretending all's well but...'

'But...?'

'I was the school's baseball ace.' said Yamamoto. 'I joined the baseball club, and hit homeruns as easy as breathing. My coach sang praises about me and my clubmates are happy...or so I thought until I heard them talking behind my back one day.' he said. 'I thought I had friends when in the end, they're hanger-ons who're using me. Easy victory while they slack off and free food...my family runs a sushi restaurant after all. I treat them out of good will but I ended up letting a viper in my house so to speak. I'm a total moron...I tried to quit the club on the pretense that I broke an arm. My dad helped with the patchwork and sling to help me fake.' he chuckled.

'They called me an idiot and cared more for the next tournament than me.' he stated hollowly. 'I was a fool. I was no friend to them, I was just there for convenience to them. I always attract the bad kids to be friends with. I couldn't have a true friend at all. I thought it was karma for choosing the easy way out than doing the right thing.'

'Its called _common sense of self-preservation_.' Tsunade snorted. 'I understand so don't blame yourself anymore. Sometimes, doing the right thing at the beginning is a painful choice. Its in human nature to go the easy way, and then make up for it by doing the right thing afterward when they see and feel it is safe to do so, so there would be no fear of retaliation against you. You did just that. You wisely laid down low when it was impossible to help me, and then when you saw a chance, you made up for it and its only possible if one truly wants to do what's right. That's why...quit beating yourself up over me and you attracting lousy friends is not karma at work. That town is toxic since day one.' she shook her head. 'Must be something in the water supply.'

'Well, my dad and I didn't turn out like them if its about the water supply.' Yamamoto snorted as the two teenagers laughed. 'But still...what am I going to do...'

'Tell your father the truth, Yamamoto.' said Tsunade kindly, putting a hand on his.. 'Once he knows what you truly feel, he'll make things better. Transfer you out to a healthier environment and with decent folks in it, if he did research...' she said. 'I hope you'll earn your happy ending too after carrying this self-imposed guilt for years when after hearing your story and what my father found out, I forgave you. If I didn't, I wouldn't bring you a gift you know.' she said, pointing at a rather big sushi platter and two bottles of milk.

'Eh?' Yamamoto looked at the drawer beside him to see a big platter of sushi. 'Woah! B-but isn't that expensive?!'

Due to the fact that Yamamoto is on a Suicide Watch, there was a transmitter hidden under his bed...

xxx

In a doctor's office...

'Good grief doctor...maybe there's really something about the people in that town...' a nurse scowled.

'One whose bullying is so bad she ran away after being abandoned and this other kid has friend issues. We should call the police about this. Come to think of it, there's this headlines years ago...'

xxx

After a visit from her, Yamamoto got more cheerful now.

The girl he failed forgave him because in the end, he did what's right. She also grew up to be beautiful and wearing a simple outfit. She did say her visits would be rare due to arrangements being made for her and for someone like her 'who does not exist' in society anymore, her father was working on 'making her exist again'.

Well, she was in Ura-Shinjuku for so long.

'Hey nurse-san...what kind of place is Ura-Shinjuku?' Yamamoto asked the nurse assigned to his room. 'Tsuna-chan said she lives there.'

'Ura-Shinjuku? Lots of criminals live there...from pickpocketing to mugging to even worser crimes on their victims...and you say your friend lives there?' the nurse asked, shocked.

'Well, she used to...her adoptive brother moved them out when she was ten so they live in a house now. But she's pretty uh...secretive how her life's been, just that, she and her brother 'don't exist' in society's records...'

'Well...homeless people tend to really don't...' said the nurse with a sad smile. 'The government the people vote for never gave a damn about us so in this world, its everyone out for just themselves and people they care for.'

'Oh...'

xxx

Shinjuku, in a classy hotel...

The old men talked to Gokudera and Amon.

'So Gokudera, tell me about your years here.' Reborn asked him. 'When I was hired to tutor Tsunade, you were the first candidate in my head to be her Guardian.'

'Well, after getting a big break and SHE'S getting too close to finding me...' Gokudera scowled, 'I thought I'd pay this country a visit. Easy to get lost in a land you know jack about.' he grinned. 'I get lost, she gets lost, I win.'

'She? A girlfriend Hayato?' Amon blinked.

'My sister.' Gokudera scowled. 'I don't want to go home like hime-sama feels. I've never felt home until I met you guys...I could actually sleep deeply in Japan and I actually get paid well every time we go on a job instead of being shorted by clients for being a 'half-breed'.' he sneered. 'When I'm a much better operative than the shits-for-stains they favor for simply being 'pure-italian'.' he spat. 'Combine that with being chased all over Italy...'

'Why is she chasing you?'

'For two reasons I don't wanna talk about. Nothing criminal otherwise Vongola won't make me a candidate for hime-sama's guardians.'

'Heee...that's how it is?'

'...as for my years here...its wonderful.' said Gokudera wistfully. 'Fellows a decade older than us respect us for our ability, treated us as equals, their unique personalities make the jobs fun and hime-sama's cooking! I could die happy!'

'I see...indeed you gave Bianchi quite the slip...she last heard of you in Turin when in reality, you took a flight from Lecce for Japan.'

'Like I care! As long as she's out of my hair life is all good! I go where hime-sama goes unless its the toilet and her bed!'

'Well, the jury has spoken though I'm really curious now...' Amon grinned. 'What's so bad about your sis anyway?'

'She's a yandere with Poison Cooking skills! Any food she touches turns into poison!' Gokudera shuddered. 'If you get her attention sucks to be you.'

'...what's a yandere?'

He had to explain what a Yandere was to the Grim Reaper that earned Gokudera freaked-out looks from his listeners.

'See? You should be glad we don't exist in society! Its got its boons!'

'So what's home life with her like?' Reborn asked them, taking out a notepad. 'I have to know in order to adjust accordingly.'

What they found out spoke a lot.

1\. She's a genius Beast Tamer. If it took a Mariudo near ten years to master animal taming and understanding animals, she took a mere two. And she quickly mastered the martial arts of the clan.

2\. Since Shido moved out with his 'zoo', Tsunade adopted Tokyo's stray birds, cats and dogs, cared for them and perfectly willing to have people adopt them as pets by a website. They also work as security. Its a lot of work organizing Vet check-ups and bathing the critters!

3\. She has no clue how society works, considering Mugenjou's laws were 'anything goes' Gokudera gave up on her wearing proper undergarments and Amon doesn't even know what those are. And she could care less what society wants, thinks and feels because of her mentality of 'you shunned me away why should I care about your opinion'? so nothing Gokudera could do about that. She does and lives as she pleases but is at least, very responsible, and very strict with health that her recipes centered around health. Her luxury desserts are a very, VERY rare treat but doggone delicious as she was more into natural, organic diets and does NOT believe in fast food and such.

4\. She may know Japanese Traditional Arts but as far as modern goes, being taught by three masters of Japanese Arts she only knows about electronics, appliances and video games. Nothing more. He'd know, she and Amon teamed up to teach him! He ended up making a lot of crafts when bored...and then they give it all away to a nearby Kindergarten for display.

5\. She's an extreme survivalist, knowing how to discern what's edible, poison, creative in building shelters...he compared her to a live version of Sims Castaways!

So Reborn reckoned she's very self-sufficient and a clearly capable fighter, all that's left is making her a boss and she already has a mafia connection with Dino and he deduced many things accurately himself between them.

But still, Tsunade must be a boss, subordinate to NO ONE. And she's being a subordinate to Dino by lending him her time as a Freelancer!

'I'm home!'

'Welcome back Tsunade.' Timoteo greeted. 'How is that young man you visited?'

'He's no longer on Suicide Watch when I left him. I can tell by one look when Visiting Hours are over.' she said, kicking her shoes off.

'I see...that's good to hear. But I hear he did break his bones in many places...'

'Namimori's grounds are on soft soil otherwise he's dead long ago. He's darn lucky.' she said. 'But still, how many more are going to be like him?'

'What happened with that one?' Amon asked her.

'He was in denial yet its in front of his face, that he's not in a Baseball Team, he's the one carrying them all instead, only keeping him around for his homeruns while his clubmates don't bother training at all instead using him for scores...so he faked breaking his arm with his dad's help to quit the Baseball Club...and thinking he DID break his arm, they got on his case for having to get injured when there's a tournament a few days away. They care more for his uses than as a person. That was the last straw. He made sure his class knew he was going to jump off the roof and when his clubmates came, he called them out on their actions...and revealed he was faking his injury all along, and jumped off to spite them.'

'Yeouch.' Amon winced.

'Well, he wants me to visit again.'


	24. The Darkness of the Heart

The Darkness of the Heart

Iemitsu shook his head as he apologized to his former in-laws after leaving Nana a wreck in the Divorce.

Not only that, to avoid going to jail in Japan, he needed Vongola, his daughter and Shido to testify for him by telling the police what happened to her in the years they were gone while she lived in Ura-Shinjuku. So while Nana was in custody for Abandonment along with Psychology Appointments, he's traveling with Kyoto Police to Tokyo about the matter.

'Where'd Tsunade go?' Iemitsu blinked as he doesn't see his daughter in the house. His boss was gone too and only Amon is at home.

'Oh, dinner shopping with Hayato.' said Amon cheerfully. 'You're not under arrest or anything, are ya?' he asked, sweatdropping as he was with two different police groups.

'Well no, I just won a court battle not long ago but the police still want proof I'm in my daughter's good graces again.' said Iemitsu awkwardly. 'I already got Shido's testimony, all that's left is Tsu-chan herself.'

'Oh...well, I'm stuck on guard duty and since your boss and his subordinates are going to dine here, they're helping out with shopping while Mr. Timoteo's in my room for now with his physician. Bad knee acting up again.' said Amon. 'You guys can wait in the living room.' he took out his phone. 'Tsunade, six more guests to shop for because the police are here~!'

'Er, are you guys really from the slums?' one of the police asked.

None of them can believe it due to the house, and how Amon dressed.

'Well used to be. Its hard work setting this place up since we live with Extended Family.' Amon grinned as the numerous cats and dogs present looked at the officers and not even blinking which was CREEPY. 'That's before Shido moved out to be with his honey and gave Tsuna-chan their house.'

'What about all these guys?!' another cried as the house is full of cats and dogs, even birds that the house has a deep, rich smell of Eau de Animal in it that the air outside was fresher. Its even worse with air conditioning around!

'Monthly Vet visits and we got numerous licenses to keep our family around and offering adoptions to those interested. While its easier with cats and dogs, Shido's literally got a zoo he rescues from the Black Market or neglectful Zoos.' Amon quipped. 'Man, society's such a bother...why, in our day in the mountains, we don't need licenses and stuff, they just live with us in safety and comfort while here its either get some papers from the government or they go to jail too small and inhospitable for the animals while some corruption here and there they'd be the next fur coat or expensive rug on the floor or taxidermy for display, despicable.' Amon scoffed in disdain. 'Well, its feeding time I gotta go to the barn.' and Amon left with the animals following him.

'...your daughter lives with an interesting bunch.' said a Tokyo Officer wryly.

'No kidding...I'm just glad she found good people to be with while I didn't know what happened behind my back...' Iemitsu sighed. 'I work abroad because money in Japan can't keep a family happy yet you have to work a lot of overtime for nothing while in the west, your overtime gets you plus play it was worth it!' he moped. 'I worked for that house in Namimori only to learn _it wouldn't last long_.'

Well, they thought, it was a very good property and a really big house since the Guest Rooms are a 'just-in-case'. With Iemitsu's monthly income, its possible to keep it with little stress and good budgeting skills. But since his wife ended their family herself...that house was now wasted money as his daughter wanted nothing to do with that town so Iemitsu thought of selling it to whoever can afford it once clean-up was made.

Their intelligent daughter hit a horrible slump in school that led to bullying and abandonment yet regained her smarts in the slums, and hears word that her cooking was godly-levels. They have YET to confirm that, thank you! And the brother works as a Freelancer in a team with the sister and will do all jobs as long as it pays well that safe to say they earn millions in a month as the lowest they charge in a high-risk job was around 300k. **And they take 8-10 jobs in a month**...sooo yeah, they get paid more than white-collar workers! So the makeshift family, is quite well-off on their own judging by how their house looks, and their furniture.

Just that, they're definitely NOT ordinary people who do not abide by common sense they've all grown up with.

The people of the slums will do anything to get out of there. Literally. The few who could, are lucky because Iemitsu told them how horrifying Ura-Shinjuku was, when their friend took them on a tour, and they get attacked every few minutes...Tsunade described it best as 'Strip-Killed' if you're weak and careless. Its a world of Hyenas in the slums so they were also survivalists. That, and the people there who are strong, work as Freelancers nobody'd miss if they're killed on a job but hey, they'll do anything for money! So killing enemies is pretty much normal for them.

So when Iemitsu meets his daughter again, she damn near killed him with her fighting abilities out of hate until he had to explain his side of the story and that, he did not abandon her as she believed he and his co-workers barely survived her.

He claims to have pulled and twisted a lot of muscles in desperation to avoid being killed and currently on painkillers and he really does pop pain meds every hour.

Hours later when they were back...

'We're back!'

The police had to deal with a young girl with some bloodstains, carrying grocery bags. The boy with her also has bloodstains!

'Kids, what's with the blood on you?!' the Lead Inspector cried, wide-eyed.

'Oh, this? Well someone's trying to take my title away back home they simply paid the price for being idiots.' said Tsunade non-chalantly. 'So, you staying for dinner?'

'Err yeah, don't mind us!'

'Tsu-chan, go get changing alright? Those guys could have STDs for all we know and you got blood on you!' Iemitsu freaked out.

'Yeah yeah, they don't got STDs or they'll look devilishly happy while dying.' Tsunade drawled. 'I'll cook first THEN a bath!

The two groups of officers exchanged disturbed and concerned looks.

Clearly a far cry from a typical 13 years old...

'...what title is she talking about?' the Inspector hissed to Amon.

'Ah that? She's a high-ranking member in their old gang VOLTS and some guys as old as me and you don't take too well that she, a kid, is higher-ranking than them just a notch below the Four Kings. In the slums, strength and ability rules, not age.' Amon quipped. 'There's only very few guys stronger than her and they don't even get past ten. Heck, she's stronger than even me and she's training Hayato, the white-haired kid with her.'

'Are you serious?!'

'In our world, strength and ability rules, not the stuff society cares about.' Amon waved dismissively. 'Why should we care about society who never cared about us anyway? And why should we care about your beliefs and opinions when they did nothing to stop what happened to us when some of us called to the government for help yet they did nothing just because we're not worth the effort just for being slum rats?' he stated with a cold gaze in his eyes that disturbed both police and mafioso. 'Those were the views we inherited from those before us before we were born. So frankly, we don't care what you think about how we live our life.'

'That's kind of harsh young man.'

'S' the truth.'

(hours later, they looked for names and backgrounds in records. While Tsunade certainly existed despite being off-radar for years, Natsuki Amon, Gokudera Hayato and Fuyuki Shido certainly did NOT. No papers whatsoever).

Soon, at the kitchens, the police watched with the other men in the house while Gokudera was on standby with Amon.

She was too skilled and fast with knives for her age and popped gum in her mouth before doing the onions to avoid crying(now that's an idea, they all thought with irritated, teary eyes)...

She did prep work with food while cooking the rice, and worked on desserts next...clearly a chocolate cake, but prepared different types of chocolate...and even made chocolate decorative molds, with prepared edible paint!

And this is someone who grew up in the slums?!

Once she started cooking and baking...the aroma released, was tantalizingly DELICIOUS.

What about the taste?!

And so...when everything cooked according to how she wanted it, it was a juicy-looking steak when not long ago, its expensive marbled meat...and now she's preparing the sauce...the meat alone was fragrant, the sauce was stronger in impact as it cooked.

And when the cake baked? It was done in a way that its checkered fluffy cake of mocha and chocolate and it was layer cake so there was a spread of chocolate icing to hold the two cakes together, and when she put the icing...it was shiny and glossy...then the decor! The last to be made, was the soup.

Everything was video-recorded by phone.

Once the cake was done, she put it in the fridge to cool and set.

And the food was done.

Even the plain rice was a work of art due to how fluffy it was...before she mixed raw eggs and some choice flavorings into the bowl.

'Um, raw egg on rice?' Coyote looked worried. His fellow guardians and boss looked squeamish.

'Its OK, farming standards in this country is absolutely clean we have no typical raw egg bacteria fears.' said the Lead Inspector dismissively. 'We can even eat it for breakfast as many times as we want and unlike westerners, no fear of bacteria and disease! It all depends on the farmer in the end in how they raise their chickens.'

'Ohhh...is that so?'

'Besides, its tasty and healthy, what do you complain about?' thus the meal is served.

"T-This is...!"

"Too delicious! Too delicious for words!"

"I can't believe a kid made this!"

'To die for...huh?' Reborn choked out as he was blushing from deliciousness. Gokudera bragged on her cooking, its clearly no joke!

'W-wow...good thing I videotaped everything...this can teach my wife some tricks though meat is too expensive in these parts...' one of the officers moped. To think these guys can normally enjoy A5 meat so casually...

Next is the chilled chocolate cake...

'OHHHH MYYYY GOOOOOOD!'

xxx

'It really makes me wonder what kind of place you grew up in...' the Lead Inspector commented as they finally got to talk to Tsunade herself after she took a quick shower and change.

'You really wanna know?' Tsunade drawled.

"Will she tell about what makes Mugenjou special?" the mafioso wondered.

Tsunade did not.

But how she described Mugenjou during her time and Makubex's time that Ura-Shinjuku now became Tokyo's Most Dangerous Place was so accurate they can picture what goes on in their heads as she talked(with a little help from Bouche) they had no idea reached to such an extent while slowly but surely, Mugenjou is becoming a safe haven for outcasts, non-existents and runaways...assuming they get past Ura-Shinjuku, that is!

Originally, they had a previous leader who left VOLTS for 'health reasons' while her brother took her out of Mugenjou though she was the successor, disqualifying her so that left the last who did not leave to become the new leader.

If Tsunade's a genius of skills learning, the leader is a genius at computers he can effectively monitor all that happens in Mugenjou and the borders of Ura-Shinjuku. And _they're both fifteen-below_!

Then the Tokyo Inspector paused.

'Wait a minute...when we hired your brother and that shades guy through your Mediator to steal that Aphrodite Statue and other hardcore proof to help us arrest that Drug Kingpin... **were you with them**?'

'Duh.' Tsunade chirped. 'I'm pretty good at sabotage and guerilla warfare I leave the front action to them. **Wanna test me**?'

Her smile, was chillingly frightening despite how child-like she sounded in the way she spoke just now. Smile aside, her malice was so potent and thick it was hard to believe a KID can be like THIS it disturbed even her relatives.

Reborn thought that if she can smile like that...she's wasted in her chosen career when she can make men sweat and shudder in fear with that smile.

xxx

After the police got what they wanted after mentally being on a whirl with their experience, meeting her alone got these officers talking to their superiors about The Case of Sawada Tsunade and how to keep a better eye on kids into NOT becoming like her by looking harder into Social Welfare Programs for 'damaged kids'.

From the picture Iemitsu painted of her before he left for work, abandonment by mother clearly led the girl into a dark path. That could have been avoided so easily but...

xxx

In which when the police left after a free dinner...

'Tsunade...' Reborn spoke up.

'Hmm?' Tsunade asked after Gokudera volunteered to wash the dishes and she let him.

'You're wasted as a Freelancer.' he stated flatly. 'You can cow men into shaking wrecks with just your smile, how many Donnas can claim to do that? The only one I know who can do that is your great-aunt who's this guy's mother.' he said, jerking a thumb at Timoteo. 'Not to mention you have a great ally in Dino.'

'Uhhh what about him? I don't think Mafia and Italian Intel go well hand-in-hand...'

Reborn snorted as Vongola knew Reborn will drop the bomb...

(what they don't know, Tsunade knew long ago but she acted really good and both Amon and Gokudera played along when she 'freaked out'. by tantrum, cue Flame Explosions though it didn't damage the house one bit)

'...c-calmed down now?' Iemitsu squeaked nervously.

'I need a freaking drink! Hayato, beer, now!'

'You're underage!' the mafia protested.

'Like I give a shit! Beer! NOW!'

'Hai!' Gokudera scampered into the kitchen.

'Tsunade noooo!'

xxx

Hotel, hours later...

'That, was interesting...' Timoteo shook his head. 'In such a short time they became good friends, until she learned he's a fellow Decimo...'

'According to records I got, since Dino left for Italy after his stay in Tokyo, he sends her favors for her to do for him.' said Reborn when he looked up records. 'All cost-free. It really makes me wonder what the heck Dino did to warrant this from her. Ma, I'll make him talk one way or another.' he said matter-of-factly, closing down Leon-Laptop Mode. 'I'll hang around and persuade her into becoming Decimo. She has potential. She knows every crime and murder-types humankind can do thus can counter it and turn Vongola Turf into a Crime-Free Territory. Her hacking skills are top notch as she claims when the Inspector had her demonstrate her hacking into Stock Trading and sacrificed 50 million yen and ensured she won triple the amount into her account...she's wasted as she is now. She must see the perks of being boss.'

'However, as an Arcobaleno, I know where she's coming from, being neutral entities ourselves for the highest bidder. But she's all Vongola's got left unless Iemitsu marries and pops out another sprog.'

'Oi!' Iemitsu twitched.

'He's right and you're still young Iemitsu.' said Timoteo. 'I on the other hand, am too old to sire another...just that this time, be a good judge of character, won't you?' he sighed in a deadpan. 'I too, thought Nana to be the perfect wife since she doted on her family...but alas, with our weakening bloodline, it failed us at the worst timing possible and we are grateful to the last of the Fuyuki to awaken the stagnating blood in Tsunade.' he shook his head. 'Before we leave for Italy again, I want her to awaken us as well and clean up our remaining messes for her ascension to Decimo.' said Timoteo. 'For it is shameful to make our successors clean up their predecessors messes.'

'Remarrying huh...' Iemitsu moped.


	25. New Home

New Home

For one Yamamoto Takeshi,

Since Tsunade's visit to his room, he got a visit from the Police's Women and Children's Help Desk about his situation and he felt better since talking to the girl who he couldn't help before who forgave him so he felt better that he was forgiven and doesn't feel so alone anymore. Just that, for financial reasons, she can't visit much and mails him instead.

However, what he didn't know is that his actions left a huge impact on his class and clubmates at school.

It was social chaos that Yamamoto underestimated how popular he was with the girls and some boys in his class yet was driven to suicide by his clubmates who were callous users that that Free Period resulted in an angry shouting match and a one-sided brawl.

Yamamoto never knew how many he had on his side. Well, his love for Baseball made him a poor judge of character...

Hibari who noticed him fall from his office window and saw the growing blood pool when he took a peek outside, promptly called an ambulance and went to the rooftop to see the chaos instead of an accident with faulty rails...and given what he discovered, he was not so lenient anymore as a 'bunch of herbivores drove a herbivore to suicide' and as being beaten by 'a pack' was enough, he called the parents over for a PTC and let the parents decide their sons' fates for driving their teammate to suicide.

Yamamoto Tsuyoshi was livid and furious he damn near jumped on the kids if not for the fact that the fathers held him back while begging him for forgiveness and offered to pay the hospital bills. He withdrew his son a week later, looking for a good school outside of town even if it meant his son staying in a dorm as long as he was in a 'mentally healthy environment'.

He lost his wife he can't handle losing his son too, all he had left of her since his son's face was mostly hers. A male version of her to be exact that gave his boy his good looks.

Class 1-B was traumatized with Yamamoto's suicide they couldn't go to school without seeing the guy's desk they mostly skipped school while some boys who were in the same club skipped to avoid the dirty, hostile looks at them. The impact was strong that a certain loud boxer had to forego his passions to comfort his distraught sister who couldn't bring herself to go to school a day after the School Scandal. Seeing her classmate's desk connected real quick to the sight of him jumping off the school roof.

He asked their parents to transfer her to a different class for 'extreme peace of mind' since its way too late to change schools for his extremely distraught sister...

xxx

Hospital...

Yamamoto looked forward to her visits.

On the fifth day since her last visit...

She came...injured.

'Er...?' he squawked as despite her injuries, she seems not to care how hurt she was. And she came with a gift as usual. This time, its a brown box...of what? 'What happened?'

'Oh, this? A job as usual~' Tsunade smiled. 'This job paid well. We just got finished getting patched up.'

'You're really serious about Freelancing aren't you?' Yamamoto choked as her arms are toned, but just enough to be obvious yet no muscle contour to ruin her shape as a female. He wasn't alone in his room, there was a nurse to replace his drips and giving him pain meds for his aching bones.

'Yeah, only job we slum rats can have anyway, but while risky it pays more than any white-collar job at any rate...my team and I had to steal and smuggle back out our client's kidnapped daughter for ransom just so they didn't have to pay the crooks!' she griped.

'To be fair, the ransom was huge, stuff the parents can't afford and you can't always guarantee your victim will be returned _alive_ after paying them off...so hire Freelancers to kidnap their kid back to safety it is before the police jumped in and rained lead on the syndicate. Father's a lawyer who got hardcore stuff on the crooks and they found out. Wanna know how?'

'How?' Yamamoto choked out.

'Apparently, while the father was a doting family man, he was a stiff, cheap employer who's shorting his secretary off his pay. The family housekeeper was luckier since his wife employed her. The wife was more generous.' Tsunade scowled. 'The pay was way below what a secretary would normally make for a lawyer's secretary and Arisugawa-san is one of the best lawyers in Ginza making it big. This man wanted a pay raise because he needed to look for a new apartment to move into plus the fees that come with it or its the streets with his stuff, but my client turned him down quite rudely...and then the daughter got kidnapped after school the next day. It was too easy to figure out who dunnit as an angry person tended to leave big trails. This wouldn't have happened _if he wasn't such a scrooge_ to a person in need who just happens to have the best revenge material on you as he knows you.' she said with an eye roll.

'We got paid seven mil for the job- wife's insistence by the way- which was cheaper compared to the 70 million the crooks charged, plus the evidence.' she quipped as she tore the box apart to reveal plastic boxes of snacks. Mini-Dorayaki on the first box, decorative Namagashi on the second, Imagawayaki on the third, and Senbei on the fourth. The fifth was pre-sliced shokupan that's a beautiful golden in color with a glossy brown covering somehow?

'W-wow...how much money did THOSE cost you?' Yamamoto gawked. The nurse took a discreet peek to see the rather luxurious gifts in otherwise, cheap packaging that got her eyeballing it as well.

'Oh, they're cheap _if you made it yourself_ you know.' Tsunade chimed. 'The only reason confectionery is expensive is because of the hands and skill that made them and the time it took to cook them. Ingredients are merely 1/4 of the cost to break even and 3/4 is for profit to continue production.'

'Oh...'

I know hospital food can be bland sometimes so have these.' Tsunade smiled.

'I hope you're OK...what on earth did you face in there?' Yamamoto squeaked as his old classmate still has blood seeping from her bandages.

'Ah, a couple bullet wounds and I just got out of surgery not long ago and confined here for quite a bit.' she said. 'Its normally easy for us to run unharmed but hey, we got a high schooler with us we can't move the way we normally could and we had to get her unscathed to naturally, we had to take some hits...' her listeners winced. 'While I'm long used to getting stabbed and shot at, it still hurts like shit.'

'Nobody should be used to that!' the nurse freaked out.

'In our line of work, you don't choose what's against and between you and your payday lady.' Tsunade drawled. 'Besides, the pay covers our hospital bills!'

'Tsu-chan! Your dress is seeping blood!' Yamamoto cried in alarm as he could see a blotch of red appear and grow bigger that stained her dress...and the females looked down...

'Oh, fuck!'

'Come with me young lady, we'll see to that wound...' the nurse yanked away his sole visitor for treatment.

'...is there a safer job for Freelancers?' Yamamoto whimpered, worried out of his wits when his dad came.

'Take-boy, is that an injured miss I saw get pulled out of your room?' he asked, bringing some manga for him.

'Yeah...that's Tsunade-chan.' said Yamamoto awkwardly. 'She just got back from a dangerous job and her stitches must have re-opened...'

'Freelancer huh? I refuse to believe till I saw it but...' Tsuyoshi scratched his head. 'What happened to that little lady?'

'A hostage situation she and her team had to rescue a lawyer's daughter.' said Yamamoto. 'She says she got shot at and her stitches opened just now...' he choked. 'She says she's long used to it but still hurts.'

'Good grief, no kid should be used to that...only the police and military should since its their damn job!' his dad sputtered. 'Did she tell you details...?'

That, and he'd look into his son's new company of choice...

'By the way, those came from her?' he asked, seeing the gifts.

'Yeah...she says she made it but they're way too good to be made by a kid our age...its kind of hard to believe.' Yamamoto scratched his head.

'Hmm...daddy will check.' Tsuyoshi inspected the food by smell. '...she did.'

'She did?' and he identified that by smell alone?

'Yeah. She smells strongly of sugar and flour and other sweet things as well as hi-grade sauce for the senbei that doesn't exist in the market so its _homemade despite using a Tamari base_...nevermind her blood, the smell on her matches these things.' said Tsuyoshi, patting the packages. 'Not to mention...she somehow has access to high-grade stuff daddy touched only a few times in his days in Culinary College...Wasanbon. Those things are crazy expensive and that happened to be the year college tuition skyrocketed my parents freaked out!' he shuddered. 'Just how much does she make to afford that?!'

Yamamoto stared at his dad incredulously.

His dad also picked a senbei and took a bite. 'Hmm...healthy stuff. Soy sauce aside, I tasted sweet spices here that gives a nice savory-sweet taste...its healthy, you should eat it!' he beamed happily. 'Aren't you glad you got a lady friend who's skilled in the kitchen?'

'I wish she changes her job since she got your seal of approval dad. Being a chef seems safer.'

'Yes but reality isn't that easy sonny-boy...she really has no choice because to open a restaurant, you need a lot of approvals as well as a certificate from college and she's way too young for all of those.' he explained. 'Can't blame her for that. But give her a few more years, she can safely open a cafe in town and it'll be a real money-spinner. These things are great! Have some!'

xxx

In another area of the hospital...

Amon was subtly cheating on their healing while stuck in a ward together, all three of them.

'Ah, your stitches reopened huh? Well, I think cooking visiting goods reopened them again.' he said. He was practicing on their injuries as to NOT leave scars.

'Well, you always have to have a present when visiting hospital patients.' Tsunade shrugged. 'So yeah, I had to work on that...'

'You guys really have what it takes.' said Reborn. 'But we need four more people to complete the family set. Tsunade's a Sky, Amon's a Sun and Gokudera is a Storm with a few elements in his blood but they're secondary and his primary and stronger flame is Storm.'

'Why is completing a family of elements so important?' Amon asked him.

'The Guardians Harmonize with their Sky.' said Reborn. 'The Sky that harmonized with them in turn balances out their powers and elemental instincts, bringing out everybody's full potential as a whole. A completed family makes the Sky stronger and in return, they become stronger through their Sky. Without a Sky, we're a miserable dysfunctional bunch, quite literally...and while Skies are rare with so many guardians...only a certain person per element can bond with a certain Sky for many reasons and factors such as personality, environment and other things that made them match and compatible for ideal happy and healthy bonds that in turn creates the benefits I stated, but there are no-good Skies in the mafia who treat this like a shopping and political venture it can really piss you off.'

'Elaborate.' Tsunade asked him.

'Most bosses in Mafia Famiglias are Skies.' Reborn explained. 'Like I said, they treat this as a political shopping venture. They choose based on reputation and political benefits over what's proper and normally healthy. As a result, there's resentment brewing, betrayals are inevitable as revenge. Tsunade is a proper Sky who was chosen by her Guardians because she truly cares for you guys.'

'I take it you have bad experience?'

'Like you wouldn't believe.' said Reborn curtly. 'Nevermind that I already have a Sky, some people are still trying to force themselves on me with their cloying attempts of Flame Courtship by sending out Flame Feelers and trying to push its way into my flames. That's no different from getting molested on a daily basis and they want me because I am the world's strongest Sun.' the three did a double-take.

'Tsunade's predecessor...his original guardians remaining are Coyote, Visconti and Bouche. The rest are replacements done politically hence their younger appearances, hence the originals are as old as Timoteo. They were basically sold to him by their famiglias in return for benefiting off the Alliance. Timoteo knows full well he had to earn their loyalty to obtain ideal harmonization so he often went on 'family bonding trips' with them and made them feel like they belong. It was hard that it took him long to truly make them his family. But the fact remains that somewhere out there is their true Sky who they'll never meet. To put it this way, what they have is second-rate harmony that it'll never feel true harmonization for them but they're stuck with him for life.'

'Oh...'

'To Gokudera who got lucky, Tsunade is your true Sky and you found her **because** you ran away from home.' Reborn told him. 'If you hadn't, you'd end up with a second-rate bond too through a political arrangement or worse.' Gokudera balked at that. 'Second-rate bond aside, you won't live past childhood either before you even get saddled with a rather unhealthy relationship.' Gokudera shuddered horribly.

'Good thing I ran away...' Gokudera shuddered. It was the best choice he made in life all this time!

His Sky was perfect.

'Well, that's food for thought so we should look for more family members.' Reborn told them. 'And we should renovate the house to accommodate a lot of people. As you travel and work as Freelancers, you would meet future family members.'

'Reborn, while that's cool with me and all, I will NOT be a mafia queen!' Tsunade grunted.

'Keep telling yourself that.' Reborn smirked and he had to stab a galette thrown at him with a Leon-Fork and he ate it in front of her to annoy her. 'I succeeded with clumsy, baka-Dino, I'll succeed making a boss out of a stubborn-as-a-mule freelancer into taking that boss chair.'

'Dream on buster!'

xxx

When they left the hospital days later...

Gokudera had good reason to freak out.

'Holy motherfucking ever-loving fuck!' came his horrified shriek that shook the rafters that got everyone in the house looking at him with wide-eyes. His family, and the contractors working into building extensions.

'That's quite the bad news if you swore to that degree.' Tsunade sweatdropped as Reborn was tutoring her in Junior-High Education while Amon was grooming the animals with a brush and Gokudera was in front of the computer. 'What is it?'

'Bianchi's in Tokyo!' he wailed in horror as if his world ended right then and there. 'I'm hiding until she's gone! I'll erase all my tracks right now!' and he rapidly began hacking in a frenzy. He was glad Tsunade taught them both how to hack...

'...is she that bad?' Tsunade hissed to her tutor.

'...she's er...too passionately clingy and possessive...and her cooking is lethal. If you're the heaven of the kitchen all men would worship, she's the hell version.' Reborn snorted. 'She's a nice, loyal girl but...those two traits can scare away any man.'

'Ah...'

'Well, I won't be going out much either...she decided I'm her true love when I mentored her for a bit when she was a beginner.' said Reborn. 'Iemitsu will visit again soon. He's just formalizing everything with Nono in Kyoto.'

'Ah, the Divorce.' Tsunade smirked. Her mother's in jail for Child Abandonment, Aggravated Damages(psychological damages), Breach of Trust, and Financial Extortion by pretending 'all's fine at home' when it isn't just so Iemitsu would keep sending Nana money. That, and her father will now sell their home and property as Tsunade now lives in Tokyo and would rather commit mass arson than go back. He also changed his will in legal court systems and such that she was his sole beneficiary if anything happened to him while at work, and left his daughter a legal guardian(the twenty-plus VOLTS gang adults, Reborn, Amon and Dino in that order). Vongola was also paying for the extension renovations in their house using family-affiliated members.

As for Nana's parents, they had no choice with Nana as Nana helps them with their son's medical fees that they helped her with her ruse while waiting for the right time to go as 'Anonymous' to ensure their granddaughter gets justice she deserves while they knew their daughter will soon pay for her crimes in the most ironic way possible...and it came true. They were also forgiven by their former son-in-law and granddaughter as circumstances were against them as well. So due to that, they were let off with a stern warning.

Even more ironic? Their son woke up when Nana went to jail!

'Its hard on him but nobody saw her true colors coming.' said Reborn. 'Its also his mistake not to visit every month. This problem could have been averted if he took a week off every month. However, the costs you paid paled in comparison to how much you've gained in turn.' he said. 'You gained plenty of boon in a karmic way. You have people who respect you as an equal and a family to come home to.'

'...'

'Oh yes, Nono and baka-mitsu will be coming here to ask you to awaken their pretty-much-dead Hyper Intuition as well.'

'There's a slim chance of that happening you know!'

'How slim?'

'1%! They better hope they're lucky!'

xxx

Omake

The family-affiliate Contractors and Builders have been instructed by Vongola to go to Shinjuku Tokyo to a particular Location to demolish and rebuild the house Tsunade and her guardians live in. They are watched over by Reborn into ensuring the work is top quality for security and built in western standards as Japanese Space Standards are so _small_!

The first floor contained a huge living room, a big kitchen with complete equipment, gender-segregated Communal Showers and one furo in each bathroom and four toilets with bidets. The materials used were fire and earthquake proof with bulletproof glass enough to withstand the most dangerous guns.

The electronics and appliances are the best money can buy, and compatible with Energy-Saving Devices. The first floor also has various hidden gizmos installed incase of an invasion if they got past the animals that will maul you to death.

Below the first floor is a basement(still under construction). Gokudera's laboratory, a safety bunker and an Interrogation Room.

The second floor plan is of course, bedrooms. About ten bedrooms as Tsunade insisted on for reasons she could not reveal. That, and each bedroom has a frigging huge bed. King-sized four-poster beds with privacy drapes and a mattress type that gives great comfort and healthy support.

When working hard, however, there's a boon to building a house for a young girl and her guardians...

The girl in question is a damned good cook and her cooking was worth overtime and Reborn's perfectionism, especially as they're allowed to eat till they're full!


	26. The Fierce Cloud

The Fierce Cloud

Hibari was on a mission.

One of his herbivores in his territory, HIS DAMN TERRITORY was damaged.

While normally he wouldn't care, what matters was it was on his territory where it happened and the fact that morals lines are crossed which was worse, so he took to running a tighter ship on morals and character.

One of his herbivores have been run out of town, and now here's another!

Inexcusable.

A Cloud with ruffled feathers, is an elemental nightmare as Namichuu had to endure.

And now, he got wind that this second herbivore was withdrawn out by his carnivore father.

(yes, carnivore. the man is skilled with knives and smelled of blood, albeit fish blood)

His territory is being destroyed by coyotes with rabies!

So yes, he did total research on what should be proper for GMRC Classes he now forced his way through to be a Core Class.

Then he went to Tokyo on a weekend, in Shinjuku.

This coincided with the day the Freelancers left hospital while Mr. Yamamoto was around to visit his son.

'O-oh! Heya Hibari-san!' Yamamoto greeted nervously.

'You seem too lively for someone who jumped off the roof.' came the cold statement.

'Yeah, well, someone's been seeing me aside from dad...you'll probably like her assuming she recovers from gunshot stitches.' Hibari raised an eyebrow. 'Tsunade-chan left town five and half years ago from bullying but she's back strong now and one hell of a cook. She'll come back when her stitches dried a bit.'

'Hooo?'

Hibari would know of the name...it was news after all that called a school out on bullying and irresponsible adults that got a lot of the faculty fired and replaced.

'Where is she?'

'She gave me her address but her house is undergoing renovation so she and her fellows are temporarily in an apartment. If they're not there they're probably in Ura-Shinjuku but I advise against going there.' Yamamoto shuddered. 'The stuff she told me I thought were only possible in hardcore action adult movies...'

He told Hibari what he learned and what she was doing with her makeshift family.

So now Hibari targeted Ura-Shinjuku to see for himself that the herbivore wasn't exaggerating.

Even he can't believe it.

But when he got there...

He felt eyes on him on an instant.

Eyes that reeked of malice.

"...I'm among hungry wolves." he thought as he braced himself.

In a few minutes when he's far enough from the entrance...he was surrounded in an instant.

He grinned viciously as they pounced on him.

They're strong. Stronger than the Momokyoukai trash back home! These guys are enjoyable to play with!

And since he had a lot of warning from Yamamoto, he knew what to expect so he made sure they STAY DOWN and out of spite, took their money.

'That's as far as you go dearie~' a woman spoke, coming out of the shadows, and he's seen Maria Noches. 'The further you go, the closer to death you are.' she told him in grim warning.

'I'm here for Sawada. Is she here?'

'She is but in a place beyond your reach.' Maria shook her head. 'She's a feared name here as Fuyuki Tsunade with good reason. She's training a subordinate in Mugenjou. I keep an eye on outsiders and decide if they deserve to be prey or not for coming here. To those who are lost, I guide. To those trying to be big boys, well, I let fate deal with them.' she giggled.

'Take me to her.' Hibari demanded.

'Fufu, alright, but I'll leave you to her after~'

And so...Hibari saw the slums where one of his herbivores lived in. What a filthy place full of scavengers, he thought. It reeked of blood and drugs he covered his nose in disgust.

'You have a good nose...Ura-Shinjuku became a criminal hotpot when Makubex kicked the worst out of Mugenjou to turn Mugenjou into outcast haven, where we can live in peace as we have nowhere to go.' said Maria. 'Originally, Mugenjou _was_ the hotpot of sin.'

'How can you live in a place like this?'

'We have no choice...we have nowhere to go, can't exactly be picky can we?' Maria smiled sadly. 'There are those who just can't belong in society. We're too...different. And people judge with prejudice who are different from them. Here, we are free but there's a price to pay to be free. You have to be strong and respected here, _or die_. Unless you have a protector you cannot live here if you're weak.'

'...'

Getting past Ura-Shinjuku, is Mugenjou. A place full of intelligent buildings...the atmosphere here is different!

But Hibari felt static electricity on him upon entry. '?!'

'Ah, you felt it...Mugenjou's like this so we avoid woolly clothing here.'

'What's this?!' Hibari sputtered as he took off his blazer and had to deal with static in his pants.

'Mugenjou is saturated with electronic waves compatible with our body's bio-electricity that keeps us alive.' Maria explained. 'Here, injuries heal faster and children grow faster...and people here become physically stronger. You got a taste of it from those guys outside.' she pointed out. 'I'll take you to an area they're in right now.'

'...no attacks so far.'

'Of course not...VOLTS is patrolling around. Some assigned to Ura-Shinjuku to take in desperate runaways after hearing them out or take them to the police and quell down violence and some who are assigned here ensure peace is maintained. Lawbreakers are dealt with seriously for peace to be possible when years before, even a child will commit murder out of self-defense.'

'...'

Hibari had a lot to think about.

After some turns, there they are after an hour of walking around...and what he saw made his eyes pop out of their sockets.

The fighting was way out of his league.

He wanted to be stronger than anyone and yet...he was wasting his damn time in Namimori all these years?!

He was attracted so fast and so hard.

It didn't go past Reborn's senses that a Cloud Bond latched fast onto his student.

'HOLD!' he barked as the sparring ended. 'We have a visitor.'

'Hi~! I have a guest for Tsunade-chan!' Maria greeted.

'Maria-san!' Tsunade gasped out. 'But...' her eyes fell on Hibari. She too, sensed his latent waves latch onto her so fast and they happen to be compatible. 'Who's he?'

She knows who he is.

She saw his face in the future as an adult. But she never got a name.

'No idea, he risked walking into Ura-Shinjuku just to see you I had to interfere or he'd be dead by now~' Maria shrugged.

'I see...we'll take it from here.' Tsunade told her. 'Reborn keep supervising! I'll talk with this man. Amon, replace me as Hayato's partner!'

'Right-O!' a blonde man replaced her as Gokudera's sparring partner as Sawada Tsunade approached Hibari and Maria vanished.

'May I have your name assuming you already know mine?' Tsunade asked him.

'Hibari Kyouya.' said Hibari, currently under Sky Attraction by a heavy dose as he was clearly...not quite himself. He can't even describe what he's feeling but he could see her as a sublime existence in his instincts, pure power itself.

'Uhm, let's sit down, you don't look so good...' Tsunade sweatdropped while looking worried. 'And tell me why you sought me.'

xxx

After Hibari told her why he came here before he ended up 'struck'...

Tsunade pinched her nose.

Someone else from THAT town came here because his 'feathers' as a Cloud got ruffled.

Reborn told them about Flames and Instincts and to Hibari, all of Namimori is his territory and her and Yamamoto included yet due to a toxic atmosphere, the two of them were driven out he wanted to check on them after raining down retribution on the 'responsible herbivores' who effectively messed-up his territory and he's 'offended' about it he wanted solutions or at least, reassurance, whatever works.

Not that Hibari knew what his feelings actually were...

Considering he was a ruffled Cloud under intense Sky Attraction as what attracted him to her, she had no idea as his dormant powers still latched to her.

He was a guy attracted to strong guys.

Wait till he meets the Sky-Secondaries!

But for now, she has ruffled feathers to soothe.

She pulled him into her arms for comfort and settled his rattled moments that she and Yamamoto are doing OK using her flames and he felt better.

Then he realized that he somehow ended up in this carnivore's arms in comfort.

When did he get here?!

But...

Its comfortingly warm...

Wait a minute...

Judging by what's poking his face...

He went red.

She's not wearing a bra and she's quite...gifted...

'Oi...why are you not wearing proper undergarments?'

'Huh? I'm wearing panties. What else should I wear for undergarments?' she asked him, clearly unaware that bras existed FOR A GOOD REASON.

Then again, that lady in the see-thru top earlier doesn't wear one either.

Bras apparently don't exist here.

He, in a pained voice, explained what a bra is and what's it for, and demanded she wear one for decency's sake, lest be eyed by perverts and there's pedophiles nowadays disguised as seemingly 'decent' people. While he's confident she can 'bite them to death', its still nasty to have a pervert's eyes on a girl and their private parts!

Because Hibari was serious about her getting a bra, she dragged him shopping because she will not compromise Gokudera's training time for shopping, She promised to treat him out after for his trouble.

xxx

'Jeez, these things are uncomfortable!' Tsunade complained as the saleslady was horrified it took her THIS long to buy her first bra when normally at eleven, she and any girl would use a training bra to get used to the discomfort before wearing a real one. She's currently wearing one she found cute and got 'persuaded' to buy and wear matching underwear sets as was the popular cute trend for girls and bought ten sets of different sets. 'I can't believe girls have to wear this under clothes! Swimsuits are more comfortable than this, honestly!'

'Its either that or have a pervert look at you and be motivated to molest you.' Hibari drawled that got Tsunade stiffening. 'Some sacrifices had to be made for good reasons.'

'...I hate society.' Tsunade moped. 'Life at Mugenjou was easier. Well, underwear aside you're helping me shop for dinner since my usual bag boys are training and you'll be staying for dinner too...'

Hibari knew Yamamoto vouched for her kitchen skills.

So he'd see here.

He's attracted to her HARD for the power and strength she displayed, now what about her kitchen skills, eh?

xxx

In an apartment...well, they really DID rent a flat due to renovating...it was a 4LDK place.

At the kitchen, with him noting she owned Copper Cookware(these things are EXPENSIVE), she set for Food Prep as he watched how she does it.

What she mixes into what was more important and her timing was what he focused on, and her tricks so he could learn it himself.

What she did along with flame temperature control?

Fluffy, perfect rice, a rich, delicious soup, colorful but fragrant side dishes that were clearly her own recipe as she did not put traditional dishes in. Still washoku but defying standards with her own standards, all of which, savory-aromatic he was positively DROOLING in his seat. That, and the helpings are enough for two people each. She also baked shokupan in a perfectly-square mold made with typical baking stuff but with a unique milk recipe since she mixed things into milk other than honey. Thank goodness her jars are labeled or he'd never know.

She knows full well how much boys eat. That, and she likes mushrooms a lot its a heavy presence in her food.

'Mushrooms?' he would ask.

'Its a food that contains super-dense nutritious stuff we wouldn't normally get from groceries.'

'Oh...'

'Well, we're fighters, a healthy diet is a must.' Tsunade smiled. 'Its also a good Vitamin D source for people who hate the sunlight.' she said. 'The other guys will be back soon, I better get the door open.' and she went to unlock her front door.

In twenty minutes, the boys are back and quite banged up.

'We're home!'

'Okaeri!' Tsunade called back. 'Wash your hands and face! Bath can wait boys!'

When the hygiene ceremonies are done...

'So Tsunade, how are things with this man?' Reborn asked her, glancing at the newly-bonded Guardian. Hibari latched onto her so fast that Sky Attraction hit him hard Tsunade had to tend to him.

'Well, he's the kind to do as he wants and takes morals and rules seriously he had me buy a bra...these things are uncomfortable but I never knew they existed till today.' Tsunade huffed, rubbing under her chest where the supportive bands were. 'Muu...' she pouted.

'Get used to it.' Hibari told her sternly. 'Stray bird you might be but going without a bra is against the rules. I will not allow perverts to even _look_ at you.' why was he suddenly possessive and overprotective of this girl whom he just met?

Yes, he was attracted to her, but attracted to her skill, power and ferocity in battle it turned him on.

'Maa maa, they won't look at me in such a manner if they want to live.' Tsunade chuckled with a dark smile. 'All criminals in Tokyo know my face~'

"Wao..." while to others she was darkness incarnate in scary as Gokudera and Amon shuddered, Hibari saw (in his imagination) a beautiful aura of power. 'How can I get stronger?'

'Humm...I can hire a tutor for you if you like~' Tsunade offered. 'Just so you know, this guy has a bad attitude but will do his job professionally so be patient with him and he's the only one available. That, and he never goes anywhere without his partner, and they eat a lot so be sure to have huge meals three times a day.'

'Hm, that's fine with me. After that, I want to fight you, carnivore.' Hibari demanded.

'Sure!' Tsunade chirped. 'Grow up first little birdie~'

Hibari never felt happier.

Food was all vegetables and A5 steaks.

Hibari wanted to ignore the 'herbivore food' but since everyone's doing it and they could fight incredibly...he ate his vegetables with great reluctance, but the thick broth and sauce made eating veggies bearable and delicious and the meat was to DIE for.

Good thing he studied how she does it...

xxx

Honky Tonk...

'A tutor job that will last for half a year?' Ban asked Tsunade incredulously.

'Yup.' Tsunade chirped. 'Hibari Kyoya, Namimori Town.' she said, showing a photo of Hibari. 'He's OK with free food and lodging as long as you two don't break anything or he'll understandably charge off your fees and I'll naturally hear of that as your client. Your tutoring is to ensure his fighting skills improve to our brand of crazy within six months for 6 mil, your hours begin when he wants to.' she explained. 'He attends school and all.'

'But Tsunade-chan, 6 mil is a bit much when normal tuition fee is around five hundred thousand only...' Natsumi pointed out.

'Hospital bills.'

'Ah, I see...'

'We'll take on the job!' Ban's greed knows no bounds indeed.

'Teach him well since he kinda got enamored when he watched us train...he wanted to reach and surpass my level in fighting~good luck with that though since I'm doing this for years~' Tsunade giggled impishly. 'But he'll try for sure since he wants to fight me so bad!'

'Yeah yeah, I'll see how this schmuck compares first before I give him stuff to do.' said Ban.

'Oh yes, take that wooden crate under your seat with you. Its part of his regime.'

'Let's see...' Ginji pulled the crate out but winced. 'Tsunade-chan its heavy!' he complained as he had trouble pulling it out from the weight.

'Oh, my tutor gladly provided training weights and its total 500kg in there! Use that well OK~?'

'You gonna kill the kid?!' Ban squawked.

'Oh, that, and take him with you on jobs if Hevn-san calls you guys too. Experience.'

Needless to say, Hibari put up with Ban's attitude with Ginji acting as a buffer...and Hibari took his ire out on Ban as retaliation in training as he can't exactly badmouth his fighting tutor...but not even he can deny the results.

xxx

'...using Mido Ban to train that Hibari guy...with a personality like his, that's kinda mean of you hime-sama.' Gokudera sweatdropped as they talked while doing the laundry together.

'Maa maa, Mido-san is the best in fighting mano-a-mano and Hibari's of the same type. Like must deal with like after all. And there are things he should know and learn before trying to get into our situation. Unlike me who had trial by fire and nearly died dozens of times, I want him to ease into it without fatalities.'

'Hummm...ah, I just realized something.'

'What is it?'

'...you chucked Mido to him because if Hibari keeps coming here for you and meets Akabane at some point...' Gokudera shuddered.

'That's exactly _why_ I did it! Hibari's close to adulthood now, meaning, Akabane will have no qualms butchering him up for being an idiot!'

Reborn got his interest piqued up at that.

'Who is this Akabane?' he asked the kids.

'Akabane Kuroudo, he works as a Transporter, a.k.a Smuggler. Transporter's nicer on the ears nobody's the wiser.' said Gokudera. 'He could care less about the money, he'd care more for how much fun he gets, as in, a challenge in the opposition in a job he was hired in. Especially strong guys.' he said. 'Hime-sama once told me the criterias for getting his unwanted attention and what he won't go for.'

'What won't he go for?'

'Women, underage and innocents. Just that, but if a woman showed great fighting skill, she's fair game.' said Gokudera. 'But to those on his 'to-die list', its because of job interest clashing, client asks him to, you're a good opponent and you're a moron trying to bite more than you can, clearly having no patience for idiots. Hibari would classify Death Sentence 4. Hime-sama chucked the idiot to Mido just to increase survival chances somehow. Not even VOLTS would dare mess with Akabane.'

'He's that strong.' said Tsunade. 'Only nine people can defeat him, everyone else dead. Mido-san if he reached his full potential. Ginji-san if he went Raitei...and the Miroku Seven. Everyone else will all die.'

'...if I faced him...' Reborn mused, imagining this man in his mind.

'You will die. You and others you know.' came Tsunade's damning words. 'Fighters in Japan trained to reach superhuman levels that defied common sense, breaking human limits to go further for the sake of battle, skill and art starting when Bushido became an ideal centuries back. We are living proof of that.' she told him. 'Akabane-san...he's ridiculously fast and strong it would take luck to get a fast one on him we're just glad he's neutral even if he's _way out there_.'

Reborn could agree.

Kazuki's memories of her are damning as it is, and Gokudera's getting there. She's a good tutor herself for a fighter, training Gokudera in speed and recommended a style that suited his body and traits.

Akabane Kuroudo, huh? He better do some research and some real asking around, starting with Hevn on his free time.


	27. Little Cow Boy

Little Cow Boy

'Hey Hayato, any luck with your sister?' Amon grinned with a teasing smile, causing Gokudera to sputter.

'Shuddup! She's in Kyushu right now but I'm not taking any chances!' came the freaked-out shriek from the living room.

'...how bad is Poison Cooking again?' Tsunade called out, sweatdropping while making dinner in the kitchen.

'You don't wanna know, you really don't...' Gokudera cried waterfall tears in chibi while hacking.

Tsunade giggled while making dinner. Tonight, its a dish she wanted to try out. Bulalo.

Granted, it takes three dang hours to make to reach ideal softness and she had to keep an eye on it...that she started boiling the meat for two hours now in her Pressure Cooker before removing scum and burning away the thick oil(but leaving its flavor behind) before adding condiments, diced onion leaves, onions, pepper, potatoes and nappa cabbages.

The long time helped her focus on making Dinner Bentos of the workers.

Then after putting the cabbages for last, she turned off the heat and let the hot soup cook it for at least, three minutes before declaring its done as she put rice on bowls, and bigger soup bowls to put some soup in, as well as the right amount of veggies and meat. On a separate plate, are pickled cucumbers with sesame seeds.

She then rung the dinner bell and the men in her life came marching in.

'Hoo? Trying out for new variety, Tsunade?' Reborn piqued interest.

'Yup. We've been doing muscle and bone friendly diets so this time we'll do skin-friendlies starting today!'

'Er hime-sama, beef shanks are kinda tough right?' Gokudera blinked, looking at the meat on the bowls.

'Normally yes, but if boiled long enough, they're a delectable melt-in-the-mouth goodness.' Tsunade beamed. 'Let's try this out!' she said as they sat down to eat.

'Let's eat!'

After that, they had to deliver the packed bentos to the workers.

xxx

Summer...

Was Yamamoto's release from Hospital but still has to wear his neck brace until it fully heals. Amon was subtly cheating with Reborn's guidance using Yamamoto's X-Ray results. Normally he'd be stuck with it for a year despite hospital release, but they cut the time by half which means he has to put up with it for two more months.

Papa Yamamoto asked Tsunade to accommodate his son while he finds a Dorm School for his son to enroll in. That, and staying with a friend might help his heart.

So now there's five in the house...and Yamamoto joins their Mugenjou sessions if only to watch them train, and for him to benefit off the slum's atmosphere.

However, Tsunade went out on a Private Walk one day for some reason...and she wouldn't say why, just smiling mysteriously instead.

One day, last week of summer...she took the team to Atami to a white-sanded beach for a treat.

Not that the boys would admit it, but they have an ulterior motive.

Seeing Tsunade in a swimsuit.

The girl they were indebted to for genuinely caring for them was also very cute and her nurturing, understanding and very accepting personality...was attractive.

To them, she was the only one they might just fall for unless they meet others in the future.

'OK! I'm ready!'

Tsunade came out in a white, one-piece swimsuit that has a push dagger cut design on it to show some skin and slight cleavage in the middle.

Seems innocent enough...until they saw the back that can make anyone think she was just wearing bottoms.

'Hime-sama, your swimsuit...'

'Its a halter top!' Tsunade chirped.

'They sell THAT to teenagers?!' Yamamoto yelped, eyebrows raised.

'I got it from Chinatown!'

The boys exchanged helpless looks while Reborn twitched.

Ura-Shinjuku Chinatown is the hot pot of Debauchery, Snuff Films and Twisted Fantasies. Yamamoto lost his innocence when Tsunade told him what she put up with for years.

'That _thing_ isn't laced with drugs, right?' Reborn asked warily.

'Nope. I set a good example before I had it custom-made for me so they didn't rig my swimsuit.'

That's telling, Reborn thought. She probably killed the idiot who even thought of it before they could even try it.

Suddenly, his pacifier glowed. "?!" 'Brats,' he said, 'I have to meet someone in a few minutes. Go do teenage things and I'll look for you later alright?'

'Alright!' and the small family ran off to find a spot before they can start playing as they have the beach ALL to themselves, having come late off-season on purpose.

Reborn went back to the Hotel to meet a young woman with blue-green hair, blue eyes, a gold clover mark under her left eye and wearing a maroon dress shirt, a tie, and a pencil skirt. On her legs were stockings, and office lady shoes on her feet.

'Aria.' he greeted. 'What brings you to Atami?'

'Uncle...the future has changed so much.' said Aria uncomfortably. 'Our lives depend on the tenth generation of Vongola and yet due to what her mother has done, three people are essentially left defenseless and one boy has lost his rightful spot.' she said in dismay. 'That boy is her true Sun Guardian...it must not happen!' she cried pleadingly. 'All seven are the true inheritors of the Vongola Rings's true form yet the true Sun is being left behind.'

'Who is this boy?' Reborn frowned.

'Sasagawa Ryohei. He lives in Namimori.' said Aria. 'Next year, all of you will be taken to the future including two girls...that's all I saw...without training, that boy will die and he's the true Sun to her Sky.'

'That makes two Suns huh? Natsuki Amon was also compatible with Tsunade's Sky.' Reborn mused. 'Having two Guardians of the same element for one Sky is unheard of. Then again, Tsunade's ridiculously strong I fear for her future.'

'I see what you mean...' said Aria, her eyes rolling downwards and Reborn's beady eyes focused at her orange pacifier tied to her with a cute pink ribbon. 'Hope he doesn't find out...'

'...I hope so too. Or it'll be chaos. You don't know how many dangerous guys are protective of Tsunade and I don't mean Vongola. We'll make plans according to what you saw. I need to know when and how. Amon and Tsunade will be pissed, but we can't let innocents die. Amon will feel threatened his position will be taken but...'

xxx

At the beach...

'Jeez, before we could swim we had to deal with effing Jellyfish Swarms!' Gokudera was utterly annoyed as Tsunade had to persuade him to ride on her back, something that got him near-paralyzed with embarrassment and the mere idea of stepping on his boss was akin to absolute blasphemy to him.

In other words, Yamamoto saw everything.

'They're pests and became pests because Turtles and other natural predators are getting choked out by garbage that drifted to the sea and then there's turtle egg hunters.' Tsunade sighed. 'Storm Flames are a real doozy on this one!'

'Jellyfish? Here?' Yamamoto blurted.

'Yeah. The ocean's warming up causing Jelly Bloom.' said Tsunade. 'And that's bad for the Fishing and Shellfish Business. The fish and shellfish that feed on plankton and small creatures will starve to death. We had to finish off a particularly large swarm...and some Crown of Thorns I spotted. I think we should do jobs like these once in a while.'

'But still, you guys can make fire with weird stuff...will you let me do it too?' Yamamoto asked hopefully.

'Well, you can't train for now though, you're still under a neck brace. But Yamamoto...once you're in, there's no turning back.' Gokudera told him. 'You'll enter a life of violence. We came from violent backgrounds we survived from so its normal to us but you came from a normal life. Are you gonna throw that away?' he asked with narrowed eyes as if daring Yamamoto to say yes.

He did.

'I already saw too much, know too much and Tsunade-chan's my only friend before you guys became my friends too...what's a normal life all alone?'

'He's made up his mind.' said Tsunade. 'I just hope you won't regret this. Your dad will be the kind to chase us down with a sword y'know?'

Yamamoto laughed in a carefree manner.

'So, is it OK for us to play in the water now?'

'I'll pass, I'm sooo pooped! Jellyfish ruined my day.' Gokudera sighed as he plopped down on his back on their beach blanket. 'If we didn't, we'd be in hospital by now from stings...'

'Go take a break Hayato.' Amon grinned. 'We'll be here for a week anyway, what's one missed day?'

'We have missions to curb down Jelly Blooms after this week we'll be busy...'

xxx

While the teens worried about Jelly Swarms, the Arcobaleno present in Atami worried about their future.

Reborn, after conspiring with Aria sighed. '...we have to enact and plan all this without Tsunade blowing a fuse on me. She hates that town...I have a perfect excuse to go there thanks to Hibari Kyoya. I'm not channeling Viper but I better be compensated for this since its me who'll put up with her anger and her prowess in Sky Oppression when she's mad is scary.'

'Sorry but it had to be done...' said Aria sheepishly, hands in a prayer position out of apology. 'Or we're all dead.'

xxx

Nightfall...

'Man I'm pooped...we did a lot today!' said Yamamoto cheerily.

'Yeah but Yamamoto, you burned yourself real good I'll have to fix you before you can peel off damaged skin afterward!' Amon told the tall teenager.

'Hai hai!'

'But Reborn-san's gone the whole day...so much for being gone a short while.' said Gokudera in concern.

'Probably business.' Amon mused.

'Probably...'

'Let's order dinner by Room Service after a bath, sea water will ruin our hair!' Tsunade told the boys. "Reborn's got a looot to answer to..."

Her eyes glinted darkly.

She sensed something rather foreboding but can't put a finger on it...

xxx

On their final day...

Tsunade went out to take out her phone and held it to her ear before it can even ring.

/Hello?/

'Hi, have you gotten my request?'

/Yes but this is pretty unusual but a job's a job, right?/

'Yes. Please do it worth what I spent alright? Its insurance. I feel its necessity. But dang, you're good at being elusive if Hevn had trouble finding you.'

/Ahaha it can't be helped, the last job required battle sensitivity. We're here in Tokyo now for your request./

'Alright, that should be ready by summer next year I hope.'

/That depends on the situation. We'll begin immediately./ and call cut.

'Fufu...everything's in place now...my gut will soon shut up.' then she frowned. 'But since Reborn left...my instincts are going bonkers...he better not surprise me with anything related to the Underworld or I'll geld him myself.'

And she went back to the outdoor pool where her friends are.

But still, the feeling of foreboding did not go away...

But on her way back, she met a little foreign boy in a one-piece cow-print boxers. With horns out of his thick afro hair.

He's a kid with vibrant green eyes with # on his cheeks.

'Oh! Are you lost?' she asked him kindly.

'Have you seen a baby in a black suit with a hat oneesan?' he asked her politely in a deliberate cutesy way.

'He should be in the hotel somewhere...he hasn't been back since this morning.' Tsunade pouted. 'He came with my gang on an outing but...'

'Can I stay with you until he's here?' the boy lit up.

'Sure thing kiddo! Kids shouldn't be alone in Tokyo, bad guys are all over the place.' said Tsunade, picking him up and letting the kid ride on her shoulders.

'Waaah, so high~!' the boy squealed. He was lucky to find a nice oneesan who knows Reborn!

His stomach growled.

'Uhhh...'

'Oh dear, looks like I'll have to call Room Service again~!'

xxx

'Hime-sama/Tsunade-chan? This kid?' the Guardians stared at the little boy Tsunade has with her.

'He seems to be a lost boy who wants to see Reborn so I thought we should wait for him here!' said Tsunade cheerfully. 'He's not back yet?'

'No.'

'Muuu! Where is he?! Not even a text message!' Tsunade grumbled unhappily.

'Oh, sorry but I'm back.' Reborn piped up as he came out of the bushes. 'I had to meet someone. And...who's that?'

'This child's been looking for you.' said Tsunade, putting down the boy. 'Don't know why.'

'Gyahaha! I finally found you Reborn!' the child chirped cheerfully, taking a gun out but it was immediately 'confiscated' by Gokudera by distantly disintegrating it.

'No firearms in public places!' Gokudera scolded.

'Gupyaa! My gun turned to dust!' the boy wailed.

'Ne nee, why do you have a gun and pointing it at the kid?' Yamamoto asked kindly but he was twitching.

'Lambo-san is a hitman from the Bovino Famiglia!' Lambo cried out his declaration. 'Boss told Lambo-san to assassinate Reborn!'

"IS HE AN IDIOOOOT?!" the hairs of the tenth generation raised comically from horror. While he declared his stupid intent, at least he didn't break Omerta!

'Er, Lambo-chan, why? Reborn is a high-ranking guy you know and he didn't get that rank for a joke, he's done a lot of noteworthy accomplishments...' Tsunade asked weakly as Reborn just looked amused and watched how the younger guys do it. 'Why did your boss think you can uhm, beat him?'

'Because he's younger than me! He said so!'

Reborn wanted to laugh at their comically-floored expressions. Those faces are PURE GOLD he immortalized it with his Leon-Camera.

He knew the Bovinos are more suited to lab work and as inventors because as Mafioso even if they're a famiglia, THEY'RE ALL IDIOTS!

'So yeah! Reborn! DIE!' Lambo took out a Bazooka and shot it at Reborn but Tsunade zoomed past to grab Reborn and tossed him at Yamamoto and got shot for her trouble, and was replaced by an adult male version of her with fluffy hair and in a black suit.

'What the...hey, I don't remember us going out to a resort...'

'...who are you?' the man looked taken-aback that they didn't recognize him.

'Mou! Its me! Tsuna!' the man called Tsuna pouted. 'I guess I got hit by the 10-year Bazooka so your Tsuna and I switched places ten years from now!'

Reborn noted a certain ring on his right middle finger...he inwardly smirked.

On the other hand, Yamamoto, Gokudera and Amon looked totally pole-axed.

'But Juudaime...you're not our Juudaime...' Gokudera croaked out.

'Eh? What're you talking about? I reluctantly became boss you know!'

'In this time, you're a girl called Tsunade.' said Gokudera, showing him his cellphone's gallery and showing him a picture of him, a long-haired girl and Yamamoto with Amon together. The girl resembled him!

'E-EHHHHH?!'

xxx

Future, 10 years from now, Tsunade found herself in a Meeting Room with men she doesn't recognize, other than her father, Dino, Hibari, Yamamoto and Gokudera.

'A girl?!'

That, and a girl in a swimsuit with a purse and sandals.

'...who are these people, Hibari-san, Hayato, Yamamoto?' she asked them. 'I don't know them other than dad and Dino-san.' she said, looking at the other men and lone two women in the room. She saw them in the future but again, names unknown.

'You'll meet them someday.' said adult Gokudera as Tsunade took out her phone and took photos. 'A lot will happen before we end up here.'

'Fufufu! Dino-san, Hibari-san Hayato and Yamamoto will flip if they see what they look like one day~! You're a good-looking bunch!' Tsunade chirped giggling, happily patting her cellphone. 'I like your hairdo this year Dino-san! You look more like a model and a total stud!' she beamed at Dino.

'Ahahaha, thanks!' Adult Dino blushed sheepishly.

'Oi, that aside, why is HE replaced by a young girl?' the scarred man frowned. 'This is not supposed to happen when shot by a 10-year Bazooka!'

'...he?'

'Er, what's your name kiddo?' Yamamoto asked her. 'You replaced our manly boss just now.'

'Huh? I replaced a guy?' Tsunade blinked. 'I'm Sawada Tsuna **de**.' several jaws dropped. 'I'm a guy here?!' she yelped in shock. 'Show me a picture before my time runs out!' she cried, 'I wanna see!'

'Er, here.' an eye-patched woman turned into Adult Male version of her. 'His name is Tsunayoshi.'

'HAAAAAA?!' Tsunade freaked out. 'Shouldn't I replace adult **me**? That's now how time-travel switching is supposed to work!'

'You and us both.' Iemitsu scratched his head. 'So Tsunade, still two more minutes, tell us about yourself. Nobody will interrupt. I want to know how different the timeline is.'

'Humm...two minutes isn't enough, so who can do Illusions? The only illusionist I know is Bouche-san.'

'Its me.' the eyepatch woman smiled. 'I am Chrome Dokuro, bossu.'

'Nice to meet'cha!' Tsunade lit up brightly, smiling at her kindly. 'Copy-paste my memories, Chrome-chan! Its faster this way.'

'OK...' Chrome touched Tsunade and pored into memories...and copied all she saw...and showed the end of VOLTS, how she met Dino, Gokudera, reconciliation, Yamamoto and Hibari. Tsunade was soon gone, switching back with Tsuna.

'I'm finally back.' Tsuna gasped, 'I just got the shock of my life.'

'...you and me both, bossu.' Chrome looked shaken and pale-faced. 'Tsunade-sama is totally different from bossu.'

'How different?' the flamboyant man in a mohawk asked curiously.

Chrome showed them Tsunade's past where time passed differently...and good lord Tsunade is totally different from their boss indeed, that Tsuna was horrified at what-could-have-been of his childhood as he had no idea his mother has that side to her. Iemitsu was horrified that his wife abandoned Tsunade, leading to a life of bloodshed, vigilantism and a rather bleak view of the world, knowing every crime and every thing illegal mankind has committed! It was due to this, that she's fine and dandy with killing.

'M-my god...' Tsuna looked horrified.

'Nana wouldn't...she wouldn't...' Iemitsu stammered out in denial, denying what he saw of Tsunade's memories.

His daughter, bullied in school due to having learning cognition troubles after he left home with Nono for 'that', abandoned to starve to death by herself and the letter she left behind, and her flames reviving her, her intuition leading her to Tokyo, to Mugenjou...where her hard life began and the crazy that followed.

Nobody could say a word, utterly speechless.

'...that's a what-could-be. You clearly don't know your mother well enough, Tsunayoshi.' said Hibari, stone-faced from silent rage at the injustice a child put up with. That, and one of his herbivores were damaged and forced to leave. 'Any more, Dokuro?'

'Hai, how she met Dino-san, Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto-kun and Hibari-san.' said Chrome. 'Because she's in Tokyo, she never met the Sasagawa siblings, Lambo-chan and Haru-san so she didn't recognize him.'

'Oh no...I wonder how she'll meet me there?' Ryohei croaked out.

'I'll begin with Dino-san and how she learned she's a Vongola.' said Chrome as she played out Tsunade's memories of Dino, starting with her team's mission for the Police...meeting Dino eventually and getting away with a statue made out of a lethal drug...and how she fought off a person who can LITERALLY switch personalities and gender at will, and doing teamwork _despite being a single body_.

'That's not the Graduation Exam Reborn gave me...' Dino gulped. 'My graduation exam was surviving the Varia's Obstacle Course!' he was also horrified that by the end of it, they barely escaped alive, all bloodied and hacked up, escaping on a frigging whale! He honestly did NOT blame his younger self at all...then him having his first adventure as a Freelancer wherein she met Gokudera whom she charmed with her personality and her food.

What followed after that was meeting the ninth generation, Reborn and a literal one-sided fight. If not for her Hyper-Intuition, Vongola would be without two bosses by now...and Iemitsu divorcing his wife for his daughter.

It was hard for Iemitsu to swallow what happened in Tsunade's life.

What followed was her time with Yamamoto. Yamamoto, Tsuna and Ryohei were horrified that without Tsuna/Tsunade to stop him from suicide, he ended up in a hospital in Tokyo...but he did something good that enabled Tsunade to forgive him as she hated all children in Namimori. Finally, how she met Hibari.

Where Gokudera failed in, he succeeded at...in making her wear a bra and made her buy some. Hibari knew that while it took him years later to respect Tsuna, he honestly can't blame his younger alternate self for 'falling hard' for his more powerful younger girl self.

They had a lot to think about...their meeting purpose forgotten.


	28. Past and Future

Past and Future

When Tsunade got back, she and her family immediately quit the pool to go back to their hotel room.

'What's my manly adult self like?' Tsunade asked as Reborn tied up Lambo and put him to sleep.

'Well...he's the result of a bully victim.' said Yamamoto with awkwardness. 'He's the exact opposite of you. If you fought it off to be where you are now, he accepted everything and not in a good way. Ever heard of 'mind makes it real'?'

'Clearly, alternate future me did a bad job with the boy.' said Reborn in distaste. 'A mafia boss cannot remain wimpy, meek and timid! And what's with that skinny body?! One would think the me over there buffed him up a bit!' yep, he's not happy...

'Did he show you what you'd look like ten years from now though?' Tsunade asked playfully. 'If he hadn't, I got photos! You two grew up to be quite handsome!' Yamamoto and Gokudera did a double-take.

'He did not!'

Tsunade showed them pictures of the future.

"...Tsunade met the Varia which means Tsunayoshi's got their respect..." Reborn thought. "And I don't recognize the girl with them." he mused at the girl with the eyepatch.

'W-wow...that's what I grew up into?!' Yamamoto gushed out, awed by his own face. Gokudera was also struck hard by how he looked in the future.

'Wow...'

'I don't see me there.' Amon frowned.

'That would be because Tsunayoshi never left Namimori...the Sun Guardian is either Sasagawa-senpai or the eyepatch girl.' Yamamoto told him as Amon's reaction was as expected from someone about to lose his spot, and for Reborn, things are very obvious...

'What?!'

'Who's he?' Tsunade frowned. 'And for the record, Chrome Dokuro is a Mist. I had her copy-paste my memories to see how different we are. She probably showed them what I wanted to show by now.' Reborn filed away the name and face.

'Would they be surprised.' Amon snorted. 'But still...I don't like it...losing my position to someone else.' he fretted. He finally found a home he could belong to when nobody wanted him around for years due to his powers, he can't bear losing it!

'That's an alternate future idiot, don't put too much stock into it.' Gokudera scoffed. 'This Sasagawa guy became the Sun because male-Juudaime never left Namimori and his mom uh...stuck around.' he said nervously while they looked anxious at Tsunade's reaction.

'Well, he's a son and given her fantastical idealism, she probably thinks he's more useful than a daughter and put up with his no-goodness as a child up to present date...and I won't have it if he is indeed, the opposite of me.' she grunted. 'Reborn, we're paying Shido a visit, and confiscate that Bazooka and ammunition from Lambo. Keep it in your care. I'm having him fix future me, then I'll fix the Guardians myself.'

'Got it.' Reborn nodded. 'For now, let's let them stew over their shock.'

'How about the next day, same time? They'll have cooled down enough by now and conveniently, they'll be together. Who knows where their darn offices are and five minutes isn't much, and I have no idea how much ammo Lambo's carrying. We can't waste it all.'

xxx

The future...

The Sawadas understandably, refuse to accept what they just saw...but in the end, Tsuna knew.

It was why he was quiet in his office.

'Boss...her memories still disturbing you?' Gokudera asked in concern.

To be fair, it disturbed ALL OF THEM.

'Gokudera-kun...I didn't want to accept it, but seeing her memory...its damning.' said Tsuna softly, chin rested on his laced fingers, expression somber. 'I remember things mom said on some days when we were kids. If I wasn't a boy...would she have stuck around? I could easily have ended up as she had.'

'Juudaime...' Gokudera worried for his boss who was the most affected.

'I don't know what I feel right now.' said Tsuna somberly. 'I want to take some drinks but as boss I can't get too drunk. I'm no Xanxus who has high tolerance.' he chuckled weakly.

His alternate self started similarly he did. Clumsy, weak, no-good in school, bullied by everyone and apathetic teachers no help at all. But she was abandoned by their mother for several weeks, starving to death. Then a life of near-sociopathic violence after her adoption that its easy to see that those around her put budding problems in the bud that made her who she is today, a violent, willing-to-kill girl who cared for her boys and friends and a damn good cook. Given her mindset, she was a shoo-in for the Varia, Xanxus' successor if he bit the dust and the man himself said so.

'What did oniisan say about that blonde man with her?'

'Natsuki Amon? He was rather worried they'd never meet as he grew to like where he is right now.' said Gokudera. 'Can't blame him. Vongola may be a Mafia Family but how you run it, we'd gladly work here. Heck, its also resources to protect Kyoko-chan and that girlfriend of his.'

'...'

'We can safely assume she met Lambo since she wound up here, cow-idiot was chasing Reborn after all.' Gokudera snorted. 'But I'm glad some things stayed consistent...even if younger alternate me is more competent than I am.' he went mood whiplash on that. 'Tsunade-sama's a good fighting tutor since she's training younger me.'

'Sou ne...well, given the brewing situation, we can't be left behind either.' Tsuna stood up. 'For all I know Hibari-san's on a warpath by now. Younger him deliberately sought her out.'

'No bet.'

Gokudera snorted. 'Let's try out her cooking. I saw how she did it all I'm glad I watched her work when she makes dinner. Definitely an improvement from aneki!' he grinned.

'Sou ne, let's try it out!' Tsuna beamed. 'Goodness knows we need to cheer up. But still...one thing stuck to me too.'

'Hm?'

'You tried and failed for weeks to convince her about THAT yet Hibari-san got it in one day.' Tsuna giggled. 'I guess he's as forceful as ever.'

Gokudera sputtered, red-faced from awkwardness.

Yup, they saw him trying and failing to persuade her to wear a bra...yet Hibari managed to cow her into wearing one on the day they met! That's not fair Hibari!

'Grrr...how'd he do it when other me's been doing it for weeks?! Bel just won't shut up about it!'

xxx

Their week-long stay is momentarily on pause as they went back to Tokyo for Shido who was studying to qualify for College under tutors.

'Oh? What brings you guys to visit?' Shido asked them when his tutor hours are over.

'Shido, I need you to do me a favor. We'll explain afterwards.' said Tsunade. 'I want you to use Chakra of Awakening on my alternate Future Self.' she said.

'Huh? You're not making sense?' Shido sweatdropped as Reborn took out the Bazooka. 'Oi?!'

'Time to switch with Tsunayoshi, Tsunade!'

'Its harmless don't worry! I'll just go to the future for five minutes and adult male me will take my place!'

And BOOM!

Shido was in utter 'WTF?'

Because before him is a MALE version of his sister. They smell the same, just that, this man has less...or nearly non-existent blood on him. He had gunpowder more.

'Oh! You must be Tsunade's brother!' Tsuna smiled. 'Did she get hit again~?'

'Actually, she switched with you for something extra.' Shido sighed. 'Here I go...'

'Eh...?'

xxx

'...can't that dumbass cow control himself more with that stupid bazooka?' Gokudera swore as this time, its no Swimsuit but a rather wholesome, billowy sundress.

'Gomen ne Hayato, but its on purpose this time~!' Tsunade giggled cheerfully as she charged up her chakra powers.

'D-don't tell me...' Squalo gawked out as they recognized the light from her hands, as she used it on HER Gokudera.

'Yup! Tsunayoshi is with my brother right now...brace yourselves fellas!' she grinned as she gathered a ball of light in her hands.

"This is it!" they all thought.

They would be awakened to their full potentials as she blasted them. Indeed, they felt a release of their powers, maxed out.

And they thought they reached their pinnacle?!

'It'll take a few minutes for that to settle down and by then I'm looong gone.' Tsunade told them. 'You'll also have to re-train to adjust to your new power levels or you'd end up blasting things apart the way you are now so don't be irresponsible!' she said before looking worried. 'By the way, ten years went by, is there a new Sky Arcobaleno by now?'

'Yes but that one's a big problem right now...' said Lussuria. 'What of it?'

'Then its safe for me to wake up Dino!' Tsunade blasted Dino too.

'...what about the Bucking Horse, juudaime?' Gokudera inquired.

'Well...he's a prime candidate to be the next one if I awakened him so I couldn't wake up _my_ Dino.' Tsunade huffed. 'Its for his safety that I didn't. But now that in this era somebody just freshly-replaced the current one, he's safe!'

"Riiiight..."

Tsunade got access to witchcraft temporarily and foresaw a future she wanted to deny to the bitter end, and then there's Dino's secret she found out somehow...

'Buh-bye now!'

Upon getting replaced...

'Tsuna, what happened in her era?' Yamamoto asked.

'...I got blasted by Shido-san and I feel weird...I also feel light as a feather too.' said Tsuna, going schweet. 'That Chakra of Awakening thing feels really good.' he said as literal feather flames are coming out of him. 'Sooo light...'

'J-Juudaime? Hey?'

'Sawada?!'

'Oi! Trash!'

Tsuna was floating around, flame feathers coming out of him.

'Oh great, he got high! Somebody calm the idiot!' Xanxus yelled.

Cue Yamamoto and Squalo splashing him with their flames for him to be back to normal.

(Later on, he became as formidable as his female self)

xxx

'Well, they explained to me while he was feeling high, drunk on his own flames.' said Shido wryly to his sister. 'Someone has to calm down the idiot. Tsunade didn't turn out like that because I awakened her young and he awakened late in life.'

'Oh, the future will take care of that, no problem.' Tsunade smiled. 'But still...everyone is so old...we're in our twenties and thirties over there...'

'Everyone will grow old, its inevitable.' said Amon. 'Can't stay young forever you know.'

'Er, what about him?' Shido pointed at Reborn.

xxx

October came for Tsunade to turn fourteen. She got as tall as Gokudera used to be while Gokudera was catching up to Yamamoto's height fast due to healthy eating.

They also adopted Lambo...for his own good.

The job of raising him fell to their hands otherwise he won't live past seven years old since the Bovinos...well...Reborn made his opinion well-known. Sadly, its Yamamoto, Shido and Madoka who has to babysit him when they got jobs.

Reborn tags along on missions that he can't help but admit that these guys, are crazier but...

 **Its loads of FUN.**

They live and breathe HIS brand of crazy!

But he has to do something about it too. These guys will find it hard to live as normal people not to mention his TRUE job...

It was annoying him!

Really, he does more as a literal school tutor for Tsunade than tutoring her how to be a Donna...geeez...

He's one upset tutor, but it can't be helped. Tsunade knows hacking, illegal rackets, sex, crime, drugs, weapons, poisons and antidotes and the Underworld from A-Z(shockingly, nothing about his kind of Mafia), but when it comes to schoolwork...well...understandably, she's slow in it as she never had to study about it since for her, survival and making money is more important.

That, and her gang are a tight-knit bunch, very loyal to each other. They'd go to troubled others in a heartbeat and all they had to do, was ask.

He also had opportunities to meet and talk to Maria, that lady Tsunade respects. But really, she should dress up more...a womanizing rake he may be but he's no pervert so he did his best to look at her at the face, not at her very exposed breasts behind her halter fishnet.

'Oh my, what brings a cutie to see me~?' Maria squealed, and her speed...was FAST as she picked him up and glomped him.

'Er, madam, I'm here for a talk...' Reborn croaked out.

'Oh my, over tea then.' Maria smiled as she made to prepare tea. Once its done, she took out biscuits and put them on the table.

'Its about Tsunade...she seems to hold you in high regard but never visits here which was strange.'

'Well, she understands you know...being around me will expose her to danger she's not strong enough for.' said Maria. 'I keep everyone at bay while I watch over my teacher's grandson and protect him from afar. Dino understands it as well that we have little interaction. As far as outsiders and my tribe's enemies know, I'm a hired Freelancer he hires, no more than that. But that sad girl...I understood as well.' Maria sighed. 'I felt her heartbreak and sorrow when I hugged her once for a job well-done. I heard her heart about to cry even if she kept a poker face.'

'Is that so...'

'Well, I have experience as a mother for about five years...before my naughty ward ran away from me since he was fed up with a life of having to run from our enemies. But we have no choice but to live in hiding...either that or be killed.' Maria sighed. 'I'm powerful but...I have my limits.' she said. 'That girl is betrayed by her mother when she needed a mother most at her darkest hour. When I hugged her...she longed for a mother's love. Sure she has Shido-kun but its still not the same. To be betrayed and abandoned is something she shares with my ward who too, was rejected by his own mother...yet she had a taste of what she used to have when she swore bitter hatred against her own mother.' she told him. 'Memories of being given love and affection from a parent is always special to a child. They would never forget that because the love they get or the type of love they get shape them as a person they would become. But sometimes, good people would become bitter, cynical, distrustful, etc when betrayed.'

'...'

'Understand that as her mother's in jail over something stupid, the other one is protecting her from afar like I do for Ban, but as long as she is still a child...she would long for family. Her devotion and loyalty to Shido, VOLTS, and now she's leading and looking after her Guardians whom she attached to...should I tell you what they all had in common?'

'What is it?'

' **They are all rejected, and unwanted by anyone**.' said Maria grimly. 'But in betrayal, Tsunade, Takeshi and Hayato have that between them.'

Reborn started to think.

Such people are gathering around Tsunade is rather...concerning.

'Concerning as a future Donna, no? But they have a unique bond between them.' Maria told the perturbed tutor. 'Because they know what it means to be rejected that all they have is each other. As you can see, their bonds are so tight that Amon is worrying he would lose his place. He is getting insecure. Tsunade worries for him in turn and reassures him that he would never be made to leave because of a possible future.'

'But...what if its a future that's supposed to happen out of destiny?' Reborn told her. 'A...friend of mine saw the future.'

'Indeed so...but it is up to the children in the end.' said Maria. 'Let them decide. Do not make choices for them. That way, if they decided it themselves...its a bitter pill that would be easier to swallow.'


	29. Beginning of Training

Beginning of Training

Reborn had a lot to think about before sending a report home.

It concerns the foreseen alternate future that threatens all futures that may bleed to their era, and what was done...as well as other concerning things.

He really, REALLY worries about her future as a Donna if the people that gravitate to her are people who have been _hurt_.

That does not explain Hibari and Sasagawa that he had their backgrounds checked.

Hibari Kyouya, grandson of the local Superintendent, but a delinquent who attacks other delinquents with sheer brutal force, reinforces his own brand of rules and all rulebreakers...get a beating. He was also said to burn what he deems as 'contraband' in public, be it drugs and porn magazines teenagers may possess and has his own band of followers who do the same(but much nicer than he is at any rate). His parents are divorced, living in two separate countries at a young age, leaving him to his grandparents who supports him. Related to Fon through Chinese relations through his grandmother's paternal blood, making him Fon's grand-nephew. Since he was the only child since in the family, understandably, he was doted on despite his difficult personality both borne from childhood trauma and being a Cloud.

It is said that since meeting Tsunade, one of his 'lost birds', his personality greatly changed. Reborn felt Fon might pay a visit.

Sasagawa Ryohei has at least, a normal, stable family. He has it lucky compared to his peers in regards to home and school life. If Yamamoto was Baseball Freak he was Boxing Freak. Well-liked in school but, well, nobody likes to join the Boxing Club because he was too...extreme in training methods nobody but he could last in it so he's really the only one in the club, but still optimistically persists.

Then there's Chrome Dokuro...who is she?

He had done his best to remember the face of the eyepatched woman.

Then using photoshop, he did his best to make that face teenage years...and matched it in Japan's database.

Its a young girl still in grade school. But files say she is Home-Schooled. Sure its legal, but why? Nobody does that anymore due to the damages isolation can cause to one's psyche at a young age. Tsunade was good example of that but home-isolation is a bit different from public isolation but still...

"...she's basically the second youngest of the bunch." he thought with a frown.

He sought her out.

He investigated her.

As far as the mother was concerned before marrying her stepfather, all she needs to know is language and mathematics before letting her go to Junior High. That, and the mother who's an actress is quite the personality that the child clearly is incapable of feeling anything beyond resignation, being neglected beyond material, educational and sustenance needs. Her tutors are just as strict thus has no emotional attachments whatsoever.

However, there was a third tutor training her in P.E...

Oddly enough, while she showed no emotion to anyone else, this lady P.E Teacher was the only one to treat her kindly thus she tends to smile shyly, making her look sweet and cuter as she responds well to being treated kindly.

The P.E Teacher was a nasty trainer though. Those are weights...right? And a metal stick for her to practice self-defense with a stick?

However...the P.E Tutor was no ordinary. She can sense him and just looked amused. And training in question was as if the girl is being prepared for something. Because that's no typical Sojutsu taught in school...that's genuine, art-of-war style, for cold-blooded battle and killing. And her movements reminded her of those crazy Freelancers.

As a month went by under observation after teaching Tsunade, this girl wound up developing two personalities as a result.

The Doll around her parents, Language and Math Tutors and family servants...and a Normal Girl around her P.E tutor and starting to blossom as she learns more emotions.

However, the P.E Teacher is under a contract just like the other tutors.

Strangely enough, while the Japanese, English and Math Tutors have until spring, time for Junior High, the P.E Tutor has until summer next year.

However...when he looked, only the Language and Math Teachers are paid by the parents so...

Who paid for the P.E Teacher?! And clearly, the parents don't know this new addition and the stupid servants just assumed things. Talk about a security breach, morons, it was good that this lady has no bad intentions...

xxx

'Hummm...you found Chrome-chan neh?' Tsunade mused.

Some time ago, she saw this girl outside buying some sweets in Roppongi and had the strong need to have the girl trained, thus, secretly tracked her down, investigated, hired and paid for it as long as she, the client, remains anonymous.

No wonder.

This girl is hers.

'Yes.' said Reborn as he held up a white screen cloth with a frame, and had Leon become a Projector. 'This is her. Natsume Nagi.'

'Anyway you look at it...' Yamamoto mused as they looked hard at the photo. 'That's eyepatch girl.'

'Maybe at some point in the future she lost an eye.' Amon shuddered at what-could-have-beens, hows and whys. 'Questions are, when, how and why?'

'Yeah...given Vongola's resources with her status she could have easily purchased an Eye Transplant...why didn't she?' Gokudera frowned.

'That's anyone's guess.' Tsunade mused, intrigued. 'She's cute with both eyes. Natsume Nagi huh? Why the name change to Chrome Dokuro, as in, spoken in western order with the first name being english?'

Then she paused.

Reaching for her notebook and pen, she tore out a page that got the guys pausing and circled around her to see what she'd do.

Chrome Dokuro(in English)

クロムドクロ

She rearranged it to

ロクドムクロ

'...Rokudo Mukuro?' Gokudera blinked as Reborn's eyes darkened.

'Well, its a proper name I got after arranging it...its a guy.' she said. 'But why take on a guy's name?'

Tsunade's intuition is at it again.

She does and says things that border on precognition despite not knowing anything about it.

'Rokudo Mukuro...huh? I hope your intuition is wrong this time as last I checked, he's a guy, not a girl...and an inmate in a high-security prison for those with Life Sentences in the Mafia, just a step away from Vendicare, a prison all mafioso fear as not even Dons and Donnas can make them see their way. They are cold, ruthless and merciless in pursuit of criminals, extremely-neutral and does things by-the-book. And bargaining is often as tough as a 1000-piece puzzle to be done in an hour which is mostly IMPOSSIBLE. He's in prison so its unlikely that you will meet right now yet at some point, you will and he'd drag the poor girl into our world somehow. And in the future, she's your Guardian...makes me wonder what has to happen to turn out that way.'

'Beats us.' Tsunade shrugged. 'She seems to be a do-no-wrong sweet girl.'

'Well for the most part, you're right. Keep on reading brats.'

They read the full details.

'...This woman, I know of her.' said Reborn. 'Dino did a thorough research on Japan's brand of crazy. You know her, Tsunade?'

' **She nearly disemboweled me** back at Battleship Island, I'd know.' said Tsunade wryly as she earned wide-eyed stares for that. 'One of the Miroku Seven Siblings, Miroku Kirara. One of the seven personalities living in one body.' she said.

'They're a clan wherein there's several souls in one body. Each of these individuals will then master skills that will benefit the clan until the time comes for the extras to disappear by Unification of Souls, and leave all they have to the strongest personality gender-be-damned. Kirara is the fastest and also, youngest sibling but physically the weakest. Its no illusion, she's very real...when she comes out, the male body really changes physiologically and when Mido Ban checked being the pervert he was, the other brothers took turns kicking his face when Kirara cried 'Pervert!''

'That's so...weird...' Gokudera croaked out.

'That's not all...when they switch, the injuries they gain heal instantly and switchings continue that they're combat immortals. Even fatal injuries are nothing to them unless you're that lucky.' Tsunade sighed. 'You need to be freaking strong to quickly knock out the current personality before the switch happens and even that, is a tall order. The Miroku Clan are insanely strong...for them, training is everything. This is the creed of the Miroku Clan. Even if a child fails to inherit his father's natural ability, training can replace whatever talent he lacks. Training is the reason why the Miroku Clan has never been defeated, for each Miroku must always be at their prime.'

'And that is why I'm being hard on you guys because if in a job they're our rivals _again_...good lord, we need to really risk everything just to escape them.' Tsunade shuddered.

'I see...then it means we'll have to work real hard huh?' Reborn chuckled. 'In anyone in Mafia Italy...who stands a chance?'

'Nobody!' came Tsunade's instant damning word.

'Nobody?!' Yamamoto sweatdropped as his friend nodded grimly.

'Nobody. Only the guys in Japan can ever hope to deal with a Unified Miroku and its only two men I know. Mido and Akabane, no one else.'

"Not even Fon huh...yikes." Reborn thought.

'Well, since Chrome-chan is getting training from a Miroku, let's be stricter on ourselves!' Tsunade declared. 'Yamamoto-kun can start when we get your daddy's approval OK?'

(Yamamoto lied to his dad about taking on Martial Arts classes. In a way, he's right, but...not in the way his father expected...)

xxx

By the end of the year...Yamamoto and Gokudera are now fifteen, Tsunade fourteen, and Hibari seventeen...and Chrome being just turned thirteen.

But sometime in December...

The house got a phone call. 'Yes, Fuyuki Residence.' Yamamoto answered.

/Get Tsunade on the phone now!/ came a man's frantic cry, /How to stop Hibari's weird situation?!/

'Define weird.'

/He burst into purple flames all of a sudden!/

'Ah that? Tell him to relax and cool down because right now, he's activated his Propagation Powers. He can literally multiply anything he wants and I do mean anything. Healing speed? Physical strength and speed? Even ridiculous things, he can multiply but whether be it Permanent or Temporary is up to him as there can be no take-backs. That's what she told me when she taught me this stuff.' Yamamoto explained.

/I see. Thanks!/

'...yare yare, Hibari, a Cloud...bad enough he's strong, he just got stronger.' Yamamoto shuddered, already pitying the poor fools who crossed the guy.

He was a Rain when awakened. He can Pacify and Neutralize anything he pleases. Thus unless he has strong belief in his powers, he can repel almost anything chucked at him. His problem was confidence as his mindset still 'needs more work'.

He's 'not as crazy' as his friends are so uh...he has to be crazy like them, perhaps?

And when Spring Came...

'Alright, time for you guys to go to school.' said Reborn to Gokudera and Tsunade. 'You guys need to adjust to normal society once more. Yamamoto will help you two since he's in society longer than you two have.' he said. 'You must get a complete education because in the end, it still garners you respect no matter what country you go to. So at least, graduate College while juggling your Freelancing Lifestyle and I expect good grades from the lot of you!' he said sternly to the two mafia kids in the house.

'Do we have to?' Tsunade whined. 'I don't wanna go!'

'You have to go!' Reborn bopped her on the head. 'Freelancing doesn't last forever not to mention too many competition! At some point, you guys will have to retire from Freelancing and land legal jobs. Well, with Tsunade being a top-class chef, its easy for her to open a livelihood with her famiglia so you guys have a place to go to when Freelancing is no longer an option.' he told them. 'Tomorrow's your big day, so hut-hut!'

Tsunade grumbled mutinously.

'Maa maa, surely it can't be bad...' said Amon. 'I'm sure Reborn searched schools with non-existent delinquency...'

Reborn's eyes glinted.

Ohhh he took steps alright!

And so...

'Why are we in separate schools?'

Tsunade was in an all girls' school next to an all-boys' school!

'Granted, we're next door to each other but this is ridiculous!' Gokudera sputtered, 'What is Reborn-san thinking separating us like this?!'

'Its for Tsunade-chan to overcome her issues by herself I guess...before we're transferred elsewhere once conditions are met I think?' Yamamoto said nervously as Tsunade was utterly mutinous. The two boys nervously looked at each other, very worried.

Then they saw her.

xxx

Chrome also looked at her new school.

Its her first time being in school as she was homeschooled all her life.

But she was enrolled in this all-girls' school that has a Junior, High and University so she's basically stuck here for ten years.

But she'll be OK.

Her P.E Tutor taught her a lot about things she never knew about. And she developed well as a girl.

(as far as a girl raised by a warrior that is)

She'll manage.

She'll be OK for sure.

From the scrawny small girl she once was out of neglect, she became a rosebud to bloom in the future, her training ensured it so. She has shoulder-length hair into low, loose pigtails secured with hair tubes and fringes framing her face.

But she would wait for now.

Wait for her own time to leave. She has to finish at least, Junior High before she's gone for good to find her own family, a family that would really care for her.

xxx

Lilian All-Girls' Private School.

Right next door is Hanadera All-Boys', separated by walls.

The purpose was to raise educated, cultured, well-groomed and well-mannered ladies and gentlemen. Students thus, are carefully-selected into admission, not allowing anyone with 'bad background' here such as histories of delinquency and such.

Due to this, Gokudera had to cut his hair.

For Tsunade and the boys who are in sophomore year and Nagi as a first year, they had to learn how their school works that made them...nervous. Transferees were made to take that orientation with the freshmen before they could officially go to their classes.

For one straight week before lessons truly began, how a student must behave was taught to them and how the system works.

"Crap crap...I have to pick her as my little sister fast before I'm picked by a Senior!" Tsunade thought. She has to ensure her Guardian is close to her.

xxx

'Nee Gokudera...what if we get picked by older bros?' Yamamoto asked Gokudera. 'And we gotta find little brothers too.'

'What was Reborn-san thinking enrolling us here...' Gokudera choked out. '...considering what we are?'

'No clue kiddo but the purpose was to rehabilitate you and Tsuna-chan into learning how to integrate in society again.' said Yamamoto. 'It'll be hard but everything will be OK for sure.' he said reassuringly. 'Let's go find us some brothers before the rules give us trouble if we don't find good ones we'd like.'

'Gimme a break...'

* * *

Introduction of OCs will begin next chapter


	30. Incoming Visitors

Incoming Visitors

'So, how do you kids find your school?' Amon asked them.

'Its weird.' Gokudera croaked out.

'Yeah, blew my mind outta the water too.' said Yamamoto.

'Reborn-san are we going to be OK?' Gokudera fretted. 'The schools have a Sibling System. There would be groups of 'siblings' in all year levels. A senior must have two youngers in one sophomore and freshman respectively...and we're mafia!'

'Keep that secret and you'll be fine, that's all there is to it.' said Reborn. 'All of you must at least, finish High School officially as minimum requirement. Amon's taking online correspondence courses as he's too old to go to school but he must still complete education.'

'I managed to secure Chrome-chan as my petite soeur but I'm nervous on who'd pick me by the seniors.' said Tsunade. 'I gave Chrome-chan my rosary. They'll notice I don't have one and it'll be a rush to just fill school requirements.'

'Well, that's one problem solved as family must stay together.' said Reborn. 'I had to hire someone to tweak those parents of hers but...her background is concerning.'

'Concerning, more than being trained by a Miroku?' Tsunade shuddered.

'Her parents are neglectful save for material and educational concerns but other than that, nothing.' said Reborn in a none-too-happy coldness to his voice. 'The sole kindness and affection she had a first taste from, was from some of the Mirokus.' he said. 'That school is in fact, perfect excuse for this situation to bond with your Mist.'

'Got it.'

'It won't be for long before senpais pursued you.' said Amon. 'Have you two found little brothers yet?'

'Uhhh not yet...' said Yamamoto. 'This is a whole new ballpark for me. I'm my dad's only kid while Gokudera at least has experience with siblings.'

'Experience my ass.' Gokudera snarked. 'Being poisoned for three fucking years being Bianchi's toxic food tester you mean! Having a sibling who actually gave a damn about my life was Amon so I guess I have siblinghood experience at least.' he said as Amon beamed happily at Gokudera's admission.

'I'm an only child I wouldn't know how to have younger siblings either...this is going to be so weird!' Tsunade exclaimed.

'No kidding there...' Yamamoto gulped.

'Maa maa, surely its not that hard to care for others.' said Amon. 'You guys will do great!' he reassured them. 'Caring for others can never be learned, you have to have it in you and you'll know what to do and how to do it right as you go along.'

xxx

The two schools are Sibling Schools with a Catholic/Foreign Background as students are required to learn French, not just English.

As an Elevator School with its Sibling System and proper upbringing to its students, it aims to raise decent citizens with strong morals and decent character of nobility.

Upon graduation, it makes sense that the way they carry themselves, they'd be mistaken for being children of upper-class families by manner and poise, and being very neat and well-groomed. Slovenliness is very frowned upon that Gokudera taught Yamamoto how to groom in a way that 'nobody'd complain over there'. As an Italian Rich kid, he knows full well to groom, and Yamamoto had to visit an ENT to clean his ears.

In an institution where everyone knows each other, its not unusual to call each other by name here. Especially in High School and University Divisions.

In Hanadera...when Gokudera and Yamamoto started their first official day with their classmates.

'I'll introduce to you your new classmates.' said the teacher. 'This is Gokudera Hayato-kun and Yamamoto Takeshi-kun. They have transferred here from their former schools so help them settle in.' he said, writing the kanji on the blackboard.

The two balked at being looked at with great interest.

'Gulp!'

xxx

Tsunade also put up with being eyed at and knows full well what those eyes are.

Eyes of sheer interest in her as a female because she was attractive.

She inwardly shuddered, sweating buckets nervously.

Well, being wealthy gives you access to what made her what she is today.

The fairest skin tone she could possibly have with her genetics, and vibrant, glossy, silky-looking long hair and amber-colored eyes caused by her healthy lifestyle as eye color and brightness are influenced by certain foods that to these people, she looks exotic.

Needless to say, she has a fanclub instantly.

This kind of popularity is a whole new ballpark for her indeed.

Come lunch time...

'Phew...it was difficult getting away~' Tsunade sighed as she met up with Chrome in the school yards for lunch. 'One would think they just had a new exhibition in the school exhibit when they saw me.'

'Well...everyone knew each other since last year after all.' said Chrome. 'Transfers are supposedly a very rare occurrence because the school is _that_ choosy in admission.'

'Heee...well, to maintain a garden like this, you really gotta separate weeds from flowers eh?' Tsunade mused. 'Everyone here is friendly, no sign of bullying or delinquency and such...I can't believe a school like this existed.'

'This is my first school...I was homeschooled my whole life.' said Chrome shyly. 'I'm just glad my first school is a good one.'

'You and me both...all I ever had of school...were bad memories I became a Hikikomori.' Tsunade admitted. 'To be honest I didn't want to go but...I'm outvoted by law and society and my family. They must have done background checks before chucking me here.'

'Ah...'

'So Nagi-chan, have you chosen a club? Its a requirement and I haven't gotten a club yet either...I'm at a loss.'

'Ummm, I have a tutor at home I have no time for clubs.' said Chrome. 'Kirara-sensei had a talk with the teachers so they're OK with me having no club.'

'Guess I'm stuck here due to the rules.' Tsunade went gloomy.

The clubs here are either educational or cultural. Things 'proper young ladies' can learn and martial arts-based clubs for self-defense learning.

While she and her famiglia are in school...

In Ura-Shinjuku...

Rokudo Mukuro and his gang wondered just what they got into.

They saw what a world of lawless sin and death the place was.

They had to fight for their lives, quite literally Mukuro can't even have the time to conjure an illusion.

'Honestly, for a daughter of a mafioso to live in this _gutter_...she must be something else!' he mused irritably as each scuffle, they barely escape with their lives but learning from their harrowing ordeal.

'That's enough out of you!' strings shot and wrapped around the men and spun them so hard they looked like tornadoes to the boys. 'Are you boys alright?!'

Mukuro, Ken and Chikusa saw a very beautiful woman...who just used strings on their foes and spun them like hi-speed tops. 'Are you runaways, looking for someone or wish sanctuary in Mugenjou? Its where we outcasts live while the criminals live in Ura-Shinjuku. We drove them out to make Mugenjou a home for us who have nowhere to go.'

'...we were looking for someone and we got intel she lives here.' said Mukuro. 'Sawada Tsunade.'

'Oh dear, Tsuna-chan doesn't live in Mugenjou anymore...that info you got is _outdated_.' said the woman with a sigh as the boys gawked at her. 'I can take you to where she lives if you like. But I hear she goes to school now so you're in for a long wait.'

'...we'll manage.' Mukuro smiled.

'Well, I'll take you to Maria-san for treatment. This district is extremely lawless and vicious not even the law can do a thing. To live here you have to be strong and street-smart.'

NOW she tells them...

xxx

'Oh! I always tend to get cuties as visitors~' Maria squealed happily as Kazuki brought in the boys for treatment. And for boys who have no clue how the world works beyond their hatred of all things mafia, Maria's appearance was just 'another weird day' for them. 'But looking for Tsunade-chan neh? That cute baby finally persuaded her to go to school.' she said as she and Kazuki helped treat the boys together.

Mukuro, Ken and Chikusa knew from that statement that an Arcobaleno is with her. It would be difficult.

'Its a decent school though, an all-girls' place.' said Kazuki. 'She hated school due to her past so her father must have done intensive checks to make sure she'll be happy there.' that was another thing the boys jotted down. 'We also did our own check and she has a little sister now due to the school's Soeur System. That school has French influence and Soeur is 'sister'.' he explained to the benefit of the boys.

'Heee...I'd like to meet the cutie too.' Maria giggled as they soon finished. 'There we go~Kazuki-kun I don't own a phone, so can you tell Tsunade-chan I want to meet her little sister?'

'Hai, can I leave the boys to you Maria-san? They've had quite the first impression they should recover first. I'll take them to Tsunade-chan's house tomorrow after school ends.'

'Sure! I'd like some company before I'm all~by my lonesome again!' Maria chirped happily. Kazuki bid farewell and left. 'Now then~you boys have bad thoughts towards that gentle girl I'm not sure I'll let Kazuki-kun take you to her.'

'Pff, gentle? If she lives in this hellhole?' Mukuro sneered.

'She used to live here...like Kazuki-kun told you earlier, Mugenjou is a place where outcasts, runaways and criminals call it home. A lawless place where the only rule is you have to be strong as the weak become dog food. Things got so bad that her adoptive brother purchased a house in the city so she could have a normal life.' said Maria. 'And before learning she's a mafia by blood...she was a child abandoned by her own mother until she decided to leave too before she died of starvation.'

'Funny, she's a child of a powerful family yet unguarded?' Mukuro scoffed incredulously.

'Tsunade-chan IS protected...Iemitsu ensured not a mafioso goes anywhere near Japan. But he had no idea the true enemy lied too close to home...his delusional wife who lives by her ideals, and tends to abandon things or people that don't live up to it while stringing her husband along for money. Needless to say the truth comes out eventually.' said Maria somberly. 'She was abnormal as a child yet managed to hide her true nature according to her parents...until she abandons her friends and boyfriends when they don't live up to her ideal fantasies. Understandably, Tsunade-chan's mother doesn't have friends anymore, only people bitter towards her. That attitude extended to her innocent daughter that when she was being bullied as a child, she got no help nor support, only cold apathy, unaware how many her mother hurt in her wake in their younger years and took revenge on an innocent girl by doing nothing in her time of need.'

'She's not a typical mafia daughter as you believe. In fact, while staying around, why not observe and judge for yourself boys?' she suggested. 'She lives with Reborn and her three Guardians since her foster brother moved out to live with his fiancee.'

'I don't know why you are the way you are now...all I can feel is hatred. But see with your own eyes first, then the rest is up to you.' she advised them kindly yet with a sad smile. 'The only mafia-thing about that girl is that all of Ura-Shinjuku fears and respects her and is popular in Japan's Freelancing Circles. That's it.'

xxx

Next day, after having a good sleep, being well-fed and a bath, it was around late afternoon that Kazuki came to pick up the boys with a taxi cab.

'...a taxicab in a place like this?!' Ken squawked. 'Walking in here is a shitstorm I'm surprised this one's got no damage!'

'Fufu, I did hire Mr. No-Brakes for a driving service.' Kazuki smiled. 'Let's just say whoever tried to jump a seemingly-innocent taxi driver didn't live for long.'

'Really, and I thought as a deliveryman I'd be a known face for my repute. Must be newbies who don't know how the world works yet.' Maguruma sighed. 'So we're driving lost children out of here, Ito no Kazuki?'

'Yes. Walking out of here is dangerous to the kids. Bad enough they got a _wonderful_ first impression...' Kazuki grimaced. 'Yesterday was no-patrol day but Makubex got wind of three teenagers being pounced on I took the case. Our destination is Tsunade-chan's house.'

'Alright, seatbelts boys! When I'm called Mr. No-Brakes, I **mean** it.' Maguruma grinned wolfishly. 'To me, traffic rules and obstacles are worth _nothing_. Away we go!' and he sped off...

The boys saw clearly vicious criminals trying to prey on the taxi but the driver just looked amused...and **ran them over**.

'...looks like he really means it.' Chikusa commented.

'Oh, I don't run over innocent civilians. Criminal garbage like them? I enjoy being the bowling ball.' said Maguruma with a dark grin before scowling. 'If you've seen what they do to runaways who try to go to sanctuary in Mugenjou you'd want to run them over too.'

'We patrol but we can't be everywhere at once.' said Kazuki softly. 'We can't save everyone and bring them to Mugenjou if they're fed up with hypocrisies of society and wish to live there in peaceful freedom. Tsunade-chan once call these victims 'strip-killed'.'

'Strip-killed?' Mukuro frowned.

'Those bums I just bashed will do anything for money. Killing a victim isn't enough for them.' said Maguruma darkly. 'The poor soul won't get the dignity of a peaceful death. They'll toy with them until they die, then strip them of anything of value. Human body parts sell well in the Black Market. That's what being strip-killed in Ura Shinjuku means so do your damndest and always choose your life over theirs, and do all means to live if you step foot here. For now you're lucky you're rescued but there's no next time.'

The imagery it presented reminded the boys of the horrors of their past.

Upon leaving Ura-Shinjuku back to normal society, it was a two-hour long drive of insanity since in the roads, Maguruma did everything and broke all traffic rules to pieces in his wake.

It was a very crazy and bumpy ride that by the end of it, the boys shuddered and were glad they were all alive.


End file.
